The Dragon
by STORIES OF PLENTY
Summary: Hero, Villain. What's different? Ryusake Tahashi does not care if he is branded one or the other. As long as he helps people, that's all he wants. Does he have to choose? [OC-Insert] [Slightly A.U.] Leave a review about what you think about this story.
1. Chapter 1:Death's Eyes

Chapter 1: Death's eyes

The sirens of police cars were blaring all around the city, along with a pro hero, scouting alleyways for a man with grey scales and sharp teeth. He had no skin to cover them. There was no sign of him, or it. Five men, along with firearms ready, went to the alleyways in Kamino.

"Everyone! Find the lizard! He can't have gone far!" the police exclaim as they search for the vigilante.

And from the darkness, a pair of yellow eyes stare at them, preparing claws to slash if one gets too close in his hole in the wall. Two men continue to scout the alleyway, going away from the hole.

The lizard breathed calmly now that he was safe, for now. He knew that he can't stay there, so he peeped from his hiding spot and left.

As he walks, gloomily through the street, thunder and rain started to fill the night. He pulls his hood up and shoves his hands to his sewn pockets, passes through the crowd and disappears to the streets.

'How did it come to this, man?' He thought to himself as he walks through the rain.

* * *

After a few hours of passing by police officers and police cars blaring, he made it to a storehouse near a middle school. He peeps again to make sure that the storehouse was empty. It was, and with that, he settled in.

He breathed out a gust of air and lay down. "Cold." He said.

* * *

"Ryu? Where are youuu?" His mother cooed to find her little Dragon. She looked under bedside tables, the sink, heck, even the toilet. He was nowhere to be found.

"Hmm… Well I guess if Ryu is not around here, I could have all the muffins to myself." She exclaimed, hoping that would snuff him out. Then a little boy came out from under the couch.

"Rarrr!" He roared and pounced on his mother.

"Oh no. Please do not hurt me, O Great and Powerful one." With that, they both laughed for a while. Then he woke up.

He woke up checking himself, and his favorite shirt had been wet and finally got torn. He growled and his day had started.

He got up from the hard cement floor and ripped out the dangling fabric. His grey scales start to show through the tears. Hissing from the sunlight, he started to look out from a window.

"Quiet." He said. And then his stomach grumbles. He exhaled out of his nose and started to look around for vending machines, to see if he could break them.

* * *

Later in the day

"Eyewitnesses appeared to have spotted a humanoid grey lizard going through alleyways. Authorities in Kamino Branch are on full alert for this man.

He appears to show grey colors, is a five-footer and is shown to be wearing brown fabric. He is shown to have similarities to the average Komodo Dragon, but no tail and snout.

Only teeth cover his face.

His Quirk is unknown and might be dangerous. If you spot this lizard, call your local authorities and be wary, for this man is dangerous. I am Rox-."

The television goes to black. When people were showing people with unknown Quirks in his vicinity, it would lead him to them.

But this, this made him cautious now, and hesitated. With the disappearance of their big piece, he has to take more covert trainees.

He takes one more smoke before putting it out and putting it in the trash.

"Time to see what he is made of." He mumbles to himself.

With nothing on his mind but money, he girdles and girdles for ideas. Then it hit him. He grabbed his telephone and started to punch numbers to his henchmen. " _Yeah, boss?_ " The man on the line replied. He smirked before answering,

"Hey. It's me. I have a job for you."

* * *

Ryu brought two vending machines inside the abandoned storehouse, both had candy and chips. The sun had started to set and he was becoming impatient. Breaking one down, he grabbed a bag of chips and swallowed it.

Then coughed up the wrapping. When he was about to grab another one, Ryu heard footsteps coming from outside his cave.

He peeps out to see what the ruckus was about, and he sees a little girl running from four other boys that were his size.

The four boys were chasing her into an alleyway on the ready to use their quirks on her. On impulse, Ryu steps out the back and chases after the boys. 'Do it quick.'

"Don't run!"

"Yeah! We just want to be friends!" The boys shouted after her. She was holding her teddy bear to dear life.

* * *

10 minutes earlier

The little brunette girl was walking from the candy store with her caretaker, and she got separated because her favorite teddy bear fell on the concrete. She lost sight of her caretaker and she started to wander through an alleyway.

Midway and passing by another alleyway, she saw 4 gangsters beating up a civilian. They were laughing and kicking him. One of them glanced at her and she started running. "Hey!"

* * *

When the gangsters caught up to her and cornered her, she had no more choice but to use her quirk on them. "Give it up, kid." One of them wearing a facemask said. She stances and readies herself with her fists to use her Quirk at them. The pose makes the gangsters burst in laughter.

"Hah! Look at this kid. She thinks she's some hero now." One of them starts teasing and they start laughing. Ryu had arrived and hid behind the gangsters. "Sorry kid. No witnesses." The facemask pulls out his pocket knife and his lackeys start noticing Ryu. He glares at them and the lackeys start getting nervous.

"Uhhh Takie?" One of them calls the facemask.

"Not now, Soman." Ryu walks closer, prepares his claws to slash at them. "Takiee?" he tries again, louder.

"Shut up, Soman!"

"Takie!"

Takie looks behind him and sees Ryu, growling and blocking the only exit.

"Take him!" They all ready their quirks, and Ryu only stances with his claws. Soman lashes his tongue at Ryu, and he catches it. He yanks it and Soman goes flying toward him, and punches him. "Soman!" Takie shouts, and Soman is lying on the ditch. Ryu continues to glare at Takie, making him stagger from his stare.

"Get him!" His other two lackeys stance up with their quirks. One throws a fireball at Ryu, and he takes the hit, stumbles, and endures it.

They take a step back in fear. Ryu opens his mouth and lets out fire from his mouth at the lackeys. But this was no ordinary fire. This had white elements. The little girl saw this feat, and was only amazed.

"Cowards! I'll do it myself!" Takie grows in size and strength. Ryu stances and sprint at him with his claws. Takie tries to block but was unable to, and Ryu slashes his arm.

"Gahh! You—." Takie grunts before Ryu climbs on top of his back, and breathes fire onto his back.

"AAGGHHH!" Takie screams as he feels the heat, slowly making its way to his spine. With that, Takie stumbles down and Ryu jumps off and lands on one of the lackeys.

"Back off, man! I will kill her!" Ryu hears the last lackey call him out, and Ryu grew more cautious now.

'Damn. This lackey is bold.' Ryu thought to himself. He growls one more time, before seeing that the little girl had stomped on the lackey's foot and lets her go.

Before giving the lackey a chance to use his Quirk, he uses his first, giving the lackey burns on his chest. The lackey stands in smoke before he falls to his back in defeat.

"Ughh.." The lackey groans. With that, Ryu walks away from the scene, fulfilled with the child's safety.

Then he feels a hand holding onto on his.

He glances down and sees her holding his hand with fear. "Th-Thank you." She sputters with tears in her eyes.

Ryu glares before giving up, agreeing to himself that he would take her back to her caretaker. He kneels to her head level to spew out some words to her.

"No … Telling." The girl only nodded silently. With that, Ryu and the girl walk out of the alleyway, ready to leave.

While walking, Ryu steps on the facemask that lackey wore. It was in a block color with dirt and cement making it grey.

Picking it up, he wore it to conceal his face. It's a perfect fit.

Almost out of the alleyway, they come into the sunset's rays, and Ryu stops before his face is caught in the sunlight. Then, they see the the girl runs toward her caretaker and her parents.

"Sakura!"

"Mommy! Daddy!" The three went for a hug, and the police officers were relieved to see their child in their arms again. With that, Ryu backs up into the alley, disappearing into the dark.

'Done. Always good to see a smile because of me.' He thought to himself and walks back to the storehouse to eat more chips. The little girl looks back to Ryu to thank him, but he was already gone. She smiles at her family again and comes along.

* * *

/ _Yo broker! Where's this guy at?_ / Two guys have been assigned to finding the lizard and they only brought batons. The broker wants them to be discreet, with the situation being that the guy he was trying to find had high notoriety, and that he had to lay low for a while.

"Patience. You'll find him in the secluded areas… Start with the warehouses near Kamino. The ones without people in them. If you find something, let me know." He talks down to the phone before he ends the call at that.

He puffs out a cigarette and blows out the smoke and smirks. "Where are you, lizard?" He mumbles, pulling out some pictures of Ryu taken in public.

* * *

"There have been reports of bodies beaten up, slashed and burned in an alleyway near Orudera Middle School. The bodies have been identified as members of a backstreet gang affiliated with villains hiring them in the past.

Though unsure of how they got put in that state, the police brought them in for questioning. In other news, A miracle…" As they were watching the news from their dinner table, they pondered about if this was a deep hole.

"Hmmm… Tamaki? You think this is something worth getting into?" Kirishima asked him, kind of curious and interested to see how this happened.

Tamaki looks at the screen and shrugs it off.

"Let the authorities deal with this one, Kirishima. It's nothing the police can't handle." Tamaki answers stuffing his mouth with cooked venison. Kirishima looks at the

"But what if this could lead to a recruit, Tamaki?" Kirishima proposes and Tamaki starts turning. They did need to recruit other people. With summer vacation about to close, they needed people to be at the base.

"Fine. But tell Fat-Gum about this. He'll want to know." Tamaki replied. With that, they finished their meals and went off to Fat-Gum.

* * *

Two hours later

Ryu had finished a load and still felt hungry. His stomach rumbled and he was getting impatient. Then he smells something, coming from outside.

It was not food, but it was moving, and coming this way. He sprinted back to the wall and smelled the air outside for gunpowder.

He smelled none, but something smelly. It was walking slowly, as if it was tired.

He peeps out, ready to slash. It was nighttime so he could not see much but what it was.

It was a girl, but he wasn't sure if it was police or not, but still climbed to the ceiling of the warehouse nonetheless.

He waited from above as she walks in, waiting for the right moment. The girl was carrying her box mat and laid it on the ground.

"Well Ikari, you've found yourself a house." She talks to herself.

'Talkative… At least I'll know if she is gone in the morning.' Ryu thought as Ikari . Ikari started sniffing around. Ryu raised his brow, if he had any.

Ikari started to smell the band of chips strewn about and in the vending machines on the ground. Ikari's eyes start to widen. She sprints forward and eats Ryu's haul. Ryu growls and Ikari hears but shrugs it off to continue.

Ryu is becoming annoyed already. He walks and jumps down on a vantage point on top. Besides watching her eat all her food, Ryu lays down on the floor and dozes off, trying to refrain from beating her up.

* * *

The next day

"We've already searched this place!"

"No! To hell with that! He said we should search the places with no people so we're searching, and Orudera's perfect for it."

They were becoming less and less patient since they started searching for Ryu yesterday. They only got a blurry picture of him, and they really needed the money. One of their cellphones starts ringing and picks it up.

"What is it?!"

/ _How you doing on Orudera? Find him yet, Mero?_ /

"We're looking! We're starting with the middle school! When we're done, gather what you find and let's see what we found."

" _Allright. Let's hurry. I'm getting hungry here in Hosu."_

They were already spread around, and much of the alleyways of Musutafu were filled with gangsters, with and without quirks. They really needed the money from the broker. They had not been this big since All Might had come. Now that he was gone, criminal rates have slowly been on the rise.

* * *

Thirteen years ago

"Mom?"

"Yes, Ryu?"

"When I grow up, I want to be like dad. A hero." Ryu and his mother were reading a storybook that was about a knight saving a princess from a tall tower and from a fearsome dragon that guarded her for forever.

Ryu's mom giggles at his aspiration. "And I'm sure you will, Ryu." After saying that, her smile went to a frown, after remembering what had happened to her husband. She shed a tear and goes down on and off her cheek, and Ryu wipes off what remained.

"Mom?" he looks at Ryu and smiles a sad one.

"It's nothing, Ryu. How's about you watch tv for a bit before going to bed?" She proposed and Ryu cheered. Then he woke up. Again.

* * *

Looking at his surroundings, he sees that he is on a platform above the room. Looking down, he sees his vending machines with little bit of food left inside, along with a certain thief inside, sleeping and snoring.

He growled to himself and leaps down. He walks up to the empty vending machines and past the cheese wrappers.

Seeing her in the daylight, she has white hair, slender body and waist, and claws for nails. She had feline characteristics, and she wore them well.

Remembering that he had stolen from people's pockets yesterday, he put his facemask on and went out to buy some hotdogs.

"That'll be 75 yen, sir." With that, he gave all his money to the vendor and left the street with hunger sated but wealth gone.

He bought 3 hotdogs and he was less hungry then before. Having nowhere else to go, he went back to the warehouse.

While he was walking through the crowd, he bumps into someone and shrugged it off. Then, he smells something familiar, as if someone from his past was there, then gone instantly.

The blonde looks at Ryu's back before shrugging it off two seconds later.

Once he was in front of the warehouse three blocks behind the middle school, he can still smell Ikari's from outside. He tenses up and walks in.

"Aha! Gotcha!" Ikari had caught him from the hand. She pulls him in and throws him at the wall. She's got her claws up her throat and ready to pierce.

"Who are you? I knew I heard something." She asks and Ryu grabs it and throws it off. He prepares his claws and slashes her, but dodges and jumps back.

"Hmph, you're good." With that, him and her were now at a standstill, circling each other with their claws.

"How's about you tell me your name first? Would be nice if I'd get to know you." That threw Ryu off, and complied.

"Out." He was not gonna let her under his skin.

"You asked for it."

Ikari runs toward him with her left and Ryu blocks it. Ryu slashes his left at her, but counter-slashes with her right.

They were again at a standstill, pushing each other.

"Ready to give up?" Ryu complies with, "Never!" and kicks her at the chest. She grunts and Ryu throws her to the wall. She maneuvered and plated her feet on the wall, jumps off the wall and hits Ryu with a kick. Ryu stumbles and falls, and Ikari pins him on the ground.

"How's about you give this place to me?" Ryu struggles to break free and tries to take off his facemask but can't.

"Awww, the lizard can't take off a muzzle. So sad." She was toying with him now, and Ryu was getting tired of it.

He opens his mouth and lets out fire from it, and Ikari sensing it, she got out of the way in time. Ryu stands up and stances. "Hothead. Could have killed me with that." She complained and stances.

Then, Ryu smells that smell again. He knew that he smelled that before. Ikari hears footsteps coming from outside and, by instinct, turns tail and runs.

Ryu looked outside and the two outside looked sketchy. They both had weapons, but no guns. He climbs up and above the room to scope out the scene as it unfolds.

The two walk near the doorway and are disgusted by the stench of potato chips.

"Whooo, that is something I'll have to wash later." One complains and one groans. "Let's just get this over with." They walk in and investigate the broken vending machines on the floor and the wrappers strewn about.

"He might have been here, so look out for anything. "Sure thing, Peter." They started to search the area.

Ryu started thinking. 'Peter? They must be from another country…' He thought.

Americans weren't common in Japan, since they had no interest to be in Japan for money. The other was searching the dumpster outside and found Ikari.

"Peter! I've found a girl!" He found her and Ikari slashes her claws but was unable.

"Ungh Let go of me!" He drags her in, kicks her stomach and throws her to the ground.

"Hello there, girly…" Peter grabs her arms and pins her at the floor. Ryu was waiting now. He crawled above them, aiming to jump on them.

"Have you seen a guy like this?" Peter says and shows the blurred picture of Ryu. Ikari hesitates to answer but does.

"…Don't know, don't care." Ryu hears this and is more cautious now, that people were finding him, but why he thought.

"It's not okay to lie, girl…" Peter moves closer to sniff her fragrance. Ryu prepares to jump and slashes them both.

The other looks up and sees him, about to pounce. "Peter!" Peter looks behind and up, seeing Ryu leap down and slash his partner at the chest.

Peter hoists Ikari up and holds her hostage. "Heheheh there you are. I was wondering if you wouldn't show up."

Ryu goes closer and Peter holds a small knife up her throat, making Ryu stop.

"Heh what now, lizard? Kill me and you'll prolong your stay in villain jail." Ryu growls and Ikari struggles.

"No no, don't move, you are about to see something exciting here." Ikari gives up and starts tearing. Ryu starts to hold fire in his mouth.

"Ohhh burn me and her? So brave of you." Peter taunts Ryu, making him even more annoyed.

'Damn this. She's in the way.' Ryu thought of sprinting toward him to scare him off, but would be troubled by the aftereffects. Peter chuckles as his cellphone rings.

"Sorry kids, but I've got other places to be. See you later." Peter said before throwing Ikari at him and running off. Ryu catches her and puts her on the ground to chase Peter.

The chase was on. He breaks through the window and started running after him. Peter looked back to see him coming.

"Persistent." He grunts and goes to the crowd. Ryu stops and climbs up the small buildings and jumps from rooftop to rooftop. He had eyes on him. He waits until he had cornered himself. Peter looks up and sees him still after him.

"Damn." He goes to the other street and through the alleyway. Ryu leaps onto the road and dodged the cars and goes to the alleyway.

Ryu could not see him anymore and was panicking. Ryu turns left and right to finding him.

Eventually, he got out of the alleyway. He walks in the crowd and saw him running toward the Tatooin Station. There were too many people around. He had no choice but to go into hiding again.

Peter sits down and calls the broker. "Hey broker, we found him. He's in Orudera. Bring in your guys and back us up."

/ _Good. You'll get what you need in a few days._ /

"Don't forget our money, broker."

/ _You'll get your money when I see him._ / With that, the Broker ended the call. Peter looks out the window and smirks.

* * *

Two hours later

'Dammit! How could I have let him get away!' He cursed himself. He walks down an alley and steps on a manhole. He then stares at the lid for a bit.

'Hmmm… I could live down there. Depending if I find somewhere to stay.' He slides his claws through the holes and uncovers the lid. He sees a ladder and goes down, but not without covering the lid.

'Can't see.' He thought and continues to go down. Once landing on the ground, he could hear rats from his left and right. He walks down to his right and keeps going. He could not see much, but enough to see the pathway.

He prepared his claws just in case. He smells his lefts and rights and he smells something to his right. He walks down and starts to see rats coming. The rats went through and under him. He growls to get the rats to move faster, which they did.

He pushes on until he finds a place to stay in the sewers.

* * *

 **Ok. Stopping it here. You need context? Meet Ryusake Tahashi. He was born of having lizard-like qualities from her father and having a fiery quirk from her mother. His father had died when Ryu was only a baby, because the Broker, Giran, had ordered his goons because he was standing in the way of achieving money. When he had gained his Quirk, when he breathed fire for the first time, he had almost burned his entire house, and he had burned his mouth. After that, he was homeschooled because his mother worried for him, because of his burnt face. After 10 years, his mother had gotten sick of cancer. 3 months of agony and pain, she had died. Ryu was now all on his own. Ever since then, he had become docile and distant.**

 **All he had for home was a foster home. They did not like him, and left him with only a house. He resented humanity because of them. He thought that there will be no one to help a 13 year old. He gathered what he can, money, clothing, anything. He burned down the house and lived in the streets and alleyways. Anywhere to be alone. 4 years, and that was the time when Chisaki, Overhaul, had been arrested. He did not give a rat's ass about the heroes, but he did develop that sense of helping people out. Then he was branded as a villain by some for helping people in the alleyways. For other people, he would be seen as a vigilante with a sense of rescuing other people, and doing what's right. Now, Giran, The Broker, has seen his potential and is trying to hire him. Who knows? Maybe he'll say yes just to get money. Thank you for reading. If you have any suggestions, that'd be ok too. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Seeker

Chapter 2: Seeker

The sun had set, and the blanket of night had emerged. In the building where Giran lives, he was smoking out his last cigar, thinking of a way on how to find his new recruit. All he had of Ryu was a blurry picture, and it was not even a good one. His back was turned to him and all that Giran could do was gape at his clothing. 'Where are you?'

The elevator had dinged and came out one of his assistants. "Sir, your guest has arrived." He said. Giran just smirked and let out a new box of cigars and lights another one. "Bring him up, Kabe." He nods and tells the people downstairs that his guest will see him now. Giran lets out smoke from his lungs and smirks. "Sir?" Kabe asks and Giran glances at him. "What is it?" "Why him? Why the boy? You could recruit anybody else in the world. Why Ryusake?" Giran raises his brow and lets out another puff. Kabe coughs out the smoke. "for money." "I don't understand." Giran smirks and stands from his chair to look at the city lights outside. "You see Kabe… People like people only for their possessions like animals do for food. I give people with powers for amounts of money, such is the law of trade." Giran explained as he puffed smoke from his cigar.

Kabe sees what he means, but he does not agree with trading with villains. In a moment, the elevator dings and Kabe backs up to the door, making himself presentable. Giran smirks upon his guest and welcomes him. "Ahhhh… Shigaraki. Such a pleasure to have you here." With that, Shigaraki lowered his hood and sat down. "Would you like anything, sir?" Kabe asks Shigaraki for refreshments. "No thanks, servant." Shigaraki snaps and Kabe grunts at him. Giran could see that Kabe was heating up. "What can I do for you, Shigaraki."

Shigaraki lifts his feet up at the table. "Since our last mission, it left us a bit scarred. We are down a man, and our next one requires discipline." Shigaraki explains. "Ahhh, I'm guessing you need more discreet members, no?" Giran smirks and smokes while asking. "You always know what I need, broker. When can they be ready?" "About 3 days. You'll get what you need." With that, Shigaraki takes out a plastic bag, carrying money. He stands up, throws it onto his desk table. Giran's eyes widened as he saw 250,000 yen land on his desk. "That's to get you going faster. You'll get the rest of your money when I get my members." With that, Shigaraki storms into the elevator, then down. Giran smirks again and motions for Kabe. "Yes sir?" "How would you like to accompany the Americans tomorrow? Make sure that they do the job right." Giran asks and Kabe only nods and goes to the 2nd elevator. 'Where are you?' He holds Ryu's picture again as the night goes on.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=Some time later=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Down in the sewers, candles were being lit all over Ryu's hidey hole as he breathes out small white fires on them. He had no furniture, but this sufficed. The water flowing underneath the bar floor. Pipes lain on the wall, candles on the concrete floor with white flames. Ryu lays himself on the concrete as he sleeps. As he falls into sleep, he feels at peace. He's never had peace like this since…

"Mom?" "Come closer, Ryu." The hospital had better days. Ryu's mom had seen better. She was laid down on the bed with machines keeping her alive, but were unable. Ryu came closer to her mother's bedside. She smiles sadly as she sees her son in tears. "Do you know what a dragon is?" She asks. Ryu only nods. "That's what you are, Ryu. You are strong and powerful." Ryu looked at her face and lets out tears. "I'm leaving you to my old friend here. He will take care of you." She motions her finger to a pro hero, retired. He speeds behind him and grabs his shoulder. Ryu looks up at him and the pro hero looks down and pats his shoulder. "Don't worry kid." Ryu looks back at her mother.

"I have a present for you." She takes a box with a letter folded between the wrapping, and with it a note. It says 'do not open until you are 18 years old'. "That's a long time, mom." She smiles sadly and wipes her son's eyes of tears. "I don't want you to cry anymore, for I am right here, Ryu." Ryu's eyes widen as she fades away. "Mom?" The machine goes blank and the machine flatlined.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-a day later-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The sun had reached midday In a car going towards the prison of villains, Toshinori Yagi is talking to Detective Naomasa about what has been happening in talks of the League of Villains. "So Tsukauchi, how is life at the station?" "It's been okay. Nothing big yet, except some gangsters getting beat up by some vigilante out there. We've taken them in for questioning and seems like that they had connections to Overhaul's goons so we might catch them and add them to the cells." The detective elaborates. All might ponders and stays silent, thinking about Overhaul and his relationship to the League of Villains. "Anyways, just telling you that things are going swell here. You don't need to worry." "Alright. I've got business to attend to. Thanks, Tsukuachi." With that, he ended the call.

Toshinori looks outside the window as the car passes by buildings and fields. He thinks about what Gran Torino found in the forest. What he found in the forest, a giant… thing. **I don't know what it is. I'm calling it a Titan for now**. He could not believe what he heard but was heading to the prison to ask what it was.

He arrives at the prison and is welcomed by guards. He walks through the halls of eyes, passes through Stain, and stops in front of the vault doors holding the kingpin in. "You only have 10 minutes there, All Might." The guard says and with that, the doors open and lead to the rival of Toshinori. All for One breaths in a Darth vader style.

Toshinori sits down and faces toward All for one, and grabs the phone to talk, and All for One does the same. "All for One… You've been well." Toshinori tries to sympathize and All for One scoffs. "Well it's good to see an old rival." All for One smiles and Toshinori shivers. "What do you have for me today, All Might?"

All for One asks and Toshinori takes out files concerning about pro heroes that have gone missing. "What can you tell me about the Speedster Hero, Satoshi Sokudo, alias, "Runner"?" Toshinori becomes tense and All for One ponders. "Hmmm seems like a quirk I would like to gain one day." "Which you won't. Now tell me what I need to know." He snaps and whips at the jailed man and he just scoffs. "I know nothing of this man, only from his name. His Quirk I am guessing has something to do with Speed?"

He gets it right and All Might could only furrow. "3 weeks ago, there had been rumors of a man being able to run faster than the speed of light. Faster than me." All Might takes pictures of the speedster running through a traffic cam. Only his afterimage came into frame. He shows it to All for One and he gapes at it. "Magnificent. How come this man hasn't been a top pro hero yet?" All Might takes out a file and reads a report made by Detective Tsukuachi. "This is coming from a report from a friend at the Police Station. "Sokudo has been seen running into a warehouse, with reports of gangsters working for an unnamed villain named The Broker. Their intent was unknown."" All for One smirks and lays back on his chair.

'I see. How you got your fortune. How you were made to be… all because you made your way by hiring ordinary people to the cause.' All for One smirks as All Might explained the reason why this man went missing. ""The Runner went to the police squad, made them wait for anyone who tries to escape, and goes in without backup. After 5 minutes, the building explodes. Police breaks in, making a search for any hostages or any signs of the gangsters, but found nothing. The gangsters had vanished, and the retired pro hero was nowhere to be seen." You know how he went missing?" All Might asks the detainee and shakes his head. "No I do not. Though this "Broker" might be connected to the rumors you hear of this speedster roaming around." All Might ponders on his chair and starts to see a connection between them. "You might be right."

Then suddenly, the alarm starts blaring and the doors started opening. "All Might, time to go." All might gathers the files and pictures and takes his leave of the old man, back to bars. "I'll be seeing you again when I see you." Toshinori pulls out and the doors close, leaving All for One to his thoughts. 'Hmmm… One day… one day.'

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-some time ago-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Alright, I've got business to attend to. Thanks, Tsukuachi." Then All might ended the call. "Hmm… busy bee, that man." The detective says to himself. They have been friends for a long time now, ever since he started crime-fighting. They would consider themselves as best friends at this point. The detective then turned off his cellphone and went off to work.

Meanwhile, Kirishima along with Slim-gum and Sun-eater, are talking about whether they should be finding out the reason behind the gangster's injuries the other day. "I don't think that this would be worth our time, Kirishima." Slim-gum turns down their request and Kirisihima only whines. "Why not? This could lead us to another recruit! And summer's about to end! You need more sidekicks, Toyomitsu." Kirishima said, and Slim-gum ponders upon his words. Tamaki turns to Slim-gum and looks at him.

"Hmmm…" Slim-gum takes out a report about a missing-persons case. "You two are to find this person, and hand him over to the police for questioning." He places the files on his desk and the two pro heroes walk toward to grab the files. "Satoshi Sokudo? Who is this guy?" Kirishima asks and Tamaki gapes at his costume and sees it as something familiar. "Is this the Speedster Hero? Runner?" Slim-gum nods and lets out the info about Sokudo.

"4 years ago, police filed a report of him going missing after a gang shootout. Sokudo went missing and there have been rumors of a speedster going around. To clarify, your jobs for now are to help the police detective with this case. This might go down deeper than what we know." The pro hero says and the two can only go along with this. "What about our new recruit?" "Don't worry about that. I'll be taking that. But for now, help Detective Tsukauchi on this case." Without question, the younger two took on the case. "Right then. I take my leave of you two." Slim-gum leaves the room, closing the door.

The two cannot argue right now. They had a job to do. "Well, it's something. Grab your costume. I'll call Detective Tsukauchi on this." Tamaki hands the files over to Kirishima and leaves the room. Kirishima looks back at the pictures of the speedster taken 3 weeks ago. Then, he shifts to a certain file. He sees a picture of an unnamed boy, with grey-scaled skin, and daggers for teeth. 'Now who are you?' He thinks to himself.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-some time later-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The day had become sunset, and Ryu had left his hidey-hole and walks down the storm sewer, walking straight down the dark. He follows the water flowing down the path. He turns right, then left. Then he smells something. He sniffs out the smell and smells something fresh. 'Fresh air.' He goes closer to it, and sees light. He goes closer to it, and he hears out for anyone passing by. He crouches down behind the wall and peeks out, and sees the columns of a bridge. He suspects that there is no one under the bridge and he walks forward.

He gets into the sun's rays, and is blinded by it. It had been a long day since he dipped himself out into the sun. "Warm" he speaks. He really had to start talking again. He looks around the terrain, and sees a car burnt to a crisp. It must've burned weeks ago, from his judgment. He walks into the trench/moat ( **IDK what that place under the bridge is. I'll call it a moat for now.** ) and onto the column and starts climbing. He sees that the bridge looks abandoned, and once he climbs on, he sees nothing but trees and train tracks heading to the city. He looked to his lefts and rights and saw no one, and smelled no one near. This will become his home.

In th Hosu district, people are going by on the sidewalks and streets as the two young pro heroes are jogging down the street, doing their daily patrol on their way to the police station in Hosu, where Tsukauchi said to meet him. They jogged around through Orudera and passing through crowds smiling on them. Kirishima smiles and waves as they jogged toward the station. 'Man, This side of being a hero feels so good.' Kirishima thinks to himself and looks forward to see Tamaki ahead of him. 'You ain't getting ahead of me, Tamaki.' Kirishima picks up the pace and catches up with Tamaki. "Calm down, Kirishima. This isn't a race." Tamaki scolds a bit and Kirishima slows down. "So I saw a kid in Soduko's file earlier." "A kid? Soduko's son?" "The kid was an orphan. I think … *pant* he might have taken him in when he was a child."

"Let's walk. We're nearly there anyway." They stopped and started to pant. A tear of sweat dropped from Kirishima's brow and onto the concrete. " So what's this kid got to do with him?"Tamaki asks and they start walking. "His name is Ryusake Tahashi. He went to Salty Banks Middle School and one day, went missing." "Did he have a Quirk?" Kirishima tries to remember what it was. "Mmmm Oh. His Quirk is Mutant. He has claws on his hands. In his picture, he had lizard-like qualities and had scales for skin. I forgot what his other quirk was." Kirishima explains and the two started grinding and turning their gears. "You think that they've become villains?" Kirishima's eyes widen at the possibility. "They might. If I see them, I'm gonna take them down." Kirishima boasts while drawing attention from people. "Cool it hotshot. Now, let's get to the station. We're late for the meeting with the detective." Tamaki explains and they pick up the pace toward the station.

The time was 2:30 and the detective was sitting in the visitor area, waiting in front of the station's sliding doors, wondering if they went on ahead. He taps his feet impatiently, like a rabbit. He looks at his wristwatch and sees that 2 minutes passed by. Eventually, he saw the two pro-heroes coming up. He stands up and the sliding doors open. 'Hello detective. Sorry we're late." "Yeah, we had to make our daily patrol on the way here." Tamaki greets and Kirishima reasons. "Hey, it's all right. Ready to meet your partner?" They went along with the detective and got briefed with the information that they got from All Might.

They formed up in the room and saw the pro hero that they accompanied during Chisaki Kai's arrest some time ago, The Lock Down Hero, "Rock Lock". "Hey there. How you two been?" Ken Takagi greets the two younger heroes and shakes hands with them. He always had the scowl of distaste, with leaving his wife again for missions. "Hey Rock. Did you encounter this speedster?" Tamaki asks and, "Only by name. I only heard about this guy last week." Ken says. "Well, pleasure to be working with you again, Rock." Kirishima says and they begin with the meeting.

The three heroes sat down on chairs with a table in front and a screen to display the locations where they will be investigating. "Alright. Our speedster's name is unknown, though there have been suspicions that he is Satoshi Sokudo, The Speedster hero. 4 years ago, there was a police report showing that he went in a building with hostages. After what seemed to be mere minutes, the building exploded and the hostages were loose. Police went in but they didn't see any yakuza or the speedster. He vanished." They listened and gaped at the screen as Tsukuachi explained. "Our mission is to find this man and where he went. He might have gone underground and may be connected to The League of Villains."

The three only gaped at the detective shining light to the situation. None raised hands, and the three of them understood. Tsukuachi closes the screens and points at Rock Lock. "You and me are going to go to Sokudo's address and gather what we can from there." Tsukuachi points at Rock Lock and they leave the station, going towards the burnt house of Satoshi Sokudo.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=4 years ago =-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

As 13 year old Ryu watched the footage of heroes like All Might, Sokudo cooks food for his adopted son. "Alright, Ryu. Sandwiches are almost done." Sokudo was making him and himself some ham sandwiches. Ryu loved those, especially with meat in them. He takes out a tray and presents it on the table for them to eat. They started to dig in, and Ryu eats like an actual animal. He chomps off a chunk of it and was basically done with it. Sokudo became impressed with this and kept on eating.

Then, a news interrupted the broadcast of heroes with an announcement. The two gaped at the screen, worried and shocked. "Breaking news, in the Hosu District, a gang called the Veins have invaded a local warehouse. They are armed and very dangerous. The gang have 12 confirmed hostages, and police have set up a perimeter around the warehouse. Pro heroes have been notified, but have not yet responded. The k…" Ryu scowls and wanted to come with Sokudo. When he looks to his side, Sokudo sped off and put his suit on. Ryu sees his white suit scowling at him. (his suit looks like Godspeed's but the yellow are replaced by black. He has white vambraces and black gloves with some of it spewing out to the vambraces then to the elbows making small edge tips. His torso's color is more white than black with it making white armor and under it black. He has a belt that can carry small items like shurikens in a fight. His legs are mostly made out of steel, with white coloring and black on the boots)

Ryu takes a step backward in fear, but remains strong. Sokudo takes off his helmet and shows his face, filled with worry. "Are you gonna be ok, Ryu?" He asks and Sokudo is treated with only a nod from Ryu. He looks down and furrows a bit. Sokudo leant down and pats him on the head. "Hey. I won't be gone. Just away." Ryu growls quietly, but enough for Sokudo to hear. He takes a yellow diamond attached to a chain. "I want you to have this, Ryu. It came from a nice friend that I met in my travels." Sokudo says this as he puts it on Ryu and he gapes at it. Ryu just frowns upon it and Sokudo sees this and tries to lighten him up. Sokudo puts his hand on his head and Ryu looks up to meet his eyes. "Always fight for what you believe in, Ryu"

Ryu's eyes sparkle as Sokudo sped off to fight the bad guys, and Ryu just waited for his return. Watching the news, he held up in anticipation. He sees his stepfather's black and white trails form and go into the warehouse. He waited for minutes and saw an explosion go off. He gasps and leans forward. He started to let out tears as he watched. The police went in and found nothing. He looked down and started to fall into thoughts. 'He's not there… Maybe he's sped off somewhere and had to regroup. Yeah.' He looks up, dragged a chair in front of the door and waited for him.

The next morning, he swats off his sleepiness and looks to see if he came home. He looked around the house, even in his room. He didn't see him. He went out to see if he was around the premises. He stopped in the shed and collected his options. With nothing but the will, he opened the knob to the creaky shed and saw only gardening equipment.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-The present:Nightime-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ryu gathers some logs, sticks and stones to get a fire going under the bridge. He places the stones in a circle, placed the logs with their bark facing each other, and the sticks below. Using his Quirk, he breathes fire at the logs and sticks and had successfully made a fire. He sat down on the dirt and looked at the night sky. 'I could get used to this.' He thought to himself. He takes out the yellow diamond ring from his (missing) stepfather. He peers at it with the white fire as light to see it intricately. "Hmmm" He wondered some more and got curious about where it came from.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=13 years ago-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

In the streets of New York, Police cars can be heard blaring through the nighttime streets and criminals can be heard shouting in the getaway van with all the money. One of them is shooting at the cops behind them. "Aim at the wheels, you shit! We can't afford to lose this money." The driver said, stomping on the gas to speed up. Behind them were 3 police cars, with a superhero inside.

"Send police cars to 20th and 23rd. We're gonna corner them at the station." One of the police said while driving. The criminals were snickering and laughing at the police at this point. They started going toward Times Square. The criminal with the gun shot at the wheels and the police car started skidding around and crashing into the other police cars.

"Yes! We're homefree!" The criminals started to cheer, and a heroine starts to rocket out of the alleys and into the streets with a black and yellow motorcycle. The criminals start to see her from the rear and start shooting. (Her costume consists of a yellow jacket with white elements, and it trailed down to behind her legs like an Assassins cloak in Assassins creed. This is an original character by my sister. I'm helping her out with her fanfic and she is helping me out with this. Comments?)

The bullets start going near her and she speeds up. "Shoot her, Shitsteak!" One of the criminals shouted at the shooter and he screams out shooting at her. Her yellow diamonds start to float above her blonde head, forming a crown around it. She grabs three yellow diamonds from her crown and throws two yellow diamonds at the two criminals at the back of the van, with the money. She hits one at the gun to disarm and the other at the shoulder. "Gahhh!" They cried and whined. The disabled criminal lays down on the floor, and she is nearing the van. She makes the two diamonds float from their marks and into her palms to put them onto her head.

"Would you two get a moveon and kill the diamond bitch?!" The driver shouted at the back. The criminal takes out his handgun and aims at the chaser. He shoots out bullets at the driver. One bullet goes for her head, but didn't come, thanks to a speedster. "What the-?!" he says but is interrupted by a punch from a man showing white blur with black trails around the edges. The diamond-haired chaser just scowls at her partner. "showoff." She drives and pulls left to aid her partner.

"Boys! The hell are you…" The driver looked back at the back and see only the disabled and the unconscious lackeys along with the money. He hears knocking from outside the car window. He looks outside and sees the Speedster Hero nonchalantly speeding through car lanes. Sokudo speeds ahead of the van as the driver watches.

Sokudo sets up road spikes and plastic dividers along the street to stop the getaway van. The van skids along the street and goes into an alley. "Hah!" The criminal scoffs and sppeds further into the alley. The driver stops and crashes into a dead-end. He struggles to move out and does. He runs out to the left alley but was stopped by police cruisers led by the diamond girl, Alice Smith. "Freeze!" Hearing that, he runs back to the van and back to the way he came in.

Sokudo speeds in and grabs him and throws him to the police behind him. He screams in the air before hitting the ground. The police huddled around him with cuffs ready. The criminal looks up, knowing defeat is upon him. He puts his head back to the ground and the officers grab him up and put the criminals into a secure van headed to prison. "Another day, another arrest." "There aren't any guys with powers nowadays. I think I'm starting to be bored." The two cops laugh it off while the commissioner closed the door and sent the van off to the prisons.

The commissioner takes out a cigarette and smokes on off. He looks for the two heroes that helped them catch the robbers. He finds them at a van with the money headed back to bank that the criminals stole it from. "Well, you two sure made our lives easy. Can't thank you enough. Who are you?" The commissioner asks and Sokudo and Alice just look at each other with smirks.

 **A.N. : You like the new edition? She is an oc made my sister. I know. It's flimsy, but I like the idea.**


	3. Chapter 3: Saddle Up!

Chapter 3: Saddle Up!

4 years ago

Feeling ready to leave it all behind, Ryu places wooden furniture all over the house. He was feeling resentment as he did, feeling as if everyone in the world saw him as dirt. He took out all money that he had to survive with for as long as he can and rushed out to the front door. Once he did, he let out his white flames and aimed for the wooden furniture placed all over the house to make the burning go faster.

'Sorry, Sokudo. You shouldn't have left me.' He thought to himself as he walked away from the fire. Sometime later, he found himself in an empty alley, with only his jacket and shorts to call clothes. He was now homeless. He had no one to care for and no one to care for him. He was all alone. He passed by people that were looking at him as if he was a villain. He was feeling their stares and went along faster.

The days turned into years for him. Ryu felt the heat on him now. His clothes weren't even clothes. It looked like he made a shirt out of potato sacks. Some of the holes were sown in. His money wasn't looking good. Going to a nearby hotdog stand, he bought a cheap hotdog on a stick for 20 yen. As he was receiving his order, he was getting whispers and sharp eyes on him. He was dropping a cold sweat when he heard their whispers from miles away.

"Who's that? He looks ugly." "Is he a villain? Could someone get this creep out of the streets?" When he did, the vendor also heard their cold judgments upon Ryu. He looks around and the crowd goes back to passing by. His eyes go back to Ryu and he looks back at the vendor. "Don't mind them, laddie. They're ghosts compared to people like us." The vendor says and Ryu gapes at him as he gives Ryu his hotdog. He nods at the vendor and heads off to his alley.

He ate a chunk of the hotdog as he went in deeper into the alley. Behind a dumpster was a hole in the wall that he had covered with the dumpster, leading into an abandoned basement of an abandoned hotel. There weren't any other windows except for a broken window showing people walking by the streets. There was a couch with a hole on the other side and its cushions flat. Some of the springs were not even holding him up so he'd rather sit and eat his hotdog on the floor.

He realized that he didn't have any light in his abode so he went outside to find cans to make candles out of them. He dragged the dumpster out of the way and went out for a stroll in the alleyways of Kamino. He collected cans at the deepest part of the alley and later, he hears laughter. Being the curious lizard, he goes toward it. Once he was there, he hid behind a dumpster and peeps to the side as he scopes out the scene.

"HAhaha! It's hopeless woman! Just give us the bag!" "No! Help!" He hesitated and hid behind the dumpster, fearing for his life. He was feeling all sorts of things, including guilt. As he heard the woman squeal and scream, the gang took everything, and he felt like he could not stop them. But he had to. 'You weak piece of shit! How many more have to die because of you! You could not save your mother. Your father. Your uncle/stepfather! Help her!' With these thoughts in his head, his mind went blank.

He then heard a gunshot. He hears out the gangsters' footsteps and they were leaving. He went out of the dumpster and walked down the alley to see who had been shot. It was the woman. Her eyes looked like they were pleading for mercy. He was tearing out from his eyes, knowing that he did nothing to help. The guilt destroyed him. He could not take it, and it was all the gangsters' fault. His niceness disappeared now that he realized that the gangsters' would do this for fun. He turned into a dark entity and went into darkness.

He goes to the dumpster, picks up his cans and walks away. He then hears whimpers coming from behind him. "H-help… Me." He stops in his tracks and looks behind him. "Help.." It was the woman. She was still alive. But she is dying. There was no time to waste. He treds back to the woman and helps her up. Her arms go around his neck and his right arm goes around her back to support her. He looks around the alley to see which way had the nearest exit. To his right was the street going toward a hospital. They went toward the exit and was on the street. He headed to his right and the woman limped as she was bleeding out. Ryu saw this as a sign to go faster.

Both of them went through the sliding doors, and the nurses rushed toward them to help the woman. The woman was on a stroller, unconscious and barely living. Ryu knew that she was in good hands. He walked away with his cans, feeling a little bit better that he helped the woman.

As the nurses helped her out, one of them turns back to thank Ryu, only to find that he had gone back to his hole in the alley, and they go back to giving aide to the bleeding woman. Ryu drags out the dumpster out of the way and went in his hole. But not without covering it again with the dumpster. 'This is what my life is now.'

The Present: 2:34 AM

Kabe and Peter walk down a hallway in Giran's skyscraper, preparing to begin the search for Ryu. They walk toward the meeting room to discuss plans. "Your teammates, are you sure that they are reliable?" Kabe asks as he readies up gloves. Peter just takes on armor that Is dyed as white. His torso armor looks like a SWAT's but white. "Yes, they'll fit the boot. Besides, You are here to make sure that there aren't any mess-us, right _suitcase_?" Peter assures and teases and Kabe just shrugs it off. His outfit was onlt a grey suit, but nothing ordinary. His suit is fitted with armor inside the thread, so he has an almost bulletproof suit. He has white gloves on his hands and he shoves them in his pockets. "I'm only to supervise. If there is trouble, I'll step in." Kabe explains and Peter readies his gun then puts it into his holster. He grabs the doorknob and smirks at Kabe. "Well, welcome to the team." He says and opens the door to let Kabe through.

3:45 AM in Japan/ 4:45 PM in America

The streets of Chicago seemed safe. People passing by, cars as well. Smiles along the street and the hotdog vendors having fun with their customers. She thought that there would be criminals that would hit the Central Park today. She was just glancing at the ordinary good times now that there wasn't anything going on in her city.

When she hears sirens, Her diamonds float in the air, and usually someone would be hurt. She didn't like that, so she would put a stop to it. Gangs, corrupt police, even entire organizations, she brought down to ruin. She had grown tired of it. So she aimed to let the trouble look for her.

In the cold breezy night, she sits in a bench, looking at the night sky, the lamps that pattern the park she was in, and the . She breathes in the cold air and exhales out. She feels vibration from her pocket , and it seemed that her favorite nephew was calling her cellphone. She takes it and places it beside her ear. "Hi, Connor. What's up?" "Aunt Alice, there's a letter here for you."

"Alright. I'll be there in a few." She says and she stands up from her bench and heads to her diamond cycle. She gets on and revs the cycle and speeds off toward her house. The lights look like she is speeding around the city like her partner does. Every time she gets on her cycle, she would remember the crimes she stopped with her partner, Sokudo, and how he always got her back in those situations. She remembers how he would save her and how she would save him. How he had filled the hole in her life, and how he excited her. When he left for Japan to nurse Ryu, that hole had returned. She didn't feel motivated everytime she would take down criminals. It felt too easy for her now that Sokudo was gone.

She furrowed her brows and keeps on speeding to her house. She arrives in the suburbs, away from the city, and stops in front of her house. She walked up to the porch and to the door and knocks. Her nephew lets down his phone at the table with the info that his aunt needed to see and opens the door. "Hi Connor. What is it?" Connor goes back to give her the info that she needed to see, about Sokudo. She glances at it and sees his name on the front. She grabs it and reads the web page.

'The Speedster Hero has gone missing! He went to the police and tells them to wait. He speeds in and the police hear nothing. Until an explosion develops. Police go in and see only hostages. The hero and the criminals are nowhere to be seen. ' The webpage said. Alice can only gape and know. 'No way. Am I dead? He… lost? To a mere group of villains?' She thinks to herself. "Aunt Alice? Are you OK?" Her nephew starts worrying and she looks at him with tears. She sniffs and continues reading. Out loud. "This was all because of his personality, some would say. Documented by Tsukuachi."

She gapes at it some more and starts thinking. She gets an idea and she walks toward the computer to schedule flights going to Japan. "Aunt Alice? What's going on?" Connor starts to worry again. He could not stand her crying. Alice looks at her nephew's eyes but with glad tidings. Connor Smith-Sanders was taken aback by this and Alice grabs Connor's shoulders. "How would you like to go on a trip?" Connor just smiles crooked one, confused. His eyes widen at this request then she remembers something. "Uhhmmm is it fine with my parents?" Alice just motions her hand and says "Pfft they're off on a mission anyway. They'll be fine. Now, we must pack." Alice storms up to her room to prepare.

Connor is just dumbfounded by the attitude that his aunt showed to him just now. He just goes to her room to prepare too. Alice packs in everything from her closet. She scopes out her clothes and stops on her costume. The memories about her crime-fighting days rushed into her head. Her mind goes blank and focuses on that one memory, where someone died because of her. Her lateness.

 _It was midday, and some people without powers, or Quirkless people were ransacking the burning city of Arizona. Two teenagers had been taken hostage and the taker was a man with white armor. He had guns pointed at them to ensure his escape. The children were tied up at the back of the van, and Sokudo was taking care of the fire in Arizona. She was onto them on her cycle as she sped off to catch the hostages._

 _The van was growing near to the airport, and she had to catch the hitman. She continued to speed up and she veers from vehicles in her way. They eventually made it to a freeway with little traffic. The hitman sees the chaser and speed up too. "Hey Oshido! Where are you? This biker chick's hot, and I mean hot!" He tells to the sniper on the phone. The sniper was on a rooftop of a building in the airport, 25 miles from the freeway. His green scope eyes zoom in on Alice, and he's got her on his sights. He takes the shot and the bullet rockets toward Alice's helmet, and it just misses by mere millimeters. Alice notices and looks to her eleven o'clock. She floated on of her diamonds to her front and expands it to a size of a shield. She speeds up to hurry the pace._

' _Dammit!' Oshido sneers and moves to get a better angle. "Pete! I couldn't hit her. She's coming your way." Pete looks at the side mirrors and sees her catching up. "So hot." He jeers right to get her to back off. She does and goes to the right to confront the hitman. Pete looks to the right to see her turn up on the window. One of her diamonds float down to her hand and expands into a blade._

 _The walkie talkie started to go out of range, and Pete smirks at Alice before he poofs out of the van. Alice grunts and tries to stop the van. She floats four diamonds from her battle crown and plants them into the front wheels. The van skids drastically, and crashed into a divider of the freeway. Alice slows down at the back of the van and uses one of her diamonds. She waves it toward the entrance to open it. The pins/locks fall down and she calls back the five diamonds back to her head. Her battle crown floats back down into her golden hair. She opened the doors, only to see the teenagers chests shot, and bleeding. She falls to the ground and screams out her pain._

She didn't like that memory. Not one bit. Her hand hovers over her costume before closing the closet door, leaving her costume. She placed the tickets on the plane leaving Chicago on the next day. She went over to her nephew's room to see how he was doing. She knocks on his door and she waits on his doorstep.

"Connor… hon… I just wanted to let you know that we're leaving tomorrow at 3 am in the morning. Try to get some sleep ok?" She waits for her nephew's reply but gets nothing. She decided she had enough silence and takes a peek inside to see how he was doing.. She only sees him on his bed, snoring and at the foot of his bed, was his luggage all packed up. His room was a mess with some of his clothes on the floor, but he did prepare for tomorrow. Alice smiles at his nephew's form and closes the door to let him sleep.

5 AM in Japan

Ryu walks in the dark sewer, finding his way back to the Tatooin Station, to snuff out any gang that hides in the alleys, in the small pockets of the underworld. He smells out smoke coming from the train near the manhole he came in from. Water drips down onto the river beside the pathway. He did not dare to swim in it. He motions around to feel the ladder. His left bumps into one of the bars of the ladder. He grabs hold of the ladder and sets his foot on the bar to climb.

He sniffs out the alley if there are any scents that seem familiar. He finds none. 'Good so far.' He stops in his tracks and feels around his shirt. Going past his necklace with the yellow diamond ring, his shirt had holes around the back, and his hood tore from the shirt a bit. The shirt was getting into a crispy feel to his fingers, or claws. He really had to get a job.

Going up with maximum effort, he climbs up ready to become the vigilante he had seen himself as. He carefully takes off the lid, making sure that no one around the alley would hear. He climbs up the ladder and pops his head out and into the alley. He looks at his front and back to see if anyone was in the alley. There was no one there, nothing from smell and sight. He climbs onto the pavement and closes the lid on the manhole. He scratched a portion of the wall to know that he made it to his escape from the city.

By the time he emerges from the sewers, He covers the lid and heads toward the street to make his daily patrol. Just about he was about to step on the street, he realized that he needed to cover his face. He backed up to search for something to conceal his face.

After what had seemed to be hours of searching, he found some punks cornering some family. He leans left to get a better look at the situation, and the clothes that the punk was wearing. A father, mother and a son. The punk had a black leather jacket and shorts that looked like they had been used up, but was deemed sufficient. He comes closer to intrude on the punk. The punk had been waving around an assault rifle at them.

"Give me your wallets! Come on! I ain't got all day!" The punk shouted with the family cornered. The mother was holding her son's head and the father was shuddering in fear, ready to give up his wallet and was already racking his pocket for his wallet. Ryu taps his fingers on his shoulders and the punk looked at his eyes before getting clocked in the face and knocked out cold. The family gapes at this and Ryu just says one word. "Go." The family runs off toward the street.

Ryu looks at them as they run to the street and looks back to the punk's clothing to take them off of him. He starts with the jacket, then his shirt, and at last the black shorts. He was wearing black all over, and he liked it. And then the actual thing he had been looking for. He wraps it on his face and adjusts his jacket and shorts. He growls and grumbles as he zipped it on. 'Nice. Very nice.' Ryu thought as he felt around the jacket to get comfortable. He especially liked his new face with a black hector tic face mask strapped around his face. "Nice."He grumbles as he steps out of the alley and into the streets to scour the Kamino branch for punks and food.

The sun had been about to reach midday, and Ryu was just walking around under the sun in the alleys of Kamino took off his facemask and placed it in his pocket. As he went deeper into the alley and nearer to the Kamino Branch Center, he walked along the sidewalk towards the center. As he was, he heard loud speakers saying something of a charity line. 'Charity? Strange for people to be helping homeless.' He thought to himself. Emerging from the alleys and into town square, he shoves his hands into his shredded pockets and gets to the crowd watching the do-gooder hand out goods.

"Take one basket and pass it on! We've got plenty of food and supplies here! If you wish, you can eat here at our round tables behind the stage and into the mall!" The girl onstage boomed her voice into her microphone leading to the speakers behind her on each side of the stage. Baskets with greens and meats on the tables beside the stage with water bottles at the far end. The girl on stage had long blonde hair that she had tied into a ponytail at the back of her head. She wore a white sweater and a skirt

"Again, these baskets of supplies and food are for everyone in Kamino, and are free. This giveaway event is for the homeless people of Kamino, so if you know any who are disadvantaged, give these to them. It really helps. If you aim to eat here, we have the Cooking Hero inside the mall, ready to provide for you."

As the speaker went on and rambled about the event for the good of the community, Ryu had set his eyes on food. His spit was practically dropping down to the floor. He maintains his scowl as he went to the baskets to see if it had anything he liked. It did.

The speaker was done talking and she went down the stairs and saw Ryu. He saw her too and exchanged looks as Ryu went off the premises and headed back to the alley to eat all of his loot. As he was just about to get past the barriers, he feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around and looks at the speaker's eyes.

They gape at each other and she squints to familiarize with him. He sways his head to the side, showing only a side view to her and is feeling weirded out by her. "You look like someone I know. Did you come to one of these events?" She said and Ryu looks around holding the baskets on his left. He shakes his head and she takes out her cellphone and takes a selfie with him. Ryu looks into the camera and tries to smile. With his bare teeth for a mouth, he faces to the camera. Once the pictures were taken, she shoves it back in her pocket and offers her hand.

"Thanks for the picture, man." She says and smiles at Ryu gapes at her with a pinkish feeling. He looks down at her hand and shakes it. She can feel his rough scales on his hand and the sharp tips of his claws. Her eyes then turn behind her and to the mall. Ryu takes that as a chance to leave. The girl looks back to look at Ryu but is nowhere to be seen. She goes inside the mall to see preparations for the food.

'That was nice of her to give this food for free.' Ryu thought about that and he tredges along to the alley with his food. Meanwhile in the Kamino district, in the suburbs near the ends of the city, Ken Takagi along with Ejiro Kirishima and Tamaki are in a car towards the burnt house of Satoshi Sokudo. The car speed up and jumps from hitting a little speedbump, and the three heroes jump with it and land hard on their butts and grunt. "Gaahh" Kirishima rubs his butt and the other two shrug it off. Kirishima goes back to looking at the scenery.

The three see the abandoned residence up the road, and their faces just gain worry, and their brows raise up. Ken slows the car down in front of the house and in front of the burnt hedge. They step out of the car and gape at the remains of the house. The columns were gone, the roof was partly gone with its rear tilted downwards to the floor, the rear part of the house still standing, all windows broken, and a small tree with vines growing around supporting the roof, or what's left of it.

Lock Rock sighs out with frustration. Kirishima looks around the house and climbs up a rickety staircase leading to a bedroom. He feels the floor creaking. Kirishima stumbles a bit, feeling as if the 2nd floor will fall. Kirishima takes his footsteps lightly as he goes to the bedroom. Tamaki walks up the staircase, slow and steady-like. "Whoever burned the house must have done it years ago. And it feels a little unstable. Be careful, Kirishima." Tamaki warns and he just puts out a thumbs-up as he sneaks into the master bedroom.

Kirishima reaches the door and Tamaki follows suit. They look at each other before Kirishima knocks down the door with his fist. Kirishima enters first and then Tamaki. They look around the room and surprising enough, there had been a hole in the wall, overlooking the living room, or what used to be the living room, and the tree supporting the house from falling to pieces. Tamaki backs up from the height and bumps into the burnt bed. 'Even the bed had been burnt.'

Kirishima opens up the bedside table's drawers and sees only clothing, but it had not been washed for years. He scrunches up his nose before putting it back in. Ken Takagi walks around the bottom floor, and into the kitchen. He sees that not even the kitchen was saved from the fire. The sink had plates that were broken and burnt. The table was turned to the side and the chairs had been burned. Ken walked to the sink to reach the broken cupboard above it. He only saw china that had some of its pieces chipped off. Ken ponders about the house. Itself. 'Hmmm why do I get the feeling that this wasn't by accident.'

Tamaki and Kirishima searched the entire bedroom and found nothing. Straight from the bedroom was only a dark room with cleaning supplies, clothing detergent and some rags for cleaning the house. They get out of the room with their hands in their packets and Kirishima groans feeling disappointed that they found nothing but a box of two carbon base black gloves covered with dust along with diamond tipped retractable claws with their mouth's lips dipped with silver. Kirishima carried the box as they went out of the room.

"Gahhh! We didn't find anything in Sokudo's room! What are we gonna do now?" He complained as he carried the box. "Don't worry. We got those gloves. I'd count those as evidence." Tamaki explained as they went down the staircase. Kirishima sees that his decision was the right choice. He just nods to that and goes down the staircase. Then suddenly, there was the sound of wood planks breaking and snapping. They gasp and rush down the stairs to see what had happened. They saw Ken Takagi holding onto dear life. He tries to grasp and hold on the wooden floor, but the wood was too weak and charred, and his fingers were starting to slip. Tamaki rushes to help Ken up. He grabs his back and takes his arm around him.

"You alright, Ken?" "I just slipped into the hole." After reassurance, the three heroes look down into the hole. It had a steel ladder going down. Kirishima takes a plastic cup out of the cupboard and drops it into the hole. They wait for the sound of the cup hitting the ground. It came after 3 seconds. "Well… who's going first?"

12 PM in Japan

In a subway, Peter and his second, Takumi Oshido along with Kabe tread out of their hidey-hole and onto the train tracks. The sounds of their footsteps was like they were stepping on gravel as they made their way to their single locomotive, with one of their guys assigned to meet them there. Peter was only chewing gum in his mouth, with a sword sheathed on his belt-side and wearing his signature white armor underneath a thin coal trench coat to conceal his armor. Kabe has a light grey suit on with a red tie, fitted with Kevlar underneath the threading. He adjusts his glasses as he stared off at the distance for the locomotive. Oshido sat down and started to load and cock his sniper rifle. He was wearing white armor too, configured to be lightweight.

"Peter, how long until your men are here with our locomotive?" Kabe pries and Peter takes out a cracker to eat on it. He looks at Kabe with carefree eyes and Kabe scowls at Peter and Oshido sees the tension and ties his sniper rifle around his back with a makeshift rope. "Relax, suitcase. They can get the locomotive here." Peter assures and Kabe grunts angrily. Takumi stands and walks ahead to see if the locomotive is coming close. His Quirk is 'Scope', he can adjust his sights to far distances. He sees the locomotive come up and he whistles for Peter's attention. Peter looks behind Kabe and smiles when he sees Takumi walking back and the locomotive coming. "Well, we don't disappoint." Peter says and the locomotive stops in front of them.

Suddenly, bangs can be heard on the other side of an unused door behind the mercs' locomotive. It was Tamaki, Ken and Kirishima. "It's just a-." "Shhh! Take a look, up ahead." Ken shushes Kirishima and they see Peter and Kabe getting in the locomotive. The driver turns his seat toward them and he adjusts his bean hat. "The police station's too busy finding the rat. They'll know within a month, but they won't know it was us." Stele says and Peter takes another cracker and eats one more. Takumi gets on last and closes the doors of the locomotive. "They look like they're going somewhere." Kirishima points out and Ken readies up to grab on the locomotive. "Don't Ken. We've got to notify Detective Tsukuachi about our location." "We're underground, Tamaki. These tunnels go underground in the entire city of Musutafu. It'll be useless to get our exact location." Ken advises and Tamaki goes with his plan to get on the locomotive.

"Stele, how long until they suspect this car's missing?" Peter asks and Stele ponders to estimate his question's answer. "Mmmm maybe about a week?" Stele says and Peter smiles with that. "We'll be out of this city by then." Takumi points out and Peter rejoices. "Now, let's go!" Peter orders and Stele pushes the lever to get the locomotive going.

The three heroes behind the locomotive start to see it moving. They start to step out of the wall and chase after the locomotive. The locomotive's speed was building up, and they had little endurance left in them. Kirishima stumbles and falls and picks himself up to catch up with them. The three heroes were catching up with the locomotive. The locomotive was coming out of the tunnel and deeper into the subway. Ken sprints toward the locomotive, then trips and falls. Tamaki slows down to aide him. Ken lifts himself up on his knees and stands up.

"You alright, Ken?" "Yeah… I'm fine." They conversed as they watched the locomotive leave their sights. Kirishima skidded on the tracks as he ran past the two heroes. He tried to see if he could catch up to the car, but deemed it improbable. He looks back to the two. "What now?" Tamaki and Ken look down to the tracks and started to turn back. Kirishima rushed back to them and went to Tamaki's side. "Tamaki… What now?" "We'll contact the police station at Kush to help us out." Tamaki said as they walked in a rush back to the hallway under Sokudo's house.

Meanwhile, Ryu was walking on the streets and in the crowds near the Tatooin Station to haul his basket back to his trench. Suddenly, he bumps into a girl with white hair. Ryu looks at the girl and just dusts off his jacket. His basket fell on the ground. The girl fell on her rear and she hisses at the slight pain she has. Ryu naturally helps her up on her feet.

He shows his hand in front of her, and she naturally takes it. Then Ryu smells a familiar smell around the girl. Like the girl that she met in the warehouse… the girl he saved. His eyes widen at her familiar smell and their eyes meet. Her plain blue eyes with his shiny yellow irises. Their hands still holding onto each other's. "You!" Ikari exclaimed and they swipe their hands off in unison. The red on her face quickly diminished once she recognized his face. Ryu turns around to pick his basket back up and walks to the alley.

"Wait!" Ikari exclaims and nabs on Ryu's sleeves. Ryu looks at her to see her panting in her worn out clothing. 'Spit it out so I can leave.' He thinks to himself and Ikari's eyes shoot up to look at his. Ryu's scowl deepens and Ikari's stutter starts to kick in. "T-Thanks for the help back then… When you saved me from that guy…" Ikari thanks him and Ryu just nods at her and Ikari is relieved that he isn't angry at him, but he is becoming annoyed and she senses it in his mind.

Ryu swishes his arm away from her grasp and walks away with his basket. 'That was awkward.' He thinks to himself. Ikari pats her hands on her laps and starts to follow Ryu. **Little context about her. She's homeless too, but worse. She was born into poverty, and no education except on how to talk. Other than that, she's stupid. Moving on.** She starts to sneak behind him. Ryu sniffs her scent out, but doesn't look or notice out of annoyance and just growls out the anger as he walks through the alleys to his hidey-hole. Ikari scurries behind a dumpster to listen to his thoughts.

'She's only looking for attention. Do not look.' Ikari steps out of the dumpster and glares at him. "That's offensive." Ryu stops in his tracks and realizes her Quirk. His eyes are wide and his head turns slightly to hear her out. She could see that he became interested with her Quirk. 'You could hear my thoughts?' Ikari crosses her arms and smirks to show off. "My Quirk. I'm guessing yours is Dragonbreath?" 'Somewhere along those lines.' He says, or thinks in his thoughts, as he turned around to his side to show his right. He looks at her again and scowls. He points at her and she tilts her head slightly.

'You will be my voice. You will follow where I go. And I won't wait for you.' He sends her and her brows furrow and her eyes lose their spark. "And what do I get in return?" 'Food for saturation.' "Deal." Ikari says quickly, taking his offer. Suddenly, Ryu gently grabbed her arm and started to drag her through the alleyway and ahead. Ryu stops at the edge of the alley, and he looks to his left and right befor going into the crowd. Ikari squirms out of his grasp and Ryu continues to walk toward the alley of interest. Ikari rushes to his side with people looking at them.

Ikari gains stage fright and lets out a squeak. She grabs Ryu's wrist out of fear and nervousness. Ryu only glances to his left and growls at the tough crowd, making them to mind their own business. Ikari sighs out in relief. She had a sweat drop coming down her brow. Ryu senses this and sends her thoughts. 'Do not mind them. They are ghosts on the streets.' Ikari hears this and looks at Ryu with surprise and sparkles. She grew curious about how he had lived all this time. The stoplight had grown red and they walk to the other side.

Ikari is still holding onto his wrist and stuck on his shoulder, looking all around. Ryu just kept his eyes ahead and tried to block out his thoughts so she wouldn't know what he was thinking. Though he was thinking that he should leave her, she could be beneficial to him, in terms of talking.

They enter the alley beside the station in Tattoin and walk through it. Ikari went on and let go of his wrist as they passed two trash cans. "Where to now?" Ikari stands there and Ryu reaches down for the lid and drags it out of the way. Ryu looks at Ikari and she furrows her brows and motions her hands to say no. "Ohhh nonono. I'd like to stay to stay up here, thanks." Ikari backs up slowly and Ryu looks at her, with basket in hand and raises it up.

She sees it and she lifts her arms at its direction and her mouth draws open. Ryu chuckles and throws the basket down the hole. Her face went blank. Her mouth still open. Ryu jumps in and Ikari stands there frozen. "*sigh* Come on Ikari. You're stinky anyways." She grabs the lid and drags it toward the hole and as she goes in, she slides the lid to close on the hole and she starts heading down the ladder. Back at the Kamino Center Mall, **I am calling it a center mall now.** The blond girl is stockpiling on goods in the mall and she rallies three truck to get to the mall in Hosu and have the food sorted out there.

Her name – Harumi Sakatoshi. She is a social worker that likes to help out the poor in cities. 'Just a regular do-gooder.' She thinks to herself. She never did want to see homeless people, so she's doing something about it.

Harumi grabs 3 baskets with food inside and gets it in her car. She takes her cellphone out and calls one of her contacts at Bord City, northwest of Kamino. She sits in the driver's seat at her cellphone is ringing. "Hey, is there any traffic up at the freeway? I don't want to be stuck in traffic with trucks full of food behind me." " _Yeah, boss. No traffic up at the freeway._ " "Alright. See you there, Goda." She ends the call and backs up the driveway to head to the Bord Mall.

Meanwhile, a single locomotive was headed to an underground tunnel as it passes by the unsuspecting police men unnoticed. The driver, "Stele" was on his seat, chewing gum and driving the train underneath a building. Peter is playing some Angry Birds on his phone He hits the pig's tower with the white bird's egg bomb. He fists on his side in celebration. His smile widens to his sides and goes on with his game while waiting.

Takumi holds his rifle on his lap and he meditates on his seat as the train jumps. His breathing was all he could hear as he remembers everyone he's killed, including his family's killers. Their screams filled his head now, and he counters the screams with his breathing. His eyes closed as he was meditating.

Kabe was leaning on the wall as he talks with Giran for his orders. " _Kabe, you there yet?_ " "We're getting close, sir. Where in the building is the serum?" " _It's at their lab, which is on the 7_ _th_ _floor of the facility…_ " Kabe hmms out and Giran ponders about their mission. " _You need any help?_ " "No no. We can do this. You focus on making Shigiraki the kingpin." Giran takes a smoke as he was watching the news about a _gentle villain's_ videospopping up on the news. He smirks as he sees that the criminals are tumbling the heroes' control over Japan as he watches the international news.

" _Alright. I'm counting on you, kid._ " Giran says as he plugs the phone back. He puts his fingers on his chin to ponder about his connections, and about the League of Villains. 'Should I get some of their agents? Or should I find them myself?' He thinks to himself as he ponders. Knowing that it would be best to have more agents on his side, he types in his comrade's contact number and calls them. "Hey Fukuda? It's me. I have an opportunity for you and your agency."

Meanwhile back with Kabe, they inserted themselves under their target building's basement, and Takumi opens his eyes and to stand up. He grabs hold of his rifle and straps it to his back. Peter opens the door and steps out. "Alright team! Let's get our serum and our money!" He smiles and keeps his hopes upbeat. Stele stands up from his seat and the other two go out of the locomotive to set explosions on the ceiling.

Stele and Peter go out of the locomotive and see the hole on the ceiling. Takumi aims a grapple gun into the hole and shoots. He hooks on and climbs up with rope. Peter smiles as he smacks his lips. "I'm kind of thirsty right now, Stele." He calls to Stele if he has any water and he looks at Peter with disapproval on his face. "Never mind." He gives up on his search for water.

"Kabe hoists himself up on the floor with Takumi behind him, scoping and aiming his scopeless sniper out the hallways going up. **His sniper machine rifle has no scope by the way.** "We should keep moving… The explosion might have been heard all throughout."Takumi says rushly while Stele and Peter hoist themselves up. Peter's eyes sparkle as he eyes the building floor.

It had a majorly grey color with white colors, with a hallway leading up –"No time to lollygag, Peter."Kabe says as he grabs the collars of his coat and drags him toward the staircase. Stele prepares his razor sharp nails and Takumi in front of him, armed to kill with his trusty gun. They climb the staircases until they reached the 7th floor.

Takumi opens the door and peeks out to see who's there. There were only two suits with batons at the ready. They are walking around the lab they were trying to get into. The guards were talking to each other and they laughed and told stories as they went around the halls.

Takumi's head went back into the staircase and started to load his silenced handgun. Kabe adjusted his suit and his hands and got hold of the door. "What are you doing? They'll hear you." Takumi spoke hushly and Kabe opens the door. The guards take one glance at Kabe before running at him with batons. Kabe motions his hands at them and he makes them stop in front of him. They tried to squirm but could not. Kabe adjusts his glasses and pushed the guards aside. Takumi is astonished by this display and kills the 4 guards in front of him.

Peter and Stele go through and sees the bodies that Takumi laid down. Stele just readies his hands for incisions. Peter moves on to the door. Takumi shoots one last person in midrun and puts the gun back to his holster. Stele finishes the last person that Takumi shot and carves a smile on his face. The others had a smiley face on their cheeks or forehead and the other had his name on it. Literally.

Kabe examines the door to the lab and it looked to him that it was locked with a code. The door was reinforced steel, so they couldn't blow it up if they wanted. Stele coughs behind him and raises his claws to slash the door open. Kabe raises his brow and Peter drags him out of the way. Stele slashes his claws and cuts deep through the door but not enough to make a hole or to see through. Stele readies to slash multiple times with both of his claws and does. He slashes and slashes until the door fell to pieces.

Stele puts his hands on his knees and breathes out tiredly. Peter walks up to him and grabs him by the arms and sits him down by the door. "We're gonna let you rest now, alright bro?" Peter asks and Stele just pants and made a thumbs-up. "Alright boys. Let's get our money now." Peter motivates to push on and Takumi and Kabe nod, going in the lab for the serum they came for.

Peter readies his special gauntlets that sort of rusted especially at the knuckles of it from big punches. His gauntlets were black and scratches were forming around the knuckles. He used those mostly when he felt like it, especially when a pro hero was around.

Kabe unbuttons his suit to let out the heat coming from his pores. They continue pushing on and get in a glass room with a metal safe inside. The door was locked too with a code. "Ooh I call dibs!" Takumi and Kabe get out of the way and Peter punches the door with his gauntlets and the doors flies off and down to the floor. The scientist working on some experiment stood up and backed up on the table and tries to stay away. Peter enters along with Kabe, and Takumi points his silenced gun at the scientist and shoots him. The scientist fell on the floor with blood slowly flowing down from his chest.

"Carve him up for me!" Stele shouts out to Takumi as he heard the gunshot. Takumi takes out his knife and carves a sentence on it. He unbuttons the scientist's shirt and readies the knife for carving. Peter takes out a piece of paper with a code and inputs it on the safe. The safe beeps and it opens. Peter widens it and Kabe looks at the serum.

It was multiple vials of black liquid with gray extracts of it from top to bottom. "Pack it up." "Whatever you say." Kabe orders and Peter takes the vials out and puts them in a case. Peter uses his comms to call someone on the outside. "Hey Ichida, can you see me?" He calls out to his guy on the outside, who is listening to his tunes with his cellphone.

"Ichida… Ichida!" "Yes I can see you. Taking it to me now." Ichida takes off his earbuds and uses his Quirk to teleport the case to him. The case starts to have rays of light going around it. **Imagine Star Trek's way of beaming people down to and out of planets.** Peter smiles and Kabe is just astonished by the mercenaries' competencies as a group, and Peter's leadership. He just smiles at them and Peter notices this and Kabe follows out the door behind Peter. Peter glances back to see Takumi fiddling with the scientist's body. "Hey, Takumi. Come on, man. We're leaving." Ordered Peter as he stands Stele up on his feet and Takumi rushes out, flipping his pocket knife back into his pocket.

He carved his chest a middle finger in the middle, leaving his shirt torn and his blood flowing out to the floor. Stele regains his composure and twists his shoulders around, with Peter patting him in the back. "We should go back to the train now. Wouldn't want to get caught." "Don't worry. The alarms here won't be set off until we are gone. There aren't any cameras here anyway, since it is on the northwest side of Musutafu." Peter assures and Kabe nods as they went down the stairs.

They rushed back inside the locomotive and Stele started it, heading through the Kamino District to drop Kabe to Giran's tower and to their secret hideout in the forest outside of Kamino. In Giran's Tower, the lights swirling around the case started to disappear and Ichida gets back to his music. Giran smirks as the case appeared and his side of the world is part of the League of Villains because of the serum. Giran calls Peter to congratulate him and Ichida shrugs this off as he closed his eyes to listen to his music.

"Peter? Thanks for getting me the serum. You'll get your money in a day or so." " _Sounds good, as long as we're getting payed._ " Giran bids him off and plugs the phone back on the landline. He ponders more about the League's situation. 'With the South American branch losing its grasp on it, America included, it'll be even harder to move around now.' Giran starts to smoke out his lungs and Ichida coughs out the smoke from his system.

"Oh I forgot you were here. I suspect you'll be wanting your money now?" "Ehhh sure. After this, I want to be left alone, and my roommate will be left alone as well." Ichida stands up and Giran throws 10000 yen on the coffee table in front of him. Ichida grabs it and places it in his bag. "Pleasure doing business with you, Young Ipperi." Giran says goodbye to the young villain and he takes his leave of the manipulator. Ichida goes in the elevator and down to the ground floor. Giran's smirk grew wider as his imagination went wild. "let the games begin."

 **Whoo done with this one. Sorry I took so long. I had midterms exams these past days. Still trying to rest my brain. Did you guys like this long one? I'll come back with the next probably next month, or when I feel like it. Keep reading . Thanks for doing so.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unseen

Chapter 4: Unseen

As the police had set up a perimeter around the building, in the remains of the path of Peter's squad, Detective Tsukuachi had to refrain from being with the search for the League for a robbery of a very important serum. He is talking to the leading scientists of the building and he stuttered as he explained the situation to the detective. Yellow tape was being set up around the corporate building as they talked.

"That serum was going to be our triumph! If it is in the wrong hands-"

"I guess that the world ends?" Tsukuachi interrupted his speech and the professor corrects him.

"Worse… There will be nothing but the League's mitty gloves all over Japan!" The scientist explained and Tsukuachi just listened as he did.

'Wait… why would he say that? I need to get this guy to talk. This might get the League crumbling down.' Tsukuachi thinks and took out his cellphone to text someone to pick him up. He places his hand on the scientist's shoulder and assures him.

"Don't worry. We will soon have it. But first, you will need to tell us all that you know about the League." Tsukuachi said and the scientist went along with it. "Come over at the station today. I will place my men to protect you." "Thank you, Detective." Detective left the floor and went in the elevator.

He punches numbers on his phone to call Ken Takagi to see the operation was going. " _Oh hey Detective. Need something?_ " "No, just checking up on you guys. Did you find anything on Sokudo's house?" " _Well only evidence. We found black titanium gauntlets under his bed. and there's something more._ " Tsukuachi's eyes shot up to and he adjusts his phone to listen into the call. "Okay. What was it?"

" _We went in a tunnel under his house, leading to the subway tunnels. We saw people getting in a locomotive. They seemed to be armed._ " Tsukuachi's eyes widened and tries to assess the situation. "Noted. For now, go back to Hosu Police Station. Get the gauntlets back there and we'll put all that we find on the table about it." " _Sounds good. See you there then, Detective._ " With that, they ended their calls and went along with work.

The elevator had dinged and opened on the ground floor. He stepped out of the building and into the hallway with Officer Tamakawa, his cat sidekick. "What did we get from the CCTV cameras, Sansa?" Tsukuachi asks and Tamakawa shows him footage of people going in the facility with no problem. "They are unknown to us, but we have information that they are related to the League of Villains."

He gives Tsukuachi Kabe's and Stele's profiles and Tsukuachi holds onto them and reads on what their Quirks are. "Who are they?" "We don't know…" They stepped into their police cruiser and revved up the car. " Well, we'd better find out quick. I have a feeling that this will end badly." Tsukuachi turned worrisome as they went back to Hosu to determine what they had witnessed.

"Sounds good. See you there then, Detective." Ken ends his call and continues to walk back to the ladder to Sokudo's house. Kirishima's legs were turning into jelly at this point and Tamaki shrugs the hindering pain off his legs. The lights in the empty hallway were dim. They can barely see the ladder at the end of it.

"I see the ladder." "Finally! This walking seemed like hours!" Kirishima whined and they start feeling relieved. The hallways never seemed to end for them. They climbed out of the tunnel and back into the kitchen. Kirishima exhailed and exclaimed with groans.

"Am I glad to see this dump of a house again." Ken groaned and picked up the box of evidence from the charred doorway. "So what are we gonna do now?" Kirishima asked looking at them both. "We're going to Hosu to meet up with Tsukuachi. You are going home." Tamaki states and Kirishima groaned in frustration.

"But you might need help with things!" "Please, as if there's any danger here. We're only going to the station." Ken Takagi states the obvious. "Ugh fine then." Kirishima groaned and pouted as they went and sat in the car. Ken places the box in the back with Kirishima and his arms are crossed with frustration.

Lock-Rock revs up the car and drives toward the city of Hosu. Kirishima pouts as he looked back and forth on Ken and Tamaki and back at the houses and streets, then back at the burnt house. Suddenly, his vision was blocked by a black-and-white blur but notices nothing but the wind blew past him. He scratches his right cheek and looks back at the seat to see an empty box.

Kirishima exclaims in surprise and panic and tells the two in the front. "Guys! Guys! The gauntlets are gone!" Ken's and Tamaki's eyes widen and Ken stomps on the brakes. The car jiggles and stops before getting out of the driveway. "What?!" "Where'd they go, Kirishima?!" "I don't know! One minute, I was looking at the house then I look at the box and there's nothing there anymore!"

They were starting to argue now, but the thief has bigger fish to fry. Right now, the blur is speeding off towards an alleyway. He slows down in it. His hand lands on the wall then he falls down on the wall. He tries to breathe slowly but pants. He takes a minute to take a breather after getting out of the ice. 'Where to now?'

In a plane headed towards Musutafu Airport, Alice Smith dreams a very good dream. Connor Smith-Sanders was playing tunes in his iPhone as he waited for her haunt to wake up. He looks at her grinning face and notices that she is having a good dream. 'Hmm… wonder if she is dreaming about him again.'

 _She is in a dark place, where no hope had shown. She walks down on way, then her house forms up in front of her, then eventually bushes forming beside the pathway, the sun that was always blocked by clouds,then the mailbox she went to everyday with hopes of a letter from Sokudo and other_

 _She walks up to her door to ring the bell. She heard footsteps from someone. The doors open and she sees a blonde teenager that looked like her, but perhaps a bit too much like her. "Mom! Where have you been? Dad's been looking for you all day." She exclaims as she dragged in Alice into the house._

' _Mom?! Wh-Who's Dad?!' She started thinking erratically with thoughts and her face started turning red as a tomato._

 _Her daughter drags her through the living room with the couch and small tables and lamps and into the kitchen, where her husband had been speeding around putting the celebration stuffs in place for her birthday. The blur stopped to stand beside two boys, both with black hair, and one with yellow diamonds in his hair. "Welcome home, honey." Sokudo said with a smile, holding roses with his right and a box of chocolates with his left._

 _She smiles widely and blushes a deep crimson red that is plastered on her face. 'So- Sokudo is myhusband?!' She was starting to faint and she is swaying back and forth and side-to-side._

"Alice? Alice? Alice?" Connor was poking on her face and she snapped out of her dream. "wh- WHaaa? We there yet?" She mutters to Connor earning a nod from him. "We're almost there, auntie." Alice sighs out a relief and starts dropping sweats from her blissful dream. Her face goes back to red remembering.

Connor raises his brow in curiosity. He lets down his music to ask her about her dream. "So… What did you dream about?" Alice hears him and then catches a glimpse of it again. She slaps herself for thinking about her best friend like that. She starts to blush again. She turns her face away from Connor to not raise suspicion. "I-it's nothing, No need to worry."

She assures her nephew with her motto and Connor still feels curious. He lays back on his seat and gazes at the sun going down. "Are you worried about Sokudo?" Connor asks and Alice grips on her rings and remembers her giving one to him 12 years ago.

" _Well, gotta go babysit." Sokudo said to her as she rounded up his luggage and into the taxi cab. She starts to tear but she shrugs the sadness off and fakes a smile. He looks at her shiny eyes and notices some tears. His head tilts in confusion and steps toward her. She sniffs and wipes her eyes of the tears. "It's nothing, Speedy. No need to worry. Really." She reassures him with her motto. He stops in front of her and they look into each other's eyes. His brown eyes into her plain black eyes. He spread his arms and Alice tilts her head in confusion._

" _You~ need a hug?" Sokudo asks plainly with a smile and Alice throws herself at him and he catches her. She buries her face in his shoulder and Sokudo places his head over hers. She sobs on his shoulder and sniffs back the snot. He smiles and pats her back to comfort her and she tightens her grip. "There there, best friend. We'll see each other again. And that's a promise." He says jokely to reassure with a pat before each word, earning a giggle and a light punch from her. "That hurt." He jokes about it and says, "No need to worry by the way." He says her motto back at her. Alice backs away to look at his face with her arms on his neck and his arms around her waist._

" _Ahhh I have something to give you." Alice retracts her arms and takes off one of her rings on her left. It had gold gilded on the sides of the obsidian gemstone that lay upon the golden ring. Sokudo sees this and raises an eyebrow. "I- I want you to have it. For good luck." Alice hands to him her lucky ring. Sokudo takes it and backs up from her. He puts it on his ring finger and grins at her. "Thanks. I'll cherish this forever." Alice punches him lightly for being a child again as he sped the last of his luggage into the taxi._

 **BTW IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES, PLEASE PAY NO HEED TO THEM. CONNOR SMITH-SANDERS IS A GUY, NOT A GIRL. IF THERE AREN'T ANY MORE SLIP-UPS, MOVING ON.**

 _Alice waves him off and he looks back from the other side of the taxi and smiles. "You can visit anytime, Sokudo." "You too. Call me and I'll pick you up at the airport myself." They say to each other before the other leaves. She gazes at the taxi until it leaves the driveway and out of her sight before going inside. She frowns when the taxi went off. She goes back inside muffles her face with a pillow in her room, feeling embarrassment with red on her face. 'Why did I do that?' She thought and mentally slaps her grinning self under her pillow._

Back to reality, and after remembering that flashback, she mentally slaps herself and turns her face from her nephew. She puts her hands on her lap and hums to ignore Connor. He lays back on his seat and starts to guess. "was it Uncle Sokudo?" She staggers and shudders in her seat, and Connor takes that as a yes. "Well, if we make it to Japan, I'm sure that he's fine. He's fast after all." Connor reassures Alice before going back to his music. Alice takes one look at her wise nephew and goes back to listening for announcements from the pilot.

The plane ding-donged and the entirety notice. "Attention. This is the captain. We are arriving in Japan, Musutafu City Airport. Get ready." She smiles and Connor hears the announcement from his left. "See? We're halfway there already. I do hope that he has good food over there." Connor is getting ready and is excited and Alice smiles at the thought of seeing her best friend again.

A couple of hours earlier

"Ryu~ I'm getting bored." Ikari pouts and whines at Ryu, who was picking his teeth out of leftovers and then eating them on a branch. Ikari huffs at his display of ignorance and lay back down on the tree he was on.

The lizard/dragon just huffs too up in his branch. He keeps on chewing on the leftovers and decides to jump down. Ikari gets startled by him and looks at him walking to the edge of the trench and slides down. She follows suit before being abandoned. "Where to, scales?" 'I'm going on patrol. You will gather what food you can from the city.' "It's a long way to the city." Ryu listens to her as he gripped on his leather jacket and put it around him. He then tore his collar wider because he was being choked by it. He growled lowly and it made Ikari shudder fearfully.

'We'll be fine, as long as we use this as a way into the city.' He said as he scratched his scaly throat and pointed at the sewer they went through. "Nonono I went in the first time, didn't like it. I won't like it a second time." 'Says the cat that smells like garbage.' Ryu snaps and Ikari's hairs go up in anger, her face scowls and glares at him. "I don't smell like garbage!" Ikari fumed and Ryu huffs off into the dark of the sewer.

Ikari huffs and circles in the trench with her arms crossed. "Smells like garbage. A cat! Me?" She laughed off and sat down on the dirt. 'Garbage.' She thought and reconciled with herself. "MMMM Fine!..." She fumes again and stands up to follow him. "… But I'm going to get a new set of clothes on my way back."

Ryu is walking down the dark and he stumbles from the circular slope. He stopped to regain his composure in walking. He turns to his sense of smell and his hearing to see where he is going. He goes and steps on. 'Where to now?' He keeps thinking to himself as he walks.

Then he heard steps that seemed to be closing in on him. They were getting faster and louder. He kneels down and readies his claws to slash at it. He sniffs out the target and exhales to be relaxed. 'I thought you weren't coming, cat.' "Second thought come at the right moments, friend." Ikari said with her brows squinted and her arms crossed. Ryu huffs and continues on and Ikari following suit.

"We've never been properly introduced, lizard-guy. My name's Ikari." She said as she followed him. Ryu does not stop but he sniffs out as he turned left to the stream. 'I'm Ryusake. Just call me Ryu.' He sent and Ikari nods. They continue like this for some time until Ryu stumbles some more. "You alright there, Sakii?" She asks and Ryu continues stepping on. Ikari sees a rock on his path and tries to warn him. "Watch out." But the warning was useless for he still tripped and Ryu fell on his face.

Ikari helps him up and Ryu's arms go around her back and Ikari's around his. Ikari looks at his poor state . "You can't see well, can you?" Ikari asks and Ryu groans and continues going downstream and into the sewers headed to another part of the city.

Ikari catches up behind him and starts to pass the time with convos. "I never told you my name. My name is Ikari." 'I know who you are.' Ikari started becoming tense as her eyes start to widen. "Ho-How do you know that?" 'You talk to yourself.' Ryu states bluntly and Ikari laughs sheepishly. "So… What are you gonna do when we get there?" Ikari asks and Ryu glances at her but in the wrong direction. 'I'm going on patrol. Long time since my last take-down.' He sent to her and she makes an o with her face and nods.

As they went deeper and closer to the city, Ryu stumbled and fell into puddles and Ikari helped him up. "That's it." Ikari takes the initiative and slides her arm through his. Ryu starts going erratic and he sends stuttered thoughts. 'Wh-What are you doing?' "You can't see well. I can tell. You need a guide in the dark." Ikari argues and Ryu just went along with it. "Now which way is the closes one to town so we can leave?" Ikari asks with red under her cheeks and Ryu scratches his neck.

He points straight head and they go forward. Ikari started to ponder about him and why he's here. "Where did you come from?" She asked and Ryu fell for the bait in conversing. 'I am from Hosu.' "Ohh. Well I'm from the Camino ward." Ryu listens to her bickering and turned her to the left. "You said you were going on patrol. Are you a pro hero?" 'No. I just want to protect people.' "So you're a vigilante?" 'Yes.'

Ikari stops and yanks Ryu from tripping over a stair. They go up and Ikari guides him. "Well if you are going on patrol, then I'll be looking around a bit." Ikari states and Ryu agrees. As they walk, at the streets of Musutafu, Alice and Connor have been walking around for what seemed about hours. "Ughh where will we stay again, auntie? And how do we get a cab?" Connor complains and Alice holds up the map to look where they are. "Well~ we should be getting close now." Alice says and Connor was getting impatient.

He lets down the luggage he was carrying and asked some directions to the passing people going about the street. Alice doesn't bother him and sat down on the seats under the tree behind them. She lets out her cellphone and tries to call Sokudo again. / _The number you dialed is-_ / Alice does not let the phone finish its sentence out of anger towards it.

In the distance, giggles and gossips can be heard from the distance. Two boys and three girls in street clothing come their way. Connor spots them and calls them out. "Excuse me? Hi. Uhhhmmm can you direct me to the Osaka Hotel? ..." Connor shows to the blonde boy with a black streak on his head alongside his four other friends.

The spiked manly redhead ponders about it along with a girl with pink ruffled hair and smooth skin, a tall girl with fair skin and spiky hair and an invisible bright girl. The redhead has an idea about where it is. "It is in the Bord District. You will want to go two blocks down that way then turn a right, where their mall is. Once you do, keep going until you see their sign." "Ohh ok. Thanks man." "Ahh no problem."

While their conversation was being done, all Alice heard was his nephew speaking Japanese to a mere stranger.

Kirishima and Connor go along their separate ways, the other going across the street and the other down to the Bord Centermall. "Alright. We'll need to go down there then take a right at the mall. After that, it's downhill from there." Connor says and Alice is still in disbelief that her nephew did that. Connor looks at her face and snaps his fingers to catch her attention.

She shakes her head back to reality and gets going. "Alright. Thanks a bunch, Connor." She says while hoisting her luggage with her. "Let's get to the hotel and lay a squat." Alice says and regains herself and leaving Connor dumbfounded and questioning her act just now. He shrugs it off and follows suit.

Meanwhile, beneath the unsuspecting eyes of the streets, Ryusake and Ikari were holding onto each other for company as they walk toward the mall for food. "Why did you change your mind when you said we were going on patrol?" Ikari asked and he sniffs around for food. They were getting close to it now. 'I am still going on patrol. And we?' He asks and Ikari just smiles. "You'll need someone to watch your back. And you seem like you know what you're doing. So yeah. I'll follow you from now on." Ikari explains and Ryu had no time to argue with a blabbermouth. 'Fine. Just keep up.' He sends and Ikari nods with confidence.

"Can I call you Sakii?" Ikari blurts and Ryu scoffs at her words and his cutesy nickname. 'You choice.' Ryu said giving her a chance and Ikari smiles sweetly. 'Stop right here, cat.' He said and they stopped under a manhole in an alley near the mall.

'You get yourself better clothes if you are to eat at a table.' Ryu says to Ikari and she willfully nods before going up with her new friend. Ryu peeps out to make sure the coast was clear of suspicious eyes. There wasn't any and he went up and Ikari followed.

Ryu places his hector tic mask on his face to conceal his teeth. Ikari looks at him quizzically. "Why do you wear that?" She asks and Ryu does not take a glance at her. 'I don't want anyone to see my teeth.' "I saw your teeth." 'Then what do you think of it?' Ikari places a finger at her chin. "Hmmm you were a handsome guy once?"

Ryu shudders at her response and would blush if he could. 'Just get yourself some clothes. I'll get us some food.' Ryu sent orders and Ikari just smirked, getting a chance to get some other clothes instead of her potato sack bag for a blouse.

Ryu walks out into the crowd, perfectly unseen and unnoticed. He looks around for the hotdog stand he had encountered years ago. He looks around the streets, and sees nothing but a building that was in front of the missing hotdog stand to his 1'o'clock.

He crosses the street when the lights turn green. Once he did, he saw stands that sold street foods such as takoyaki, Yaki udons and others that were flashy to the nostrils. He walked straight up the street toward the mall to see what would taste good for him and his voice.

A few minutes passed and Ikari had picked on what she likes to wear besides her sack blouse. She found some white shorts, rubber shoes (white soles, and the rest is black, with some white trailings on its tongue and the heel), a black shirt with a silver drawing of a monster and a black cap to conceal her ruffy white hair. All stolen.

With a broken mirror, she judges her hair if she liked it or not. "Hmmmm." She pndered before getting an idea. She pulls down her bangs and pulls her long hair out of the hole in the back of the back to make a ponytail. She thought she looked cute. With that, she went out of the alley and looks for Ryu, who she would prefer as Sakii from now on.

She passes by the passersby of the street towards the mall to look for him there. The centermall was looking busy to her eyes, with guard going around, moving boxes at the side. Harumi Satoshi has been going non-stop with the social exchange for people in need since All Might's fight with All for One and the Yakuza's destruction.

"Hey Fukuda, thanks for helping me out." Harumi thanked Fukuda through one of his mannequins he makes. The mannequin nodded to her thanks and continues moving. She notices that the sun had dipped itself on the horizon. Harumi went on stage and made her announcements to the homeless people who came for the food.

Back to Ikari, people have been looking and glancing at her beautiful self, disregarding her suppressed stench. The men's jaws drop and drool drip down in shock of the sight. She feels shudders now.

'Wow. Cute girl.' 'How old is she? I'd like to take her.' She hears all of their thoughts spinning around their heads. 'I wish there was a way to turn off my Quirk.' She whines and hurries herself to the mall to get food. Suddenly, she stumbles and trips over a hole in the street. 'Damn.'

Suddenly, in a split second, a guy drops his bags catches her, in a romantic fashion. "Shoot. You .okay..?" The stranger asked her as they stared into each other's eyes with sparkle. Ikari never had this feeling before, this bursting feeling.

'Wow. She's pretty.' The guy thought to himself and Ikari hears this. "T-Thank you." The guy stands her up and they still stare into each other's eyes, both taken aback by the other. Then, a blonde woman with diamonds on her head had cleared her throat to catch their attention. They realized what they were doing and the guy turns red and tries to conceal it, with Ikari scratching the back of her head.

"Well, bye then mister." Ikari said to him before leaving and he reaches his hand out to take back a chance to know her name but was too late.

"OOOooo! Not a day has passed and my nephew is already in love." Alice coos and causes Connor to stammer. "N-No I'm not…" Alice smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Yeah. Sure thing, loverboy." Alice teases and Connor just groans and picks up their bags.

'Great.' While he goes left, he looks back to see if she was still there. He found no trace of her. Then he goes back to heading to the hotel. Ikari kept her head down in embarrassment with a crooked smile and tries to forget that. 'Can't believe he just did that.' She thought as she twirls inside. With a red face, she shakes it off and walks off to the mall to meet Sakii.

Meanwhile, Ryusake had been waiting for Ikari for what seemed to be ages. He stands by the entrance, looking at the people paying for food and the groups of ragged people coming in the mall entrance. He turns to look down upon a familiar child gaping up at him. "Hey there mister! Thanks for saving me from the bad men the other day." She thanked him for his bravery at the alley. He kneels down at head-level and reaches out for a high-five.

The girl grins at him and high-fives. Then she turns her head to look at her parents calling her. "I'll have to go now. Thanks again!" She says as she skips toward them and grabs their hands as they disappeared into the crowd. Ryu's heart slightly melts with that sight. Then a finger taps on his scaly shoulders. He turns his head to see Ikari there, smiling at him with her arms behind her.

"Hey there, Sakii. Want to go in now?" Ryu stood there, gazing at her new outfit. He feels a gint of pink and quickly shrugs it off.

'Yes.' He sends to her and she marches in front of him. He head turns back. "Well, let's go get some food." She says with a smile on her face. His heart slightly melts more, and he tredges to the mall to get the meals that were

"Out of stock?!" "Yeah. We kind of underestimated the homeless hungry people here in the Bord District. We're very sorry for the inconvenience. But for now,-" Harumi looked down at them noth as she apologized to Ikari and Ryu. "…maybe your friend can take some baskets? It's free for homeless people." Harumi said as she took some baskets behind her and offers it to them.

Ikari looks at Ryu for what they should do with it. He looks back and then at the baskets. He inspects one of them and sees some packages of bread, noodles, butter, canned fish and milk. As he inspects the baskets, his head jerks at Ikari creeping in and her eyes sparkling at the sight of so many milk.

"We'll take two." She blurts out suddenly and Harumi smiles as she gave it to them both. Harumi notices Ryu being familiar. Her eyes widen at the same guy that came earlier.

"Hey! You're that guy!..." She exclaims while looking at him and with a soft smile. "… Thanks for saving my sister few years back." She says and Ryu's and Ikari's eyes widen at her abrupt words. "Huh?" Ikari blurts out.

"You saved her from bleeding out in an alley. Remember? Four years ago? She said you dragged her into the hospital in Hosu." Ryusake tries to recollect his memories by looking up. Then, he remembers. 'Say to her that I am very welcome.' He instructs Ikari to tell Harumi that. Ikari looks at them both back and forth and stopping to look at Harumi.

She says to Harumi with a factful face, index finger pointed upward. "Sakii says that he is very welcome." "Sakii? Who is Sakii?" Harumi asks. "Oh. It's this guy." Ikari says while pointing at Ryusake, who looks at the crowd looking for danger. "Oh well could you give these to the homeless or the disadvataged? We are about to run out here, and we don't need people hogging it all." Harumi snaps at them. Ikari spikes up. "We're homeless and disadvantaged!" Ikari spikes up and says pointing at themselves"Ohh. I'm… I'm sorry." "mehh it's fine." "Take them then. It is yours, after all." Harumi says before getting tapped on the back by one of Fukuda's mannequins.

"What is it, Fukuda?" She asks it and the mannequin points with its thumb behind it and news vans stop in front of the mall. A reporter comes out of the van, with a camera. Harumi dashes along and looks to say to Ryu and Ikari, "Thanks a bunch guys. And .thanks for the save, Sakii!". Harumi thanks him mostly.

Ryu and Ikari were left dumbfounded. Ikari looks at Ryu and his eyes roll at her with a low growl that Ikari breaks down a nervous sweat. Then some nervous laughs. Ryu walks forward and out of the mall. Ikari follows and looks at him for what they will do next.

'Let's eat first, then we go on patrol. Keep up with me. I don't need to save some lost kitten in a tree.' He says with grumbles in his thoughts at Ikari. She only nods with mmm-hmm. They walk to an alley near the mall and turn right and out of sight of the street. They slump and sit down on the dirty floor and eat their food from the baskets.

Meanwhile, as the moon came out and the city lights turned on in the city, game was afoot in the corporate building. Of Giran, the broker.

"What about our money, Pete?" "Don't worry. We'll get it. As long as we don't do anything stupid. Leave the talking to me, bro." Pete assures Takumi's and Stele's nerves. Kabe is in front of them in the elevator. "More like leave the talking to me, Peter." Kabe corrects and Peter just snacks on his crackers.

The elevator dings on the top floor and the doors slide open to see Giran, sitting on his throne in his castle. Kabe goes first and sides with Giran. Peter follow and Stele and Takumi come with him. Peter smacks his gums to eat the rest of the left crackers in his mouth, with Kabe's nerves hit.

"'Sup, mister broker?" "Hey. You and your team have been proving efficient these past few months." Giran compliments with his hands together in front of his mouth in an inquisitive manner. "Why than-." "But you still haven't gotten my new recruit." Giran snapped and interrupts Peter, breking him down into a nervous sweat.

Kabe looks at the two at the back and sees Takumi readying his gun and Stele ready to slash him and Giran. He readies to freeze them both with his Quirk. "You found him but you did not capture him…" He says before standing up. Takumi aims his gun at Giran and Stele steps beside Peter and sprints at Giran, but Kabe stops them both.

Takumi gasps as his gun is pointed at Giran's head and Stele's claws stop in front of Giran's face. Peter's smile widens across his face despite the danger happening.

"… But I'm going to let that come to pass." Giran said out of the blue and Peter and his comrades raise an eyebrow. Giran takes out a file and hands it over to Kabe. He grabs to folder and rummages through it and releases the three mercenaries. Stele stumbles on Giran's desk and Takumi looks at the people around him before putting his gun in his lap belt. Stele walks back behind Peter to sit down.

Kabe hands the folder to Peter and he grabs it and starts to read the file. It takes only seconds to realize what Giran wants from Peter. "So this Sokudo guy… You want us to find him?" "Yes. He is the cause of my empire. If he goes to the police, …" "Yeah yeah, gotcha… And what about our money?"

Giran takes out a hundred thousand yen, for compensation and to get the job done faster. Peter counts the money in the plastic bag and notices something wrong. "It's missing the other 400 thousand yen, broker." Giran sits back down on his throne behind the desk. "You'll get the other 400 thousand yen when you find him…" Giran says as he pointed to the file. Peter nods and motions for him and his croneys to go.

"… Wait just a minute. Kabe…" "Yessir?" "Go with them to make sure they do the job." "Yessir." The three mercs spike up in shock and Kabe smirks as he pushed the three into the elevator. "Don't fail me, disciple." Giran said to Kabe and he willfully nods as he went in the elevator.

Peter follows Kabe into the elevator and Stele follows. Takumi glares at Giran and goes into the elevator last. The doors slide back and the elevator goes back down to the first floor. Giran puffs out a smoke as he dials down the numbers to call some of his associates. "Hey. How are you, madam?" / _Hey there, Giran. My organization's doing good. We have the entire country under our control. You done with yours yet?_ / "It's a work in progress." He says as he smirks and puffs his second smoke.

Meanwhile, in an alley, Ryu and Ikari step out of it and into the street and the river of people walking by. "That meal was real delicious, Sakii. Thanks for the meal." 'It was free and I did not treat you to that. And you still smell.' Ryu said as he covered his nose and Ikari scoffs at him. They continue to walk toward the deeper parts of Musutafu, passing by arcades and small clothing shops.

Some moments later, Ikari becomes curious about him and how he became to be. 'Maybe I should ask him…' She thinks about it. About what happened to him… When he was a child… How he ended up in alleys eating leftovers and free food.

She shrugs it off before he gets angry, which he will in the next minutes. Ryu continues and sniffs out anything that might seem to connect with the words "gun" and "blood". He is also hearing out anything that would seem to connect with those words too. Then, he hears and sees some rustling in the crowd up ahead. He sees a face that is afraid of a cop that is catching up to him. He looks down. 'Get out the way, Ikari.' He sent to Ikari and she looks at him quizzically.

When the thief was about to pass, he extends his right foot and makes the guy trip, making the duffle bag with pounds of cash fall in front of him. The guy tries to stand up but Ryu steps on his back, grinding on his spine with his heel. **BTW he has no shoes now. He rips the tips and the heels rip out because of his claws at the feet.**

The cop catches up to the guy and looks at Ryu. "Thanks man. You made it easier." The cop thanked him as he pats his shoulder. Ryu bows his head before leaving the thief to the cops. Ikari is just astonished at his timing and how he played it cool with the situation. She shakes her head and goes along with Ryu beside him.

"That was amazing, Sakii!" Ikari said with stars around her and Ryu rolls his eyes at her then returns her compliment with a low purr-like growl with a lecture. 'That is what a hero needs to be. Simple and free.' Ryu lectures a bit and Ikari is paying more attention to butterflies than him.

Ryu continues walking on and into the deeper pockets of Musutafu. Sometime ago, while the sun was still up, Alice washes her face with soap after a long wash. After a long day of travelling to see her best friend, she needs rest. After wiping off the wet from her face, she slips into her clothes in the bathroom and comes out. Connor is in their room, slipped into pants and a shirt to get some food into his system.

"So auntie. Ready to go?" "Yes please. Let's." Alice says to him and they go out of the hotel they were staying and frolic around Japan for the night. An hour later, they find themselves walking in the streets, taking in the sights of the city lights and Japan in the night. "Wow, Connor. Who knew that Japan would look this good!" She exclaims as they walked about in the streets and into the x-shaped crosswalks.

They take it in before moving on to playing in arcades and junk. Connor smiles as he sees his aunt happy again. He chuckles as he did. Back to walking, Alice is waiting for her best friend's reply from her hundreds of texts and calls from him. She frowns from the lifeless side of him. He never missed a text from anyone. Shuffling her phone to her pocket, she points at a restaurant that her eyes sparkle at. "Connor, we have to try this out! It looks cute!..." She says jumping up and down like a child.

The restaurant had fairy light inside, fences at the outside with tables and chairs inside. The inside had the same tables and chairs and it looked like a café, with plants inside. "… Come on! Let's go!" Alice said and drags her nephew inside. 'You and my mother are exactly alike.' He thinks about his aunt and goes inside.

After stuffing themselves with cherry cheesecakes and some truffles, and finishing the last bit of dessert, their stomach felt full now. "That was bliss." "You can say that again." Alice blurts and Connor adds to it.

Alice playfully hums and smiles with her hand supporting her face while fiddling her fork. "Hey aunt Alice?" "Hmm?" "You still worried about Uncle Sokudo?" Her smile and hums disappear into a frown while she slowly fiddles the bits of her cake. "He's never… I just…" Alice stammers at answering his question.

"… He never got this troubled with stuff before. And… I didn't get any letters from him since four years ago and I've been waiting in front of our house…" Connor sympathizes for her and he just listens.

"He's my friend… and a promise is a promise. No matter what." She tenses up and makes sure that she will find him. Connor holds her hand and Alice smiles at her nephew. "Don't worry auntie… we will find him… But for now, we rest." Connor plants advice into his aunt's head. "By the way… Before I forget… How did you learn to speak Japanese?" Connor smirks at her at his skill. "All those sleepless nights watching movies with japans subtitles paid off." Alice spikes up at him, seeing that that is slightly weird.

Outside of the café, Ryu and Ikari are just outside, walking by. "Sakiii… We've been walking around for hours! Can't we take a sit-down?" Ikari whined and Ryu shrugged her complains. Ikari groans at him. "You're no fun." 'I'm not here for fun. I'm here for work.' Ryu said coldly to Ikari and she crosses her arms and pouts as she walks. Again, Ryu swipes that off his day and goes on.

He stops suddenly at the front of an entrance of an alley near the café and hears some punches going down, behind a turn. He walks down the alley, and Ikari reaches out her arm and grabs him. "What are you doing?!" Ikari asks and Ryu shushes her with his finger between his lips. Ikari follows his lead and sneaks with him.

They stop at the wall and crouch to peek what is happening to their right. 'Three guys, a van at the parking lot behind them.' The thug that was beating up the muffled man was wearing masks too familiar to him. It looked like Mr. Compress' masks. They all had it.

The thugs slunk behind the thugs with brass knuckles and beating up some copper with them. The cop was bleeding on the floor and had blood all over his head. The thug grasps his head's hair and drags it up to make him look at the thug's eyes.

"Listen man. Our employer never takes excuses and we'll be dead… Surely, you don't want that, right?" The cops bruises covered his eye and chests. In answer to the thug's question, he spat blood at his face. The thug knee-kicked him at the stomach in return.

The cop groaned as he felt a sharp pain at his stomach. "I'ma ask you one last time. Where. Is. The lizard?" The thug asked and showed a picture. Ikari leans above him and still can't see. She leans on Ryu's shoulders to get a better look at the situation. "We can't just let them kill him, right?" Ikari whispers at Ryu, getting no answer.

Ryu, getting shocked that the yakuza are looking for him, retracts back to hide behind the wall. 'Damn. I didn't expect there'd be yakuza. Fine. 'Ikari, you stay here. I'll handle them.' Ryu said pointing downward at Ikari and she nods silently.

He sneaks his way behind the dumpster, then behind the van. He peeps out to look at them and motions back behind the van. He moves to the other side of the van and he scratches the side of the van to attract their attention.

One of the thugs hear the air rushing out of the wheels and goes around to the back to see what it was. Ryu crouches down and the thug did not see him until Ryu slashes the thug's chest and muffles the thug's pain. Ryu's claws had punched the thug's abdomen, to make sure he does not go anywhere. And he slashes his legs to disable his walking.

Ikari decides she had enough of waiting. She sneaks behind the dumpster and waits for her moment to slash. The thug pondered about where his friend was but shrugged it off as Takie interrogated the cop with pain. "Now for the last time. Where. Is. The lizard?"

Takie had a rough week. His gang had been jailed, his left eye can't see straight and his chest is compressed now. He can't breathe. Now, he had to find Ryu to enact revenge and for the money. "Hey! Soman! Call that broker guy. We -.." Takie exclaims before seeing Soman knocked out and Ryusake sitting beside him, glaring at him. "You!" Takie shouts before being knocked out by a two-by-four.

Ikari wipes her forehead after sweating buckets. "Whoo. Glad that's over." She said smiling at him while holding the two-by-four. Ryu stands up and walks over to the bleeding cop. So does Ikari. "What are we gonna do about him?" Ikari asks throwing away the two-by-four. Ryusake growls a low one and grabs him to be carried over to the back of the van and drags the thugs out of the van and put together and one supporting the other and the other. "Aww. They're like best friends."

Ikari cooed on how they looked and Ryu motions to the front seat and she followed suit. Ryu closes the door and Ikari closed the doors to the back and the front row seat. Moments of remembering what was missing, her fingers snap and she buckles Ryu's and her seatbelt.

Ryu looks at her with his brow muscles upward and she smiles at him sweetly. Ryu's nerves go up and he points at back. 'Take care of the cop. I'll drive us to a hospital.' Ryu sent and she nods at him an hops out back. Ryu cranks the lever to a mid-slow pace and presses softly downward on the gas. The van moves out of the alley and into the road. He stops before the main road and ponders on where the hospital was again.

Suddenly, sirens of an ambulance came blaring past to the left of the road. 'That was convenient.' He thought to himself. He would smile if he could. He steers left and follows the leader to the hospital. Though the van has some graffiti on the side, they should be fine all the way.

In the back, the cop is slowly regaining consciousness. He makes a few groans as he tries to get up. Then he hisses on the sharp pains of his bruises. "SShhh it's okay. You're with us, mister." The cop being blinded by blood, closes his right eye and opens his left. "Wh-Who are you?" "Hold still." Ikari says to the cop while tending to him with a damp towel to wash the blood off his face.

He hisses and jerks from the stings. "What's your name, mister?" She asks while laying his head on a rolled-up towel for support. "Yogi. Yogi… Yoson" "It's okay. We're gonna get you to the doctors and you'll be just fine, Yogi." Ikari assures his safety before he drifts off to sleep. "Hey, stay awake, mister." Officer Yogi heard before getting a glimpse of Ryu's face. 'Wait a second… I… know you…' He thought before he drifted to sleep. "Sakii, he's becoming feverish. Can't you go faster?" Ryu rumbles at her, doing the best he can.

With Ryusake, he sees people looking at him with those eyes of disgust again. Ryu then remembers his facemask and he puts it back on, but not without glaring and growling at the crowd. The ambulance turns right and Ryu stops the van and Ikari fell on the floor, with a bump sound. She hisses at the head-pain and glowers at Ryu, who was working out how to turn right again. Ikari points to the right saying, "The ambulance is that way."

'Right to turn right. Right.' He remembers and turns the wheel right. Ikari just pinches the bridge of her nose and goes back on the front seat beside him. "By the way, how did you learn to drive a car?" Ikari asks while buckling up and Ryu begins telling a shorty.

'In the four years of living in the streets, I immersed myself in teaching myself how to survive. Including how to drive.' Ryu sent to Ikari and Ikari ponders about that. "Ahhh I see. You're self-taught." She high-brows at him and brings kudos to him. Ryu growls on how too much fuzziness is happening.

"Ok ok I'll stop now." Ikari laughs nervously and she faces back to the front. Ryu sees the hospital turning up and the ambulance comes to a stop, and he parks the van behind the ambulance. Ryu comes out of the van and opens the doors to the back, revealing the bloody officer. He comes up to the people taking the injured out of the ambulance and into the hospital.

One of them notices Ryusake leaning on the ambulance which made the ambulance jiggle a bit. "Ohh. Hello again. You got another man in blood in store?" He nods and leads him to the van, and gesturing to the bloodied officer and Ikari leans back to show herself. "Oh. Hi there."

The medic chuckled as he stared at the scene. "Thanks for making the job easy, man…" The medic thanked Ryu and he just bows. He whistles the other medics and they take another wheelie for the sleeping officer. Ryu just watched the sleeping officer being put for healing from the driver's seat with Ikari watching too.

Ryu feels a sense of accomplishment as he starts up the van. Ikari hums cheerfully in her seat, pattering her hands on her thighs and raising and lowering her feet in a waggish manner, one after the other. The engine starts whirring. He drives the car away from the hospital and back to the deeper parts of Bord district.

Meanwhile, with Alice and Connor, they walk down a street and they come across "Oh. They have a Starbucks here too. Huh." She stated as they passed by. They were coming up on an alley and they heard muffled screaming and snickering of three men.

Alice looks into the darkness and Connor noticed his aunt fell behind. "Hey auntie, wh…" Connor begins and stopped by Alice's hand motioning to stop. She walks into the alley and hides behind the wall that leads right to the situation happening. She peeks with Connor over her head and hear out the happening.

The yakuza had facemasks resembling old doctor's masks that look like a crow. Two wore black shirts with common designs for teenagers and they all wore pants and black sneakers and gloves. They were snickering and laughing as they bullied the woman, whose boyfriend has been knocked out behind them.

They were touching her all over her privates, and her sobs were being blocked by the yakuza's hands. "SShhhh now." He was snickering and breathing all over her, and the woman feels helpless to the man's touches. The other two notice Alice coming up behind them. "Hey!..." The three of their head's turn towards her, allowing her to get away from the man touching her before and wakes up her bruised boyfriend.

The three yakuza take out their guns from their pants and Alice's eyes glow a low yellow light and her hair floats up with the diamonds in her hair and she whips her right hand to aim for their guns. The diamonds flew straight to their guns, abolishing them from the yakuza.

The three delinquents hiss and wince at the stings at their hands, then they go for melee with scythes and swords. One of them steps up with a scythe in his right and a fist enshrouded in fire on his left. "You fishing on yakuza or something, lady?" "Stop this and you will go free." "Ahhhh so you're a cop huh? Well…" The yakuza on the right held his sword with two hands and casts his blue lightning upon it, wrapping it in blue electricity.

"… get lost." He says before dashing towards her, but in a split-second, she was saved by an arm that blocked the sword with its palm, from Connor. He grunts at the pain and his palm bleeds a drop before shoving the sword away from her.

"C-Connor! I'm handling this!" Connor looks at his aunt and then the situation and raises his right eyebrow. "RRRight…" He says before his skin starts to change. His hair starts growing longer and his hands turn into claws. The yakuza step three paces back afraid a bit.

The hair stops and he looks like a Werewolf. The 5-foot Connor turned into a 7-foot Werewolf. That is his Quirk or power where he comes from, he can turn into a werewolf at will. The yakuza grunt at him, readying their weapons and Quirks.

"Khh die!" The man with the electric sword tries to slash him with it and Connor dashes toward him and shoves him to fly behind the other two. The other readies his Firefist Quirk to shoot him but is rendered disabled by Alice's diamonds when she shoots it with hers. Her eyes are still glowing and she whips her hands to the other, aiming at his legs to be disabled. Both of her hands raise and floats her diamonds back to her hair.

"Why you!..Guhh" The yakuza said before being hurled to the wall behind him and landing on the yakuza holding a scythe. The victimized woman manages to get away with her boyfriend. "Let's get out of here!" She said before running off back to the street.

The yakuza groan as they stood up and leaned on some dumpsters. "Get out of here now! I'm feeling merciful today." Connor says crossing his arms and Alice is watching. "Tssk Gahh!" One of them scoffs and picks up a scythe and slashes at him but Connor dodges and jumps back before he is slashed by his scythe again.

Alice whips out and shoots three diamonds towards the pervert's shoulders and foot. The yakuza falls on his back, shrieking from the pain. Alice steps on the injured leg and floats her diamonds back to her hair. She grinds her heel on his leg and he hisses from the pain.

"You two can still walk away from this scum. I'd take that chance." Alice threatens the other two and they scoff before leaving the last one. The pervert scoffs and he monologues now. "You… you think you're some pros?" The yakuza laughs and Connor kneels down and punches his chest, causing him to jerk upwards and to moan on the pain and drifts off to sleep.

Connor's skin starts changing back to human and looks at Alice and frowns. "Let's go back to the hotel auntie. Cops are on their way now." Alice nods and she goes out the alley first and Connor turning off his phone. Alice checks his bleeding hand as they walked put. "Your hand!" "It's nothing," Connor assures and whisking his right hand away. "No need to worry."

"I'm supposed to say that!" Alice elbows Connor at his arm and he chuckles as they got out of the alley. With Another arrest, they go back to their hotel with plans to find Detective Tsukauchi the next day.

 **Hehehe. There. Alice is getting action. And a bit of friendliness is being instilled in Ryusake and Ikari is still the same. An airhead who lives under a rock. And sorry if this is horrible to your tastes. By the way, this is the first time I wrote anything in like months. Keep reading to the big finale. Thanks for staying with me.**


	5. Chapter 5: Move

Chapter 5: Move

5 am. People are still waiting for an answer. In the Kiyashi, Ichigo and Bord Wards, people are starving and homeless due to the destruction done to Kamino, since that was the production ward that supplied them. Ryusake came from those wards, but before All for One, there were yakuza. Ryu wakes up in his newly-taken van. He looks at the metal ceiling and feels to cold floor, and he sees Ikari's arm and leg draped on him.

He spikes up and hisses at her, and she winces at the hiss. Nonetheless, he got up, gets her arms and legs off him, draped a blanket on her, and rubs his eyes. 'Damn cat. Using me as a body pillow.' He thought to himself as he stomps out of the van. He opens the sliding doors and got out of the van into the

" _Mama? Are you… Ok?" Ryusake asked her half-sick mother in the kitchen. She coughs into a small towel and she sees blood on it. She covers her mouth and gasps inside. She is in surprise that she is sicl, despite that she is known to heal people using her Quirk._

 _She suddenly feels a tug on her apron and she looks down at her son with shock. "Mama… It's ok." Ryusake says to Kita Tahashi and he squeezes on her legs in the kitchen to comfort her._

 _A tear drips and drops down on Ryu's head as he tried to comfort his sick mother. She drips down and she rests her head on his and the scene had just a melancholic feel to it. She sniffles and Kita says, "I'm fine. Don't worry, Ryu." She puts on a smile and Ryusake frowns on her as she shrugs off the blood on her towel._

 _Ryu trudges off back to watching cartoon shows, and Kita takes out her phone to ask Sokudo for a favor. The phone rings and rings until it reached him. In America. /Hey ahem. Ho-How have you been, Kit?/ "Uhh… Can you do a favor for me?" /…Of course. Anything for you./ She hisses inward and hesitates on asking, with a red face. She was having a red face. "Could you… like. Come back to Japan?" /Why? What happened?/_

 _She covers her phone and looks at Ryusake if he was looking at her. He wasn't so she sneaks behind his back at the restroom. At the other end, Sokudo rubs his eyes in his bed and smacks his lips as he wakes up. 'At this hour, Kita? She is lucky that I still love her.'_

 _/…Sokudo!/ Sokudo snaps out of it and flinches. His phone drops in an effort to regain composure and not dropping the phone. He clutches the phone to his ears. "Yes?" /Do… You know. How to babysit?/ Sokudo spikes up at that question._

 _He stammers as he answers her question. "M.. Maybe… Depends on the child." /It's my child./ His face is in shock and his heart drops and he falls back on his bed. "_

Back to the present.

Ryusake Tahashi scratches on his chest and feels his yellow ring that his adoptive father, Sokudo Satoshi, and takes it out. He peers on it and it shines to his eyes. He wears it on his index finger and peers on it again. He humphs on how pretty it looks and shrugs it off as he scours in the alleys for some change of clothes.

He trudges to the street where not much people were passing by, and Ryusake is just walking by with his hands in his pockets. He sniffs out the person he passes by for anything that has criminal material. His stomach grumbles silently for food. 'Maybe I should go to the mall for some food.'

He rummages in his pockets to find his money that he secretly mugged from the running thief yesterday and he does not find any. He starts panicking that he lost

"250, 000 YEN?!" Ikari exclaims when she found the money lying on the floor beside her. "What's this doing here?" She says peering and giving it the eye. Then her eyes sparkle and she smirks on what she could do with this. Ryusake sprints back to the van and looks inside the van, to see it open and empty.

'Shit!' He sprints around the alleys and searches the streets looking for her. He sniffs something familiar. It had the same smell as Ikari did. He trudges toward the mall near the apartment complexes of the Bord district and he guesses that she is in there. He pants before scowling to get in there and does.

People were smiling and laughing, having a good day, with friends, family and loved ones. He looks at them all, and feels something red inside. That he wished that he also had this instead of being in the streets. Alone. But he knows that if he didn't, he wouldn't be to where he is now. 'Should be getting back to finding the money.'

In his unnoticing eyes, a girl with black hair in a red cap and black shirt and some jeans takes notice of him. He looks at his jacket and notices that he had the same jacket some time ago. "Hmmm." Then, Nanami comes up to him and pats on his shoulder. "Hey Ichida!..." Ichida turns his head to look at the pink eyes of his girlfriend. "… Can I go to a spa with my friends? We won't be too long. Promise!" She pleaded and he raises an eyebrow at her, who was doing puppy eyes pleading.

"*sigh* Ok…" "Yippeee!" She said running off to the escalator with her friend beside her. "… But tell me what store you're in, OK?!" He shouts after Nanami and she turns around with a smile. "I will!" then she turns back around to go up, giggling with her friends.

Ichida just melts around her childish girlfriend with big wings of a bat. "Stay on track, Ichida." He says to himself, trudging to the meeting place with Peter.

He goes past the crowd and into a foodcourt place. He looks at the seats if he sees a blonde guy who is smiling. "Hey, kid." Ichida feels a hands slip on his shoulder and he gasps on the suddenness. He turns around and a hand stops him from reacting. "Don't worry kid. I ain't gonna hurt you." Takumi Oshido says to Ichida. Takumi motions him to sit down on the colorful bench in front of them. Ichida looks at the sunglasses that blocked his eyes.

Takumi hands to Ichida a letter. He grabs it from behind the seat and he checks and peers inside. "one. Two. Three… This is two thousand less than what you promised." "We got another job. Pete disappointed the boss, so we got to find this guy." He hands to Ichida a picture, of Sokudo walking in the streets of the Kiyashi ward with his hands in the pockets of his blue jacket, hood up, blue pants and white shoes.

"And this guy. If I find him… I'll get the rest of my pay?..." They look at each other. Takumi with tired eyes and Ichida serious eyes. "Yeah. Yeah…" He says while looking back at the people passing by. Ichida looks back at the crowds too and feels a vibration in his pocket. Ichida checks to see if it was her girl. It was.

 _/Hey Ichida. Just wanted to let you know that I'll probably be back at the apartment by 5 PM. Thanks for letting me free :"). Love you./_ Ichida's heart melts again by her cuteness around everyone she meets. Takumi sees that from where he's sitting and he chuckles. Ichida's head turns to him and questions him, but he shrugs it off.

"Find the guy. Call us if you do find him and text us the address…" Takumi says to him while getting off of his seat. They look at each other one more time and Ichida looks at him with eyes of concern and worry.

"You have nothing to fear. You're not our bounty." Takumi says to him with assurance, patting on his shoulder then he disappears into the crowd. Ichida ponders about the situation and what he needs to do.

Meanwhile, Ryusake is still searching for Ikari for his money that he stole. 'Damn cat. Stealing my m-' He is interrupted by the small air of the familiar smell, but is whisked away by… flowers. It smells nice. Something like jasmines. Or roses. He sniffs toward it and turns to his 8 o'clock and sees a girl in white hair, skipping toward her. Her skin was clean, and spotless. Her face was clearer. Her eyes sparkle at him in the sunlight.

She was wearing a crimson midi skirt that reached just below the knees, and her heels showed the entirety of her feet and strapped around the toes. Her white with black accents trailing downward just added onto her physique.

Her appearance had changed from a pauper. To a flower. Ryusake pinched himself inside for his heart melting. He can't go through this again.

It was like seeing a ghost. Ikari puts her hands behind her and she smiles at him, who is just gaping at her. "What's the matter?... You look tired. You ok, Sakii?" Ryusake is still gaping at her, eyeing her up and down. People were looking at them and just awed at them.

"Are they a couple?" 'Hope that they are happy together.' Ryusake hears the crowd coo at them while they pass. Then he regains composure and gets on the task at hand. 'Where's my money, I-Ikari.' He says with his hand held out with glares pointed toward her.

Her body drops (figuratively) and she can feel her heartbeat dropping too."Th… That was your money?" She stammers and Ryusake glares at her, making her drop a nervous sweat. She rummages her crossbody bag and she shows its contents to him.

He looks at it and sees only twenty thousand yen. 'Where's the rest?' He sent grumbled thoughts to her and she is in fear. "I left it. Back in the van." She exclaims and Ryusake shoots glares at her and some hisses, making her even more nervous.

After a long time(like a minute), he sighs out of his nose and sniffs her one more time. 'At least you're not smelling like shit anymore.' He says while turning around, with his hands in his pockets. Ikari is surprised at his gesture and goes flustered before getting to his side.

"So. Where we going, Sakii?" 'We're going to the van and getting to the next district. She slides in front of him and looks at his yellow irises. "Which~ is~?" She asked sweetly and he looks ahead and to the escalator down.

'The Kiyashi ward.' He sent to her and she nods sweetly and he mentally slaps himself when his heart melts slightly more. Ikari steps in his way and he glares at her. She points a finger at him. He growls at her and she grins at him. "If you are going to do that, you'll need a change of clothes first!" Ryusake raises his left brow and Ikari grabs his scaly hand and drags him off to the shopping department.

'We don't nee-' "Ah ah ah ah! You need to get that leather jacket off you! It stinks!. You can trust me. We are in Bord's best mall! We'll find something for your tastes.' Ryusake's throat grumbles at the frustration and at her tittering. "Oh nonsense! You'll get even more ragged if you go on like this!" She exclaims, gesturing at his choice of clothing.

Ryusake grumbled as they entered the clothes shop. "Hi miss. What can we do for you?" "Yes hi. I'm looking for something that would fit best for him." She gestures to Ryusake, who was looking around, at random things. The employee smiles at them and gestures to the men's aisle.

Ikari chooses a black soft long sleeved shirt and throws it at him. "Let's go to the dressing room, Sakii." She says, dragging him off to the dressing room. Ryusake notices that she is coming with him in the room, alone. He spikes up as he is shoved into the room with her, locked.

"Now, go on. Try it on." She smiles and gestures him to do so. He is hesitant at first, but does so shamelessly. He unzips his leather jacket, and then takes off his ripped-off jacket. Ikari has her eyes closed, and covered by both of her hands.

Ryusake is just gaping at the four years of scarring and bruising done to his chest, and caresses one specifically, for being the first scar that had been his first big takedown… and his first loss. "You~ having trouble over there pal?" He hustles on the wearing of his new black shirt and he taps on her shoulder and lowers her hands.

She looks at his outfit and gapes at him. "See~? You look way better than before!" She exclaims gesturing at his leather jacket and shorts. "Now, let's pay for your clothes, Sakii!" She claims and they both walk out of the changing rooms.

Ikari skips toward the counter and Ryusake accompanies her, shrugging off his impatience. Ikari hums as the cashier lady clicked on the numbers and now, Ryusake is holding his shirt and new shorts in a plastic bag.

Ryusake walks straight, surveying and smelling the environment for anything suspicious and illegal. Ikari was humming beside him and looking at random things around. Her eyes eventually explore to a man that was walking with a bat lady, with her ears folded downward. She thought they were cute.

The girl looks lovey-dovey with the other, with the guy a bit red. Then she looks at Ryusake and wonders. "Hmmm…" She looks at him quizzically with a smile.

He glances at her then trudges along and she does too. They step out of the shopping mall and walk their way to the van. Ikari was getting bored again so she looks at random things around her. She hums a lullaby song that she used to hear from her mom. In the streets.

Ryusake hears this and dares not to disturb the cat. When she was done, he can't help but wonder what she went through or where she came from, and how she is nice to him. Ikari sees him glancing repeatedly and she asks him about it.

"What's the matter? You seem curious." She asks and Ryu looks at her while walking through the motions of passersby and cars as the sun had turned into sunset. 'You've been… nice towards me.' He shot small glares at her, which made her break into a nervous sweat. "So? Isn't that nice?" Ikair tilts her head slightly and Ryu extends his left to stop her from going to car lanes.

Ikari looks at the car lane before stepping back. Ryu furrows his brows and she laughs nervously. "Van's this way." Ikari shuffles her way to the van and Ryu hmms and shrugs it off. They make a left turn to the street where the alley is. Ryu throws his shirt in the back of the graffiti-infested van.

Before Ryusake could motion towards the driver's seat, Ikari taps on his shoulder and Ryu turns his head to face her. Her dark blue eyes come close, looking sluggish and her white haired head creeps toward his. Ryu's golden eyes widen and he slowly drags his head back but hers was getting closer to his.

He was getting uncomfortable now, and he could feel his heart throbbing in his chest now, and he won't know why. Her breath was landing on his mouth and he smells a snip. He smells beer, but he can't remember a time she drank beer.

They were looking into each other's eyes now. Her face red and his face turns to stone while scowling questionably. She mumbles quietly and Ryu comes close to her mouth to hear those mumbles. "M-…" Ikari says and Ryu drags back his face and sees her leaning towards him. Her head lands on his shoulders and he slides his arms under hers. 'Hey. Hey!' He sends thoughts to her as she shakes her body.

He hears sounds from her mouth. They were snores. She was sleeping peacefully on his chest and he groans while she did. He moves her body inside the van and turns her to carry her. Bridal-style. Her head staggers to lie on his chest and he scoffs at her mushy behavior.

He could feel her soft and wavy hair brush up against his scaly neck and he gets annoyed by her slightly haughty behavior. He places her on the front seat and he buckles her seatbelt. He head rolls to the right and she moans from slumber. He looks at her face and she winces and goes back to sleep.

He sighs out of relief and draws away from her and comes over to the back to get his trademark, or his hector tic facemask. He dusts his black shirt and shorts that he was wearing now and trudges deeper into the alley, leaving Ikari sleeping soundly.

Last Night

Crowds of people pass by and on the streets as Ryusake drives the van back to the alley where he found the injured officer Yogi to get the remaining criminals in front of the station.

He cranks the gear and parks it in. 'You stay here.' Ryu said to Ikari. "Sure thing, Sakii." She tweets at Ryu and he gets out of the van. He walks down the alley and to the tied-up thugs to the van. Only they weren't there anymore.

He ran to the back of the alley to check if they were there but they were not. He goes back to inspect the rope strewn about that leads the end of it to the manhole. 'Shit!.'He thought, punching himself inside and knowing that Takie guy will be a nuisance. Shrugging it off, he goes back to the van and revs it up.

Meanwhile, underground in the sewers, "Fuck! fuck! fuck!" "Hurry up assholes!" The three thugs panted as they unzipped their jackets for air. They stop running in a storm room between wards. They stumbled and leaned on the walls as they pant. "*pant* Dude... *pant* The hell was that? *pant*" "Some animal, that was!"

The two croneys ragged about and Takie was punching the wall in frustration. He stopped and placed his fist on the wall. "Damn lizard. *pant* I won't be defeated by some animal!" He looks at the other two with serious eyes and anger.

The two spike up in concern. "That lizard was the guy we are looking for!""We could have had him!"He punches the wall again one last time then lowers his fist. "I won't go home empty-handed again!" Takie looks at them both with serious eyes again.

The other two listened to him and sighed in defeat that he can't do it alone. "What do we need?" "Yeah. Surely this guy has got a weakness, right?" Takie is just touched by his goon's loyalty to him and he just laughs. "*sigh* Fine. I know someone."

The night had flashed its colors while the moon reaches its highest peak, and where good things thrive, bad things often follow. In the Kamino District, a van similar to what Ryu and Ikari had hijacked from the yakuza, is driving around to look for a speedster.

"Oy! Where this shitter at! I'm getting sleepy!" Nakai groaned in frustration ever since 3 hours ago, hearing an order from Peter on his radio. Kasai hears his complaining as he polishes his sword, after he lost his favorite scythe earlier, to American shits.

"Don't worry brother. This is worth the money we're gonna get from this. Peter's good for it. Once we get our pay, we're out of this shit country." "Amen!" Kasai assures Nakai and they chuckle it off in their van, listening to their radio.

They get something that sounded like a report about their friend turned over to the police by heroes in America. / _It appears that one Alice Smith and one Connor Smith-Sanders have apprehended a thug that is affiliated with various crimes in concluded areas in the small districts of Bord and Kiyashi. The name of the criminal in question is one Yagoi Hando._ /

"Well, that shithead better not snitch." Nakai says and Kasai looks at him that says, 'Really dude?' "What? You want to make sure that he don't?" "No! I just… worried about a fellow yakuza, is all." "Pssh c'mon. He knows the code. Snitches get stitches, remember?"

Kasai finished polishing his sword and it shings before going in the scabbard. He smiles on his handiwork and gets back to listening to the report. / _"Just a woman rolling by, nothing more." Alice says humbly and fanning her hand in flattery._ /

"Fuck her! She's loving the attention on her ass!" Nakai says out of frustration and Kasai looks her up in America's database. "Ahhh there she is. Alice Smith. Her ability is Diamonds, meaning she can control the diamonds in and out of her hair. Huh." Kasai say before going to her profile and seeing her picture. Nakai stops and looks at her picture.

Nakai and Kasai Himada started to stare at her head, then torso, bare legs through her costume. It was a white robe with yellow accents. It looked like Ezio's outfit from AC II, but without the hood and sleeves. The two brothers start turning red at her beauty. "… Not gonna lie… That's a nice ass." They both laugh it off before hearing something on their radios about spotting a speedster in the Bord District. / _Yakuza! We've found him run into an abandoned building. We have the place sur-…_ / The thug on the other end of the line suddenly was gone.

Kasai looks at Nakai and they already knew what was in store for them in the Bord District. "Well let's go! That rat's definitely there! Let's go!" Nakai rushes and Kasai starts the engine to the van and goes to the Bord District, and hopefully, they have backup.

Meanwhile, with Alice and Connor Smith, they just watched Yagoi Hando, the rapist thug being detained and pushed into the police car. He was being quiet and cooperative all the way to the back of the car. "Alright buddy. In you go…" The officer pushed his head down and closes the door.

'New country, same routines. Huh Connor Smith-Sanders chuckles as she watched and Alice Smith asks one of the officers about where the Detective works or lives. "Ohh he mostly goes around the entire Musutafu City." "Mmmm Ahh. He's working at a case in the Hosu District, so you might want to try their station." "Great. Now how do I get there." "Oh easy, maam. You want to get the Centermall in Bord, and you'll want to take the bullet train."

"Thanks a bunch officers…" She thanks the officers and they welcome her back. "… I'll be going now. Thanks again." She says again before leaving. Connor's eyes rolled at her and he sees only a giggling smile.

"Why are you giggling?" "The police officers are so nice!" "Well, that's Japan for ya. What did you guys talk about?" Connor asks and Alice starts fumbling her phone to see an overlay of Musutafu. "We need to be get to Tsukauchi for answers. If he has them…" She says the goal while swiping over to where their hotel is. "We'll walk our way to the mall and to the right and stop here…" She starts talking and Connor memorizes the words. "You get all that?"

"Get to the station, ride the train to Hosu, and walk to the station. Piece of cake." Connor repeats simpler and Alice pats him on the back "Now, let's get back to the hotel and kick it!" Alice stretches her arms and rests them behind her head as they walk.

Connor chuckles at her attitude, just like Uncle Sokudo, or as she'd like to call him

" _Alan!" "What? Jurassic Park One is still the best out of all the three! And you can't prove it otherwise." She huffs and goes back to drinking her chocolate frappe. "Alright then, Speedy." Alice teases and Sokudo spikes up at his partner. She notices his face and she giggles and he scowls at the nickname that he does not like._

" _No code names! Especially that one." He points at her and she slurps on her chocolate frappe. They were in a café, drinking and sipping casually. Almost like a couple. But they weren't. They were only good close friends 15 years ago. 3 years before his leave._

" _Well you shouldn't neglect that honor, Speedy. I don't have a codename from my fans." She whines and Sokudo chuckles at that fact, and Alice scowls at that chuckle. "What's with that chuckle?" She starts to beam him a laser and Sokudo only smiles, poking fun at her._

" _Oh nothing." Sokudo goes back to drinking his chocolate and she does too, but not without glancing up at him. He places his drink at the table and he rests his hands behind his head and relaxes on the couch. She raises her right brow in question and smiles at the peaceful time that they have, before_

" _*Boom*" The bank three streets down explodes. Their heads veers to look at the explosion and Alice pushes the button to her motorcycle outside. "Al-." She calls for Sokudo and she sees him finishing his drink in his costume, and his scowling helmet on the table, along with her costume. "Alan…" "Well then? Care to join me?"_

 _They both smirk as they put their costumes on. "Oyy! It's the heroes of Chicago!" "Oh They're here?" "There they are!" "OMG! I need to take a picture with him! He's so hot." Sokudo smiles under the scowl and Alice groans out of disgust. "What? Can't blame me for my good looks." "Whatever fast legs. Save it for after the victory." "Sure thing." With that, they both step out of the café, and Alice feels arms around her waist and she is hoisted upwards and is sped to the bank. Bridal-style to the bank._

Alice mentally slaps herself and tries to not remember her embarrassment that day. But she found the feeling of safety nice. Connor takes out their key to the hotel and inserts it through the lock and opens it. Connor jumps on the bed and relaxes on it while Alice walks to her laptop to send an email to her sister and let her know that her son is with her in Japan, safe and sound.

"Alright Connor. Your mom should be preparing her angry face by the time she sees it." Alice snickers and Connor chuckles as he muffles his face in a pillow and snoring off. Seeing that, Alice yawns and she marches to the bathroom and removes her clothes to take a shower.

The water hits her face and drips all over her body and streams downward to the drains. She remembers that she left everyone of her team of heroes back at America with no explanation. 'I think that they'll be fine. They are heroes.' She thinks to herself and chuckling in hope that Tracer does not do anything stupid.

She turns off the shower and steps out of the shower. She takes her towel and wipes off the dripping water off of her body. She gets her favorite black tank top for a shirt and can't be bothered on wearing shorts but only bothered to wear panties. She giggles to herself on how sexy she looks.

She steps out of the bathroom, she peeks at Connor, who was under the wraps, and changing clothes inside. She could see the blanket moving and making bumps all over. The bed squeaks and jiggles as Connor changes clothes under the blanket, and Alice gazes at it. How weird, but for her, this was completely normal.

"Aaaannd…" Connor was about done swapping into his pajamas and Alice was panicking and she runs to and jumps into her bed. "…DONE." Connor says as he heard her landing on the bed. His eyes shoot to his left, where his aunt was reading a book with shaky hands. "What were you doing?" "Hmm" She asks bewildered, and Connor's brows furrow at her. "Anything you want to say, nephew?"

Alice subtly snaps at Connor and he winces at that, then looks at her body, and sees she has no pants. Connor's face was going red, and he had to do something to conceal that. "Uhh.. nothing. I'll hit the hay then. G'Night." He says it quickly to conceal the red while he wraps himself deeper into the blanket.

Alice continues on reading Brandon Mull's third book, Fablehaven:Grip of the Shadow Plague. She snickers on the funny parts. **I DO NOT OWN SHIT BY THE WAY. ALRIGHT? MOVING ON.**

"Mind closing the lights whenever you are done, auntie?" Connor subtly requests Alice to turn the lights off the lights. She hums and nods in agreement and she turns to the next page. With that, Connor drifts off into sleep.

Meanwhile, a van slows down in front of the hotel they were staying at. Nakai and Kasai Fujiwara scope the place out from the van. "Stop the car here." Kasai stops the car in front of the hotel and Nakai steps out of the van but in the middle of leaving, Kasai grips on the collar of his shirt and chokes him.

"O wow ow owowowowow!" "Remember. We're here to get to Yagoi. Not for her heroine ass!" Kasai titters and Nakai huffs in his seat. Kasai radios in to talk to Peter. "Kkhh Heyy Peter. We're going in for Yagoi. Just a heads-up." / _Yeah fine fine. Anything else?_ /

The two of them looked at each other, making faces at each other. And they knew what the other was saying. 'Should we?' 'YES! We have to let the guy know.' Kasai groans and huffs away from Nasai and Peter blurs from the radio.

/ _Uhhh you still there?_ / "Yeahh. You hear the news lately?..." / _Uhhhhh…. No._ / "Yeah… This heroine's in town. Name's uhh Alice." On the other end, Peter was basically gripping hard on the phone, and his smile slowly forms wider than before.

"hehehe hehehhee… Is that so?" / _Yeah. Is that going to be a problem for us?_ / Peter chuckled and Stele was looking at him with concern as he chuckles. Stele shrugs it off as he kept on polishing his sharp nails and Takumi was concocting new wrist guns.

/ _"Yeah… but she is my kill. You focus on getting your boy back."_ /Peter stated, ending the call. Stele finishes and moves to Peter's side. "Everything ok?" "I got news that an old friend is here." He smirks and the maniac with claws started chuckling at his behavior and red face. "Is it that diamond back girl?"

Peter nods and Takumi lunges in position with his new wrist guns and aims for the fridge and puts holes in and through it. He stops and the guns whirred as it spun, letting loose the bullets. He takes them off and looks at the two. "Well this time, I won't miss." He snaps and the two laughs while taking beers.

"Well how's about we go get her?" Stele asks and Peter can only say yes to seeing her again. Takumi scowls and clenches his fist as to how many times he's missed her. He feels anger, Peter feels excitement, while Stele is just crazy to see her.

"This'll be fun." Takumi says and Kabe smiles as he is perched from his lookout, seeing the mercenaries do their work. He smiles as a subordinate thug come from behind. "Sir… he's come to the warehouse." His smile turns into a devilish smile, and knowing that the Speedster will be no more once that the serum has come to his disposal.

"Let the doctor in. We'll have a long chat."

 **DONE!. If you are having fun reading, then I thank you for reading this far. And I thank the 7 followers who favorite my story. And I promise that the action is coming. This is the villains' time to rise and get out into the spotlight. Thanks and have a day/night : )**


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Time

Chapter 6: The Past will be Important

 **Howdy. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME THIS LONG T0 KNOW THAT. By the way, this was a nightmare to write! I think I'll be taking a break from this. Give me maybe 3 months and maybe you can hope to see Chapter 7 come out on a late-night Friday. If you can still read, enjoy reading.**

"What are we gonna do with this thief?! If he is going to be a threat-" "We will be ready for him." Tamaki and Takegi argue about the mysterious disappearance of Sokudo's titanium gloves.

"So we're just gonna wait for this guy?! Who left a note saying "This is mine"?!" "It might be him!" "Or he might be saying that it is his now by stealing it!" They were glaring at each other from thier seats, practically ready to kill.

And Tsukauchi storms in with info about the robbers some days ago. "Okay. I've got their files..." He clears his throat before stating what they know about Peter and his gang.

He hands them Peter's file first. "... This is Peter. His real name is unknown. A 30 year old Caucasian blonde male. He has 37 confirmed kills on Interpol and 25 confirmed kills from FBI. He came from Texas' Death Row and is wanted on most of America, along with Takumi..." He says before placing Takumi's on the table.

They two heroes read it and read all the people he's killed. "Jesus…"

"Yeah, and they are all known to be convicts and military that have exploited loopholes that put people in danger." Tamaki's eyes shoot out to Tsukauchi and he realizes that he was a good man once. Once.

"So where are they now?"

"We can find out. I've sent people to scope out the path of the car that they've used to sneak the serum out…" He says recalling their steal of the serum from Drake Industries. "… There were train tracks leading to the eastern part of the city." He says showing a map and their most likely location to be a warehouse in the abandoned city of Makro.

Along with the location, he shows little activity that has been going in and out of the warehouse and the apartment complex that has thugs known as the Axes. "They may have been hiding here, and making their next plan here, with the Axes Clan. We need to get over there and see what thay have been doing with the serum. And we'll be needing back-up…" He says gesturing to Fat-gum as he went in the room.

Tamaki goes surprised that his mentor had come. "Fat-gum! What are you doing here?" "I was scoping out the warehouse that the robbers were in. And they have some sort of pact going, especially Kabe…" He says sliding a file onto the table. Takegi peers through the file and sees some familiarity with his master.

"Seems like you'll have to do it yourselves, kids." Takegi says before taking a call from his wife. He rummages his pocket for his phone and he takes the call. "Hello?... I'm sorry…" As he was talking to his wife, the other three were looking at him quizzically, and Tsukauchi already knew their conversation.

"…Yeah I'll be coming home later… And bringing home dinner. Ok… See you later…" He says goodbye to his wife and ending the call, putting his cell in his pocket. "Seems like you guys are gonna have to be on your own." Ken Takegi says bringing down their expectations.

Fat gum sighs with a nod to him. "Well, guess you'll be leaving then, eh family man?" He slightly teases and Ken shrugs it off and smiles at his understanding. "Guess so…" He waves off as he left the room and the station.

"…Take care, fellas. Detective." He says before leaving the room. The three in the room start to get worried that this case might take a turn for the worse. Detective Tsukuachi wears his overcoat from his chair and takes his leave.

"I'll be making calls then to get a squad over there. You want to come with them? On the field?" He asks the two heroes and they nod yes. "Of course we'll take it. They might need help." Tamaki bravely suggested and Tsukauchi only said yes.

And so, they were on a mission to capture the robbers that stole the serum. And then Tamaki remembers his mission with Kirishima to find Ryusake Taheshi. "Heyy, Toyomitsu?" "Yeah?"

"What about finding our new recruit?" He recalls their mission and, "Yeah, but that seems irrelevant now, don't you think?" Tamaki gives up, due to his personality. "Yeah, guess you're right. But we might encounter him in the Bord District, since police found his remains there."

Toyomitsu starts turning and puts his fingers on his chin. "Yeah. Let's just hope the kid has an understanding with heroes." Toyomitsu hopes and Tamaki follows him out of the room and back to their office building to prepare.

"And Toyomitsu? Will Kirishima come with us?"

"No. He has to spend time on other things. We'll need to find the guys that stole the serum. Who lnows what they could be doing with it." He says about the possibilities and Tamaki only imagines as they left the station and into the car.

Detective Tsukauchi stands, closing the door to his car and he sees Sansa Tamakawa join him into the front to tell other officers to join the cause. He revs the car and goes toward the Bord District's police station.

"Oh I almost forgot to mention." Sansa says.

"What" Tsukauchi asks.

"That a hero from America is here to see you." The car skids in front of the red light. Tsukauchi looks blankly at the road as to why an American hero was here. In Japan.

"Think she's here to help? With our case?" Sansa takes out his bread for snacks and takes a chunk out of it. "Well… We should … Find out…" He says as he snacks on his bread. Tsukauchi sees the green light and drives on to the left.

"Want me to call her?" Tsukauchi looks at the road and at the choices he needs to make to find the League of Villains. And he can't do that until he finds Sokudo. Maybe she can help, since Sokudo was an American hero too.

"Yeah. Call her down to the Hosu police station. We'll have a long chat." Tsukauchi orders and Sansa says "Sure thing." With that, Tsukuachi drives to the Hosu Police Station and through the highway.

Meanwhile, at the deepest part of the alleys of Bord, the sun had reached midday and Ikari's face starts to wince, waking up from her 17-hour like nap. Twas' a long one. She moans from drowsiness and rubs her eyes.

She stretches her arms out and is held down by a seatbelt. She groggily yanks the belt off but can't She looks around for Ryusake but he was asleep in the back, with a pungent smell of steak. The steak's sauce was spread all over on the floor beside him. And the sauce rested on his face and claws. All that remained was the bones.

She shrugs the smell off and opens a window to get the smell out of the van. She turns back to look at Ryu as he squirms and he growled in his sleep.

She squirms out of the seat and to the back of the van. She looms over him and surveys his scratched-up body. She pulls her bangs back and tries to wake him up.

"Hey… Hey!" Ikari exclaims and Ryu's face winces and his hand motions, swatting a fly. Ikari huffs and slaps his face. This got Ryu to wake up and his eyelids shot up. He veers sitting up, getting Ikari to jump back. He looks at Ikari with surprise and she glowers at him.

"Morning, Sakii." She greets and orders and Ryusake ignores her, and growls after a night of settling random thugs and yakuza on the streets. He stands up and gets out of the van. He slides the doors out of the way and Ikari follows.

When he walks two paces away from the van's doors, he breathes in the air before stretching his body and his back. Ikari looks at his form and imitates him. "Where to now, Sakii?" Ikari asks while she stretches.

'We're going to a diner to eat breakfast.' Ikari hears and walks ahead of him and toward the street. "Well let's go! I'm hungry!" She exclaims and Ryusake's scowl returns and deepens. And so, the two nomads walk their way through the streets of Bord District.

"Ahhhh feels so good to have heard from him!" Alice says while she and Connor eat eggs and pancakes for breakfast. Connor finishes the pancakes and sips to his orange juice and looks at the scene of people doing everyday things outside.

Alice finishes hers and looks at the time. "aaahhhh We gotta go!" She says while she gets her things out of the seat and Connor does too and stands from his seat, drinking the rest of his orange juice as they hurry themselves through the doors.

Alice went out first, wearing her jacket as she does, coming along with a grey-scaled boy and a white-haired girl with sharp nails coming in the diner. She gets a glance at his yellow ring as Ryusake went in. Connor noticed the girl from before as the two duos pass each other by and one left, one enters.

Alice walks still and shrugging off that that ring seemed familiar. Connor is only dumbfounded that the girl he walked by was Ikari but he did not see her face to remember.

"Heyy Connor! We have to go! We're gonna be late!" Alice says as she walks up the street and toward Hosu police station. She recalls back that she did give something like that to someone, but she shrugs it off to focus on the task at hand.

"Ahhh that's nice." Ikari says as she slumps onto the nearest seat and Ryusake sitting across from her. A girl with bat ears in an apron comes, smiling at them.

"Morning. Can I get your order?" Nanami asks and Ryusake crosses his arms and looks away and Ikari chimes in. "Yeah ummm can we get pancakes and orange juice?" She says to Nanami and she writes it down on a notepad.

Nanami glances at Ryu and he squints at her, breaking her down to a nervous sweat. "O-Okay. The food will be here shortly." She stammers, rushing off to the back of the diner. Ikari sweatdrops and looks at Ryu, who ignored Nanami.

Ikari sighs at Ryu, who was rarely nice to anyone he meets. She looks at the people passing by as the sun moves to midday and as she waits for their food. Ryusake gloms onto the table with his arms under his head.

'What's with that smile on your face?' Ryu sends and Ikari, "Eh?"

'You're always smiling. It's an eyesore.' Ryu snaps at her, after seeing every friend in his life leave him at some point.

"Nothing. Just feel like it." Ikari chimes and Ryu straightens up with his arms across his chest. His glare softens to a look of judgement.

'Because I'm feeding you?' Ryusake probes and Ikari shakes her head with a smile.

"Because I finally have someone to talk to…" Ikari slumps on the table with her arms under. Ryusake hides his surprised face by deepening his glare. He did not expect that coming, to sympathize with a cat that he met only days ago.

She twiddles her finger at the table and looking down at it.

 _The storm was getting worse by the minute and the city of Ichigo was covered in the hurricane. A mother with her child in her arms was running from yakuza. "Check over there!"_

 _A thug held a flashlight and searched in an abandoned apartment. He hears shuffling in the basement, behind the broken-ass car. He suspects that they are behind there. He sneaks toward it with a light step. The light comes closer and closer to the right side, and the thug can see more of it._

 _He veers the light to it, and sees a baby wrapped in a thick towel. The thug tilts his head at the baby and walks to it. But before he could, a woman jumps on his back and slits his throat. The flashlight falls and the baby makes sounds._

 _Inari, the mother, rushes to her baby, Ikari. She shushes and wraps her face in the cloth._

"I was only six months old when my mom was taking care of me. We were living like cats off the street." Ikari starts a story and Ryusake only gapes at her while she finishes her plate. Ryusake's arms were getting embalmed in his hand's sweat.

"She was killing and stealing for me. 2 years later, me and her met a guy off of the woods and we lived with him ever since.…" Ryusake's hardened glare continues and Nanami from earlier eavesdrops on her story as she serves other customers in the diner.

 _Inari woke up from her slumber with her four-year old child beside her. She groggily wakes up from her slumber. She sits up and rubs her eyes to see Kenta chopping wood logs with his axe from the door._

 _Not long after, she hears Ikari ruffling in the blanket. She steps out of the blanket, sneaking up to her mother. 'Here she comes.' She thought to herself._

 _Ikari yawns as she gloms onto Inari's back and speaks at her ear._

" _Morning, Mommy!" She says yanking her ear and backing up to make a spell for the day. Inari smiles at her daughter's cuteness. Her daughter falls to her back on the makeshift futons made by Kenta. She stands up and walks to the door in her sack clothes._

 _Ikari looks down at the door and shuffles to follow Inari out the door. The log breaks into twine and falls into their respective piles. Kenta wipes the sweat from his brow and notices Inari coming up to him. He waves and smiles at her and her child coming up._

" _Morning, Inari." Kenta says and Inari crosses her arms as Ikari passes her to stand in front of Kenta. He looks down at her and her eyes sparkle as she looks at the amazing stranger she knew. "Strong man!" Inari giggles at her and Kenta follows with chuckling._

"Kenta was like the dad that I wished I had…" Ikari continues her story and retains her ghost of a smile.

'I suspect that the good times did not last long.' Ryusake broke the lightness and Ikari sighs and continues to the part. Where her mother dies.

 _It was dark and raining. Ikari dragged her bleeding mother to a forest from all the way from the civilization. She stops in her tracks and yanks Ikari. The four-year old turned to Inari, pointing to a tree to sit down._

 _They walk to the trunk and Inari slumps down. "W-What should I do, mom?" Inari looks down to the wound on her abdomen, then wearily looks at her daughter. She reaches down t her pocket and gives out a necklace. The very same that Kenta gave to her._

 _She gives it to Ikari and places it in her hand. Ikari's teary-eyed self looks at her mother's eyes one last time, only seeing tears in her eyes too._

" _r..Remember… I'll always be wit you…" Inari said with her dying breath. She only left a necklace to her only daughter. She sobs on her peaceful body._

' _Dangit….' She cursed herself in her head, knowing that she did nothing._

" _Little lady?! Where you at? I only want to take you in…" A man shouts at the forest, trying to find the mother and her daughter in the woods. Ikari hears the bad man who pierced her mother, killing her. She shuffles herself to leave, leaving her mother on the tree._

 _She sees the flashlight going away and she continues to run off into the forest and into the night. By the time the mercenary father had found the mother on the tree, bled out, he smears a face of worry for his lost child._

"The guy that killed your mom was your dad?!" Nanami exclaims as she hands the bill over to Ryu and Ikari, which made them startled a bit.

"You were listening?" She questions and Nanami holds her hands up in defense.

"Sorry but I can't help listening to stories…" Nanami defends, making Ikari's ghost smile return. "…So what happened next?" Nanami asks and Ryu glances at them both before looking back at Ikari's blue hues and she continues.

"After that, I never saw that guy again. I went into the city and I wandered anywhere and everywhere. Finding anything I could eat. And then you." Ikari finishes and Ryu looks at his nails.

"Well don't worry miss. If something happens in these streets of Musutafu, people have your back." Nanami assures and Ikari shoots a questioning look at Nanami as she left the bill. Ryu took out some yen to fit the price. A thousand yen with change of thirty-six.

He makes a low growl at Ikari, signaling her. She looks at him and his claws tapping on the money. He places it in the disher and says,

'Tell her to keep the change.' In thought. He takes his jacket from the seat and leaves the diner.

'I'll wait for you outside.' He says as he opens the door and into the street to wait. As the sun went high, maybe nine'o'clock in the morning, he glances and earns glances from people as they pass by. Some of them wave hi to him, but is yanked away. Most of the crowd were whispering and gossiping. He could hear every single one.

"He's creepy." "Don't get involved with people like him." "I heard that vigilantes and psychos." He never likes those kinds of people. He silences them by growling low and the passersby looked away. He contemplates upon her words back at the diner. Whether it was true or not.

In his eyes, she bared all the signs leading to the truth. Her niceness was getting to him now. He scoffs off the sympathy and to the task at hand. Find yakuza groups that are disturbing the peace.

The diner door opens and Ikari steps out, feeling relieved to have something off her chest. She looks around to find Ryu leaning on the diner with his arms crossed.

"Shall we?" She asks as she pats his shoulders which made him move a bit. He walks over to the direction of the van and she follows. Ryu glances at her and he sees her being the giddy kitten she is. Her eyes caught him staring as they walk.

He looks off into the distance and shrugs it off. She smiles at his concern and she walks with him. "What shall we do today, Sakii?" Ikari starts chirping and he starts turning. 'We go back to the van and I go back to patrol.'

"Aww you're no fun. We should get more clothes!" Ikari titters and his throat grumbles at her.

'wait. We?' He questions and Ikari smiles at him, holding some money she swiped from him. "Might as well use as much of this as we can." She grins at him waving money in front of his face and into her pocket.

Ryu sighs as she can't be stopped and she was right, he did need more clothes. He grumbles as he steps to follow the kitten. His voice. 'Eyes on.'

"His house burnt down?!" Alice exclaims with Connor sitting beside her in front of Detective Tsukauchi and Sansa Tamakawa sitting by the door, reading magazines. "Yeah. The titanium gloves were stolen from the scene." Tsukauchi says which made Alice slump in her seat.

Connor was taking mental notes in his head, and later Alice asks a question.

"Who burnt it down?" Alice asks and Tsukauchi only shrugs his shoulders. Alice can only hope that he is in the warehouse that they'll raid tomorrow.

Connor places his fingers on his chin and starts to stroke his nonexistent beard. "We came here to find the Speedster. Can we go and have a talk with the people that found his house?" Tsukauchi takes out his cell and texts one of the heroes if they are available for a little interview.

While Tsukauchi messages Tamaki, Alice was fiddling her diamond shard in her hands and her fingers move to one of her missing rings. Then she remembered the day that she gave one of hers to Alan/Sokudo.

'Hmmm wonder where he went… and for his house to burn down…' Alice started thinking as to what happened to him. "Since when has he disappeared, detective?" She asks Tsukauchi and his eyes roll to hers and he takes out some files after texting to the heroes.

"Four years ago, *lands file on his desk* Sokudo met up with the squad that were detaining yakuza in a warehouse in Bord District. Several minutes later, the warehouse exploded." Upon hearing that, Alice was starting to be worried for her best friend.

Connor looks at his aunt beside him and sees a face of worry. 'What did he do?' Connor thought in his head.

".When the dust settled the crime rates have risen up, but was later taken on by All Might." Tsukauchi finishes and Alice starts feeling down, and she reattaches her diamond shard to her golden hair. She fiddles with her hands at hearing All Might's name.

"If you have any information about his whereabouts, now would be the time to tell us." Tsukauchi inquires and Alice does not know anything.

"No. I haven't heard from him since four years ago. I know nothing." Alice says and Tsukauchi sighs out of weariness.

'I wish for no more working on late nights.' He says in thought. He smears off the weariness on his face. He skims on the file of Sokudo Satoshi and places it back in the drawer. "Well, Is there anything that you want to ask of me, Alice?" Tsukauchi asks before leaving the room for preparations for the raid tomorrow.

Alice and Connor tap on their chins, finding nothing to ask him. The detective nods before leaving the station with Sansa.

Alice and Connor have left the station, and they grinned at each other as they walk.

"Finally! We can find him now!" Connor fist pumps in celebration and Alice follows too. "Yeahh!" Alice exclaims on their way to the hotel. She grasps on the venue of Alan's house which was written on a piece of paper.

She repeats the venue in her mind. The venue was in Bord District, B6. Though they did not know where it is, Connor has GPS on his phone that they can use. The sun had reached midday and admires the soft heat the sun is shining upon them.

Then she remembers her ring that she gave, and that the grey-skinned guy had the same one, she swears it. She starts to turn gears and has an idea.

'Maybe if I can find that guy… I can find more on where Sokudo might be…' She thinks and she starts getting ideas. She glances at her nephew, without a care in the world. She stops herself from talking to her nephew about something.

Connor shoves his pocket back in his pocket and grins at his aunt as they walk. "Alright! Now we can eat some grub!" Connor says relieved that he can come with the professionals. Alice is becoming nervous as the time was nearing to the search, to his house.

The warehouse was going in and out with thugs moving the test subjects to Giran's tower along with the finished products.

Kabe and a doctor-more accurately a mad scientist- has his hand shoved into his lab coat with his grin showing under his brown bushy mustache. He reaches for his cigars and his lighter.

"Get the stuff over to his address and my boss should compensate you." Kabe says as he hands the address to Giran's.

He scoffs before smoking a cigarette and Kabe swats away the smoke. "Y'know, All for One could use your help right now. If he were here-"

"Nonsense. My priorities are to my master alone." Kabe snaps, rejecting his offer and the doctor breathes out the smoke. Kabe swats ut away with his hand.

"After *cough* this, you ought to get out of the city and away from the authorities as possible. I wouldn't want to distress my master." Kabe advises and the doctor responds by a simple nod.

"Don't shy away from this. You will have to involve yourself in bigger situations." "Thanks for the offer, but I don't aim to be a target." With that, the doctor left feeling disappointed.

Kabe glances at him before going in the warehouse to talk with Peter's group.

They were prepping their gear for capture. Stele sharpens his claws at a grindstone, Takumi shoots cans with his wrist-guns from a distance and Peter is sparring with Spinner/Ichigo in a circle of boxes. 

"Come on, lizard-man. Bring in the pain!" Peter taunts and Spinner grunts as he jabs him on his chin but misses. Peter lands a punch downward to the floor, making Spinner land on his back and hard on the floor. Spinner spits out a drop of blood before coming back up. He circles around him before grunting again to punch his chest. 

Peter's right arm blocks it but Spinner punches it away and lands a right hook on his face, throwing him to the bounds.

Peter crashes on a crate and breaks it. Peter chuckles trying to stand up. He does and he gaurds his chest and chin and walks to him. Spinner sends fast jabs and he dodges until the fourth time.

Spinner seizes the chance and lands an uppercut to end the match. Peter falls to the floor and Spinner wins the match. He was powerful, but not enough for a knockout.

Kabe rings the bell and Spinner looks at him to see him signaling to get out. "Alright Ichigo. You should head back to the building. Don't want anyone to find out you were here."

Spinner nods and hears Peter's chuckling. He grabs Peter's shirt and looks him in the eye.

"Next time you insult Stain, make sure I am not around to hear it..Bastard." Spinner threats and drops him back on the floor. He leaves the arena and the warehouse, and takes his shirt from atop a box.

Stele rolls his eyes to Spinner leaving and seeing Peter on the floor, struggling to get up.

Stele chuckles before finishing his claws, making sure they are super sharp. He walks his way to Kabe along with the other two mercenaries to listen to Kabe.

"Have you thought of a strategy to capture Sokudo yet?" Kabe inquires and Peter lays out the plan, readying himself.

"Alright.. We're gonna need some bait."

 **END. See you all to the next one, readers. And by the way, your review made me feel happy, the memey boi. : ) Hope you enjoy reading. I try to make my story seem smart okay? And it is my first time typing on late nights. Sorry if I don't fit your standards but I don't care. The door is right there.**

 **The next one may come out at December or November. Depending on my mood. See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7: Before the Storm

Chapter 7: Before the Storm!

 **I do not own Boku No Hero Academia. I only own the characters that aren't in the anime/manga. And there are a lot. And the Quirks keep on coming. The Quirks you are about see here on out are mine and mine alone. Except for the ones that you see in the anime and the manga. Hope you enjoy reading.**

While the rest of Musutafu was minding their own business, a young courier was surfing on his booster board through the cars and between in the streets. 'It's a slow day for me.' He thinks as he grins, making his last delivery of the day on the way back to his old mentor's warehouse. He's been hiding ever since he's gotten out of the ice some days ago.

Literally.

The young courier's name was Akihiro Tachibana. He had dirty blonde hair, and wears a dark blue track jacket and jeans. Under the jacket, he wears a thin white shirt.

He checks his watch as the time was nearing and he had to hustle to the warehouse quick. He presses the button on his remote and he zooms on through the streets. He sees the car lanes turn red and he turns to the sidewalk.

He sees pedestrians in his way. He veers his way left and right, earning gasps and exclaims from the crowd, along with some boos from them.

"You're on the wrong side of the street!" "Wrong country, delinquent scum!"

Every comment and insult he heard felt wrong, but he didn't care. For him, they were ghosts passing by him as he cruised by. He gets out of the streaming crowd and stops by the pedestrian lane. He looks at the destination on his GPS and looks around for any landmarks.

"Hmmmm…" He says viewing the area and seeing that he is in the center of Hosu District and nearing Block 14A, which was at his right. He checks the address and it was down two more blocks. 02B, nearing Orudera District.

He turns right and presses his remote to get faster. He sees no cars going toward him, which was good. He only gets faster and he does. His board makes zooming sounds as he went past a block. He slows down in front the apartment complex, to drop off some vegetables to an average housewife.

He walks up the stairs and goes to the door at the end of the hallway. He knocks on the door and a mature plump woman in an apron. Akihiro smiles softly at her, presenting the box of vegetables to her.

"Hello. I'm delivering vegetables for a… Mrs. Midoriya?" Akihiro asks and Inko Midoriya motions her hand saying that it was hers.

"Yeah it's mine. Thank you." Inko says and Akihiro takes a receipt from his bag, along with a pen.

"That'll be 1900 yen, ma'am-" he says handing them the receipt and starts pointing at the receipt. "-Write here the time of receiving and your signature." He says while pointing at the bottom page.

Inko shuffles her apron for the payment and the pen, but no payment was in her pocket. Izuku chimes in with the exact amount in his hands. "Here's the money." Izuku says as he runs to them. Akihiro's brows raise up.

Izuku hands the money to Akihiro. He inspects the money and seems good. Inko signs the time and signature on the receipt. Akihiro's eyes trail to Izuku and Izuku notices his gaze.

"You're Izuku Midoriya. I've seen you in the Sports Festival. Keep up the good work, hero." Akihiro says before taking the receipt and saying goodbye to them both. He rushes down the stairs and onto his boosted board.

Alice groggily wakes up from her slumber and looks out the sliding doors to the balcony overlooking the streets of Bord. She rubs her eyes and groggily sits up and looks around in the dim light of the sun as it hits the inside of the hotel.

She sees Connor still asleep on his bed, his back turned at her while he does. She slips out of her bed to step into the shower to start the day.

She drops her pajamas to the floor and balls it up to place it beside the sink. She takes off her tank-top and then her panties, then proceeds to put both on top of the pajamas.

She turns on the shower and lets the water hit her. She drags the water back and into her golden hair. She starts humming her favorite song.

She remembers the song that she sung as a teen, before she became a hero. She was on a stage, with her best friends, in front of two hundred people. Her last tour before becoming a hero.

"Bang, bang into the roooom! I know you want it!..." She felt like she was on top of the world that night.

She smiles softly at the memory and at the trailing butterfly tattoos at the side of her lower torso. She spreads the water all over her body and between her breasts. She chuckles on how sexy she still is, for her age.

She turns off the shower and steps out to grab the hair dryer. She turns it on and blows her hair. The heat hitting her face and then through her hair. Once she was done, she streams a comb through her hair and brushes her hair.

Alice grabs her bathrobe and wraps it around her body, showing none of her breasts as she steps put of the bathroom. She walks over to their suitcase to get their clothes out for the day. Starting with hers.

By the time she's finished, she slipped into black jeans, a white shirt with a black skull in the middle, combat boots, fingerless gloves and a dark blue hoodie. Not before long, Connor started to move as the sun hits his face. He stretches his arms and his right leg started vibrating like a rabbit starts thumping his foot.

He sits up and sees his aunt already changed for their interview, and if they have enough time for it, a raid.

Connor rubs his eyes as he sits up. "Morning." He says as he yawns and smacks his lips. His eyes look at her combat boots and his eyes roll to look at hers. Connor's eyes squint and peer on her.

Alice senses that he suspects something so she dares not to hide the truth from him.

"Errrmm… Could you fill in for me, dear nephew of mine?" Alice asks nervously and Connor sighs.

"Come on! I've got to do something productive than asking questions!" Alice exclaims and Connor gives up on the hammer that is her aunt. Man, did she and his mother have so much in common.

"Fine fine. But why?" Connor asks and Alice stands agape at the question. She scratches her temple before answering.

Her face frowns before twiddling her fingers around the spot of her missing yellow diamond ring. Her brows furrow as she remembers their last time seeing each other, and then the grey-scaled man she passed by at the diner.

She swore that he was wearing the same ring that she gave to Alan long time ago. "I have to find the guy that wore his ring… Did you see him?" She asks while showing him pictures of Ryusake.

Connor peers into the image and sees him walking around. Then he notices Ryusake's yellow ringed necklace on his neck. Though he can't make out that that is a ring, it's probably it.

"Yeah but how are you gonna find this guy?" – "For four years, He's been found around alleyways of cities with crime waves. Mostly around the Hosu and Bord Districts. If he's near, he'd be there."

Alice says and Connor is now unsure of what he should.

"Ntt If you are going to find that guy, then I am coming too..." Connor says and Alice makes a face that says no.

"No. You've got an interview to be. I don't need the Detective to ask me questions of why I blew them off.

"Please. You can't handle yakuza on your own."

With that of a taunt, Alice revealed her ultimate move. Her tiara reforms and the rest of her diamonds on her hair and skin form around and on her. Eventually, they wrapped all over her and formed pieces of glittering armor pieces. Between her palms, a yellow staff forms, and on the end of that staff, a blade comes outward, forming a sharp scythe.

Connor is just amazed that she made a super move this amazing. She twirls her diamond scythe around her fingers and holds it with two hands. She sends out a glare, bringing out her war-face. Connor just stands there, agape and astounded that her awesome side's returned.

"Don't think that I can't handle punks on a Saturday night, Connor." Alice glares at Connor, and the nephew is breaking down at a nervous sweat. He has been beat up by her aunt before. In training. This is different.

He holds both his hands up defensively. "Okay. Okay. I'll follow your lead then. Where do we start?" he clasps his hands together and looks at her, with forgiving eyes.

She smirks before spinning it out of existence and back onto her skin. The armor pieces sneak back and embed onto her skin and hair. Her smirk lets out a satisfying giggle and she walks and opens to let his nephew out, with the keys in hand.

"Any day now, nephew." She says while motioning her head to go. Connor scoffs at how drastically her aunt can change over time to find her best friend.

"Fine,… -" Connor says while walking through the door. Alice smiles to herself and closes the door. Connor just thought up an issue that had to be brought up. "… By the way, do my parents know that we're here?"

Five minutes later, At the outside of the hotel, Alice was cursing herself for not telling her sister and her husband of the details. She was typing on her phone some emails, texts and missed calls to her sister's phone, address in hopes that she hasn't come back from her hero business trip.

As they walk out of the hotel, Nasai's and Kasai's eyes roll to see them walking down the street. They nod to each other, and signaling that it was time to roll and follow them. After dealing with their little slip-up, which was Yagoi Hando. Already taken care off.

 _At the end of a hallway full of beaten-up-to-death cops, an open door to the right shows Kasai beating Yagoi Hando, who was strapped to a chair. Yagoi coughs up blood onto the floor. He coughs up more after the blood splatters on the ground._

 _Kasai's fist was not even enshrouded in flames yet, but he was very angry that Yagoi screwed the entire operation._

" _I told you! *cough* *splatter* They know nothing!" Yagoi exclaims and Nasai twirls his baton in his fingers as he reads a file to prove Yagoi wrong._

" ' _The apprehended, Yagoi Hando, had admitted that he was part of a very secretive yakuza group, which he was a part of. Further investigation will be done for the matter.' " After finishing the report, Nasai sends a glare at Yagoi._

 _Yagoi's eyes were starting to tear up as he heard that. His eyes then dart to Kasai's knuckles and their sound as he smeared off Yagoi's blood off his fist._

 _Kasai draws back his fist for a left hook. His entire forearm bursts into flames, lighting the entire room with red. Yagoi's face turns to tears as he squirms in his seat._

" _Y-You don't ha-have to do this, buddy. You'll only make the situation wo-" Yagoi's statement was interrupted with a fist to his face. He was knocked out cold. Kasai's face turned into a face of disgust. He was disgusted from his worm of a friend. The coward. He despises any rat that crossed him and his brother. They'd give anything just to live. Even their own._

 _He repeatedly punches Yagoi's face, eventually making bruises on his cheek. Punch after punch after punch. He was growing tired of having snakes as friends. When it seemed enough, his head cracked and blood began dripping down from the cracks of his face. Kasai sighs as he relieved himself of his anger. Nasai 's baton swoops into his belt as he throws a damp towel at Kasai._

 _Kasai catches it and wipes it across his face, smearing off the blood. When he was done, He follows Nasai out the door, who was waiting for him by the door. By the time he walks out, Nasai walks ahead of him and out of the hallway. Both of them were snickering and chuckling over the masses of numbers of bodies that they had laid waste on the ground._

Kasai still snickers as they follow the heroes to their destination. Alice is following the map to the Bord District and Connor is helping with his GPS. They are closing in on a train station to ride the bullet train to Bord.

Kasai and Nasai sit down three seats behind them, who are looking at the scenes as they speed by in the train. The two thugs keep on their tabs on those two. Especially Kasai. His eyes were fixed on Alice. Just admiring her golden hair. 'Man. I should get her a drink sometime.'

In an alleyway, two thugs are running down and toward the streets, cowering from a figure that frightened them as children.

"Fucking hurry up your ass, Komatsu!" The woman shouts back, as she carries the stolen money from a convenience store. Komatsu looks up behind him to see Ryusake's claws in front of his face, and that was the last sight he sees before being knocked out.

Fujita looks behind her to see her partner on the ground behind the monster that only stared at her with eyes of anger. She stumbles and falls on her back, scared for life. Ryu trudges toward her and grabs her shirt.

Fujita trembles as Ryu stared into her eyes. His mouth gives off gusts of his breath. He ends it with a roar at her face, making her pass out. Ryu gives out a sigh as he drags the two burglars to a corner of the alley and leaves them tied up there. He grabs on the bag that Fujita was carrying and walks to the convenience store that they robbed.

"Damn robbers." She curses the robbers that came in earlier and stole their money. And just about she was about to take off her apron to leave, the door slides open, and she sees a strange man with grey scales come through the door, with a bag.

He looked like he had a bad day, and she could see it from his bruises across his chest, his black shirt torn. She looks at his face and seeing him, earns her a bit of red on her cheeks.

She sees Ryu stopping in front of the counter and his pants can be heard loudly through the silence. An audible gulp can be heard from her throat. Ryu throws it on the counter before leaving. The storeclerk is only dumbstruck by the sight of someone coming in with a bag, and leaving the shop, along with the bag.

Her eyes trail toward the bag, and then she peers through the bag, and is astonished by the sight. Their money was granted back. She looks back at the door that Ryu went through and the path that he took to the right.

She is still astonished that a stranger came and left money for the store. She rushes to put the money inside the cashier.

Ryu checks the time on his new cheap watch. '3:30.' He sees down on his watch and eventually sees a wreck of a shirt. He takes it off and sees the handiwork that Ikari had done for him. She had her wounds stitched up, though it didn't need to happen. But he was still grateful for her healing.

He moves his bandaged right arm and then saw that too. 'Huh… Kind of looks good on me.' He compliments Ikari's handiwork on his arm.

" _You need to stay away from fights now that you have me as a caretaker." Ikari advises and Ryu wears his black shirt, covering the stitches. Ikari takes the kit and back into the van. She's surprised that there is even a kit in a van. A gangster's van._

' _Thank you.' Ryu sends to her and Ikari's eyes dart over to him. "Eh?" She asks out of surprise. His eyes stopped glaring at her and took on a bored face as he looks at her eyes._

' _Yesterday, you've gotten me new clothes" He says motioning his hand to the mall bags with new clothes. "You've tended to me as if I was your friend.'_

" _But I am your friend. Aren't I?" Ikari asks which made Ryu stop for a moment. They stayed like that for a moment. Her white hair looked good when it was tied down the nape._

Ryu scoffs at the memory of his… He wouldn't know what to call her, now that they are…

"Friends." He mutters to himself, feeling a hint of disgust, since he had a friend before he stopped going to school. Shrugging off his flashbacks, he trudges his way back to the van. He sighs out the boredom from his chest.

Nothing big was happening in the districts. The day seemed like it was releasing small droplets, and now, the sun would come out to play.

Back to Akihiro, He continued on his boosted board and he reaches his secret warehouse. His skateboard makes a skidding sound in front of the door. He takes off his helmet to let free his hair as he opens the door and he sees his mentor speeding around the computers.

"Gotta find them. Gotta find them. Gotta find them." Sokudo keeps muttering as he types on one keyboard and the other. He was looking at CCTV footage, rumors, news reportage, police reports. He was drastic at finding the mercs that landed in Japan several days ago.

He also knew what's happened to Japan. The nation has lost its main pillar against crime. All Might. And the #1 Hero isn't too far behind. He's been going non-stop just to find those mercs. And his adopted son. How could he have done that? For duty? To protect? Or just because he wanted to return?

Akihiro places the bag of food on the table and Sokudo stops to see it and he grins for a second before whooshing to the couch to eat. Together, they eat their fries and Sokudo finshes his in a flash. He lets out a burp and turns to Akihiro for one question.

"Akihiro. Question. Do people still do good things?"

Akihiro drops his fry back into its container and looks at Sokudo, already knowing that he's going to do something stupid. Sokudo smirks at him as Akihiro stared at him for a second before zooming to the back room to get his old black-and-white armor-padded suit. His scowling helm was left in his right to hold up.

Akihiro notices something new on the chest. A small circle. It looked like a gem. A yellow gem that was smooth and looked like a pendant of a necklace. Akihiro points at it and asks,

"What's that?" pointing at the pendant on the costume's chest.

Sokudo looks at it and remembers why he put that there. "This is a gem. It was given to me by a good friend of mine." He says that while looking back at 12 years ago, his leave of America. It was a yellow sapphire. He got that from his burnt house the other day. His black and blue gauntlets added onto the superiority of the look of the costume.

Akihiro scoffs at him. "Yeah yeah, she felt like she was going to miss you, yada yada." Akihiro says while he motions his hands as if he was swatting a fly. "Are you going to go to her yet? She's staying at a hotel in Bord."

Sokudo turns into a frown as he laid down his suit on the table. He lays down on the couch and starts remembering. His four years of not sending anything to her… He thinks he changed her life ever since his mentorship of her. The thought of her breaking down didn't bother him, but it's there. He'd love to see her again, but if he risked himself being seen now, then his four years of secrecy will have been for nothing.

"Mmmm No. Not yet anyway." Sokudo says shrugging off the thoughts. Akihiro stuffs his face with more fries and saying mmhmmm. His crunching can be heard from where Sokudo was sitting.

He was sitting on a chair with wheels, and he rolls the chair toward the computers and keyboard to continue browsing for the news within his time in the ice. Then he catches glimpse of a grey-lizard man walking in the streets. He pauses to look at it and calls Akihiro over.

"You thinking about foiling their plans? You know where the meeting will take place, right?"

"Of course I do. The couriers you said are going to deliver them by plane two days from now, right? Then they might be going north, where one of the League of Villains' bases are." Sokudo explains and Akihiro gives off a simple nod. Over the years, he's been collecting intel on them, and their workings on the world.

The burning of Arizona was one of many more disasters just like it. They were meant to incite fear into the lives of people. Then his four years of absence in Japan, and it was the League's time to rise in Japan. Shrugging the events off, he continues to speed through the internet for reports and footage for the enemy's sightings and where they are.

"Akihiro?"

"Yes, master?" Akihiro asks as he walks over beside Sokudo. By the time Sokudo scoots over, Akihiro squints his eyes in familiarity of the figure that was walking through the streets.

"Ahhh. It's another one of those vigilantes. Did you know that he saved me last year?"

Akihiro looks at his master and his face turned into one of despair and surprise. Akihiro shakes his shoulders to bring him back.

"Hey. Hey! You okay?" Akihiro asks worriedly, and Sokudo looks at the figure, knowing that he was his stepson. Wait. He still is!

Akihiro feels a gust of wind blowing against him and he sees Sokudo blurring towards the table then through the door. He glances to the table and sees no costume. Akihiro runs through the door and does not bother to shout. He looks around but can't find the old hero, and has seen that he has sped off to find that vigilante, whoever he was to him.

"That guy is so troublesome." He speaks to himself, expecting something big happening in the city later on.

"That train ride was the comfiest by far! Their seats were amazing!" Connor says as he praised the train's seats. They had a train ride around the city, and got lost because of how fast it was going.

Alice shrugs his praising off as he stretches his back. She had to find that guy by tonight. If there are any yakuza in the streets, it would be the Hosu District.

They are now in the streets and in front of the train station at Hosu and the nearest to Bord District.

"Connor, here is your GPS. I'm going to ask around now." Alice hands to Connor his GPS and walks into the fray. Connor shoves his GPS into his bag and follows her. Alice looks around for someone who knows the area well.

Alice smiles when she sees a couple walking towards the mall. They were about the same size as each other. The brunette girl had a cap on her hair, and her pink shirt had long sleeves that had two lines going down to the wrists and she was wearing a high black skirt that reached below her knees. It was strapped along her waist she with broad strings at the back like a corset.

Her boyfriend had only a black shirt with a white circle in the middle and he wore dark blue jeans and some rubber shoes. He was wearing a white and yellow track jacket because it was so cold for him.

It was Fukuda Watari and Harumi Sakatoshi. They looked like a couple in her eyes but they really weren't. They were just good friends ever since he started to live near her apartment and decided to help her out on a good cause.

"What are you so focused on over there?" Harumi asks plainly and Fukuda glances at her while he is controlling his puppets at home. Fukuda glances at her to answer her question but is interrupted by Alice's voice directed at him.

"Hey. Have you seen this man?" Alice asks Fukuda. He lowers his glasses to see her in plain view. He opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted again by Harumi exclaiming softly.

"I remember this guy!"

"Really~?"

"Yeahh. He came to one of my campaigns and got a basket from me the other day." Harumi explains and Alice lights up.

"Do you know where he is?" Alice asks.

"Noo sorry. All I know is he comes and goes saving people from yakuza threatening this side of Musutafu." Harumi says, making Alice fistbumps in the air knowing that she was right.

'Come to think of it… I would have loved to talk to him again.' Harumi thinks as Alice took mental note of Harumi's words. Meanwhile, Connor's ears were travelling off to hear some gossips around them.

"Did you hear that hot guy saved a girl the other day?" / "How's Sakura?" / "There's this Tili Tili Bom Character that got the perps that stole Yo-san's money earlier."

He eavesdrops on the two guys talking about one convo in particular as they come his way.

"What did he do with it?"

"He gave it back to Yo-san."

The gossips turned to exclaims of surprise as they laugh it off beside Connor. He pursues them to strike a conversation with them, and nonchalantly and friendly as possible. Connor turns around to have a chat with the guy with the weird hair.

He taps his right shoulder and his laser-like gaze hits him like a truck as he jumps in place.

"Where did you see this guy?" Connor says as he shows a picture of Ryusake walking in the street. The two in question just pointed at the picture, finding it familiar to the guy in their conversation.

"This is the guy! The guys that I was telling you about, Jube!" Ichimoku says to his friend, making him and his short friend excited.

"Where did you hear of this guy?" Connor asks and they happily provided information. Meanwhile, Alice is finishing up conversing with Harumi and Fukuda as they left for the mall and on their separate ways.

"Well, it is nice to meet you two. Have a nice day." She says smiling and going to where Connor is. Harumi and Fukuda turned heel right and to the mall to shop, and Fukuda controls his puppet mannequins to drive a truck to a warehouse. Harumi sees this and asks.

But before that, she had to guide him with her arms. She swoops her arms under his and She looks at Fukuda's face still focused and keeping a straight face. Alice smiles sweetly at the sight of friendship.

"You really need to prioritize yourself, Fukuda." Harumi titters and Fukuda grumbles in response, earning a huff from her. Fukuda glances at her face, seeing a tint of red on her cheeks. So they walk toward the mall to buy their stuff.

In the alleyways, Ryusake is finishing tying up three more yakuza in the Bord District. He pulls the ropes and claps the dusts off his hands. His eyes trail to a yakuza's face to find that he had a cool facemask on him.

The facemask was pitch black and had opening holes that looked like a gas-mask. The strap was shiny Velcro. He tilts his head and grumbles before swiping it and wearing it to see if it looked good on him. He felt good but he wasn't sure if he looked good in it.

One of the thugs is starting to wake up and he glances at him. His eyes start to flutter as he regains consciousness.

"You little… shitter…" the thug grunts and coughs as he comes to. Then he remembers that he came here to kill Ryu, for that embarrassment from a week ago. He underestimated Ryu too much when he was killing that little girl.

Then it hit Ryu. He recognized his raspy voice and realizes that this was the thug that he had beaten and slashed a week ago. It was Takie.

He struggles and squirms in the ropes and tries to get out but couldn't. He glares at him as he glances at his pathetic form. He continues doing his business with wearing his facemask. He nuzzles to fit his face in.

"wait… That's mine!" Takie shouts and he shakes up in his spot tied up with his two compatriots. "Give it back!" Takie shouts after Ryu who was going out of his sights. He screams to get out of the ropes and struggles relentlessly to do so. In his last words, hoping that he will hear this, he screams, "Fucking scum! You'll regret this!" He said grunting to get out.

Ryusake heard nothing and kept walking in the crowd with his new facemask. He slides his hands into his pockets, shrugging off the glances from the crowd. He hastens to get back to the van which was maybe four blocks down the street.

Meanwhile, Ikari was cleaning the insides of the van. Or was at least trying. In every opening she found, it was only filled with more stuff that she found gross. She let out her tongue in disgust at every one.

Ikari feels accomplished now that the van seemed spotless, throwing out the yakuza's garbage out of the van. The graffiti was still there and she can't be bothered to clean paint. She hears a knock and her head turns to see that Ryu had come back. She brightens up as she opens the door and hops out of the

Ryu walks beside the passenger's seat and leans on the door. Ikari smiles at him coming back. He huffs out his frustration out of his nose and glares softly at her, making her smile melt into his memory as she smiles at him.

His eyes trail to the inside of the van, seeing that most of the garbage inside is gone. Ikari sees his eyes looking at the back.

"Umm I did a little spring cleaning. You like it?" Ikari says as she holds out her palms. Ryu doesn't move as he looked at her palms with his brow raised in suspicion.

"I-I did a little spring cleaning. You like it?" She says motioning her hands to the back. Ryu glances at it then to her and eyes her clothes. She was wearing the skirt that she was using the other day. And her garbage scent was coming back again.

He shrugs it off and pats her head like a child and she purrs to his touch on her head. He shrugs off the moment and backs up to walk to the driver's seat, but then a whoosh comes from behind and sweeps Ryusake away.

Ikari's eyes widen and stare at the spot Ryu used to be in. Her head rolls left and right to find him. She runs toward the street and looks around with Ryu out of sight. She veers around to sprint to the alleyway and looks ahead and back.

"Sakiiee! Where are you?" She shrieks out into the alleys in search for her friend. She looks back to the van and contemplates on what she should do now. She can't leave a friend because she'd feel bad about this later. She did not want to go through that again.

She goes back to the van but was stopped by a hand on her waist hosting her up and whooshes to God knows where. Then in a second, Ikari was placed on a couch beside a bewildered Sakii.

"S-Sakii!" She exclaims feeling a huge force of relief in her chest. Ryu looks at her keeping his scowl on as she looks his way.

'Yeah. I'm fine.' He sends at her just looking at the familiar figure standing and leaning on one of the tables. His arms had been crossed as if he was disappointed. He huffs out a breath and looks at Ryusake.

"You remember me, Ryu?" Sokudo asks with a sympathetic face. Ikari jerks her head and looks at Ryu.

Ryu stands up and walks over to face Sokudo. Sokudo stands over him by a couple inches. Ryu's shiny yellow eyes strike Sokudo but is unfazed. Sokudo shrugs off his glare and looks at his stepson.

Ikari was staring at their face-off. Akihiro slumps on the couch beside her. He holds out his hand to Ikari to shake hers and to make her acquaintance.

"Hi. I'm Akihiro. What's your name?" Akihiro asks making her head jerk to look at him. She looks at his hand and hesitantly shakes it.

"Ikari." She says plainly and swipes her hand off and looks at the two facing off.

"Before you do something, I have something for you." Sokudo speeds to the table behind him and hands him a burger. Ryu looks down upon it and he huffs before taking it. He glares up at Sokudo and places the burger in his left to punch him with his right.

Sokudo grunts at the punch to his stomach. Akihiro and Ikair suddenly stand up ready to have a fight.

"No don't, Akie. I deserved that." Sokudo says stopping Akihiro from throwing punches. Ryu keeps his glaring gaze fixed on Sokudo. Sokudo puts his weight on his knees to get more strength. Ryusake punched him hard on the spleen.

He looks at his stepson's yellow eyes again. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you all alone…" Sokudo pans looking up at Ryu and Ryu lets out a growl at his traitor of a caretaker.

Sokudo looks at him and backs away to let him breath, but he still keeps his glare fixed on him. Behind them, Ikari and Akihiro sit by and watch. 'Man, this guy is something else.' Akihiro says in thought. Ikari catches that and agrees.

'You have no idea.' She thinks to herself and continues watching the small family hash it out.

Sokudo regains his stand and looks at his stepson. "I should have been there…" Sokudo's eyes start to form tears in his eyes. He turns around and finds a wheelie chair to slump on. Ryu shuffles his arms and crosses them to listen to what Sokudo has to say.

"I should have been there for you… For your mom… I let everybody down… it's my fault that you have no home… I'm sorry…" Sokudo says with tears coming out from his eyes and sniffles trying to stop the tears.

Ryu looks at his stepfather and contemplates about everything that happened.

'This guy does not deserve forgiveness. He should pay for leaving me.'

'But you should forgive him. He's taken care of you for five years. That was just one mistake.'

'And that mistake has changed you for the worse. You have become a vigilante because of him.'

Ikari hears the conflicting thoughts in Ryusake's head. Her eyes widen at her friend's breakdown. Before this, he was so calm and even-tempered. His glare turned into a wide surprised look, his mouth agape and his fists clenched. His entire body was shaking slightly.

His thoughts in a mental state of disarray and he was fighting with himself. 'jeez Ryu… I never thought that you would act like this to your family.'

Sokudo starts sobbing in his seat. Ryu is still thinking whether he should forgive him. Then he thinks of what his mother would have wanted… She wouldn't have wanted him to have a heart full of hate. She would have wanted him to be a forgiving man, like his missing father.

He huffs out all his thoughts. He steps in front of his Sokudo and he looks up at Ryu.

Ryu softens his glare to a stoic face and places his hand on his shoulder, as a sign of comfort and understanding. Sokudo's head turns up to look at him.

"…I'll give you. One more chance. Sokudo." Ryu grumbles lightly, making Ikari and Akihiro spike up at his voice. Their mouths agape at Ryu, especially Ikari.

'That's the first time I've heard of his voice. Again.' Ikari thinks to herself

'His voice is the deepest I've heard so far. I don't think.' Akihiro thinks to himself, munching the rest of his fries.

Sokudo's eyes stop tearing and he smears off the tears and stands up. They look at each other's eyes and stare at each other.

"You're still the same guy my mom met. And it's just sad." Ryusake snaps at Sokudo took it as a joke. He chuckles leaving Ikari and Ryu bewildered.

Sokudo breaks off with a smile and looks at Ryusake.

"All right then. *sniffle* Ryusake. For now,-" Sokudo reaches out his hand to sake Ryu's. The scaled vigilante looks down on it then his brown eyes. Ryusake grabs it and shakes on it, making their fight and misunderstanding understood. Ikari looks at this display and is just in awe and shock.

It's every emotion in this one scene, poorly crammed. It's as if the author got tired and scared at the same time because he was watching Stanley Kubrick's The Shining in 1980.

Ikari sniffles off potential tears and Akihiro notices her. He smiles and lets out a chuckle. His hand reaches out to pat her on the shoulder. Ikari inches her way away from Akihiro, making him spike up and more cautious around her.

In the alleyways, Alice follows Connor, who is in his werewolf form, down the path that took them closer to where the 'Tili Tili Bom' character might be. Alice walks beside her nephew as he sniffs down the path.

Alice gives out a sigh feeling defeat, and in a wild goose chase. She looks disappointed and Connor's eyes look up from the ground and at Alice, seeing her disappointed. He saw that she was a bit depressed without the guy that made her life more interesting.

'We'll need to find him.' Connor says in thought as he sniffs on the ground. He suddenly spikes up at the scent of Sokudo being awfully close. He rockets off to the place ahead of Alice. She sees this and she shouts off after him.

"W-Wait! Did you find something?!" Alice shouts running after him. She sees him going left and into the street. She hears exclaims in the crowd from seeing a werewolf going around in the streets. She groans as she jumps into the fray.

Alice follows the short screams and yells as she runs toward Connor. Meanwhile, two gangsters were following them as well and hot on their tail. Nasai texts Peter about where they are going and to track his phone so they know where they are.

Alice sees him hopping on a fence and jumps off. and Alice follows. She opens the metal gate and continues the chase. Connor speeds up, knowing that they are closer to where Ryu was. Alice sees that he's stopped at the turn ahead. She hustles beside him to see what he was staring at.

She sees a van with all of its doors opened in an alley turning left leading to the streets. She walks past the bipedal wolf and scopes out the van.

Connor changes back to his form and surveys the surroundings with Alice. Alice peeks in the through the opened doors and sees clothes in packages at the back. One package was about to fall and one fell, leaving the clothes on the floor.

Alice's eye catches one of the sweaters on the floor and her eyes turn red at it. Connor peers through the side door and raises his brow at her. Been a long time since she saw that side of her.

He turns his head to a wolf's and sniffs the van for something. He sniffs the front first for anything. He gets a sniff of the man they are looking for. Then someone else. He found that smell familiar. His nose brings him outside of the van, and he gets a small whiff of someone else's scent.

His brain was going erratic, thinking of whom the scent might belong to. Alice walks over to him, seeing him spacing out.

'wait. Is it… Uncle Sokudo's?!' He thought to himself. He veers to the spot where Ryu was, beside the car. He found where they were, and the gray-scaled guy was definitely here, and Sokudo's scent disappears.

Alice sees Connor sniffing around and taps his shoulder. But before she does, she hears slips behind them. Her head flings to see what it was. She grows cautious about their surroundings and Connor shifts his head back to normal.

He stand back up and does reports what he found out. "The guy was here, with two others. I uhh…" Connor stops before saying that Sokudo was here. Alice looks at him with a questioning look.

"What is it?... Connor." Alice furrows her brow before saying his name. Connor looks at her.

"I got the guy's and Uncle Sokudo's scents around here, but barely. It seemed like they were speeding around. But where did they go?" Connor says pulling out his detective skills to work. Alice hears something behind them again, and she turns her head around to see what it was, again.

She walks slowly toward the noise and scopes out the scene. She manifests a yellow diamond sword in her hand and her tiara on her head. She holds the sword on her side and readies to throw a shard with her left as she nears the turn by the cans. She jumps at the corner and sees nothing. She turns around and she sees a baton that's swung at her.

She waits for the hard impact but it was stopped. She looks at Connor who blocked the swing and threw the baton at Nasai and punches his gut. Nasai grunts the pain and steps back. Kasai shrouds his right arm on fire and throws a shuriken at Connor.

Alice throws her shards at the shuriken, making clings and clangs on the ground. Nasai sends electricity to his arms and clenches his fists at them. Kasai chuckles at them, making Alice turn her sword to a longsword.

"So, you're this Diamondback, huh? A heroine to the small people in Detroit?" Kasai strikes a conversation at them. Alice shrugs off the taunt and stands her ground beside Connor. Kasai unsheathes his katana and points it at Connor and Alice.

"We are assigned to off you. So I hope there aren't any hard feelings!" Kasai says as he jumps at Connor first, ready to swing his katana at them. Alice runs in front of Connor, blocking the katana with her longsword. A loud clang is heard. A spark bounces off of their swords.

Kasai grunts and punches her with his free right arm, and she jumps back to dodge and lands beside Connor, who was shifting to his werewolf form slowly. A shing can be heard from the claws as he speeds toward Kasai with his claws pointed at him.

"Tch, Nasai!" Kasai says as he jumps back, shouting for aid. Kasai electrifies his batons. Connor notices this and lands on the ground to dodge. By the time Nasai's landed, Connor veers left and right from Nasai's swings.

Kasai swings horizontally downward and hit Connor's elbow. He roars at the pain and shakes from the electricity. He slices him with his right, grazing Nasai's arm. Connor jumps back to dodge the vertical downward strike.

Connor stumbles a bit and regains his footing. He hisses from the pain and holds his elbow. Alice runs in front of him and points the tip of her longsword at them, the handle below her waist in front of her.

"Connor! You okay?" She asks and Connor nods growling. Kasai laughs while he swings his katana around while he walks around.

"Look at you! All honor! Ready for a battle but never finding one. That's the way we like it! Heroes!" Kasai monologues. Alice looks at them, glaring at the yakuza scum. And Nasai was just putting pressure on the wound on his left shoulder. Kasai pats his brother's left shoulder as he passes by. Nasai lets go of his bleeding shoulder and regains his form at them.

Connor realigns and snaps his elbow back in place and points his claws at Nasai. Kasai laughs as he reignites his right forearm on fire. Nasai looks at the Werewolf, shooting glares at him. His phone rings and Kasai hears the ringtone. Nasai gives him the look that Peter and his gang of misfits are close by.

"Sorry kid, but you're not needed, and neither is your Quirk. Get lost." Nasai charges at him, surging electricity to his batons to stick him with them. Alice runs in front of him and blocks the batons with a shield. She had turned her longsword into a circular disc, almost like Captain America's.

Nasai grunts at her display. Alice kicks him back, making Nasai stumble back. Alice turns her shield into a gauntlet with claws. She taunts using her fingers and Nasai falls for it.

Connor regains consciousness and runs on the wall to take care of the other brother. Kasai sees him and thrusts his arm to shoot his fire at him. Connor dodges and lands on the ground and boosts himself to throw his face down on the ground.

Nasai grunts, swinging furiously. Alice dodges and holds one of his batons and punches his gut with her free arm. Nasai stumbles back and Alice throws his baton on the ground.

"I'm getting bored, scum. If you really need me so much, then why haven't you beaten me already?" Alice snaps at Nasai, who was basically at the verge of losing his calming mind.

Electric surges run through and from the ground. He clenches his fist and recalls the surges back to his body. Alice looked on to the lights going away and toward his body. Nasai chuckles and looks back at Alice.

"You almost pressed my buttons girl." Nasai smiles at her, making her more cautious. She manifests another gauntlet on her right and shings can be heard from both as she waves them around, making her shoulders loose. She poses a boxing stance. One arm near her chin and the other below it.

"Alright then. Fists." Nasai says as he lets go of his baton and summons his electricity to his fists and closes in on her.

"Sounds like your last Saturday night." Alice mocks before Nasai grunts at her, punching furiously, the electricity surging in his entire being and fists.

Connor swipes his claws left then right then downward, but Kasai dodges. He punches his Firefist upward to Connor's chest, making him fall down. As soon he got his head back up, Kasai points his sword to his face, making Connor spike up.

"Poor form, one would say." Kasai says. Connor uses his feet to grapple Kasai's, making him look down. Connor pulls him down and gets up to put him in a chokehold.

Connor stands up to lift him up in the air. Kasai chokes on the grip and struggles to let loose. He reignites his fist and starts punching his gut. While they were fighting, Alice was being electrocuted from his fist. Nasai was getting too close to her, which granted her the opportunity to punch his nose and throw him behind her.

Nasai grunts from the roll and stands back up. Then he sees Kasai being hurled toward him. "Motherf-" He says before being hit with Kasai's body. Connor walks beside Alice who dusted off the dirt on her.

Connor growls at them as the brothers stood back up. Nasai holds his left abdomen while Kasai was just panting. Nasai glares at his brother's incompetent form.

"He was bigger than me!" Kasai whines, making Nasai cringe and face the two heroes by himself. Alice forms her gauntlets back into a longsword and it manifests on her right hand, holding it below her waist with both hands.

Nasai surges his fists with his electricity and punches the ground, sending out the electricity to the ground. The electricity flashed over to where Alice and Connor were standing, shocking them both.

Alice and Connor shake and scream out the pain from the shocks. Nasai's eyes glow a yellow color as his electricity surges from his body to the heroes. After a moment, Nasai recalls the electricity back to his body.

Alice and Connor fall down to the ground. Both panting from the pain they were having. They can't move anything from the fatigue Nasai's shocks brought. Alice stands on her knees and weighs on her longsword's handles. She uses it as a walking stick and crutches to Connor.

"Connor. Get up. Get up!" Alice says shaking Connor, who was knocked out, but still sensing. Nasai looks at her form and is just amazed. Even though she's sucked out of her energy, she relentlessly defends her nephew.

Then a helicopter can be heard nearby them. Kasai and Nasai look up to see what's up. They see ropes being let loose, falling down to the ground in front of them. Peter and his team have arrived from above. Then followed Takumi and Stele. Takumi points his assault rifle at Alice, standing her ground. Peter smiling at her as he circles around her.

"Hello there. Damn you look good!" He mocks at her. Alice glares at the villains surrounding them. She lifts her sword at Stele, who was giving her the eye.

He was snickering to himself while he views his long claws. "When can we get a piece of this action?" Stele says as he nonchalantly walks up to her. Alice swings her sword at Stele's face, almost grazing his face.

"Whoaa~! Aggressive!" Stele shouts at Alice. Takumi holds a knife to her neck and holds her arms in place. Her sword drops to the floor and disappears.

"Easy there, Scope. We still need her." Peter titters on Takumi. Takumi nods and brings her back away from Connor. Then, groaning can be heard from Connor as he struggles to lift himself back up. Alice's eyes widen that he starts to regain consciousness at the worst time possible.

"Ohhh~ What have we here?!" Peter says as he walks closer to Connor. The werewolf started to go back to his human form and and he gets to his knees. Peter stops in front of him to drag his hair up to see his face.

He pants and hyperventilates . Connor looks into Peter's eyes. Peters head tilts as he surveys the boy.

"Hmmm… You look familiar. Have I seen you on TV recently?" Peter asks,getting no answer from Connor but struggles to be free.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE! You want me, right? Take me!" Alice begs at Peter. He looks at her form, and is just cringing.

"What happened to you? You used to be so coo~l! What happened? Did you find somebody?" Peter asks, whining at what she looks like now.

"Well, people change. Say, who is this child? He looks handsome like me."

That comment made Connor cringe inward. Peter notices this and he looks at Connor dead at the eye. This made Connor drop into a nervous sweat.

"Something on my face, boy?"

"I said LEAVE HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!" Alice shouts at Peter, making him spike up at her shrieking.

"Jeez woman. Earlier, I can stand you before. Now I can't" Peter says complaining about her behavior. He pulls out a piece of cloth. Dampened with chlorophyll. "Here. Let's take them both. The bosses could want hers too." He says throwing the cloth at Takumi to smother her with it.

She screams but is muffled by the cloth, making her go to sleep. Then Takumi throws it back to Peter to smother Connor with it. Kasai and Nasai were tapping their boots in unison, expecting something. With Connor asleep, he lumps Connor to Alice. Then, a van pulls up alongside them, outside of the alley behind them.

The person that was driving was Takie. The thug from earlier. "Yo! You guys are good for the money, right?" Takie asks while Peter hoists Alice on his shoulder. Takumi hoists Connor up his shoulder.

'Why did I hoist this kid up? It would have been more efficient if I hoisted her so we'd be on our way now.' Takumi complains in his head. Stele looks at him with a devilish grin. Takumi glares at him, looking off to the van.

"Yeaah~. The broker's giving us five million if we do this right." Peter says placing Alice down at the back of the van. Takie exclaims and laughs out of shock.

"That's a nice ass!" Takie says as

Peter closes the door after Takumi places Connor in. Loud coughs are heard behind them, making Takumi and Peter face the two yakuza.

"What about us?" Kasai asks Peter, irritated that the past couple months had proved uneventful and without fruit. Peter holds his hands up in defense.

"Don't worry! The full pay will come and we'll split the deal." Peter assures, making the two of them walk toward him with glares at him. Takumi stands on guard, readying his wrist guns for a fight.

The two brothers cross their arms as they look at Peter. Meanwhile, Takie is tapping his fingers on the wheel while Stele shines his claws.

"Fine then. But you better be good for it!" Kasai says, pointing a finger at Peter. Nasai nods behind him and takes out his phone.

"Yeah?"

/ _You think you two are free to take on a job?_ /

While the two walked away, they discuss about a job that they'll take up next week. As the sun set, Peter and Takumi sit on the back, and Stele wears his beanie on his head and Takie drives, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"Hey boss! When's the money coming?"

"As soon as we get Sokudo back. And uhh how's your thing going?"

"It's a uhhh. Work in progress."

"Good. And if you get paid from it, you can keep it. For you and your crew."

"Really! Thanks a lot!" Takie says while turning his head back, revealing a little scar on his face. Peter spikes up from his face and tries not to look again.

"Get the subjects out now. We don't want anyone seeing this."

"Will do… guy." The thug says awkwardly to Kabe, feeling intimidated. He moves the now quirkless people into the truck and into the body bags, to be shipped back to their homes. Kabe looks at the sun and smiles.

'Now, we'll see what will happen if he wins.' Kabe thinks to himself, chuckling and excited for the outcome of this one act. His watch beeps as the time has come to take them back. The people missing them might pose a threat to them if they had come to.

"You think that you will win?" Kabe hears the voice of a certain Hero under control of his quirk. Kabe puts both of his hands behind him and walks slowly through the frozen-in-place police officers. Some of them gasp quietly as he pass by to get to Taishiro Toyomitsu, a.k.a Fatgum just beside Tamaki Amajiki, grasping for what was in front of him with squid tentacles.

Kabe stops in front of Fatgum and looks at his glaring eyes. "Hmmm... I wonder if you have the capacity to think better than this. It's sad. You people never thought that there're always bigger fish than you." Kabe says as he cups Tamaki's face. He winces from the touch, making Fatgum angry.

"I swear! Once you make a mistake, that'll be the end of yo-" Toyomitsu says before his mouth is stopped by his Quirk. His face turns to Toyomitsu. He goes past him and into the hallway to make a call.

Then in Giran's ivory tower, he receives a text from his favorite disciple. He reads it silently. / _The Quirks are ready for transport, sir._ / Giran smiles as he smokes from his third cigar.

"Yeah. It's all coming together."

 **Hoooooooooo DONE! I know I was going to get a rest, but I just can't stop. With all my Quirks lined up, I can't wait to get them in my story for you guys. Thank you to the 13 follow and the 9 who put a favorite on my story. You keep me going when I can't. Thank you so much. And this chapter too me so long to make. Three weeks in the making bitch!**


	8. Chapter 8: Leave him Alone!

Chapter 8: Leave him alone!

The ride in the van was silent, no one cracking up jokes. Not even Peter, who was behind the back, waiting for the hostages to wake up at the back of the van. Alice and Connor are unconscious in the back, tied up and one supporting the other. Peter just smiles at the two with Stele just grinning impatiently, can't wait to carve their faces.

Takumi and Takie were just at the front row, looking at the passing monuments as the day turns to the night. Takumi looks down on his watch and notices that it is 8 PM. He hmms to himself as the van neared to their hideout.

Back at the warehouse, Kabe sits luxuriously on a chair while reading a book as he puts his mind in peace as he controls the frozen officers with his Quirk. Any sort of movement or any drastic emotion that can tick him off will set them free.

Tamaki looks around for anything they can use. He tries to get him to monologue.

"Hey! You! What do you think of heroes?" Tamaki asks out of desperation that he'll make a mistake. Kabe doesn't budge and flips to the next page, with his calmness solid. Tamaki could sweat if he could but his body could not because it is under control.

'I have to break his concentration. Somehow. Judging by how he is concentrating, it means he is on his breaking point. And he can't keep using his Quirk forever.'

While he was in his thoughts, Fat-gum had his punch froze and his mouth starts to drool. His whines are muffled. Tamaki stops his snickers and chuckles. Then he notices something. Kabe was getting tired, that he let Toyomitsu's drool drop to the floor. And that his sweat dripping down from his brow.

'I have to get him to use his Quirk more. It's the only way.'

Kabe's eyes open and his gaze moves to Tamaki. He knows that Tamaki is plotting something. It was obvious from his eyes.

"Hmmm. If you think of a way to get out of this, there is none." Kabe says while he stands up and closing the book. Tamaki watches as he steps his way closer to him, every step making his fear grow by a tinge.

He stops in front of him and looking down a bit. He surveys his tentacle arm and is disgusted that a slimy arm helped bring down their biggest ally in terms of survival. They beat their economic source in the streets of Musutafu. And it all went downhill from there in terms of money and gaining it.

He walks by the tired officers and chooses two to be let free. The two hostages gasp for air before they are dragged by the collar too tired to fight back. He drags them in front of the two heroes assigned to the raid.

He goes to the tables and gets three peculiar handguns. He places them in front of Tamaki. Fat-gum already knows what he's going to do.

"There are three guns. You choose. I shoot." Kabe says plainly, raising the pressure and tension in the room. Tamaki grunts, struggling to be let loose. Kabe grows frustrated with every struggle. "Choose now or I'll kill every single officer in the warehouse." Kabe says, making Tamaki and Fat-gum get even more pressured.

Tamaki is thinking fast, thinking of a solution with no officer casualties. 'Damn this.' He thought to himself. "I swear, you'll pay for what you've done!" Tamaki says, making Kabe feel amused that he gets under their skin.

"Choose. Even a hero such as you can figure this out. I do not know which of these are loaded. So I won't cheat." Kabe says as he sat back on the chair. Kabe looks on the troubled hero and a smile manifests on his face.

"Y'know what? I'll let you do the shooting." Kabe says as he waves his hand at Tamaki, letting him move. Tamaki's tentacle arm forms back and he drops to the ground, breathing heavily. Tamaki looks at Kabe, who looks at him back, signaling the guns with his eyes.

Tamaki looks at him and notices something as he walks to the guns and picks one. "By the way, if you try to shoot me, I'll stop the bullet before it hits me." Kabe pans, making Tamaki stagger. Kabe smirks and chuckles at his response.

Tamaki looks at the guns one more time. 'Damn. I'm boxed in. This guy's gonna unhinge himself in a second if I don't cooperate.' Tamaki thinks to himself as he chooses.

Kabe crosses his arms and his fingers tap on his left arm as Tamaki was contemplating. Tamaki breathes in and out as looks at his arm. Kabe notices this and readies to use his Quirk. Tamaki lashes his tentacle arm at Kabe.

Kabe stops his arm just before it touches his face. Tamaki grunts as his arm was put in stop. Kabe clicks his mouth as he waves his finger at him. "Now Tamaki. I've figured this out. You are outmatched."

Inside Tamaki, his mind is snapping back and forth, trying to keep calm. Toyomitsu's eyes widen and roll to glare at Kabe. Tamaki shoots out his tentacles at Kabe and just about it was to hit his face, Kabe stops it. Tamaki grunts as he struggles to move once more.

Kabe walks alongside his tentacle, feeling disgusted that only a part of him is an octopus. "Grotesque form, you've taken. Did you think I am an average villain? Who will fall to your idiocy?," Kabe glares at the troubling teen intensely. Tamaki can only see his face's details.

"I will not. And because of your mistake, every single police officer here is dead. Except you two." Kabe threatens and picks up the guns in front of him. Tamaki grunts to be let loose but could not. He screams angrily to break free.

Toyomitsu continues to watch with his drool on the ground. Fat-gum grunts with wuth Tamaki, but then they were interrupted by two shots from behind.

They became silent and in their silence, three more shots. Then shot after shot, it was getting closer to them. The two police officers in front of Tamaki could only fear for their lives, knowing they are done for.

The two heroes felt like screaming out but something stops them. It was their fear. Then one of the cops shakes Tamaki's leg. Tamaki snaps out of it, rolling his eyes down at the two cops in tears.

The cop places a piece of paper in Tamaki's pocket and pats it. "Tell our families we love them. Please."

Tamaki's heart stops and he feels like falling in a bottomless pit of guilt. His eyes widen more and more as Kabe's gunshots get closer to the remaining officers. Fat-gum turns his Quirk off to shrink down to his normal size. Toyomitsu falls down to his knees and gasps for air. Kabe notices this and stops him in the spot.

Fat-gum can barely breathe in his groveling state. His mouth is opened once again, and drool descends to drop to the floor again. He whines inaudibly as a tear drops with the drool. Kabe chuckles at the sight of Tamaki's mentor in that state.

Kabe continues the carnage and finishes the two police officers. Shooting them in the head. Tamaki's entire being became white. Silent. Lifeless. Without hope. As if all the happiness in the world vanished.

Kabe admires his handiwork, all dead on the now-bloody floor. All twenty cops assigned to the mission. He smears his blood-stained hands and pants with a damp cloth. He looks at the two frozen heroes and thinks about releasing them, but he should wait for the hitmen to come back.

After another hour of silence, A van's wheeling becomes audible in the distance outside of the warehouse. Kabe's eyes closes and places a bookmark between the pages of the book. He places his book on the table and passes between the two heroes. Kabe smirks as he glances upon the bloody officers before coming out to see the hitmen coming out of the car, with two tied-up bodies.

Kabe staggers as he watched Takumi and Stele carry them inside. Peter abruptly touches his shoulder and grins at him.

"Don't worry, Kabe. They're asleep and they should wake up for about… two hours from now." Peter assures, checking his watch for the last four words. Kabe's brow winces before going inside.

Peter lays back on the van and looks back at Takie, who was texting with his small posse to find their bounty. "By the way, if we get that lizard job, the money's ours right?" Takie acquires and Peter looks back at him and raises a brow.

"Uhh sure. But share your blessings with your boss, alright?"

"Yes sir~." Takie chirps at him, and Peter grins back.

"Thanks, kid." He thanks, patting the van. He walks away and waves his two fingers from his forehead. Takie nods and starts the van to leave. Once Peter gets inside, he looks at Takumi tying up the four heroes in bonds together. Alice's head gears downward and upward with her eyes fluttering open, coming out of her sleep.

Her head moves around to see the four villains looking at them, clearly surrounding them..

"Hi there. You seem to be awake now. Good. Cause we'll be making use of you." Peter grins, waving at her and she squirms out but unable. Her head moves to the left and sees Connor groaning. She staggers at the sight of her nephew.

'Well, too late to go back now.' She thinks to herself as the villains surrounded the four heroes in the middle of the warehouse. Peter's grin grows wider and Kabe flips another page of his book to read the next paragraph.

-=-=-=-=-=- (next part of the story, is what this means. Sorry for everyone being confused by my transitions.)

In the warehouse with a hole in it, Sokudo was out gathering more info, without being seen. Akihiro's drills and buzzes throughout the warehouse and annoys Ryusake as he chows down on his yakisoba. He shrugs it off and continues slurping up the yakisoba.

Ikari's eyes are stained with crow's nests as she squirms in her bed, trying to mind off the loud sounds. By the time that Ryusake finishes his yakisoba, and places his chopsticks neatly on top of the rice bowl. Then Ikari shoots up out of the covers and stomps her way out the door.

Ryu shrugs her ferocity off and sleeps on the bed behind him and and lays his back down on it with his hands behind his head as he remembers the four years that he went through.

 _The place is black. He can't see a thing. Except himself. But a bit taller. And the flames that start to emit from his mouth looked even brighter as it flashes from his mouth and some drip down to the floor._

 _His brow rises up in curiosity and a tinge of fear which was nonexistent. "You will die out here if you won't speak." The taller figure started to speak and he staggers backward as it booms throughout the space they were in._

Then, his eyes open and look up to the burning hole in the ceiling above him and melted wood starts dripping down and melts on his face, which stings him up and off the bed. The sudden jolt from Ryu made Ikari jump and squeak in place. Her eyes look at Ryu and looks up at the hole he made in the ceiling.

"Uh… Sakii! There's something that you have to see!" Ikari chimes at him, urging him to come out of bed.

Ryu closes his eyes and sighs his breath out and gets out of the covers to walk to the hallway, and Ikari follows him out the door, humming to herself.

Akihiro polishes his gift to Ryusake with a damp towel and wiping it dry. He smears the sweat off his brows and starts to hear footsteps coming his way.

He quickly covers his gift with a tarp and shuffles over in front as Ryu harrumphs his way toward him. Ryu's scowl deepens as he looks at the young Tinkerer dusting off his body. His face brightens up and he clasps his hands together.

"Since you're kinda famous around these streets, I figured that I'd make you… something to give you some mmph." Akihiro announces as he motions over to uncover his gift. Ryu crosses his arms while Ikari munches on shark chocolates. His yellow eyes roll over to her, and she glances over to him and furrows her brows.

"What?" Ikari retorts at him and he looks back at the tarp. Akihiro smile before presenting to him his…

"Ta-daaa!" Akihiro says, taking off the small tarp from Ryusake's gift from him. Ikari's eyes sparkle as the light shines and glitters from its metal. Ryusake's mouth is agape as he stares at his costume.

It was only a metal face-mask and dark yellow leather gauntlets. The face-mask is diamond-shaped, and having a strap behind the ideal head. It is shimmering light from the lightbulbs. Below it are the leather gloves, with holes through the fingertips to insert the claws. Its straps lay around it acting as a belt.

Ikari's eyes sparkle at his costume, thinking that this is better than his other face-masks. Ryu walks slowly and grabs on the gloves to try them out.

Ikari continues munching on her chocolate and Akihiro looks on for the reaction of an agape vigilante as he looks at the costume. Ryusake fits his hands in the gauntlets and fingers through the holes. He admires Akihiro's craftsmanship on the metal face-mask before strapping it onto and around his head.

"Wow~! You look like a real hero!" Ikari compliments him as he wiggles his face comfy. Ryu nods at him, while giving his thoughts. 'Thanks for the gift. I'll be leaving Ikari to you, Akihiro.'

"Yeah Sakii.," Ikari gives up on arguing and Akihiro squints his brows and looks back and forth at them, making Ikari stagger at him. Then she interprets what he did and translates for him.

"He's leaving on his patrol. And I'm staying here." Ikari pans and Akihiro looks at Ryu, with his costume on, leaving. Akihiro steps in front of him before he could leave.

"No you don't. We need to stay here for Mr. Sokudo."

Ryusake's scowl turns into a glare as they look at each other, the other getting nervous but holds his ground. Ikari starts worrying and could feel the tension rising between them. She decides to step in, chirping and patting both of their shoulders from the other.

"Hahaha I think that everyone's had a rough day. We should be getting some sleep! It's getting kinda late." Ikari complains in hopes of no fighting. Ryusake glares at her then notices Akihiro's yawning as he rubs his nape.

"I'll stay up for a bit and wait for Sokudo to come back on his search." Akihiro suggest, causing Ryusake to clench his fist in. He aimed to get in patrol now, but it had to wait. He lets it go and huffs his way back to the room they're staying in. Ikari shuffles behind him into their room.

Akihiro drops a sweat down his forehead, almost having to use his Quirk to restrain him. He phew's before going to the couch and playing on his Fintendo 3Vs.

"Now, back to the world of Pokermon." He says before jumping back into a game on the couch.

In the bright city of Hokkaido, Otaru City, three lab coats lay down on the floor unconscious. Sokudo interrogates hardly on the last scientist with his scowling helmet. "Where are they taking the Quirks?!"

"I-I don't know man! They said that they were going to be transported to someplace called 'The Rift' That's all I know!" The scientist whimpers as Sokudo grips harshly on his collar. He clenches his fist and knocks him out cold.

His head falls on his shoulders and Sokudo speeds around to tie them up and leave them in front of a police station with a note saying, "Take them in, and look their names up. Worth the trouble."

The police officers eventually surrounded them as they groan in front of the station.

Sokudo speeds off from the scene, with small snickers under his helmet. 'Man, did I miss tie-ups!' He thinks to himself, remembering a snippet with Alice and their little team. Some time ago.

He slaps himself from going into a rabbit-hole memory and speeds up back to Musutafu. He passes by a train station in the middle of nowhere, a small village by the riverbanks, the suburbs where he lived in and the lampposts that dotted the streets going toward the city.

"Yes! Full house!" Akihiro laughs when he defeated the very hard AI. Then, Sokudo skids into the warehouse and through an open door. Akihiro shoots up looking at Sokudo with shock. Sokudo veers to look at him, breathing fast.

He takes off his helmet and throws it down in anger and grunting as he did. The helmet clangs and bounces to the wall. Akihiro puts down his game and walks over to tend to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa! What happened over there?" Akihiro says as he holds his hands up and moves him over to the couch to calm him down. He uses his Snake Spirit Quirk. A snake's silhouette appears on the floor and darts over to a filler of water and a cup. The snake divides its head into two and wraps itself on both things.

Akihiro brings it back and it slithers beside him and raises the filler and fills water in the cup.

"I didn't find anything about the missing Quirks. And I don't even know where Peter and his gang are." Sokudo sighs as he claws his hair back in frustration. Akihiro grabs a cup of water from his snake shadow and offers it to Sokudo.

The speedster glances at it then he stares at Akihiro and then back. He takes the cup and drinks it. "Thanks." Sokudo thanks Akihiro. Then he sighs out his frustration. Akihiro motions to his right and sits beside him.

"You want to talk about it?"

"*sigh* I'll just stay awake. You go slee-." Sokudo says before dropping his head to the couch. Akihiro chuckles as he scratched his nape. He stands up and goes to his sharing bedroom with the two strays.

He opens the door and goes to the bunk bed he's sharing with Ikari. She squeaks in her covers when he walks in. Akihiro gets suspicious at her reaction, but shrugs it off. He climbs up the ladder and lays himself down to his bed.

Ikari starts fidgeting, tapping her fingers with a grin around her face. Akihiro can only feel that something feels wrong. Out of place. He veers to look down at Ikari, looking up at him. Then he looks over to Ryusake's bed, only to find out that he's gone.

He looks down on Ikari and sees her rolling herself to the right. Akihiro groans, already knowing what he's doing. "Do you know where he went?" Akihiro pans out, making Ikari stagger.

"Umm to wherever the police are going, I guess." Ikari hints, making Akihiro suck it up and go after him. He throws himself off the bed and goes over to Ryusake's bed. Ikari looks at him, sitting up on her bed.

Akihiro pulls out the box under it and opens it to take out his small armored leather top. It has a white cobra sign at the back and it comes along with thin rubber gloves with hard knuckles. The front only has green splats on its abdomen area, making it look like venom.

Ikari eyes Akihiro, looking like a pro-hero. Then she grows curious.

"Are you a pro hero, mister?"

"Call me Akihiro, and no… But I am considered to be by Fuzz Beeds." Akihiro introduces himself and brags about his fame. Ikari winces her lips and shakes her head.

"No? Oh okay," Akihiro says before wearing a black half mask for his eyes. Ikari looks at her claws and scratches her teeth for leftovers. Akihiro leaves the room and into the hallway with Ikari following.

Akihiro opens the door, finding his skateboard by it. Ikari crosses her arms and warms herself up. Akihiro looks at her form and gets concern.

"Go back to your room. You might catch a cold." Akihiro advises her and she nods to that.

"Be sure to get him, Akki."Ikari mutters before closing the door. Akihiro grins as he rolls off on his skateboard. While inside, Ikari yawns as she trudges back to her bed. Then she hears the veteran's door opening. Her eyes widen as Sokudo walks out and stops to see her in pajamas.

"Hey there, kid. Where's… Ryu and… Akihiro" Sokudo stutters as Ikari sweatdrops.

"They're… sleeping." Ikari states in an awkward tone. Sokudo squints his eyes at her, feeling suspicious. Ikari smiles at him.

"Something on my face, mister?" Ikari intimidates him, making him feel even more suspicious. Ikari's face heats up as Sokudo stares at her. Sokudo's face winces before shrugging it off and going to the kitchen for a glass of water.

Ikari exhales out of relief. "Phew." She says as Sokudo is out of sight. 'Man, one of these days, he'll really scare me.' Ikari thinks as she thinks about her friend out there. Then she breathes out a chuckle.

Akihiro strolls through the city on his board, looking left and right for him. He takes a right up the mountain and pulls up his skateboard to walk. Akihiro starts thinking about all the random things that happened today. He got to meet a student from U.A., then meets his savior from the bank.

What next? Fireman coming down from a helicopter to say hi? Akihiro shrugs everything off to find him. 'If only I could get some sort of sign.' He thought. Suddenly, he hears an explosion happen from far away and into the edge of the city.

The skateboard skids on the pavement as he looks ahead. The explosion lighting up the dark ahead. He sighs, knowing that he would be the guy to do that. He regains his pace and huffs toward there.

=-=-=-=some time earlier=-=-=-=

In a bank, two security guards and a few civilians have their hands strapped while the masked thugs were getting the money in the back. A sentry with a handgun on his left and a fist embalmed with flames with his right.

It was Takie and his new lackeys, Nasai and Kasai Fujimara. The aggressive Kasai swirls his sword while fire dances on his right forearm. Nasai grabs the duffle bags and carries them to the van outside.

Kasai grows impatient and whips the fire gone from his arm and snaps.

"Hey Takie! How long are we gonna wait for this guy?! I'm getting bored!"

"Don't worry. You'll soon get some fun." Takie assures the fire-bender, knowing that Ryusake will show up, after looking at every single time he pops up. He's noticed that he is focusing on districts that have fewer pros and more yakuza in its streets.

He smirks at the thought of him finally capturing the lizard after embarrassment after embarrassment. He clenches his fist with anger, keeping his frustrations in for a bit longer. He touches the scars on his face that has become a hindrance to his good eye.

'I will not be defeated by a damn parasite.' He thinks to himself as Nasai goes back through the entrance. Meanwhile, outside the bank, Ryusake stalks the three from the other side of the wall. Ryusake contemplates on his Quirk and whether he should use it. Now, he's eager to make a pest melt.

He lets down his metal face-mask and opens his jaw wide to let out his maximum fire. He walks over to the side of the van and roars fire out of his mouth. The bright white fire gives him away and Takie smiles, finally on proper circumstances. The white fire burns the van to the ground, making the two brothers gasp at its brightness, and gives Takie goose bumps.

The bright fire illuminated the bank in a white light. The hostages stare at Ryu, agape with shock and awe. The fire melts the van and it explodes massively.

Kasai grunts at the silhouette coming to light. He veers towards Ryu with his sword. Ryu rolls his eyes at Kasai and grabs hold of the sword, bleeding from the touch.

Kasai grunts before igniting his right and kneads his abdomen. Ryu grunt before throwing an uppercut at Kasai's chin.

Kasai is thrown backward and down to the floor. Nasai takes out his baton and electrifies them. They both go at it and Nasai swings downward.

Ryu grabs it but is electrocuted. Nasai grins before thrusting the other to his abdomen, but is denied with Ryu's punch to his chest.

Nasai staggers backward and he grasps the pain. Ryu shakes off the shock and glares at Nasai. Behind Ryu, Kasai war cries and swings his sword at Ryu's shoulder. Ryu deflects the sword and jumps backward from the second swing.

Kasai switches his sword to his right and his Firefist to his left while Takie watches from the back, wearing special gloves that Peter gave him earlier.

Ryu roars at his opponents and Kasai grunts and shoots fire from his palm, enbalming Ryu in fire. Kasai grins that he has done that, and he slows it down to see him fallen. But Ryu is unfazed by the fire. His clothes are burnt off and charred and he still stands.

Kasai staggers, surprised that his attack did nothing. Nasai sprints beside his brother and swirls his batons and makes a sideward swing at his head. Ryu dodges downward and swipes at his chest.

Nasai blocks his claws with his baton and thrusts them to his chest, landing a hit. Ryu staggers backwards and down to the floor. He grunts and looks at the hostages in fear for their lives. Their faces stained because of his direct anger. He gets the message and rolls his head to face the opponents.

Kasai drops his heel at Ryu's chest and points his sword at his face. He readies to deflect his sword when it thrusts. Then Takie grasps at the subordinate's shoulder tightly, and Kasai looks at him angrily.

"We need him alive, idiot!" Takie shouts at his ear, raising an oppurtunity for Ryu to tip him over, making Kasai fall to the floor. He lands on his shoulder while Ryu stood up with his claws readied to slice the ropes. He unties the first four.

"Nuh uh!" Kasai says and 'fooms' his fires at Ryu, and Ryu stops the fire with his. He unties the second one and the hostages run for the exits. Nasai sheathes his batons and readies his handguns and shoots at Ryu.

He fires bullets and electrifies them for extra, but Ryu breathes fire at the bullets and melting them into nothing, and sparks fly off the melting bullets. Kasai grunts in annoyance and sprints at him with his sword and his Firefist.

Ryu holds the sword in-swing and his hand bleeds on his sword, bringing a grin to his face and Ryu glares at him for a knee-kick at his guts. Kasai staggers backward and Ryu tosses him away from the next hostage. Electricity runs through the ground toward Ryu and has him paralyzed and unable to move.

Nasai surges more to disable him completely. Ryu slowly slices the last ropes, letting lose the last hostages, along with the security guards. The guards unsheathe their guns and aim at the criminals. "Aim for their legs!" Yogi shouts as he shoots at Kasai, along with the other security guards.

Nasai steps in front of him and pushes him downward. He surges the ground and toward the police to paralyze them. The surges managed to get to them, but not before Yogi shoots Nasai's abdomen.

'Dammit! I got shot.' Nasai thinks to himself as he staggers back and the cops fall to their knees. Officer Yogi grunts on his knees, and aims his gun at the two criminals. "Don't move!" Yogi shouts as the other guards aim their guns at them too.

"Well, guess I'll be going now." Takie says, feeling defeat if he stays. Takie looks at the wall beside him and uses his gauntlets to punch and blast the wall open. He hoists up one bag before going through it.

'Hell no! You are not getting away!' Ryusake thinks to himself as he makes his wounds away and runs into the alley after him. Takie looks back and sees Ryusake gaining on him. This brings a smile on his face. He grinds his heel on a stop and prepares to punch him back with his gauntlets.

He punches at Ryu's head but Ryu dodges by sliding under it. Takie grunts at him and tries to dodge his claws from slicing his stomach, but Ryu sliced his side instead. Takie's eyes widen at the pain, and he grunts and screams as he clobbers Ryu's head, making a direct hit

Ryu roars out the pain and punches Takie's open wound. Takie falls to his knees and bleeds out on the cement. Ryusake kicks him down to the ground and plans to make a threat. He growls before speaking his mind.

"Stayyyyy down, scum!" He shouts at Takie's ears, making Takie's stomach curl. Takie chuckles and stands on one foot, and primes his gauntlets. They seem to be growing in power, and Ryu opens his mouth to breathe fire at them.

Takie gives out a battle cry and punches him at his chest, making him fly off and out of the alley. Takie grins as he comes for Ryu to hand him over to some mercs in the area.

Akihiro skates off to see what the situation is. He skids his board to a stop beside the melted van and near the entrance of the bank they were in. 'What happened here?' Akihiro thinks in thought as he scopes the scene. Then he hears a punches happening nearby. He looks at the alley to peer at it.

He sees… a body being hurled at him. He stances to catch him with his Quirk. Dark snakes shoot out of his wrists and wrap around him, putting him to an abrupt stop. The body was Ryusake's. He looks down on Akihiro, rolling his eyes to the side. Akihiro notices his face and

"FOUND YOU! Where have you been?!" Akihiro says, loudly. Then they both hear chuckles coming from the alley in front of them. They both look down the alley and Akihiro swoops him down. The steps get closer and then, closer and faster. Akihiro sees the cowardly thug going for a punch.

He surges his snakes off his feet and on the ground and they jump to restrain Takie from the back. The snakes wrap his arms, making Takie grunt with his hands grasping for Ryu. Akihiro scoffs and adds more snakes for supports. They wrap around his neck, then his hips, slowing Takie down.

"Nhh.. I… will… Take you!" Takie promises to himself as he grasps his hand towards Ryu, who was getting annoyed on how long this was taking. He walks up to knock him out but Akihiro grabs hold of his shoulder to walk up to him.

"Why do you want him? Why did you set out for him?" Akihiro asks the thug, making him scoff his eyes away.

Akihiro slides over to his line of sight. "Did someone pay you to find him?" Takie looks away again, but with a hand straining his throat. He chokes on it and breathes at his highest, letting him see the whites of his eyes.

Ryu growls and squeezes a bit before letting him see the inside of his mouth on fire, shining white light to his face, giving him a hallucination of death. "F-fine." He says weakly, and Ryu lets go of his throat and lets him breathe. Takie gasps for air and rolls his eyes at them both.

"I was assigned to find you by my boss.," Takie says referring to Ryusake, who growls in response. ",He didn't tell me why but it was only an order to get him over. Something about… taking something?," Takie elaborates his boss's plans. Ryusake rolls his eyes to Akihiro, staggering and scoffing on the last thing that he said. ",Hell, I don't fucking know."

Ryusake scratches his chin in boredom, and then Akihiro stomps to Takie's face, with his nerves twitching. He stops in front of his face, and Takie's eyes twitch at the sudden response.

"Where are they meeting?!" Akihiro desperately asks and grabbing his collar, and twisting it.

"Haaahh? What are you talking about kid?"

"Where are they gonna meet? When?!" Akihiro asks shouting at his hear. Takie winces at the loud decibels and he ponders on when and where.

"Mmmmm… maybe at the old warehouse in the Macro District?" Takie guesses, making Akihiro release him from the snake restraints, making him fall to the floor, and breathing more. Akihiro looks into the bank and sees the two criminals, Kasai and Nasai Fujimara, being detained. Kasai has a defeated face and Nasai looks weak as he loses blood.

With the situation under control, Akihiro pushes Ryusake back into reality and onto his board, with him being in the front. Then, a snake shoots out from his feet and wraps around Takie.

"Whooaaoh HEY!" He shouts as he is thrown into the bank, and crashing onto the Fujimara brothers."COME ON!" Kasai complains about the pile of dead weight on him. Akihiro skates off, and Ryusake staggers on the board and after some time, he gains his balance.

"We need to get back to the warehouse right away!" Akihiro says as they disappear into the night. Ryusake raises his brow in curiosity as they get nearer to their loft, and then he huffs off the curiosity.

Back at the warehouse, Ikari lays on her back, wrapping herself in her blanket, nice and warm. She giggles to herself now that she has someone to live with. And then gets heated. She shoots up and triumphantly places her hands on her hips and whips her arm to touch her chest.

"Good job, Ikari! You've managed to find yourself a better home, a new friend and you've managed to sort out some problems with your looks!" She evaluates and pats herself on the back. Literally. She grins to herself thinking about the days that passed by.

Suddenly, her nose breathes in consecutively, about to sneeze. "eh.. eh.. eeEAAACHOO!" The sneeze shoots her back into bed and it shakes on impact. Ikari makes a whining moan and pulls up the covers.

Her brain's thoughts revolve at a certain friend of hers. How he was strapping in his leather jacket, and how he was a jerk. But at most times, he'd be… like a dad. How he cares for her, how he treats her… It was like how Kenta treated her. She smiles at the thought of having a dad again. Then she thinks about where he could be.

And then she hears what seems to be knocks on the door outside. She throws the covers off of her and walks to the door. The knocks get louder and louder with every step closer, passing the hallway and through the living room.

She grabs hold of the door knob and she sees Ryusake. She smiles at him and Ryusake softens his scowl a bit and sends his thoughts. 'Move.'

The thought made her stagger a bit and Akihiro cuts in, waving his hands around her face. "Heyy~! We don't have time for this!" He says, pushing them both inside and closing the door behind them. Ryu deepens his scowl back, making Ikari worry.

"What happened out there?" She inquires. "We've found our next mission." Akihiro cuts in, and Ikari whips her head back at him. Akihiro spreads a map of the Macro District and circles all the Axe Clan's hideouts and puts a triangle around all the warehouses he could see beside each hideout.

Ryu opens his palms to reveal the wound from a sword earlier. He peers at it and Ikari gasps at the sight, making his head turn to her. She shoots up from her seat and exclaims. "Sakii! You're hurt!" She kneels beside his legs and sees the wound. Ryu is surprised by her worry about his condition. She harrumphs her way to Akihiro and taps his shoulder. Akihiro whips his head around to look at her.

"Where are the kits, Akki?" She worriedly asks with her hands clasped and eyes of need. Akihiro stammers as he looks at her very worried face.

"T-.. They're in the bathroom." Akihiro clams up and Ikari walks in a fast pace towards the hallway. Akihiro and Ryusake stay frozen, a little agape from her attitude. Akihiro returns to mapping out where the misfits could be.

Ryusake holds his arm on his right, leaving his right on his lap and leaving the wound open. He huffs out the surprise and the scowl returns on his face. Akihiro is about to finish and figures that he should make conversation to Ryusake.

"So… you two close?' Akihiro probes, making Ryu growl at him from the couch.

He chuckles, already knowing the answer. Ikari hurriedly steps toward Ryu's side and kneels down beside him. She opens the kit to get a needle and sew it back. "Your hand. Give it here."

She says to Ryu and he hesitantly opens his palms to her. She takes out the needle and pierces his palm with it. He winces from the pain and Ikari flinches. "Should I stop?"

'No. I'm fine.' He sends with a purr, intriguing Akihiro. She puffs up and continues. Akihiro chuckles and grabs a marker and lines the warehouses according to the schedules of patrols and shipments he's been noticing since last month. He sees most of the shipments coming and going to one place, and that was the House of Storks, a hotel but broke down fifteen years ago because of a disappearance of a hero guard and now under the oppression of a hostile force.

'What? That's my granddad's place. And there might be that warehouse Takie was talking about.' He thinks as he slides his forefinger down to the warehouse. 'That's not far from here…' "Hmm…" He ponders on what he should do now. Behind him, Ikari finishes the sewing and bites off the thread to begin wrapping.

Ryu gets that pinkish feeling again as her smooth palms swirl around his ragged hands with clothe. Ikari's eyes shoot up to look at his yellow eyes. "How could you let this happen to you? I already sewn this up but I don't know anything about this." She scolds Ryu, making him look away from her, making her puff up in annoyance.

She tightens the cloth wrapped around his hand and finishes up. Ikari clenches her fist and looks sympathetic at Ryu's wounds on his arm, then the burn marks on his face. She never liked to see someone with wounds and scars. Makes her feel like that they're about to die. She opens her mouth to speak her mind but

"I've done it!" Akihiro shouts, interrupting her thoughts.

'Sometimes I don't like other people.' She thought to herself, then Ryu passes by her shoulder coldly. Ikari gains a sad on her face, worried that she might see her new friend hurt or worse.

"Ryu places his left hand around the map, unfamiliar with the Makro District. He growls his thoughts to Ikari, making Akihiro jump a little.

"He says he doesn't know that area, and it would be a waste of his time." Ikari translates for him, ringing Akihiro with a red flag, but he shrugs it off. Akihiro takes out a letter from his sling bag and analyzes the words and reads between the lines.

"Experiments.. warehouse by the hotel. Yep," Akihiro says circling with a red marker with the landmark he said, with the most amounts of shipments going in and out in the entire district. "We're going in! Tonight." Akihiro announces, making Ikari jump and Ryu's head shoot up at his shout.

Ryu clenches his fist still in healing and takes up the mission, making Ikari very worried. She remembers her mother's wounds and how they made her stomach curl. She never wanted to see that. She clenches her fist and rushes to Ryu's side.

Ryu raises his brow chords as she steps toward him. She seizes him by twisting her arms around his suddenly. His head veers to look at her and she grins at him as she drags him out of Akihiro's sight, whilst Akihiro looks at them both, going into the bathroom together and feeling confused after.

Ikari closes the door and Ryu looks at her, deepening his glare on her. Ikari sighs before looking into his eyes with woe.

"I don't want you to go." Ikari says, bringing her friend's attention to their little talk in the bathroom alone. She clasps her hands and looks at his wounded hand. "Remember that story about my mom? And that she… you know." She elaborates, leaving out her mother's death for she might cry again.

Ryu's glare softens but remains. 'Yes, you did.,' Ryusake sends and she twiddles her fingers together and speaks.

"I-." "But you don't want me to go. Do you?" Ikari staggers backward as Ryu's glaring golden eyes staring at her with seriousness. The bathroom becomes quiet and ringing starts to be heard. Ikari breaks the silence by speaking her mind.

"I don't want you to end up red… Okay?" Ikari pleads for him to not die. Ryusake fixates his glare on her pleading face and covers the surprised feelings about her sudden care for his life. In the four years of homelessness, he's never had someone that acted like her. Caring and stupid. But nice.

'Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Stupid girl.' The thought made her fuming with annoyance. She stammers before whining and her face becomes red with her mouth agape. Ryusake passes by her shoulder and she turns, still looking at him.

"Y-Y-Y-You-ou… I'm serious! I don't want you to go out there again without me!" She shouts at her ear, making Ryu stop in his tracks and from twisting the knob. The bathroom turns quiet again, and Ikari feels awkward and a drop of sweat rolls down the side of her face and she gulps up in fear, hoping that he wasn't pissed off.

'*slight turn of head towards her* …You're not coming with me. I don't need my voice to die.' Ryu sends his thought, which made her very surprised. Her eyes widen at him, seeing his concern for her safety.

"But I don't want you to die!"

'and I won't. Trust me. Besides, Akihiro will come with me.' Akihiro assures, making her feel at ease. She sighs out and looks down to the floor as he opens the door. And suddenly, she grasps his wrist before the door opens. Ryu looks behind him only to be close to her face, feeling the air from her nose and smelling her hair with remnants of lilac.

"Just… come back clean. Okay?" Ikari pleads to him again, making him freeze once more. Ryu turns around to look at her doe eyes and remembers a piece of his past with someone similar and can't help but feel pinkish.

He hesitantly pats her shoulders with a nod of assurance that he will come back. They stare into each other's eyes, and feeling each other's breath on their faces. Like how his past happened with a certain someone.

Meanwhile, outside the bathroom, Akihiro eavesdropped on their entire conversation on the other side of the door. He gains sympathy towards them and he understands Ikari, as he too lost someone dear to him.

" _just come back. Okay?"_

-=-=An hour later=-=-

The moon shines brightly over the Makro District as a warehouse emanates screams from the abducted bystanders.

"AAAGGHHH!" "GAHHH" Their grunts and shouts and screams echoed in the hallways and filled the entire room.

As they scream in their posts, restrained to them, Kabe oversees the experiment and a scientist organizes the Quirks in bottles into a box. They've managed to get five successes in Musutafu so far, and that is enough to satisfy his master. He readjusts his glasses and closes the box. He looks at the gangster before giving out the order.

"Take it to the truck and make sure those mercs get it to the airport to Hokkaido." Kabe orders and the subordinate nods off, currying the box with him. He passes by the tied-up heroes and their faces are stained with defeat, but not the determined Alice Diamond.

She hears their screams one more time before struggling to be free. She directs daggers at Kabe and struggles again. "Coward! Why don't you untie us as well!" Alice threatens, making Kabe chuckle.

"You four are under the mercy of me. Meaning you can only watch." Kabe pans out, motioning his hand to the Reaping of Quirks beside him. Alice growls and veers to Connor beside her post she was tied up to.

"Connor!" She shouts quietly, getting his attention. "Huh?"

"Get your wolf on and untie us!"

Connor does as told, but… "I-I can't. Something's not letting me." Alice's head staggers as she racks her brain as to why their Quirks would not work.

'No way! They drugged us!' Alice snaps at the time Peter and his lackeys took them. From above and on the post, a laugh can be heard. Alice looks up to see Stele sitting there childishly, grinning and laughing at them both. Alice growls at the man-child and Connor looks at him.

"Peter sends his regards." Stele waves at Alice, and she only growls at him. He hops off to the next pole, looming over Connor. Connor looks up at him with troubled eyes as Stele crawls downward to touch his face. His hand hovers on his cheek. "I wonder what Quirk you have." He asks grinning at Connor below him, about to touch his face.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" the diamond girl screams from her post, making Stele stagger and squint at her. Alice continues to send death threats to Stele and Stele shimmers his claws at her neck.

"Don't do that. My master will want to see her first." Kabe waves him off, making Stele back up, but not without a few glances with daggers at her. Alice glares back, making Connor anxious now that he knows he can't use his Quirk.

'So, we can't use our Quirks. But what about those guys?' He thinks to himself as he looks to his left to see Toyomitsu and Tamaki, battered up and in defeat.

"Psst. PSST!" Connor signals to him, and he looks at Connor back. "You still have your powers?" Connor asks, making him interested.

"No. No we don't. But who are yo-?" Fat-gum asks the pre-mature teen but Connor cuts him off before he could ask.

"No time! We need to figure out a way to get out of these ropes. You got a knife?" He whispers to Toyomitsu.

"No. They got everything off us as we collared them and we can't use our Quirks either."

Connor smacks his mouth before struggling and looks at the overseer of the experiments. Screams continued to fill in the room as he had a chat with Toyomitsu.

'Damn! He's thought this through. Who is this master?!' He thinks to himself as he looks at the disciple, looking over the experiments. In his thoughts, he can only feel achievement, for he will see what will happen when one man takes control of one entire country through illegitimate means for the legitimate ends.

 **BAM! 17 pages in-between a month! Thanks for the 13 who favorited and the 15 followers of my story! Especially the 2 reviewers who sent me those boxes of words! Your simple words keep me going. They are my happy.**

 **Seriously.**

 **Thanks. Especially to that one classmate I know who is reading this.**

 **Expect another installment to this story in a month. Prob'ly around November or December.**


	9. Chapter 9: The First Sifting

Chapter 9: The First Sifting

 **Hello again. Before we get to the story, I want to make sure you are all reminded of this story**

 **Sokudo Satoshi, Ryusake Tahashi's stepfather, is the Speedster Hero who has journeyed around the world, teaching everyone all that he knows about being a good hero. After 12 years of teaching, he goes missing, leading his stepson to resent him and leave his life behind, which is where our story first takes place.**

 **Ryusake Tahashi, a serious teenager with obligations to his morality, wears a cold heart to face the evils of the streets. Over the past four years, he's been harrumphing about in the streets with his scowl aimed at every despising face. However, his anonymity has disappeared leading to the events that befall upon him. Giran has noticed his movements and has sent forth Peter and his gang of misfits to fetch him.**

 **Along the way, he has picked up a stray. Ikari, an uneducated girl born into poverty. She's proven loyal to him, and he has become her friend in dark times. They tread along and about and meet many different people, and some familiar faces. But there is more.**

 **Peter, Takumi and Stele have been sent by the League of Villains to create bio-weapons out of other people's Quirks. Their purpose is unknown Peter, the greediest of the three, takes on other jobs that will give him money from Giran. So, led him to Ryusake Tahashi and Ikari. He has failed to deliver Ryu to Giran so he assigns Kabe, his loyal disciple, to make sure that they do their jobs.**

 **However, Kabe hears the League's secret plan for the bio-weapons and join in on the plan. Sorry If my story seems disorderly.**

 **But they are not the only ones who know of this plan. Ryusake's missing stepfather has returned to the scene, and he is catching up with the world, and with Peter and his lackeys.**

 **Him and Ryusake meet up and make up, but Ryusake considered him to be lacking but sufficient. He did want to hear him out, but he still doesn't forgive him for what happened. Still, evil never rests. Kabe along with Peter and his gang trudge their way, taking on their new job: The Serum. Reason, unknown. [can't have all the info about this let out, right?]**

 **Police Detective Tsukauchi and pro heroes Tamaki Amajiki and Taishiro Toyomitsu try to find the culprits for the stolen Serum from the Steam Industries [I've finally given them a name. Sorry if I made a mistake.]**

 **They use the Serum to suck out their potential Quirks for their own heinous reasons, and for the League of Villains' reasons. Now, Ryusake and Akihiro Tachibana sneak their way to rescue Alice and Connor Smith, Tamaki and Toyomitsu, and the hostages used for their villainous deeds.**

 **Now, onto the story. I hope your eyes aren't crammed and I am always writing up my stories every day. So long and Enjoy.**

In the dead of night, a pick-up truck quietly wheels in the streets in the dead district of Makro. In the truck are 13 blind hostages. There were yakuza inside, to make sure none escape the truck. One wrinkly man can see where they are going through the blindfold and watches the yakuza as they stand in the container.

The Axe Clan hold batons and swords, with bandanas to cover their faces. The hostages bring about quiet and weak whimpers and sobs, making one of the clan members very irate.

"Shut up! Or I'll fill you up with lead!" He threatens with a baton up in one of their necks. He twists the collar before throwing him down to the floor. The old man sees this and sneaks to the hostage's side to comfort him. The seeing man pats his shoulder, making his head shoot up.

"Don't worry. We will come out of this alive." He comforts him through whispers.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He threatens again, making the entire truck quiet again. The irate yakuza bashes behind him with growls in his voice. "Are we there yet, dummy?!"

Instantaneously, the truck comes to a sudden halt, making the hostages fall to their sides and the yakuza bump on the wall, making the yakuza even more irritated. The doors bolt open and the hostages are greeted by Stele and his devilish grin. He chuckles as the whitecoats come in with strapping beds for the hostages.

On the outside of the warehouse, The Axe Clan secure a perimeter around its walls and three boxes lay about beside trucks. Kabe comes outside holding a box waiting and a car comes around in front of him. The driver was one of the subordinates from Giran's ivory tower. He opens the door for Kabe to get in through.

"I shall see that your team is paid, doubled for this joint venture of ours." Kabe lays his gratitude to Stele and his team.

Stele sees him off, with a smile. Kabe sees him and returns it with an understanding nod. Stele chuckles before crossing his arms together and watch as the car goes off into the night and through the gateway.

'Hmm. Hope we see each other again.' Stele thought and he flaunts his claws around. Then, he sees a scar. He stops to peer at it. His little scar spread across his wrist didn't hurt. But the woman who did it always hurt him. His insanity clouded his judgement. His hunger for seeing despair led him to disparity. And he savors it. If only he could see his child again and carve a fake smile.

He grins as he imagined what that would be like. The satisfaction of carving a fake smile into that fake child. Oh, how it aroused him so very much. Then, a pat on his shoulders dragged him back to the present. He shoots his grinning face to the subordinate, making him jump.

"Th-The hostages are ready to be dealt upon." The subordinate stammers as he hands a list to him, along with the names and their Quirks beside each.

He reads the words in the spreadsheet, but doesn't actually understand what they mean. He shoves the list back to the subordinate, making him jump again. He looks at Stele as he walks back to the warehouse, leaving behind a subordinate to shuffle himself after him.

Meanwhile, outside of the warehouse, Ryusake sneaks up behind a yakuza guard. He jumps and seizes his neck, and breaks it. He lets the body drop to the ground, making a thud to the ground. Ryu walks behind one of the crates, with Akihiro behind him.

"Little much, don't you think?" Akihiro points out, getting a glance from him. Akihiro shuffles behind Ryu as he scopes out the warehouse. Behind them both, in the alley they came out of, was Ikari snooping behind them. Ryu uses his sense of smell to see if any guns were in the air. Then, he smells that familiar bit of fragrance that is familiar to him.

He glares behind him to the dumpster and Akihiro follows his line of sight. And then he sees Ikari, coming out of the dumpster nervously laughing and scratches her head. "I uhh… I locked the house at least. Hehehehe."

"What are you doing here?! You shouldn't have come!" Akihiro loudly whispers at her, and Ryu growls at her. "Hehehehe." She giggles nervously with a drop of sweat rolling down beside her face.

'Whatever! We stick to the plan! Ikari!' Ryu grinds his mind and stomps his foot, grabbing both of their attention. He then points at Ikari, making her go squeak. 'Go inside and save the hostages, if any.' Ryu sends his loud thought to Ikari, and Akihiro stares at them both, dumbfounded by their conversing.

"Sure thing." She gulps with a nervous grin and that sends Ikari running towards the warehouse to look for hostages. Akihiro can't help but be stupid and be dumbfounded again by her behavior.

Ryu places an arm on Akihiro's shoulder, pointing his sight to the roof. Akihiro nods, understanding Ryu's orders to see into the warehouse from the roof. Akihiro boosts up with his snakes latched onto the top of the wall and jumps over. Ryusake watched that and growls as he muzzles his face into his facemask and trudges to take care of the yakuza outside.

He slashes the wandering yakuza's backs and spines, disabling their movement, earning muffled screams and groans from them. A yakuza yawns outside of the warehouse. He flaunts his hatchet around in boredom. Unsuspecting of the claws behind him, he falls of a bleeding neck. Ryu lets the body drop down, bleeding. He whips the blood off of his glove. He scurries off to the next yakuza.

At the rooftop, Akihiro scopes and gasps at the scene. He sees people strapped down to beds, and he assumes that there is an experimentation happening. Then his eyes roll to the posts, with people tied to them. He sees two pro heroes, and a boy, and then Alice.

'Whoa! What's she doing here! …If she is here, then she might've been too close ad got captured looking for him.' Akihiro peers at the situation more and chooses upon his options. He then hears screaming inside, making him jumpy. The lights flash into his eyes, making Akihiro confused and curious.

The hostages strapped-in-bed struggle to be loose, but couldn't find the strength. Wires into their skulls are slowly sucking out their blood, but it is a special blood. The Quirk. The man from earlier sees this with his Crystal-eyes to be true and just gasps at his realization of the future. Akihiro peers into the glass and could not believe what he is seeing. A step scares him from behind. It was Ryu's scowling face.

"*sigh* Don't scare me like that!" Akihiro whines as Ryu scopes out the scene beside him. He is unfazed by the scene, but he needs to stop this heinous deed. Ryu sees the overseer at the middle, with a wide grin as he watches. He growls at his amusement.

Then they both see Ikari peeping from behind tall crates. She looks at the blinding lights and her eyes roll to Alice and then Connor tied around the poles.

'Whoa! That's the nice guy from earlier… I should save them.' She ponders about the choice and she crouches down to sneak around.

Akihiro see the screaming hostages and Ryu follows his line of sight. "They're doing something to them, man," Akihiro states and impatiently clenches to let them out. ", I think they're going to kill them. We need to do something!" Akihiro advises and Ryu sees this to be true.

Then Ryu jumps at seeing Ikari roaming the sides with her eyes set to the people bound to the poles. Ryu huffs up, standing beside the glass and raring to jump down.

He prepares to jump down from the glass. Akihiro sees this and seizes him with the arm. "Don't! We need to take care of this with discretion!" Akihiro insists, and Ryu whips his arm away and continues anyway, making Akihiro frustrated.

The old man with Crystal Eyes sees the events pan out, flashing to his eyes and he looks up to see the one he's been dreaming about.

The glass above broke to pieces, making Stele's eyes shoot up. He sees Ryu falling onto the platform. Once landed, he shoots a glare at Stele, making him grin even more. A yakuza grunts from behind, with a hatchet swing aimed for his shoulder.

Ryu veers out of the way, and pierces the yakuza back. Then, a yakuza shoots out spikes at him from his hand. Ryu dodges but one grazes his face, making it bleed a drop. He jumps down to the floor, dodging a spike or two. The spike-thrower grins and sprints around to get a good shot.

"Oh! Lo and behold! It's our target! Great!" Stele shings his claws before sprinting towards him, then a snake shoots from above, and Stele takes a hit to the head, knocking him to the ground. A yakuza watches his flailing body drop and he looks up to see Akihiro swooping down to Ryu's side.

"Whoa! It's that slick kid!" A yakuza exclaims at the sight of Akihiro, a glance before his face is shot with a silhouette of a snake, and he falls to the ground. Stele regains consciousness and unsheathes his claws to swipe them at Akihiro. Akihiro prances in place and unsheathes his night stick.

"Mr. Criminal, you're going down! Along with your science experiment!" Akihiro thunders at Stele, which made him only chuckle. He grunts and charges at Akihiro, and Akihiro dodges his claws as they shing past him.

Akihiro bashes his night stick up and down his neck, and Stele staggers from the strikes. Stele grunts the sharp pains away and slashes the night stick into pieces and his nails slash his shoulder. Akihiro feels the sting on his shoulder and shoots out his snakes at Stele, sending him flying back against the wall. Yakuza start flooding through the entrance and Ryusake roars at the flooding yakuza, slicing them as they pass by and elbows them down.

Meanwhile, behind the battle, Alice spectates over the battle unfolding in front of her. Stele jumps back up on the platform and swings his claws at Akihiro, grazing his face. She shings out her crystal shard from her pocket and starts to cut. Until "Psst. Hey. I'm here to get you out." Ikari peeps in to her right. Alice looks at her with a raised brow and Connor strikes her with familiarity.

Ikari starts slicing Alice's ropes. Connor's mind starts gearing around his familiarity around the girl unbonding Alice. Then it hits him. She was the girl he saved from falling to the pavement, and oh so smoothly.

"Hey. I. Know you. Don't I?" Connor weakly acquires at Ikari as she finishes up cutting her bonds. Ikari cranes her head to Connor, with an innocent smile. Connor looks down and then to Toyomitsu and Tamaki, getting determined faces.

'I will take you to justice!' Tamaki engraves that into his skull. Ikari slices Connor's bonds, then the next. Alice looks at her yellow diamond shard and sees if her Powers can be used now. Diamond plates start to form around her skin and her golden tiara floats up from her hair.

"Finally!" She triumphs and she goes around the battle to free the other lab rats tied down to the experimenting tables.

Connor observes the entire battle pan out and into complete chaos, then he feels a tap to his shoulder and sees a wide crystal-eyed man looking at him. "I think you should help your fellow heroes with this." He suggests to Connor Smith-Sanders, making him look back at the battle and turn into a bipedal furry wolf. He snarls before rushing off into the rushing yakuza.

Akihiro shoots out his snakes from his left arm and Stele jumps out of the way, giving way for Alice to bash him with a diamond bat. Stele grunts as he is knocked to the wall, making a dent in it and falls down to the floor. Akihiro looks back to see Alice step up to the platform with him. He looks glad to see a pro hero, who points at the strapped hostages.

"We'll take care of the hostages and that guy. You three take care of them." Alice declares, making Akihiro look at Ryusake surrounded by the flooding yakuza who are coming at them head-on. Ikari cuts off the last ropes and frees Toyomitsu. They both look at Ryu, wanting to help him. Ikari huffs up before running to his aide, through the flooding yakuza.

Akihiro bashes at one of them as they pass by and shoots out his snakes with his free arm, granting grunts of pain. A goon breathes in to upchuck at Akihiro, and he prepares to shoot out his snakes, but the goon was interrupted by Ikari's piercing claws into his skin. Akihiro is surprised that she can fight. Ikari stands and looks at Akihiro. "Sakii needs our help! Come on!"

Ryusake punches the goon near him and into the ground. He continuously punches and slashes at the yakuza and kicks one down, sending the yakuza behind him down on their rears. Ryusake earns a punch to his chest, making him growl and his facemask flood with white fire. The grunt earns an upper slash, making him fly backwards into the yakuza. Akihiro joins in, bashing them down with his nightstick.

Akihiro and Ryusake are back-to-back now as they face the surrounding yakuza. Ikari slashes and slashes to get to them. Akihiro kicks one down and Ryu dodges a spike before stepping back in his fighting stance.

"This is really dangerous," Akihiro pans out before sending one back with his snakes. ", we need to get rid of all this yakuza! Somehow!" Akihiro advises as Ryusake clobbers a grunt, but the grunt succeeds in melting his metal facemask. The yakuza run at them at all sides and Ryu sees no other option to take. He grabs and throws Akihiro to the side, landing on the platform where Tamaki and the others are.

He regrettably releases white fire from his mouth, and down to the floor, where the yakuza will melt in.

The fire spreads around and through like napalm, bringing no pain nor sting to his feet. The yakuza land into the fire, and their stomachs begin to churn and their bodies melt into the fire, turning into nothing but ashen wax. The yakuza stand back and away from the white fire.

His panting growls turn into triumphant roars as he rips off his tattered black shirt. His golden eyes shine as the fire dances around him. They scoff before a goon with a Water Gun Quirk begins to aim it at the fire. Akihiro shoots out snakes to make sure that doesn't happen, crushing him against the floor.

Ikari slashes a goon or two's back, and they fall to the ground. Grunts come from Akihiro's punch and kick to their back as he triumphs across to get near Ryu. Ryusake breathes fire at the floor beneath the yakuza's feet, melting their feet and making them scream from the pain.

The wave comes to a halt, looking at the flames like it was mystical Ryusake's shirt is in tatters and he rips it off, revealing the freckles on his scaly wounded chest. He growls tauntingly at the yakuza as he pounds his chest, intimidating the yakuza before him.

Akihiro and Ikari stand agape before his flames, swirling around Ryu. Akihiro ponders on his experience, and thinks that he has done this before. And he has.

The yakuza show their palms to shoot their water streams at the fire, putting it out. Ryusake sprints at one of them and grabs their shirt. The grunt squeals as he is thrown through the air and crashing down onto a crate. Akihiro and Ikari snap out of it and help Ryu with the rest of the yakuza. Akihiro continues to swing at them and Ikari gets to scratching.

Flashes of life start to come back to Stele, crammed into the wall. He groans before opening his eyes. He opens his eyes wide to bide with the loud ringing sound in his ears. His sight returns to him in blurry colors of gray and bright white. Then an illuminated yellow. Becoming bigger and bigger. Toyomitsu bellows and `bashes Stele deeper into and through the wall, making a giant hole.

The yakuza try to scurry around and away from the gray-scaled man, but were interrupted by Alice and her bashing of her longsword onto their skulls. Connor runs on his four feet and slashes at a group of yakuza headed their way, with Ryu smack-dab in the front, stopping most of the yakuza with his Dragonbreath.

Tamaki frees the last of the hostages and earns their thanks, making him feel achievement inside. Toyomitsu steps out of the warehouse and sees to it that there aren't any yakuza outside. "We're getting out of here! Tamaki!" Fat-Gum urges them to leave and they start to rush out through the hole.

Stele starts to wake up, bleeding and all. He grunts a war cry and slashes at Fat-gum's belly, only to find his hand inside it. "Whoa." He blurts out as Fat-gum grins at him and grows a bit in size. Stele is then devoured into Fat-gum's belly, trapped in it. Fat-gum deals with Stele's continuous scratches from inside him.

Ryu continues to breath fire down below him, and the fire radius grows in size, melting all crates, wires, and stings the yakuza's feet as it does. They shoot water at the fire, and Ryusake bellows hotter fire, and the water evaporates off into water vapor as it gets close.

Connor, in his bipedal wolf form, lunges to a group and slashes them. A thug grunts at Alice, and she quickly blocks it, and knocking him off. Alice looks at Connor then to the bright fire, seeing the boy she saw familiar. Fighting as the white flames engulf him.

'Jeez. This is him? What power…' She thinks to herself as she stares at Ryusake breathing fire at the running yakuza. Their screams bellow shortly before melting to the ground. Alice hoists up the longsword and continues to fend off the rushing Yakuza beside Connor, and he growls at the incoming wave.

Tamaki kicks down a thug with his chicken legs and bashes another with his clam hands. He looks up to see the three-youth fighting off the yakuza. "Tamaki! Come on! We're leaving with the hostages." Toyomitsu calls for him before he beams to long on those three. Tamaki looks out to Toyomitsu, motioning him to leave to protect the hostages. He takes one last look at the trio before shuffling on outside.

Ryu looks back to the entrance and aims his breath at the roof and attempts to break it upon their heads. His flames reach the entrance and it crumbles down and onto the yakuza, breaking off the entrance. The yakuza yell before the crumbles fall upon their heads. Alice finish off the rest and turns her longsword into a bat and she swings it around and bashes it into yakuza, and Connor slashes their faces beside her.

Ryu and Ikari slash off the remaining yakuza inside in front of them and Akihiro punches a yakuza back and shoots the rest with his snakes. Outside, Tamaki makes sure that they can get through the fences. He pushes and destroys the wall in front of him, and lets the hostages go first.

The remaining yakuza pursue them with Quirks. Stardust projectiles hit three hostages, knocking them out cold. Tamaki deflects the rest with his clam-hands. Alice follows the hostages to defend and Connor too. Ryusake, Ikari and Akihiro follow too to help out. Ryusake flashes his head to see the pros protecting hostages.

Toyomitsu comes between the yakuza and the hostages and throws out Stele from his body. He shouts before landing on the yakuza. Ryusake comes out of the alley and looks at the yakuza pinning down the hostages' escape. He sprints toward them with growls from his mouth.

"Get them all-GAH!" Ryusake interrupts the gangster's words and slashes them as he passes. He makes a diving roll, dodging a saucer-like weapon. Akihiro shoots out his snakes behind him and bashes them into the wall behind them with it. The yakuza get startled from Ryusake and make a run for it. Stele stands up and regains his right thinking before grinning chillingly. He follows the yakuza in escape but Akihiro shoots out his snakes and aims to wrap them around his legs.

Stele trips, unable to get up. He grunts and drops a sweat, afraid that he is beaten. 'Shit!' He rummages his pocket quickly and presses on the button to send a signal to Peter. In the same time that button was pressed, Alice shoots her diamond shards at Stele's hand, hitting it and through the device. He screams at the pain and drops the broken signaling device on the floor, embedded with his blood. Tamaki grabs him with his tentacles and drags him up to carry Stele in front of him.

Toyomitsu and Tamaki both send glares down upon the psychotic scum, arms crossed on their chests, and Stele looks up at them, eyes-widened. He chuckles nervously before raising his hands up in defeat. Tamaki scoffs before cuffing him. And thus, the battle was won. The moon comes out of the clouds and shines bright above them as they bask in short term glory.

The man with crystal-eyes looks at the entire scene exactly as he envisioned it before smiling to himself that this has happened, for he knows that everything will be alright. "Hey! Come on, man we gotta go." A bystander insists him to leave. He walks through the destroyed part of the wall and texts an anonymous friend.

Ryusake looks at the entire scene, with his wounds left to be bare. He motions for Akihiro to make themselves scarce before they are noticed by the pros. Akihiro race walks to the wall and lets his snakes slither around his forearm and they hiss around Akihiro's touch. Ikari gazes on the snakes with sparkles. "Look Sakii! Ropes on Akki's arm." Ikari shines at the snakes and the snakes feel offended and raise their hisses louder at her. Ryusake glances at her and growls as he jumps on the wall and scales over it.

He sticks the landing and Akihiro follows. He sends his snakes out to grapple on the top and lends Ikari an arm for her to get up on. Ikari looks on his arm with surprise.

"Come on up." Akihiro offers and Ikari looks at it one more time and grabs it. Akihiro hoists her up and she grabs on the ledge and climbs over it. Akihiro follows and lands on his legs, with Ryu and Ikari waiting. "Let's go." Akihiro says as he walks past the two delinquents and rolls on his skateboard.

Tamaki makes sure that he is cuffed tight. Stele grunts at the tightness before glancing at his broken device, knowing that Peter won't be coming to save him. Stele can't comprehend that he, a lowly servant of the League, a murdering bounty hunter, an infamous Japanese Villain, is arrested by law-lovers. He scoffs before taking out his beanie hat out of his pocket. Once he gets it on, his frown returns.

Alice powers down their Powers and start to follow wherever Ryusake went. Until an arm seizes her shoulder. She jumps at the touch. "Thanks for helping us. You two were really great! Where were the three who released us?" Slim-gum expresses his gratitude and asks, looking around the back of the warehouse.

"We were only passing by. And I'm trying to find one of them." Alice humbly shrugs off his praise. She looks at Connor and calls to him. 'Dang. He's pretty.' She thinks to herself, earning a tint of red on her cheeks. She shakes it off as she calls to her nephew to look for the three earlier.

"Nephew," She calls and Connor turns his wolf gaze at her. ", Be a dear and find that small Dragon, will you?" Alice orders and Connor gives a nod and scurries off and over the wall, in lock with their scent. Toyomitsu stands agape at that wolf who is named Connor.

"H-He's your nephew?" Toyomitsu hesitantly asks, afraid of offending Alice. But he sees that he has with that question, judging from her scowl to him.

"Yes, he is. Problem?" Alice tenses and stands up for Connor, making Toyomitsu stammer in his boots.

"No. None at all! I just…" Toyomitsu stammers in front of Alice and Tamaki steps, restraining Stele with his tentacles. "Wow kid. You have no idea what you are in for." Stele states for what's to come.

"Shut up, scum! Toyomitsu. We must make our leave of this place. The Axe Clan may return with more reinforcements." Tamaki advises Toyomitsu and he affirms.

"Yes. I agree. You should come with us, miss." Toyomitsu advises Alice, earning an answer.

"I'm sorry but I have business to finish. I'll be taking care of my nephew now." Alice rejects, finishing their conversation and bows down to express gratitude. She straightens up and marches off to Connor. She jumps up and on the wall. Toyomitsu is still agape with what just came and gone. He shrugs all that aside and focuses on the safety of the hostages.

Ryusake, Akihiro and Ikari run into alley after alley, out and away from the Makro District. They keep running up and over dumpsters and Akihiro rolls on his skateboard behind them. Ryu and Ikari pant and heave on their legs, giving no quarter. Akihiro rolls beside them and taps on his cell. Behind and above them, Connor follows on the rooftops and keeps an eye on the trio. 'Where will you three go, I wonder?'

Ryusake glances above and he can sense that someone is following them. He slows down his pace and Ikari halts to a stop and Akihiro grinds his board in front of them. Connor stops and perches above them.

"What is it, Sakii?" She says panting, and looking at Ryu looking behind for someone coming. His head raises up to the roofs. Connor sees him looking up and decides to show his face. He jumps down and lands on his four legs. His wolf face made Ikari squeak. Connor and Ryusake are stuck in a faceoff, with Ryu scowling and his fists clenched. Connor returns it with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows.

'Damn. I can't provoke them like this. I need to settle this peacefully.' Connor thinks to himself and Ikari catches that. Connor breathes out as he powers down and his wolf image dissipates. His black hair returns along with his sturdy complexion and skin.

Ikari gazes upon his face, and she goes back to the time he saved her from falling to the floor. Her face takes on a pint of pink at the cheeks and she looks away to hide it. Akihiro sees this and walks up beside her.

Connor looks at the faces of the trio with a greeting smile. "Hi. Can I ask some questions?" Connor asks them with a wave off and Ryusake softens his scowl and backs up, growling and sending his thoughts to Ikari.

"A-About what, Mister?" Ikari peeps in and Alice strolls by the alley and glances at the group, seeing Connor and Ryusake among them. She walks up beside Connor and handles the interview herself. "You." Alice calls out to Ryusake, making his head turn slightly. He growls to Ikari to speak his words.

"Y-Yes?" "Not you. Him." Alice whips at Ikari, making her sweat a drop and Connor becomes shocked that she is dominating control over this. Ryu faces Alice, with his golden-eyes at her golden hair. He stands his ground and crosses his arms.

"Yes?" He growls at Alice, eyeing at her ring on his neck. "That ring. Where did you get it?" Alice asks inquires and Ryu looks down upon it. He barks one word. "Given." With that, Alice affirms all that she's been thinking and asks him directly.

"Do you know Sokudo Satoshi?" Ryu opens his mouth to speak but Akihiro covers his mouth and laughs loudly. Ryu growls at Akihiro and Akihiro feels very awkward now. "We'll be right back." Akihiro says, dragging Ryu off to discuss with him. Ikari follows but not without a shared glance with Connor. She walks up to them both and squeezes into the conversation.

"If she sees him now, then his plan might go down and not in a good way. We have to lead her off the trail. His success must be in of paramount importance." Akihiro explains quietly and Ryu understands, while Ikari has no idea what this would mean. If this was some scheme to seek him out, then his identity will come in the spotlight for all the world to see. Including the League of Villains.

Alice peers at the huddled group and places suspicion upon them, and so does Connor. They look at each other, knowing that something's up. Alice ponders upon their behavior and grinds the gears in her brain. 'Okay. I know that something's up with those three. They know something. I will need to exert pressure on them.' Alice thinks to herself and she coughs loudly, grabbing their attention

Ryu and Ikari nod at Akihiro and they come back to give their answer. Alice and Connor look at each other and wait to see what that answer is. Ryu looks down and growls on to send thoughts to Ikari. Alice and Connor questions this but shrugs questions for later.

Ryu looks down and his hands trail to remove his necklace off his neck. He holds it out to show Alice and Connor. The two foreigners stand shocked to see the same ring, and Alice trembles for the worst.

"We… Can't say." Ikari pans out monotonously as she read in Ryusake's mind. Alice gets their tone but shrugs the warning off, snapping at the three. Connor ponders upon that answer and why they'd say that.

'Hmm. Can't say. If they can't something is going on in the hero industry of Japan.' Connor Smith-Sanders ponders on their hesitant answer.

"Well…Where's he?" She inquires impatiently with her voice stuck and Connor has shock in his face. Ryu and Akihiro spike up at the question, feeling like they made a mistake while Ikari blinks dumbfounded by their spiking up.

"Don't know. Don't. Care." Ryu grumbles as he brushes past Ikari and Akihiro, making them both spike up from his leave. Akihiro feels Alice's and Connor's daggering stares at him, while Ikari is still dumbfounded by their glaring. Akihiro hesitantly walks up to Alice, giving her a piece of folded-up paper

"Umm.. Just find this address and… Please keep this to yourselves." Akihiro whispers at them both as he gives Alice a piece of paper. With an address. Alice peers at it and it says [Suburban Block 7b, Kamino District]. She looks up to see them gone and disappeared from their spots. Connor runs ahead to look at both sides, but doesn't see anyone.

Alice squints her eyes to comprehend what happened. She shakes it off and comes out of the alley to get out of the abandoned district. "Come on! I'm sleepy!" Alice whines after checking the time on her wristwatch. Connor looks around one last time before coming up to catch up with her.

With our trio, Ryusake peeps out to see them leaving their sights. Akihiro sighs out in relief and Ikari smiles on the encounter. "She seems nice." She chimes at Ryu and he rumbles off with Akihiro walking ahead.

-=-=-Some time earlier-=-=-

Ichida Ipperi was a child with some problem biting his back every part of the day. His childhood was only a fluke, no problems and no worries. But then, came puberty. His problems started with misfortune and bad luck to his social life. He did not bear a grudge. Then, it became worse. His parents treated him with cold decisions. Then came their deaths.

He felt wrong to just laugh it off like he always wanted. But that would be wrong. Not right. So, he took on this hardness to the heart to feel some sort of stability. Then came Nanami into his life. Her brightness made him okay. Then comes this blonde bastard.

In the night, he scoffs off his problems in disgust as he looks out for Sokudo Satoshi in Kamino, especially in the warehouses. He walks past signs and stoplights that haven't been used for years. He warms up with his breath and holds it in his hands. He can hear his teeth clattering from the cold air.

'Better pay me up for this. I'm supposed to be having dinner tonight with Nanami.' Ichida complains to himself in thought as he trudges along in the night, with his GPS in hand. He runs ahead to the crossroads ahead of him and he sees the warehouse district ahead. He gains a determined face and walks ahead, passing by strangers with weary smiles as they head home.

"I can't believe you'd take on a job without me! I could've helped at least." Harumi Sakatoshi whines at Fukuda Watari, and he shrugs it off as he recalls one of his wooden puppets back to his place. He sighs out, making his breath visible for a second. Harumi pouts off at Fukuda as she pokes his cheek lightly.

"Alright. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. But I needed to do it-"

"I know. It's for the money, yeah yeah." Harumi interrupts him before he rants on about their hometown in Hokkaido to the north. Fukuda retracts his voice and focuses on his puppets' safe return. Harumi's purple eyes roll back to Fukuda, drifting off to the edge of the sidewalk.

She sees a car approaching fast, about to hit Fukuda. She rushes to seize him by the arm to save him. The car swooshes by and Fukuda comes to his senses as its light flashed in his eyes. He looks around and then to Harumi, with her hands gripping onto his with a face of worry.

"Sorry. I'm getting sleepy." Fukuda weakly apologizes while Harumi's hand trembles. He shakes her to grab her attention. Her head flashes up to look up at him. She looks at his face, gazing at his brown eyes and he gazes back at hers.

Harumi looks back down to her hands and quickly lets go of him. She recovers with having a face of pride. "Whatever! You owe me now," She says as she points an index finger to him, expressing to cover up the blush on her face. "come on! I want to have dinner now!" She chippers ahead of Fukuda, dumbfounded by her bright light. He smiles as he walks on to follow her to his condo.

Meanwhile, with Ichida, he runs like a foot soldier on a mission. He grunts as he makes his legs take the pain, faster and faster to the warehouse district of Kamino. He stops at a crossing near the districts and sees three figures coming up from the alleys. He runs to the wall to hide himself. The figures start to slow down when they notice one lagging behind and Akihiro shifts back into the wall as best he can.

He hears panting from one of the figures. "How... Much longer. Till we get there?" Ikari asks between pants, and she hears wheels slowing down behind her. She looks to see Akihiro getting off his board to walk the rest of the way.

"Not much longer, friend." He replies as he kicks up his board and carries it. Ryu slows down and sits on the street to catch his breath. His hand hovers over his left abdomen and hisses from his touch. Ikari spots his hissing and runs to his side.

"Sakii! You're hurt!" She quakes at the sight of Ryu panting and bleeding bits. Ryu's eyes grow delirious to the pain, making Ikari worrisome. Akihiro runs to him, seeing that Ryu needs medical attention, and quickly.

"Alright pal. Give me your arm." Akihiro says as he hoists him up and onto his shoulders. Ryu groans as Akihiro carries him through the night. Ikari starts to expect the worst for her new friend. She's seen bad times happen, and is not keen on seeing them happen again. She then hears a slip behind her and her head flashes to the wall behind her.

She furrows her brows at the wall and starts inching closer and closer. "Ikari!" Her head flashes back to Akihiro and to his call. "I could use some help carrying this." He asks for help with Ryu. Ikari takes one last look at the wall before catching up with Akihiro to help him.

Ichida takes a small peek from the wall and sees the trio limping their way to the warehouse. He gives out a sigh of relief from the close call earlier. He straightens up and breathes up to creep around and out of their sight in the alleys.

Meanwhile, Sokudo, with crow's nests under his eyes, calls on his cellphone for a certain man with experience of overseeing events and has advised heroes with future events, but only snippets of it. He cannot risk someone, good or bad, to know about what is to happen next.

The phone rings on and on and Sokudo waits as he shoves his other hand into his robe pocket. The man on the other line answers and his head whips up to ask him if it happened.

"Did it, "/ _Yes, it did._ / The old man with Crystal Eyes interrupts Sokudo before he finishes his sentence. Sokudo sweat drops on his interrupting and he clears his throat before he is interrupted again as he was about to speak. / _What are you gonna do next, kid?_ /

Sokudo ponders about his options for the near future. With what happened, things are bound to come alive, and then there is the bounty hunters coming for him and his Speed. He taps his foot over and over quicker than a rabbit in thought. 'If those guys will come, then the peace I have sought for will be ruined!... However…' His foot stops flat on the floor and then thinks about another one of his accomplices in Europe.

/ _Well? What are you gonna do next, ?_ / He impatiently asks, making Sokudo jump at his change of tone.

"Hmmmm… I'll find other allies. More friends around my circle of trust." The Crystal-Eyes man chuckles at his carefree attitude and looks at his wedding ring.

/ _Okay, son. But leave me out of it. I fear that if I stay, then Japan will fall._ / "Okay Okay. I'll let you be. But we'll still be friends, right?" Sokudo asks childishly before he is cut off, listening to the continuous ringing. "Hello?"

Sokudo always didn't like his fast talks, and he chuckles softly at the irony. He places his phone in his pocket and walks his way back to his room. Then, he remembers Alice as his fingers trail down to his memento to remember her by.

It was a retractable bracelet with yellow diamond beads that trailed around the string holding them together. On one and between two of those diamonds was a bead that held a tag that said – Shine bright! She gave it to him because she saw Sokudo's frown too many times, and thought that it would cheer him up.

He chuckles softly again and finishes that phrase that always caught her attention. "Like… a diamond." He mumbles to himself quietly as he looks at the bracelet. Then, he notices his body growing weaker as his hands start to tremble, making him feel knives piercing all over his body.

He hastily puts the bracelet back in his pocket and he uses the last of his power to speed back to his room, but his leg falls asleep and he grunts from the way down to the floor. He groans standing back up and limps back to his room for his special medication.

'Damn this! I've resulted to turn to this drug!' He curses in his mind as he trudges his way back to his room. Though he wouldn't call it a room. He'd call it a makeshift box.

As he limps his way back to his bed, he thinks of all the horrible people that a certain businessman's perverted. He has ruined their lives! Who, at one time, he saw them as friends. Now, as enemies. He grunts as he hits the doorway into the room.

'I'll be coming for you, Giran!'

"What is the meaning of this, Kabe?! I asked for Sokudo Satoshi and all you give me are. Drugs!" Giran barks complaining at Kabe, whipping at the box of Quirks from his table. At just before the box hits the ground, Kabe stops it from hitting the floor, and the Quirks jerk inside their bottles. Giran scoffs at his timing, crashing down to his chair.

Kabe walks to pick up the box and place it on the coffee table behind him. "Sir, be optimistic at least. I believe that this will be your new road to ruling the world." Kabe proposes, catching Giran's attention. He pauses to breath in the smoke and lets it out from his lungs.

Kabe holds his breath, and coughs the incoming smoke from his lungs. "What are you talking about, Kabe?" Giran inquires holding his cigar between his fingers. His grin starts to form but does not grow.

Kabe walks back to face his master with a blank face. "The League has asked Peter and his group to steal the Taking Serum from Steam Industries. This serum can make a Quirk susceptible enough for one to take it. I propose that we use this to make our own Nomus," Kabe states willfully, with Kabe taken aback with this request.

The room is filled with silence as they stare into each other's eyes. Giran's grinning face is plastered onto his face once again. Kabe's shoulder's sag as he reaches for his pocket to get a sample of the Taking Serum from his pocket and gives it to Giran. He peers at it as he raises it in the light. It shone a pitch black at his eyes and he throws it back to him. He catches it and looks at it then to Giran with surprise.

"That is a job only for All for One to fulfill. Not by mere disciples such as us." Giran quips at him, rejecting Kabe's proposal. Kabe mock-glares at Giran, which he glares back at. They stare each other down, neither of them wanting to back down.

The tension in the room rises, making the scene seem awkward or scary. Giran breaks their death stare by pinching the bridge of his nose. "Look, kid… I don't want to fight with you. You're like another son to me." Giran pans out straight-up,

Kabe lets his shoulders sag once more and Giran takes another smoke, blowing out another at Kabe. He coughs out the smoke and swats it away. The con man chuckles at Kabe's allergy to smoke.

"Fine. I'll offer this idea to Shigaraki. He'll like this." Giran snickers as he types Shimura Tenko's new phone number. Until Kabe's hand trails down onto his, stopping him from hitting more digits. Giran looks up, questioning his look.

"Sir… I wouldn't recommend that for your economic conquest,"Kabe instructs with a cool face. Giran raises an eyebrow at him, and Kabe adjusts his glasses so he can see better. ", I propose that we send those Quirks to the League, via Peter and his group. If they make the weapons they seek into a reality, then our aide will surely be rewarded, and you will have a rightful place in their order. The order of kings!" Kabe offers, stating the future for their enterprise and referring to the box he brought in earlier.

Giran looks at his disciple, rambling about his personal mission. He already has though, and he can't leave his corporation behind. But there is a possibility that he can profit off this. More influence around the world meant that he'll get more capital, ergo more money. Then he realizes that he's brushed something else.

"What weapons?" Giran asks slowly, with eyes of surprise. Kabe looks at Giran, repeatedly tapping his forefinger, and his grin twitches as his brows furrow.

"These Quirks' purpose is to be fused with a certain item. With All for One's methods, it will turn the subjects into mindless beasts…" Kabe explains with a clear voice, making Giran realize that with this…

"The Nomus will become irrelevant. And we will grant the League with Quirks that they can use for themselves! And you will be granted a seat higher than All for One himself!" Kabe storms and explains in vocal power, making Giran's grin start to form.

"Sir…" Kabe states before turning his calm face into an insane grin. He walks up to his table with both hands clenched down to its surface. "… We can become gods." Kabe bellows clearly, and Giran sees the future his loyal disciple is boasting.

Giran places the phone back in its slot, and stammers at his change of character. The entire room goes silent and Kabe can hear the ringing in his ears. His face turns back to a frown and he takes off his glasses to wipe dust off the lenses.

Giran stands up to walk around the table, and face-to-face with Kabe. He sees the determination in his black eyes and Giran smirks at him, seeing the future he is trying to come to life. If they do give this to the League, then they will be a force to be reckoned with. Maybe even the African Vanguard will tremble in their gigantic walls, keeping out any intruders that come to hurt Africa.

"Very well. We shall start manufacturing this serum and I shall send them to deliver this box of Quirks over to Europe." Giran avows, and Kabe has successfully convinced his master to commence his secret operation. To see what would happen if one man were to chase this dream. For order. For control. For one mind, one soul, one voice.

Kabe smiles at the achievement he's done and Kabe sits back down on his chair. He picks up the phone again and starts punching one of his comrades' cell. "You tell Peter the big news: that he and his team are going back to Europe. I have no use for them anymore." Giran insists, and Kabe nods before picking up the box and goes inside the elevator with it.

The doors slide in and the elevator makes its way down, leaving Giran to ponder on what he should do next. The phone rings and rings and his comrade answers.

/Giran?... It's been too long… darling! / She chimes at her neighbor, and Giran huffs out more smoke and his smirk widens at the thought of them working together. He chuckles at her reaction and answers back, "Yes. Yes, it has"

 **BAM! Another fanfic done! I am just a generator in this story! Leave a review about the plot. You like that there are now Quirk Weapons now? You like that Ryusake is taking more hits now? Smash like and subscribe to Pewdiepie hehe.**

 **Anyway, it's late in the night now so I will be heading out, and this tory is going non-stop now. Until next time, compatriots! Oh and thanks for following and favoring my story this far! You guys are my happy. By the way, if you are thinking about how many views this story has, it has 3,500. It may have rose up to about fifty more by the time you read this. Thank you all for supporting me as I write this for fun.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **STORIES OF PLENTY**

 **See you next time.**


	10. Chapter 10: They're gone!

Chapter 10: Picking up movement

 **Alright. Another one, and it's Christmas! (12/25/18) Leave a review to this to let me know, and thanks for sticking around this far. Enjoy.**

-=-=4:18 AM in Japan, Hosu District Police Station=-=-

Grunts and groans can be heard at the end of the prison hallway. Guards hold their batons at the ready for attack, while Detective Tsukauchi beats up Stele strapped in a chair, venting his anger and frustration at the psychopath. Tsukauchi kneads his way into his belly and Stele grunts at his punches. Tsukauchi stops to rest his bloodied knuckles while Stele coughs out blood at the side.

Tsukuachi pants as he wipes his hands with a damp towel and throws it on the table behind him. Stele laughs mockingly at the detective and spits blood at him. Tsukuachi's anger grows and storms at him as he grips on his neck and throws him out of the chair and onto the floor. Stele laughs hysterically at the floor as his hands are restrained. He grinds up to lean on the wall, like a hyena.

Tsukuachiwalks up to grab him, but a hand places itself on his shoulder. He looks at it to see that Sansa Tamakawa looks at him with his eyes to stop. Tsukuachi looks back at Stele, standing back up with his back against the wall. He pants from the effort it's taken him to stand.

"You*pant* will not*pant*be getting anything from me." Stele promises smiling at him, and laughing at his face. Tsukuachi fumes at him, arms crossed. Sansa taps his shoulder, Tsukuachi rolls his eyes at him, and Sansa points at the door, motioning him to get outside.

Tsukuachi looks back at Stele, grinning to himself. "Now you, stay here. Do not get naughty. I'll be back for our talk." Tsukuachi orders Stele, who just raspberries him on his way out. The door slams, making Stele's eardrums shot. Tsukuachi and Sansa have a big discussion about all the things that have been happening, and they start to regret about their job, and what it's caused.

"We are in some deep muddy water right now! Do you know what this has caused for our department?" Sansa expresses angrily at Tsukuachi.

"Okay! Okay… I'll think of something!..." Tsukuachi says reassuringly. Sansa scoffs at his shrug and he walks up to him to grip on the detective's collar. He jumps at the suddenness of his actions. His feline eyes look at the detective's brown eyes in surprise.

"Get a grip, sir! You're not focused on the bigger picture!" Sansa pans out, and Tsukauchi grunts weakly at his honesty.

"You need to focus on this!" He shouts showing the file of the League of Villains, Shigaraki's posse. Sansa lets go and Tsukauchi quickly steps back and rubs his neck. He takes the file and opens it up, seeing the same faces. He scoffs at Shigaraki's tricks over the past and closes it to keep it in his coat.

"I will, Sansa."

"I don't feel like you are." Sansa snaps at his colleague and he whips his head at him in return.

"You're focused on little things, like this!" Sansa bellows at Tsukauchi, showing Peter's picture, along with his team's pictures.

"Tamakawa, I promise you, this is not a little thing."

"American tabloids wanted by the CIA and FBI. For loitering and grand theft. That's your priority tight now?" Sansa states between pauses and asks snapping. Tsukuachi fumes at his inability to imagine about this.

"Why do you think they are here?"

"Does it matter?" Sansa quips at Tsukuachi, making him speechless. Sansa asks again, "Does. It. Matter?" repeating Tsukuachi's look on his face. The lead detective stammers before he is interrupted by a storming blonde with her nephew stepping behind her.

"Uhh, auntie… Wait up." Connor says, worried for the abductee's life. Alice Smith stomps toward the door, and Tsukauchi puts a hand in front of her.

"Whoa whoa whoa! You're not going in there." Tsukauchi advises, earning daggers from her. Tsukauchi grunts and cranes his head back in shock.

"Don't stop me!" Alice bellows at Tsukauchi, making him shrink in his place. He steps back slowly with Connor looking at the two police trembling, not daring to stop the tornado from going in the door.

Stele's head shoots up to look at the fuming blonde. He opens his mouth grinning but that grin is later punched off by her fist. Tsukauchi, Sansa and Connor watch from behind the glass. Sansa's cat head lets out a sweat, feeling lucky he wasn't the one being interrogated by her.

As the bashing goes on, Sansa asks, "U-Um… Shouldn't we intervene, sir?"

"No, it's f-fine. *punch* We shouldn't interfere with a woman with a temper. It'll be bad luck for you…"

Another punch happens to Stele, and he coughs out blood at the floor and bursts out laughing. Alice pants from the clocking and whips her hand around.

"You're so fun!" Stele compliments her torturing method and she sits down on the chair behind the table. She smacks her hand flat on the table, making Stele jump with his ghost of a grin back on his face.

"What were you doing there? Why?!" She demands leaning on the table, scowling at the guy.

Stele shrugs before saying, "Don't know, don't care." Alice scoffs at his disgusting loyalty, looking all bloody. She rummages through her knapsack and takes out his last photo of Sokudo. The photo had them both with their arms placed on each other's shoulders, with smiles on their faces and the heads of Mount Rushmore behind them.

She shows it to his face and Stele peers at it. "Oh! That's you! And… some other guy that I don't know." He pans out his immediate thoughts. She groans at his honesty and tells him anyway.

"This is Sokudo Satoshi! A man who's gone missing! Do you know where he is?"

Stele ponders upon the man in the photo and tries to deduce everything that's happened.

"Mmmm sorry. Don't know. Wouldn't tell you anyway if I did." Stele resists then snickers off in his chair, and earns himself a bashing at the table. Alice throws him down to the table and leaves the room with Stele still battered up, leaning down on the table. The door closes and he looks up to see Alice talking with Tsukauchi and Sansa Tamakawa.

He squints at the three, trying to read their lips to see what they're saying.

"Mm Tom Cruise is a smooth. criminal?"

"We can't go after the criminals now! We've got a lot on our plate as it is." Sansa answers Alice's request, making her even more impatient with her nerves pulsing.

"You should! They're plotting in the shadows right now! We need to stop whatever they're planning with those Quirks!" Alice orders them for the right thing. Sansa scoffs from her perkiness and opens up the files of Shigaraki and his goons. He shows their pictures to her, making her peer at it.

"Do you know where this guy is? *switches pictures* Or this woman?" Sansa whips, showing Shigaraki and Toga to her. She shrugs the pictures off and shows her missing persons case.

"Do you know where this man is?" She bellows while showing their fun time at Mount Rushmore. Tsukauchi notices it to be Sokudo, and Sansa looks at it with more detail. He shakes his head in response. Alice scowls at the feline officer, making his fur spike up even more. She lets the tension cease with a sigh.

"Look. I'd like to extend my hand into this." She states, crossing her arms with her chest up. Connor spectates this battle between the adults in the corridor.

'Dang. If I was him, I would've backed down.' Connor comments in thought.

Sansa looks at Tsukauchi and they both roll their eyes back at her. Tsukauchi ponders on his schedule. 'Let's see… I've got the case on All for One… The numerous vigilante cases… and Sokudo Satoshi missing case… Oh boy I do need to finish something.'

"Sir?" Sansa objects his train of thought, making his head whip back at him. Then his head cranes to Alice, as she looks at him back.

"No. I will not help you." He replies firmly, making Alice sigh in defeat. "Not me anyway… This woman will help you." Tsukauchi says to save time. 'Yes. Why do it myself when I have people who are willing to do it for me?' Tsukauchi praises himself in his head while showing the pictures of who will help her, along with their contact numbers.

Tsukauchi adjusts his coat to continue Stele's interrogation. More like a beating lesson. He sighs after seeing the state that the detainee is in. He calls in other officers to drag out the trash to the Tartarus.

"I trust that you know what you're doing, Americans." Tsukauchi takes that to mind, following Stele's escorts, along with Sansa Tamakawa shuffling behind him. Connor and Alice peer at them both, and walk to each other to discuss plans.

"Auntie, what now?" Connor asks, gaining a glance from her. Alice starts pondering, and she looks at the picture of the heroine again.

'She looks… cool.' She comments on what she is doing in the picture. The heroine kneels down, making a twister from her hands.

"uhh We're going back to the hotel. I'm not done treating your injury." She declares referring to Connor's back situation being unfinished. Alice walks toward the door, leaving Connor to catch up.

'I hope that the lady's going to help us.' He keeps his hope up as he jogs ahead with Alice.

-=-=-In Sokudo Satoshi's warehouse=-=-

Ikari sits on a chair beside Ryusake Tadashi and Akihiro leans on the wall, exhausted after a night of unrest after the fight. Her thoughts wander off to what happened last night as she looks down to her bloodied hands.

-=-=Flashback=-=-

 _Powerful grunts emanate from Ryusake as he is being worked upon by Sokudo with handle s to stop the bleeding. He pulls out the last spike from his shoulder. He screams out, gripping on the bed tightly. Sokudo panics as he is working on his stepson. Ikari holds his chest down, and Akihiro helps._

" _Put penicillin in him!" Sokudo orders as he speeds around, gathering the medicine to stop the bleeding. Ikair trembles as she watches her friend in pain, and Akihiro injects it. Sokudo runs back beside Ryusakescreams out, with his fire stopping in his mouth._

 _Ikari jumps back abut presses more on his chest. 'Damn, he's hard!'_

 _Sokudo combines ingredients together that he's collected from his travels in Africa. 'Damn, I hope this works!' He then transmutes the ingredients into a juice for him to drink or get. He turns to see white fire streaming upward and to the ceiling, melting a hole through it._

" _A little help over here!" Akihiro calls out, making him speed to close his mouth. Sokudo grunts as he pushes Ryu's mouth up and the fire slowly stops._

 _Blood spurts out from his open wounds, and Ikari wipes it off, earning blood on her palms. She looks down at it, about to barf from the sight. Sokudo places the juice into his mouth and makes him drink it. Ryusake gulps it down and his eyes close, and passes out from shock._

 _Akihiro pants as he back away. "I'ma get the patches." He remarks as he points upward as a suggestion. He trudges off to the restroom to get those patches. Sokudo pants from exhaustion and running around. His eyes turn to Ikari, gaping still at Ryusake._

 _Ikari remembers her mom like that. Cuts and wounds, and bloody all over. But now that she sees the sight again, like this…_

-=-=End of Flashback=-=-

It made her want to die. She can feel herself trembling again. She holds her face in her palms and begins to have a breakdown. Akihiro rushes over to give her a pat on the back.

"Hey, you okay?" Akihiro asks in worry for her and her 's head shoots up to look at him, and one of Akihiro's snakes slithers down his leg and starts to rise up to her face. She looks down at it and it hisses at her. Ikari looks back up at Akihiro to see his face of concern.

She looks back at Ryusake, peacefully breathing in bed. "He… He's the first friend that I've had… I don't want to lose anyone…" She mutters, sobbing at Ryusake's state. Akihiro's snake slithers up onto Ryusake's chest and looks down from it.

It turns to Akihiro. Then it rises up and down, meaning Ryusake's breathing now. Akihiro gives out a massive sigh of relief, getting her attention. "He's breathing now!" Akihiro says, poking at Ikari's shoulders. Her head whips up to look at the snake slowly going up and down.

She stops her sobbing and turns it into gasps of relief and shock. "Th-Then why isn't he waking up?"

"I asked you! Why isn't he waking up?!" Ikari shrieks at Akihiro, feeling very concerned for her friend's life. Akihiro trembles in surprise and holds his hands up in defense.

"Whoa whoa! Calm down! He's alive, and sleeping it off! He'll be fine! Look!" Akihiro asuures her, and she looks back at Ryu's slow breathing, indicated by his snake going up and down. Ikari lets out a sigh and slumps back at the chair she's sitting in.

The snake drops down the bed and returns within Akihiro. "You've done well, snake." Akihiro thanks and the snake nods down before getting inside Akihiro's body. Ikari grunts and scowls at Akihiro, gripping onto the collars of his shirt.

"That's good! I thought I'd lose my first friend." She says in relief. Akihiro notices their closeness as friends. He grows curious as he peers and ponders at them both.

"Where did you two come from?" Akihiro inquires and she opens her eyelids at him. She lets her legs open up, releasing the tension from them.

"Me? I don't know. Him, I found him in some warehouse near a school." Ikari replies with the story of their first meeting and goes in depth.

"We got off on the wrong foot, and I've sorta… been following him around for days. When he found me out… we became friends and walked around the streets ever since. Then, we're here."

Akihiro listens to her plain story and Akihiro smiles at their meeting. "Sounds like you two are best friends now." Akihiro laughs, making her contemplate about the things he's doing now. If he were to throw his life away, it would break her.

Akihiro breaks her silence with, "If he were here now, then what would he say?" Akihiro inquires, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"I don't know, but it would be something harsh." Ikari pans out, sort of ending their little chat. Akihiro's phone buzzes in his pocket. He reaches for it and looks at the message, and earns a shocked face.

"I'M LATE FOR WORK!" Akihiro rushes to his room to get his street clothes on. He wears a white shirt and his ragged croptop on top. He hoists up his shorts on his way to the trips and falls on the way and his head bumps to the floor.

Ikari hears the bump from the other room and she shrugs it off. 'Must have been my imagination.' She continues to gaze at Ryusake's peaceful position.

Akihiro stands back up to pull up his zipper and he opens up the door and leaves it. He bursts the door openin the room where Ikari's in, and she jumps on her chair from the loud bang.

"I have to go! If you need anything, call this! Food on fridge, okay byee!" Akihiro babbles fast like a rapper would, and throws a note to the floor and speeds off to the door to his day job.

Ikari holds her hand out to have him repeat that, but he runs off before that. She sweatdrops at his impunctuality. 'He's so happy-go-lucky.' She spins that thought around her head, with a pinch of red forming in her cheeks.

She suddenly hears groaning behind her. She whips her head around to see Ryu getting up. She stands up to push him back down, which she does. Ryu's eyes flutter at her and she starts to stammer.

"Y-You shouldn't. You should rest first. Y-you got worked up last night." She advises and Ryu does not bother to fight her so she puts her back down on the bed.

Ikari sits down beside him and looks down at the floor, about to tell him her thoughts. She inhales to speak, but Ryu interrupts her.

'What happened?' Ryu sends beaming at her. Ikari exclaims in surprise.

"Oh. Uuuuhhh. You… kind of… passed out. And we. Took care of you." Ikari says as she scratches behind his head while settling towards him and his golden eyes. They stare into each other and her hand brushes against his. Her face gets warm as she creeps her hand to touch his.

Ryu pays no mind to it and continues to look at her… He only now notices their separate color. Her left had been dark blue and her right was violet. His eyes widen at their color, making her stagger a bit. "What's…wrong?" She asks feeling concerned.

Ryu shrugs off his astonishment and starts collecting his thoughts. 'I sense that you feel the need to tell me something.' Ryu acknowledges her behavior, making her jump in her sitting. She twiddles her fingers together in indecisiveness.

Ryu peers at her behavior and adjusts his body on the bed. 'Well? What is it?' Ryu inquires impatiently, wanting to get up and off the bed.

"S-Sakii… you need to stop getting yourself into stuff like those." She stammers with her voice thinning out, forming sadness in her. Ryu immediately gets up from the bed. He hisses from the body pains of his injuries, attracting her attention.

She quickly grabs his wrist, making him spike up. Her breathing hastens and their beating pumps up. She can feel herself warmer, and warmer.

'I have to do those. It's what I do.' Ryu justifies his crime-fighting and she scoffs at it.

She shakes her head before saying, "I don't want you to."

'What do you care?' Ryusake quips with his scowl forming, and Ikari turns her head toward his, showing the tears in her eyes. Ryu slowly backs up to the wall, feeling confused.

"You're… You are the first friend I've made since my mom died." She confesses, sobbing. Ryusake's scowl disappears, turning back to his resting face. "I don't want to lose anyone…" She bawls and sobs, with a tear dropping down her face.

Ryusake Tahashi, the teenager who turned cold, is actually feeling for this girl. Maybe because of a certain heroine he met when he was in the streets. She's probably a pro hero by now.

Ikari's lip quivers as she sniffles and Ryu is brought back to reality. He exhales downward, frustrated and dizzy. He reaches for her shoulder, making her spike up from the touch but eventually lets his hand touch her smooth shoulders.

Ryusake rubs his palms on her back, trying to comfort her. Ikari stops trembling from the rough touch, and her back sags at it.

'D-Don't worry. You're not going to lose anyone.' Ryusake reassures Ikari, making her stop trembling. Then, out of nowhere, Sokudo appears, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He chuckles at them, having a moment to themselves.

Ryu looks at his caretaker and quickly backs away from Ikari, making her dumbfounded by them both. The brunet drags his hair back and smiles upon them both. "How touching, Ryu. And I thought I was the sweet talker." Sokudo chimes at the sight.

Ryu growls at him, and he only smirks in return. Then, his frown returns, after remembering the things he's done to get off the grid. And now, he's lying in bed, beaten up. Ryusake raises his brow-muscle and looks at that frown.

"Kid, could you step out for a minute? Ryu and I have to talk for a minute." Sokudo requests to Ikari, making her look back at Ryu, and he looks back. She stands up, wiping away her tears as she steps out through the door.

Ryu watches as she does, then when she is out of the room, Ryu sits on the side of the bed, facing his 'scumbag of a father'. They stare at each other awkwardly, both trying to keep a straight face. Sokudo

"I'm really sorry. For what happened to you because of me… But I am disappointed still by what you've decided to do after that." Sokudo storms at Ryusake, making him growl. Sokudo reaches for his robe pocket, taking out a neckband. He throws it at Ryusake, and he catches it in his right.

Ryu looks down upon it and sees a part of it shining blue light. He looks up at his godfather. **I'm sorry. I now know the difference between a godfather and a stepfather. I'm so so sorry. I hope there aren't any hard feelings, guys. Continue.**

"Wear it." Sokudo replies, and Ryusake unclips it and wears it on his neck. The neck band creeps and whirs down his neck, where his vocal chords are, making him stagger then relax. He feels his neck widening, and he staggers at the experience.

"Try to talk."

Ryusake pauses before saying, "What should I say?" He staggers at his voice. How deep it is now. He was amazed how fast he got through puberty.

"I made that so you can talk to other people better. Thank Akihiro for your voice." Sokudo compliments and Ryu looks at him again. Sokudo takes out the letter he's been holding onto since his coming-to from the ice.

He smears his face and waves around the letter in the room. Ryu peers at it, and mostly on the letters of the logo. It spelled out U and A. It looked classy and superior. It also made him reform his scowl at him. Sokudo sighs exasperatingly and crosses his arms at him, keeping his words firm and to the point.

"But. I digress. I should've been a better godfather… But. You are going back to school."

Meanwhile, in the streets of Musutafu, normal-everydayness continues to happen, with all passersby minding their own business. Within the crowd, lie two people. You could call them heroes. A diamond-haired blonde and a confident brunet. The brunet drags his sleeves down to cover his spandex suit.

The crowd gossips about the two passing by them. "Oh my gosh! There are new heroes on the block!" "Who are they? Must be new." "It's the Diamond Hero from America!" "Oh? I thought they were transitional devices from an author." "They look so cool!" Connor chuckles at the compliment of them and runs up to catch up with Alice.

"Auntie. Where are the heroes assigned to us?" Connor inquires as he walks up to her aunt. She adjusts her coat and her body armor. She looks at her nephew and sees him in his pants and checkered collar shirt.

She takes out the note from Tsukauchi and points down the street. "They should be down at that streetooofff! Watch it!" Alice barks at the guy that bumped into her.

"Sorry, lady!" A young courier states back at her on his skateboard, carrying his messenger bag close. The rolling wheels roll out of sight and sound. Connor looks at his aunt to see how she is.

"Auntie, you ok?" Connor asks worriedly, and Alice sneers at the delinquent.

"Let's just go. I want to find him now." Alice folds up the note and tucks it into her pocket, and she feels the other note the kid from last night. She read that note and takes into mind the words, 'Kamino District, Suburban block.'

She walks down the path and beside Kamino Center Mall with Connor following suit. Then, a taller brunette and a classy girl with earbuds comealong. She wears a purple soft-scowling that showed her grin. She wore a white skirt with a purple weather coat, with its sleeves flowering on from the elbow.

Then the girl with earbuds was just listening to a fan-made music audio. It's called "Focus on Me" by OR3O_Th1NS. **The actual song is a BATIM song by OR3O.** She takes off the headphones to pause the song and hums her way with her instructor.

She wears what a magician's assistant would wear. A black suit jacket that trails down to her waistunder a light pink shirt, whitelong pants that reached down to her shins, flat shoes, and some bracers on her arms. She wears a black top hat and white gloves on her hands.

While they walk, the girl shows a crooked smile, embarrassed about what she is wearing, and walking around in it. In a big crowd of people. Then she hears gossips about how pretty she is.

She spikes up at the statements, making her spike up and becoming red. She shakes her head and catches up to her instructor.

"M-Ms. Harumi…" She calls out to her teaching hero, and Harumi Sakatoshi, a social worker turned local ex-hero recently, is now teaching her own niece. "Hmm? What is it?" She asks, shoving her hands into her weather coat costume.

"W-Well, what are we doing after this? The "random assignment" given to us by your old boss?"

"Oh, uhhh nothing else. We'll only accompany two foreigners on their investigation." Harumi pans out as she walks by passersby. "Come on, Kimiko. We're almost to where they, probably, are." Harumi commands her niece.

Kimiko Sakatoshi, a shy high-school girl, sighs exhaustingly, and jogs to keep up with her aunt.

Alice and Connor see them step into the squared street in the middle and Alice peers at the brunette, recognizing her from the photo. She tugs at Connor's shirt and they come up to them. Harumi sees them both walking towards them and she calls Kimiko to meet the foreigners.

Alice and Harumi both wave at each other. "Hi. You must be Harumi Sakatoshi." Alice chats at her as she hands out her hand for a handshake.

"Well you guessed correctly. And I presume you are Alice Smith?" Harumi puts her finger on her chin and they shake hands.

"You are correct. And this is my nephew. -pause- Connor." Alice

"Alright. And this here is Kimiko. My niece." Harumi introduces herself and Alice to Connor and Kimiko respectively. Connor lightly bows his head at Harumi, making her stagger.

"Pleasure to be shortly working with you, ma'am." Connor properly introduces herself to the both of them, making her feel honored and let out a quiet giggle.

"Pleasure's ours. I am Harumi Sakatoshi and this is my niece. Kimiko Sakatoshi." She says introducing her niece to the foreigners. She remains silent and scratches her elbow in nervousness before speaking up.

"H-Hii… Miss. I'm Kimiko." She stammers on her nickname, and Connor peers at her, getting curious as to why she is dressed like a hero from comic books. After her introduction, Alice takes out Akihiro's note from last night and drags Harumi off into their own conversing.

"Harumi, I need to talk to you if we are to go any further." Alice says to Harumi.

Whilst the grown-ups discuss, the two younger proteges awkwardly shuffle themselves towards each other for a little chat. Connor looks at her top hat and feels tempted to take it. Then his eyes roll down to her blossoming hair, then to her creamy complexion.

"I'm. Connor, by the way." Connor speaks first to her, and reaches out his hand for a handshake. It makes her stagger in shyly. She scratches her head and hesitantly grabs his hand with two hands.

"Oh. Uhh, ok… Nice outfit." Connor states, complimenting her get-up, making her earn red cheeks.

"Well, Ms. Alice, what are we gonna do now?" Harumi asks, and feeling like in a hurry to go back home.

Alice fumbles her thoughts about the unknown trio from last night. She looks an inch up her face and makes her face determined.

"Alright. We're going to Kamino branch, to see what I can do to find my friend!" Alice says with a determined look, and Harumi nods in agreeing tone.

And so,their search continues. Although their bodies are weak, they still strive to find what has been lost. And make a few friendships along the way. Forming a team of white knights in search of a mage.

And then, there are our three black knights. They have been in some dark holes. Some, deeper than the others. But in their spite, they serve for what is good in the world with every bit of honor that they can muster for the mage's cause.

As for our psychotic hermit, along with other vandals, are serving time in a van, headed to the underworld, Tartarus.

Or did he?

-=-=2 Hours earlier=-=-

The day was coming to a sunset, and the van is being loaded up with criminals caught in the streets. Headed for Tartarus.

"Alright, b*tches. Time to be on your best behavior, cuz you've got no chance of leaving the Tartarus." An officer teases with a hard grip on Takie's shirt.

"Fine, retard. Once I see your mom, that is." Takie smirks to tease back at him. The officer sneers at his insult, and the van doors are open for him to be thrown into. Takie exclaims as he flipped on his backside to the floor of the back.

The officer scoffs at the pain with a chuckle. "Wise-ass." He sneers at him as he slams the door at his becomes annoyed at his quality treatment. And the two thugs behind him send an icy glare at his way.

Takie stands up to see them both again. Kasai and Nasai, the criminal duo in Musutafu. "Heyy!" Takie exclaims, happy to see them both. They keep their glares fixed at him, making his shoulders tense.

"What about our money, damn Rat?!" They shout in unison, pissed off that Takie didn't keep his deal to them.

He shows his hands to them in defense. "Okay, boys…. I can explain."

Then, in the front of the back, a chuckle. Takie looks at the guy, and notices Stele in a chair, restrained to it with chains on his ankles. He smiles at Takie intently, with a devilish grin. "Oy! It's you!" Takie recognizes him to be one of Peter's croneys.

"You are soooo deep." Stele chuckles some more, teasing at Takie. His anger pulsates to his head.

"Oy! What'd you say?! I'ma kill you!" Takie threatens the guy, making him widen the grin on his face, and he starts trembling from excitement.

"Can you really fight me? Can you, kid?" Stele taunts, making Takie, Kasai and Nasai frightened. Takie scoffs before going to take a seat.

The driver in the van starts the engine and joins up with other police cars, guarding it from the front and the back. Detective Tsukauchi gets worried, not being with the convoy to see that the prisoners get in Tartarus.

Sansa Tamakawa peers at his partner with concern. "Don't be worried 'bout a thing. They'll make it." Sansa assures, making Tsukauchi flash his head to him. Then he glances back to the exit they came out of before picking up a call from an unknown caller.

He picks it up hesitantly and sticks it to his ear. "Yes?"

/Hey./

The voice makes him spike up, finding it very familiar. He stumbles backward from shock and catches himself on his back feet. The man from the other end gave a small chuckle to Detective Tsukauchi.

/I have a plan here. You interested?/

Giran's tall tower seemed to be teeming with thugs, emptying the place of Giran's possessions with Kabe overseeing the move.

"Alright, lackeys. All of this claim and possessions have to be ready by tonight. Mr. Giran's plane leaves this month." Kabe orders the thugs with haste, and they blurt with a "Yes, sir."

Kabe looks at his watch to see the date on it. He ponders on the schedule a bit more. 'If this is done today, then the plane will be leaving with the Quirks and the Quirk Items within a week. *glance at watch* and we can get to Russia with much more time before his meeting.' With his thoughts processed, he smiles to himself and looks at the room.

"Sir, we're good to go." A lackey informs Kabe, carrying a box of office supplies to the elevator. Kabe walks over to Giran's desk and pulls out the lower drawer. He pushes a button that opens a door to the wall. Kabe looks at the Dragon-Scaled Armor displayed in the secret room.

Kabe grabs it and scurries off to the elevator with the other thugs holding boxes inside. The doors slide to close and the elevator goes down to the ground floor. Kabe glances at the thugs behind him. The tower has now been emptied, left with every floor barren.

Kabe steps into their van outside and closes the door. The car goes on to ride in broad daylight. Kabe pulls out a detonator and presses the button. Then, Giran's office goes up in smoke and blows up. The ivory tower trembles, with the crowd shaking at screaming in terror from falling debris.

The thugs continue to drive away from the tower in calm states and the police drive past them, and Kabe pays no mind to the police.

"Ignore them. Go to the hotel." Kabe orders, gesturing his fingers to continue their course. 'This is going to be a big change. Especially for Shigaraki.'


	11. Chapter 11: Prepare for his Big Entrance

Chapter 11: A little Side-Mission

 **Okay. Very sorry for all of you that have been dissatisfied with this story. I seem to be losing my touch a bit. I will do my best to be better for your eyes. I won't let you down.**

 **Try to enjoy my pastime :)**

* * *

The day seemed slow, evidently in the pace that the sun and the people under it are going. Except for Akihiro. His skateboard rolls on the pavement and he rushes between cars.

" _From paper planes to hand grenades, I'm gonna take you out!_ " Akihiro sings along with the first verse of his song, "Paper Planes" by ONE OK ROCK. It was always his favorite song when he was skateboarding. The 15-year-old can always relate to it.

Akihiro turns to the left, changing lanes. He grins to himself as he slows down and rearranges the deliveries in his bag. His boss yelled at him again for being late. He always dismisses that everytime he comes into the delivery building in the morning.

" _You come in late again and I'll have to cut your salary!"_

He snickers at his boss's threats at his livelihood. He wouldn't care a rat's ass about that 400 yen per week. Okay, that was a lie. He wants to get his money by the week's end. But he never put money before his family.

Then, speak of the devil, his older sister, Akane Tachibana, calls his cellphone.

'Seriously? In the middle of skating?' He grinds his gears. It must be really important if she is calling in the morning.

He slows down to get behind a van. He positions himself by its headlights and out of the driver's sights. He is now on its tail and he commands his snakes to wrap themselves around the headlight.

His phone vibrates once more and with his hand on the back of the van, he takes the call with the other.

"Y'ello-" / _WHERE WERE YOU?!_ /

The shout from his elder sister made his ears pop. He reels his phone back to his ears to listen what she has to say.

/ _Both of us were here but you weren't! Why?_ / Akane yells on the other line, while she kneads on the morning dough. She was always the hardworking one in their house. And Akihiro… the complete opposite.

"I'm sorry, Akane. Things got so hectic lately, I just couldn't find the right time last night. But I might go there at…" He says as he kneels down to the van's rear and out of the driver's sights. He listens in on the sobbing suddenly happening in the call.

"… You okay?" He prods, starting to get worried. He hears a sniffle from the other end.

/ _Just come, okay? We're starting to miss you. You know how grumpy Dad can be when you're not here._ / Her blonde sister pleads at the other end and it makes Akihiro's heart wrench. He always hated that, how his sister could use her pleads to get what she wants. But in this case, he can't refuse and feel annoyed.

Before answering, the van stops on a red light and he looks around, and people are looking at him. He sighs one time and speaks out to his elder sister.

"Okay. I'll clear my schedule then-"

/ _Great! I'll tell everyone that you're coming._ / Akane interrupts her little bro, giggling on Akihiro's trustfulness. He curses at himself for falling for that trick. If he had a Quirk that can go through a call, he would strangle her right now.

"I hate you." Akihiro curses at her before the van starts up again and goes the wrong direction. His snakes let go of the van and he swerves down to the right direction, going down to Block 4A. His sister snickers, having outsmarted her little brother again.

/ _Oh, and while you're out, can you get some eggs? I'm aiming to make some omelet rice. Is that okay?_ /

"Fine. I'll see you later then. / _See ya!_ /

He groans to himself and places his phone in his pocket. He looks inside his duffle bag and looks at the first delivery of the day. The address was set to a coffee shop, Daihaku Coffee. He's nearing the place and he leans to the right and by the street. He skids the board and hops off and walks into the shop.

'At the end of the day!' He shouts at himself to motivate, and he stomps onto the day.

* * *

While the morning went slowly for our four seekers, and especially for Alice Smith, Kimiko on the other hand, loved to go slow. In a society where everything changes quickly, she was one who leisurely takes her time in doing stuff.

As they stroll around and through the elegance of Musutafu in the day, Alice Smith and Connor Smith seem to be distressed about how they were going to find their lost friend.

Harumi, being the curious observer that she is, decides to make conversation with Alice about their investigation.

"Where could you be, Sokudo?" She mumbles to herself, looking at their picture together in America. Harumi slides in and peers at it.

Before seeing…

"OOOOHHHHH! It's the old Speedster Hero, Sokudo Satoshi! I used to see him around this district." She exclaims, seeing the picture in Alice's hands, making her jump in suddenness.

"You know him?" Harumi inquires curiously with a finger on her chin.

"Yeah. He's my friend and my teacher."

"Wait, you were taught by him?! That's so cool!" She praises Alice, and she looks at her dumbfounded that Alan, her friend, was a big hero in his day.

"Yeah. And we worked with each other for two years while he was in America." Alice explains her time with Sokudo. Harumi's eyes sparkle at the diamond-haired hero.

"You must be so lucky! He's been the people's hero around here. And to other places like Africa, France, England, etcetera." Harumi explains on Sokudo's exploits in his announcements of his travels. Alice's eyes begin to widen at the fact that he didn't share. And they begin to talk about the Speedster Hero.

"Really?" Alice asks as she walks into the crowd. And their wards shuffle behind them.

"What was he like?" Harumi's eyes sparkle at the question, and Alice's face becomes a frown as the memories washes over her like a waterfall. The good times gently seep into her mind and she remains silent as they walk.

"… He was… kind. Nice. Hard-working. He never stopped for anything. When we were in the face of danger, he spat at it. *giggle* We usually piss off the villains with our smirks and carefreeness." Alice giggles at those memories coming back, and Harumi smiles at her brightness.

A little bit of exposition, Alice and Sokudo loved to do hero work. Probably more than their own life. But Sokudo was a teacher, and she a student. Sokudo wanted to travel to every place in the world. She didn't. It broke her when her best friend left to teach more people. In the twelve years that he was gone, the student became a teacher, and she was very proud of it. If Sokudo were with her, they'd be neck deep in the hands of a mafia by now.

While the commotion seemed to be never-ending, Kimiko looks down onto her phone and looks at the reports of vigilantes prowlin' on the streets of Musutafu City. Turns out that there is a humanoid grey lizard and a boy that shoots out snakes from his arms, and oh so much more.

Connor slides beside her to look at the pictures and his eyes sparkle at them. Kimiko rolls his head at Connor, wierded out by him.

"This country is so cool! Back in our country, us heroes don't have any support from our government. We just do and they don't do anything. We basically mind our own business. They're just charged with cleaning stuff up." Connor chimes to Kimiko about their hero styles and that hooks her in.

"Wait, you still have your secret identities?" Kimiko inquires Connor, and their conversation starts.

"Oh yeah. Well we can, but it doesn't get circulated. We still want to be a secret. But you guys aren't much of a secret. You're even paid to do it! That's so cool!" Connor glints at their system, and Kimiko can only smile at that.

"Yeah. We have stricter rules though." Kimiko pans out as they come out of the crowd. Connor and Kimiko run up to their aunts.

"By the way, we're nearing the suburban district. We should eat some lunch before going on further." Harumi advises the Americans and they agree. Disregarding the praising crowd as they pass by to the Weather pro hero, Harumi Sakatoshi, the group goes to a restaurant, Calvin Kleine's.

Even though they were in their hero costumes, except for maybe Connor Smith-Sanders, they have a peaceful meal.

The food was glorious. All four had some tempura and sushi. The taste had nulled their tastebuds, and found it astounding. Connor finished eating and fiddled with his utensils and Kimiko drinks on her strawberry juice.

Connor can't quite get rid of the feeling that the woman at the bar he's been eyeing ever since they went in. She's been breaking a nervous sweat as she was drinking up some tequila. Connor can see that she was expecting someone.

The woman looks at the time on her watch and stands up, carrying her bag as she rushes out to the door. Unbeknownst to her, men follow her from behind. Connor sees this and makes a call. He turns to his aunt still eating dessert, chatting with Harumi.

"I'm just gonna find the restroom." Connor requests from Alice and she nods him off with a casual tone. Alice eyes at him, knowing that that was a sneak move. Harumi notices this and decides to motion for Kimiko.

"Kimiko, can you accompany him?" Harumi's request makes her flabbergasted.

"Ehh? Y-you mean, I should-." Her reply gets interrupted with a wink from her. She notices that that was a sneaky request, meaning that she should follow him. "Oh. Okay. Umm guard this for me then." Kimiko requests, pointing at her dessert. When the other child left, Harumi and Alice are given another topic to talk about.

"Should we accompany them?"

"No, my nephew's got those lackeys." Alice brags, and it makes Harumi gasp.

"I-I'll call the police then." Harumi says as she rummages her yellow weather coat's pockets for her phone. Alice continues to snack on her dessert and she starts to tap her forefinger on the table as she does.

* * *

The three lackeys follow the woman to an enclosed alley behind the restaurant. The woman waits in a fearful tone, her legs trembling as she holds onto the straps of her bag in front of the three lackeys expecting payment for protection.

The three men hold batons on guard of a certain vigilante with an ugly face. Connor kneels down and behind the side of a dumpster. 'This doesn't look good, but I shouldn't impose right away.' Connor considers the situation in his head and starts to observe first.

"I- I suspect that I'm still protected?" She asks with a shaky voice. The leader of their troop, Soman, just chuckles from her question.

"You kidding? The boss won't accept this, now that your boyfriend's going to jail!"

"H… He got arrested?" Her fright turned to hopelessness with news like that. She always knew that Takie would get caught. But now that it's happening, she can't express everything right.

"We'll take that money, but we'll have to kill you. No hard feelings." Soman remarks with a half-smile, and the other two guys follow his lead, turning on their Fireball and Elasticity Quirks. All the woman can do is whimper and step back.

Connor sees this as the time to go in. Then, Kimiko grabs him by the shoulder to stop him. Connor looks at her and she glares back at him.

"Don't cause a scene!" Kimiko stops him with her hand on him, and Connor stops to look at her in disbelief.

Kimiko lets go of him and sits down on her rear end. "Just get ready to get her out of the way!" Kimiko demands hushly as she hastily removes her contacts to reveal her peculiar heterochronic eyes. Connor stares at her as she scurries off to face the three thugs.

"If you don't scream, this'll be quick." Soman pleads before aiming his baton at her and the other two follow his lead.

"HEY!" Kimiko screams from the top of her lungs, attracting the three's attention. The thugs turn their heads to look at her, and Kimiko uses her Confuse Ray Quirk to keep them at bay. The three stare at her peculiar eyes and go deeper in the blue and purple colors of her eyes.

Connor peeps out to look at this boring face-off. But as Kimiko grunts consecutively, this staring contest turns into a death battle.

"Get… Her. Out of. The way." Kimiko gruntingly commands as her eyes rocket from one thug's eyes to the next. Connor notices that she can't hold on much longer. He runs to the poor woman and moves her out of the way.

Connor does not dare to look at Kimiko in the eye, clearly focusing on holding the thugs. For the thugs, they do not know what they're looking at. They don't even know what they're doing here either.

With Kimiko's eyes getting tired, she closes her eyes, blinking fast to get her contacts back. As the thugs come to, they stumble around and fall on their fronts. Soman grunts to get up again but can't for he was too nauseous to even stare at one place.

Connor sits down the woman and rushes over to get Kimiko away from the scene. She grabs her shoulders and looks at her plain eyes then she looks back at his black eyes. Then they hear groans coming from the thugs.

"We should go!" Connor demands quietly and he drags her up and behind the dumpster. Soman staggers on his knees and looks at his two companions, still not on their feet. He stares down to the ground, trying to remember what happened, how he got here.

Kimiko taps on Connor's shoulder and motions for them to leave with the woman, back to the restaurant. He nods at her before shuffling back into the restaurant with the woman still dazed.

Soman grunts on his knees looking at the ground, trying to recollect what happened just now. His companions stumble all over the place, and crash to the walls and garbage cans.

"Whaaaa…" Soman mutters as he breathes heavily. He looks down to his hands and to the baton he holds, and very tightly so. Then, he starts to remember why he was here.

He immediately stands up on his feet and looks at the two slowly standing up.

"Find. That. Woman!" Soman commands angrily at them, making their heads jerk before looking at him. The two slowly regain their memories and spread out. Soman and one lackey searches in the streets near the restaurant. One goes inside the restaurant.

Until a powerful swing of the door knocks him out cold. He falls down backward to the pavement.

Connor pops his head out to look at the unconscious grunt and quickly gets some bands to restrain him. He drags him into the restaurant and Kimiko oversees.

Kimiko, being a girl with anxiety, alerts the employees and tells them to call the police. And to keep an eye on the grunt Connor pulled in.

* * *

Akihiro knocks on the door lightly. He looks around the building and peers at the grounds around it. 'Hmm. Nice digs. If these are dormitories for students, then Yuuei must be getting big income.' Akihiro wonders as he looks at the dorm, and the dorms in line with it.

Then, the door opens up to reveal a spiky ash blonde individual, sending him an icy stare.

"Ohh Uhhhh. Katsuki Bakugo?

"That my shit?" Bakugo barks at the messenger, and Akihiro grins at the young boy, keeping composure. Bakugo grunts in annoyance, remembering a certain green-haired individual.

"Indeed, it is, young hero. I just need your signature." Akihiro chimes as he holds Bakugo's box, along with a notebook and pen.

Bakugo reaches out for the notebook and writes his name below the numerous others, along with his signature beside it.

"… You guys must be pretty rich to learn here."

"*scoff* Give me that, messenger." Bakugo hisses, dodging conversation. Akihiro plasters a small smile on his face to cover the hurt.

Akihiro gives the box to him and Bakugo places it on the ground to give payment. Akihiro glints at the 1200 yen and reaches out to grab it.

"Thanks, have a nice day, sir." Akihiro says as he grabs and goes to the exit. Bakugo looks at Akihiro one last time before being called upon by Kaminari.

"Dude, we're going to start reviewing. You need any help?"

"I don't need you to help me, shit-for-brains!"

Akihiro gets back on his board and zooms out of the school.

'Just a couple more hours before complete freedom!' Akihiro rejoices silently as he passes through the gate and back onto the street to finish the last shipments.

* * *

Couple of hours later, they were on the road again, off to Sokudo's house. Or at least, what's left of it.

The sun was preparing to dive to the horizon. For minutes, Connor can't shake off what Kimiko did. How she did. He grinds his gears on what her Gift might be, but he wouldn't push her.

"You've been staring at me a lot. Is there a problem?" Kimiko says with an icy stare and red ears. Connor staggers at that, mentally slapping himself.

"I… I was just wondering." Connor reasons, piquing her interest.

"About what?" She makes a ghost of smile on her face.

"About your… power… What can you do?" Connor asks out of curiousness, making Kimiko jerk her head back. She takes her eyes off of him and looks down as they walk. The four seekers stop in front of a red light before walking on a lane. A car passes by and the light turns to green again.

"Don't worry, tourists. We're almost there." Harumi assures with a grin still plastered on her face.

Kimiko twiddles with her eyes fixed on the road and on Connor. "M-My Quirk is called Confuse Waves." Kimiko's reply makes Connor's head spin at her, hopeful for a conversation.

"A~nd… What's that?" Connor asks, cluelessly.

"… When I look at people with my eyes, ... They become dazed." Kimiko simply explains her Quirk with a pause in her sentence.

Connor sees why those three stopped and drooled at her. "But now, you're not…"

"I wear contacts." Kimiko responded immediately.

"OOOhhhhh… That's so coo~l." Connor glints at her, making her ears red once again. And heat rises on her cheeks.

"Th-Thanks." Kimiko mumbles to Connor as they walk on the sidewalk in the suburban district.

"We should be com-." Harumi states but is interrupted by seeing Sokudo's house. 'Oh that's right~! He died in his housefire.' Harumi grinds her gears and Alice follows her line of sight and sees the broken house.

The roof seemed to have been broken, with most of it gone. The walls and floor were ashen with bits of it ready to crumble. The second floor had only the bedroom, with the room slowly breaking down to the floor. The kitchen was still intact, but with a broken cupboard and a hole in the floor, leading down to a tunnel to the subway. The entire house was leaning onto a tree growing all over the house. The entire place was police-taped.

"Wow. Whoever started the fire, he was really thorough." Harumi appreciates the firestarter's handiwork. It makes Alice groan out of frustration.

"Connor, you got something?" Alice asks as she looks back to the broken bedroom. Connor sniffs some more, sensing that someone was here. Or someones. 'Three guys. Maybe heroes. And someone else' Connor deducts as he sits on his hind legs.

Kimiko glints at the werewolf sniffing on the floor.

'C-Cute!' Kimiko silently compliments as she looks at the doggo. She always loved wolves. They thought that they were majestic, with their huffing chests as they howl. She walks over to him and looks at his mane as he looks at the ground.

Her hand goes down to it and she rubs his back. Connor feels it, and Kimiko strokes his spine. Her touch makes his shoulders sag and Connor lets it happen. 'Maybe a little bit.'

"Connor? Hey, Co-" Alice calls for him and comes to the back of the house, interrupting the scene. She sees Kimiko rubbing Connor's stomach and up to neck, saying "Who's a good boy?" repeatedly. Harumi enters the scene, dumbfounded by what she's seeing too.

Connor growls in a purr-like manner, like a. How would you say this… puppy?

Alice coughs for their attention. And they freeze, before going red from embarrassment. Alice giggles at them, becoming red all over.

The two teenagers shuffle as they stand up on their feet. Alice smirks at them for acting that way.

Connor huffs out the moment and turns back to his human form. Alice stifles her laughter before speaking to her nephew.

"So… You uhh Got something?" Alice gushes at Connor and Kimiko. Connor glares at his diamond-haired aunt. And Kimiko twiddles

"I smell three guys came here. And I… smell someone else. Very familiar… Can't put my finger on it." Connor states, and Alice suspects that someone else to be Sokudo. She can feel it. Since this is his house.

"Can you track it?" Alice inquires and Connor nods at her. Connor forms back to his Werewolf form and follows the stranger's scent.

He walks on all fours and the other three follow him to the kitchen.

His nose points to the table, then to the cupboard, and back to the door. The three back up to make way for Connor.

He sniffs his way over to the street and into the alleyway. Alice scurries beside him and looks at the footprint Connor is sniffing. Alice brings her head closer and peers at it.

Harumi looks at it behind them and furrows her brows. "Who would step like this?"

"It's him. This print is 10 inches long. It's a match with Sokudo's."

"… You must know a lot about him, do you?"

Connor looks ahead, agape by what he is seeing. The sunset shines on him, making him apparent and in the limelight. Alice looks at his face and asks, "What is it?" Connor doesn't answer.

Alice follows his line of sight and sees him. Sokudo, in his black-and-white suit. Without his helmet, Sokudo looks at Alice, and she looks back at him.

Harumi and Kimiko look at him, at long last.

"… Hi." Sokudo mutters at them and Alice walks up to him in the sunset's rays. Sokudo stays there, with his mind skyrocketing.

'Don't freak out. Don't freak out. Don't freak out.' He takes one sigh before speaking his mind.

"Alice, I-" Sokudo is interrupted by Alice's slap across his face.

"Sorry, I- I needed to make sure you were real." Alice apologizes, and Sokudo turns back to look at her.

"I know you have questions… But I can't answer them here." Sokudo states as she looks at his brown eyes and him to her golden eyes.

"… You've grown your hair!" Alice notices and touches his slender hair drawn to the back of his head. Sokudo chuckles at her kidding and smiles.

Connor Smith-Sanders looks at his aunt's friend. Harumi and Kimiko Sakatoshi stand frozen, still agape at what's happening before them.

Sokudo looks behind Alice and sees the three heroes.

"How are you, Connor?" Sokudo exclaims at him, and Connor sends a thumbs-up at him. His eyes trail to Harumi and Kimiko and his brows rise up with his smile.

"Harumi. How you doing? I see you brought your niece today.'

Harumi and Kimiko remain silent to the stranger. She's never met him before. So did Kimiko.

Sokudo smiles at the awkward tension and pats Alice on her shoulders. "Want to see how fast I can go?"

"… What?"

Sokudo carries her bridal-style and zooms out of the alleyway

And in a blink of an eye, they were gone.

"Sh… Shouldn't we follow them?"

Kimiko remains silent and is amazed by how fast their disappearance was.

"Let's go for a ride." Sokudo states behind them, making Harumi and Kimiko jump in surprise.

"Uhh No, thank you. I think we'll just waAOHHH!" Harumi exclaims as she is carried off to the warehouse Sokudo's staying in. Kimiko and Connor look at each other, with Kimiko's face showing fear.

Connor tries to reassure her with his palm pointed at her.

Then, Sokudo takes them both and zooms off back to the warehouse. In his eyes, Connor and Kimiko are floating in the air with his hands on their backs. The cars pass by at the pace of a turtle. Matter of fact, everything moved at the pace of a turtle. But not for long.

Sokudo jumps on the top of the cars and carefully jumps into the alley without hurting their heads.

Sokudo zooms through it and he stops in front of a crowd crossing the street. He feels his powers disappearing as only milliseconds pass by. He decides to push the two teenagers into the air. He speeds his way through the crowd.

He passes by heroes that he's worked with. He looks at one in particular. A woman in skimpy clothes holding groceries. It was Miss Midnight, and she was wearing her fashionable glasses as usual.

He remains silent as to keep his energy high, and he's running low on milliseconds. But she did look pretty. Though, she's always looked pretty.

He squeezes his way out of the crowd slowly stepping their way onto the sidewalk. Connor and Kimiko slowly float down above him, and he grabs them out of the air quick. Holding a tight grip on their shirts, He zooms to the end of the street and to the right.

His sight begins to go back to normal. And he can't see without the full capabilities of his Quirk: Speed.

'Better hurry!'

He sees sight of the warehouse and runs through the door. The dust mates slowly turn their pace faster and he decides to place them gently down the floor near the door. Their weight become slowly heavier and he adapts to make their landings soft.

And in a blink of an eye, Connor and Kimiko land on the floor, and Sokudo crashes down to it.

"Alan! Connor!" Alice exclaims in worry as she shuffles in front of him and Connor. Harumi runs to grab Kimiko up on her feet.

"You two alright?" Harumi asks in worry for her friend and nephew.

"… Let's not do that again." Kimiko groans as she is held up by her aunt.

"*chuckle* I'm sorry. But in these times, … I have to keep myself a secret." Sokudo chuckles before straining himself.

Alice looks around at four of them and she chuckles too.

"Looks like you have a good grasp over your plan." Alice chimes down at Sokudo, and Sokudo smiles back at her.

"*cough* This is all good and all but, what is your plan?" Connor asks after a cough, and the four seekers look to him for explanation. Sokudo glances at them all and is discombobulated.

Then, a tap on his shoulder's interrupts him. Sokudo looks at a white-haired girl with dark pink eyes. Ikari looks down on the floor, nervous about what's happened.

"Ummm… Mister Sokuu… Uhhh…"

"Well, … spit it out, girl." Sokudo snaps impatiently.

"… Sakii's gone."

* * *

2 hours earlier

" _Hey, Sakii! I brought you some water!" Ikari chimes into Ryu's room with two glasses of water. Ryu clenches his fist in anger and annoyance._

 _Ikari places the other glass on the table and sits back on the bed with him. "What's wrong, Sakii?" Ikari asks in curiosity. Ryusake exhales strongly from frustration and ignores Ikari as he speaks out his mind._

" _Sokudo's asked me to go back to school."_

" _What's that?" Ikari asks with her head slightly tilted at Ryu._

"… _It's a place where you learn."_

" _Sounds boring."_

 _Ikari's comment makes Ryu let out a little chuckle._

" _You have no idea."_

 _Ikari and Ryu sit in a bed, talking. Wait._

" _YOU CAN TALK NOW!" Ikari exclaims, pointing at Ryu's mouth. Ryu shows the collar on his neck to her. She glints in amazement at it and reaches out to touch it._

 _She rubs on the piece and Ryu gets heated._

" _Wooww~! So smooth!" She compliments as her fingers trail up to his neck, and Ryu gets flabbergasted from her smooth touch. Then, he pushes down her hand down to the blanket and glares at her. Ikari holds her hands up in defense._

" _Sorry. Just checking."_

"… _anyway… I don't want to go to school, I said. And he says I'm not fit to be a hero yet."_

 _Ikari furrows her brows in disbelief. "But… you are though."_

" _Right! And here I am, detained. Like some prisoner."_

"…"

 _The both of them stay silent for a while, with Ikari staring at Ryu, glaring downward._

"… _Well… If I were you… I wouldn't think that." Ikari speaks out her mind, piquing Ryu's interest as to why._

" _When I told you about… my mom… I was telling the truth… For a long time, I was walking. And walking. And walking. At that time. I had a sick feeling in my stomach. I felt… uneasy. Like I want my walking around… But I couldn't._

 _So I was…"_

" _cursed?" Ryu slips in the word she was looking for_

" _Yeah. That. Even though I kept on going…_

 _I wanted my life to end._

 _And then. You happened._

 _Seeing you saving me... makes me feel blessed somehow. That me, someone unimportant. Some stranger… was saved by someone so chivalrous… Righteous. Brave…_

 _You were the guy that made me keep going. You…"_

 _Ikari stops there to look at his golden eyes and to place her hands on his. Their staring grew intensely as their temperatures rise in their seats._

" _You are my hero…I don't wanna lose you."_

 _Ikari's pleading makes Ryusake feel a rollercoaster of emotions. The most prevalent ones are disgust, anger, betrayal, and some intent to hurt._

 _But, for this reason, he could not hurt her. Because of the people he's seen. The people he's worked with every now and then. Their beings shifted him and his sense of morality. It disturbs him deeply._

 _Ryu, with a cold icy glare, slowly places his hands on her shoulders and comforts her. She shudders from Ryu's rough hands, gently rubbing her. Ikari's face gets heated as the seconds go by._

" _Ikari… Don't worry… I won't die… I've done this before many times." Ryu reminds her in a whisper._

 _Ikari scoffs lightly and holds his hand tighter. Ryu looks at her hand then back to her. Ikari moves her face closer to inspect his eyes. Ryu softens his glare to send her a questioning look as her face nears his. Their faces get dangerously close, and Ikari continues to inspect his eyes for the truth._

 _The sun's rays hit them softly through the window, and the room seemed completely silent as the staring went on._

"…"

"…"

 _After her inspection, she lays back on the bed and slumps her shoulders. "… If you say so." Ikari says as she gets off the bed and into the living room to continue watching this magic box._

 _She stops on her tracks beside the door and looks at Ryu once more._

" _And uhh drink your water." Ikari suggests before closing the door. Ryu stares at it, and he expected more from her._

" _Bye…" Ryu utters. His eyes trail to the window, seeing that it is not locked. "For now."_

* * *

Back to the present

Soman and his remaining lackey run through an alleyway, with the Kamino Suburban district to their right. With the police gone, they stop on the street in front of a house. They pant on their knees and sweat out buckets.

Soman gets his cell out to call his new boss.

The cell continues to ring and it reaches out to the man. He's always liked Takie better. But circumstances arose and they lead him to Tejada Ken, but he goes by Raven.

/ _Hey, Soman. Is my money with you? And is she dead?/_

"Not quite."

/ _What do you mean?_ /

"Well… for some reason, she's scarpered. Must have had a speedy quirk."

/ _Well, find her and get it. Otherwise, you won't get to have yours._ / With that, the Crow ends the call.

Soman grunts as he shoves the cell back to his pocket. Unbeknownst to them, ears listen in on them both.

"So what do now?"

"… Now, we find that girl. And take the money."

Soman's lackey and him nod at each other and they walk ahead to the suburbs. The stalker sighs before taking his gloves and inserting his claws through its holes. He grabs his metal facemask and pulls it up onto his face to conceal his teeth.

Before the grunts could step out of the alley and into the empty street,

"Hey!"

Soman and Smidge, the thug with anger management issues, turn their heads around to see a gray humanoid boy with a borrowed metal respirator to hide his face.

"If you're gonna hurt somebody, hurt me!" Ryu shouts at them both, making Soman shudder in his boots. Smidge scoffs lightly at the sight he's seeing.

"This… Is the guy that took down your last boss?" Smidge mockingly bellows from his lungs. "You beat Takie? Your guy with the strengthening Quirk?" He laughs after barking at Ryu in disbelief. Ryu inches his way forward to the grunting dog with a scowl.

Soman walks backward slowly to the exit and the back of his head was met by a fist. Smidge glances backward and is then knocked out for taking his eyes off Ryu.

Ryu takes Smidge's face and throws him deeper into the alley. Smidge's back crashes down to the pavement and to a trash can. He rubs his spine and groans from the pain.

"Oy! Who hit-" Soman's demand is then interrupted by a fist to the chest. Soman rolls past Ryu, and hits Smidge, bringing them out of commission.

"You took down a mob boss, Ryu?" A brunet asks nonchalantly at Ryu. The vigilante looks up to the return of the Speedster Hero in a black and white suit (white colors on the body pads and black sleeves underneath). Sokudo Satoshi's Speed Quirk has returned at last.

The quirk surges through his body, with bolts coming out from its overflow. His eyes show no pupils, only the blue lightning that helps him see Mid-Flight.

Ryu gapes at the guy, triumphantly standing beside him.

"… This doesn't change anything." Ryu barks at him, still ungrateful for the things he's done. The two of them turn their heads back to Soman's groaning. Smidge stands up and wipes the blood off his nose.

Smidge gapes at the new guy to the scene, and finds him to be the one who's defeated multiple Nest bases around Japan. 'So this is the speedster. Then he has to die here.' Smidge pounds on his chest before screaming at them.

"*pant* C'mon, then! I'll take my vengeance for my brethren right here! For the Crow!" Smidge bellows for the biggest Yakuza

Sokudo and Ryu raise their brows to the name, finding it unfamiliar. Ryu disregards the name and dashes at Smidge. He shouts before slashing at Smidge. The thug blocks with his arms, but doesn't block his slashing.

Soman stands up from the trash, and Sokudo sees him. He speeds over to restrain him. Soman grunts before his neck is seized by Sokudo.

Smidge kicks down on Ryu's legs, making him stagger. Smidge hammer fists on Ryu's back and grabs him to throw him to the wall.

Ryu spouts blood from his mouth before Smidge gloms down on his belly, fistfully. Sokudo speeds over to punch his head, and it staggers Smidge. Ryu falls down on his rear, leaning back on the wall. He spits out more blood and looks at Soman, limping away.

He grunts back up and walks after him.

Sokudo continues to punch Smidge, with each punch increasing his speed. Multiple punches with each swing hit Smidge's chest, giving him no time to react. The last punch was done with an uppercut to his chin.

Smidge falls backward, and is knocked out cold. He strains his last breath as his fist tries to clench out his Quirk, but goes out before he could. Sokudo chuckles before he takes out some cables to restrain him.

Ryu grips on Soman's shirt and suplexes him down to the ground. Soman groans from the pain and Ryu grips the collars of his shirt and bashes him to the ground, knocking him out. He dusts off his shirt and Sokudo speeds off to restrain Soman with the thug back there.

"Little help, Ryu?" Sokudo says, turning off his Quirk for Ryu to see his brown eyes. Ryu growls internally before hoisting up Soman's legs. They tug it over to tie him with Smidge.

Ryu huffs after the carrying and Sokudo takes out more cables to tie them both up.

"I'll take care of this. And you are coming back with me."

"No! I want to stay out here! To protect people!" Ryu bellows angrily at Sokudo

"… Is this about coming back to school?" Sokudo guesses, making Ryu's scowl harder. Sokudo leans to peer at his face, seeing that he was right. "Well, you and I are gonna have a talk then." He says before speeding off with Soman and Smidge, unconscious.

Ryu huffs out of spite to the guy. He hasn't been a good father figure, for what he did four years ago. He hasn't been exactly the good caretaker before that either. He always had somewhere to go to.

He was always the chipper guy who took him out on walks. Given food, shelter, a bed, and some other stuff. He chuckles at those times. Those felt nice. But he always wanted to see his actual father. Oh where did he go?

* * *

Ikari taps her foot on the floor as she waits for her friend to come in, with her eyes peer at the door with the two new guests staring off into space. The other two heroes decided to leave Sokudo's secret alone, and moved on to other things.

" _We've gotta get going. I have to send a report to the Kamino Branch Police."_

Alice chuckles at the better aunt. Connor stares at Ikari, finding her very familiar. He grinds his gears to find out where he's seen her before. Ikari glances at Connor and jumps on the couch from his staring.

"You uhh got something?" Ikari asks awkwardly, and Connor is brought back to reality, and he realizes what he was doing. He shuffles back on his seat, fidgeting afterwards.

"Sorry. It's just that, I've seen you somewhere before." Connor mentions, and Ikari tries to remember. Then, her face grows red, remembering that he was the guy that caught her some days ago.

"M-my face must be generic." Ikari lies, making Connor fall for it. Though he doesn't know why her face grew red, regardless.

Then, zooming sounds burst through the door behind them. The wind blows their hair and Ikari turns her head to see Mr. Sokuu and Sakii standing there.

"Sakii!" Ikari exclaims, jumping over the couch and onto Ryu for a warm embrace. They both crash down to the floor, but Ikari constricts him tighter.

Sokudo glance down on the embrace and to the energy meter on his wrist to find it empty. "And right on time." He says before his legs go tingling. He trudges to his room to get his special syringes. Alice turns to look at him, clearly becoming worse.

His trudging turns to limping, and he leans on tables on his way to the corridor. Alice walks to his side and inserts her arm through his to support his back. Sokudo is surprised by Alice.

"Lean on me, Alan. Where to?" Alice asks, straining to carry Sokudo by the shoulders. Sokudo chuckles from this, seeing how he was always the one who was supporting Alice.

"To the room… at the end. I need. To get my meds." Sokudo says weakly, and they start walking their way to it.

Connor looks at the scene and is interrupted by a phone call. It was his mom. He starts panicking to answer it, before the woman on the other line goes to a rage fit.

"… H-Hel-"

/ _WHERE ARE YOU?!_ / A worried middle-aged woman booms on the phone, making her son's ears explode.

"… We're in Japan right now." Connor's nervous voice makes her furious.

/ _GET YOUR AUNT ON THE PHONE! RIGHT NOW!_ / She booms once again, and Connor shakily calls for Alice.

"A-Auntie. Mom's on the phone." Connor's shaky call makes Alice hasten.

"Just tell her I'm busy!"

/ _I HEARD THAT! YOU GET MY SON BACK HERE! NOW!_ /

Alice groans from the demand over the phone in speaker phone. "Sounds like a good mother." Sokudo snickers over that situation, making Alice groan once more.

"Get off." Ryu growls at Ikari, and she looks up at him, making kitty eyes. Ryu's glaring face says otherwise. She stands up in defeat, and Ryu stands up, dusting himself.

"Don't do that again." Ikari mumbles demandingly, and Ryu harrumphs to sit down, hiding the blush from his cheeks.

Connor starts drawing negotiation tactics to ease his mother's rage. "Mom, c-calm down. I'm fine. W-we're fine." Connor stutters as he paces around the couch. Ryu crosses his arms and Ikari looks up at Ryu, sitting upside-down beside him.

And the closet door bangs, making Connor jump. He hears muffled screaming behind it. Ryu looks at the door, ready to bang on it to stop the teen's screaming behind it.

"Y-You're keeping someone?"

"… No witnesses." Ryu reasons as Ikari rocks her feet back and forth. Connor looks back to the door and decides to let him out, but the woman on the phone interrupts him.

/ _CONNOR!_ / His mother booms once again.

"Yeah? … No, I did not. She took me along, and I came along, obeying my aunt." Connor reasons with his mother on the phone, walking away from the door.

The teen inside huffs consecutively, and leans on the door to support his weight. 'Damn speedster!' He curses in his mind and he continues to knock the door over, with its hinges moving.

* * *

"Your nephew seems nice." Sokudo snickers as Alice sits him down on the bed. The comment makes Alice smile.

"He is." Alice says. The atmosphere in the room was cozy. But the room itself was empty, with used clothes hanging behind the door.

"Could you get the box under my bed?" Sokudo orders, and Alice hastily pulls out the box for the syringes. She takes one out and hands it to Sokudo. He aims the syringe over to his forearm and pierces it through his skin.

He injects Speed Quirk into his system and the energy meter rises as it goes through his veins.

"… that doesn't seem good." Alice peers and states Sokudo's condition. His face brightens up and his body livens up.

Sokudo glances up at Alice, very worried for him. "In the four years I was kept… they kept taking my power…

They… They used it for themselves… To make some… bioweapons." Sokudo explains how his health came to be. And for what.

He couldn't remember what it was for exactly. It started with an N or something.

"Let me help you, Alan… You look like you do." Alice advises the guy, and the room became silent. Only their breathing is heard as they converse. Sokudo grinds his teeth, thinking about the future.

"… I can't bring you along. I don't want you to get hurt." He protests as he leans on his knees.

Alice takes his face in her hands to glare at him. Sokudo drops a nervous sweat, looking at her yellow eyes directly. "I am not leaving you.

For years, I've waited for your letter. You made me wait for four years, Alan! I was worried that something had happened to you! I am not your student anymore! I am your friend!

And now, you obviously need me.

Again, I am not leaving you! Alright?" Alice insists on her stay, making him squeak from her response.

"… Okay." He says with his palm up to reassure her. Alice nods at him and feels his breathing and he feels hers. Alice realizes the situation she's in. She's holding his face, with her hands. Very closely to hers. She backs away to back Connor up, hiding the blush on her face.

She stops by the door to glare at Sokudo once more. "I expect you to explain the situation you're in. Clearly and completely." Alice scolds maturely at Sokudo, making him shudder on the bed.

He gulps his fear before saying, "Y-Yes, ma'am."

"Good." Alice replies.

"Good." Sokudo replies back. Alice tugs a smile on her face before closing the door. Sokudo is left with himself. He huffs out like a child before taking his long sleeves out to go along with jogging pants.

"Hey, sis. How's it going?... Don't worry. Connor's under my protection… We have a place to stay the night, don't worry."

/ _You are so despicable! I am coming over there! And I'll be taking Connor home! Today!_ /

"I understand. He'll be ready by then."

/ _He'd better be! Otherwise, there'll be hell to pay!_ /

With that, Sophie Smith-Sanders ends the call. Alice curses herself and at the situation she's in. Ryu, Ikari and Connor all sit on a couch, waiting for Sokudo. Ikari nibbles on the tips of her white hair in boredom.

Connor fidgets on his seat, and feels afraid as Alice sits beside him. "Well? What'd they say?"

"… Ummm… They're coming here."

* * *

The sunset is touching the horizon and the veil of night closes in. Outside of an old house, she stands on the porch watching the sun sink to oblivion, waiting for the youngest in the family. Then, the second youngest than her comes out to wait with her.

"… The yakisoba's ready. The only thing missing is Akihiro. Where could he be." Amano optimistically states, as Akane's dirty blonde hair flows with the wind.

And then, they both hear scrapes. "… What's that?" Amano asks out of the blue in light of the sound, coming closer and closer.

Then, Akihiro segues and shouts, "I'm here!" before he rockets past the entrance and to the wall he always crashes into. Akane and Amano run out to the street to help him out.

Akihiro groans as he hoists himself up to save the eggs he brought. "*grunt* I… Sorry I'm late." Akihiro apologizes as he rubs the pain on his back. "Here are the e-" Akihiro says before he is interrupted by Akane's embrace.

"What took you so long?!" She sniffles on Akihiro's shoulder and Akihiro is touched that her brother and sister would wait for him. Since they got separate homes, they kind of distanced themselves for work. Oh how it broke her and her parents' hearts.

"Seems like you're staying over for tonight." Amano scopes their embrace and Akihiro's face is filled with surprise.

"Nonononono! I am needed elsewhere!" Akihiro says as he wags his finger at him while Akane backs away from him to smile at the offer.

"Yes! You must! We have rolled up beds for me and Amano to sleep in! Mom and Dad are gonna love this!" Akane cheers, dragging him to the door.

Akihiro takes the defeat

* * *

The day was coming to a close, and with the Tartarus Prison closing up for the oncoming wall of night, police make sure that everyone is accounted for.

Stain, the Hero-Killer.

The young villain Mustard.

The small fry Takie Shinada.

The two infamous Brothers Grimm of Musutafu, Kasai and Nasai Fujimara.

The convicted Moonfish.

The fabulous yakuza boss, Chisaki Kai.

Their most important piece, All for One.

And their newest addition. Stele. AKA, Kamiya Junzo.

With metal boxes around his hands, he can't use his Quirk. Even more so with the daily surveillance around him. He steps closer to his jail cell with chains clinging to his feet and head, keeping him in line. The guards keeping things in line from the camera peer on the grinning man as he walks the hallway.

"Gahh this guy's so slow! I want to take my break already!" The officer complains, missing Stele's grin. Stain sees him passing his cell, and he notices the widening grin on his face, only becoming wider as his steps come closer and closer to his cell.

The bars open up and let Stele in for the night. He giggles to himself crazily. For he knows what's to come. 'This'll be fun to watch.'

* * *

Outside of the facility, Takumi Oshido uses his Quirk to scope the place. With the help of some X-ray Goggles. He places his sniper rifle on his back and reloads his Shotgun Bracers and walks back to Peter and the rest of the group.

Kabe, with a new set of Dragon Armor and a demon mask to conceal his identity.

Piko Takeo, A young midnight blue-haired woman, grinning excitedly at the prison.

A broad-shouldered baldy, mouthless.

Kazuma Yo, A hooded assassin, with hooks on his forearms.

And Peter, a retired Knight in his old white body pads and his Sword of Visions. He chuckles softly as he remembers all the pranks he has done to his opponents with it in the past.

"He's in there. Are we still going?" Takumi asks with coarseness in his voice, eager to leave.

"Of course. We're not leaving anyone behind. Right?" Peter reminds everyone of the mission. Kabe sees all this, and his face is still emotionless. He has to keep his cool for his Quirk to work. Peter smiles proudly on his little Pincer Squad.

"Well, then. What are we waiting for?" The bluenette turns into a ball of electricity and zips her way to the terrace behind Takumi and Peter. She peers at the prison, with her hand above her eyes. "Let's get this amazing guy you keep talking about, Pete!"

Peter smiles at the new addition in front of him.

And so, Operation Freedom-and-then-Some begins!

* * *

 **Hoof! That is a lot of** **pages! This is a long document to print out. I'm becoming very tired, but I shall go on, even if it ends me!**

 **Thank you again to the people who have followed and favorited this story. You guys still make me keep going.**

 **With school almost coming to its second climax, and my WiFi becoming limited, I might post new chapters a little late. So sorry if I seem to be slowing down to you. But I'll try to keep my chapters lengthy and easy to read.**

 **No promises though. I just try.**

 **Anyone noticing my references? Leave a review on how you like my stories. If you want. By the way~. Anyway, it's really late in the night. So I will be dipping out now. Leave what you think about it in reviews and such. BYBYE.**


	12. Chapter 12: Something's Entered

Chapter 12: Something's entered the scene!

 **WHOOOO! This is coming to the fun part. Explosions happening! Familiar faces! A four-year revenge story coming from ice! So cool.**

 **And just to remind you all that I do this for only fun. If i find it fun, then let me have it. Yes?**

 **And and, expect a Star Wars fanfiction from me too, so if you've liked this, then follow me and wait for that fanfic to come out.**

 **Oh, and there is a cameo from a sister manga, but only for a moment.**

 **DISCLAIMER!**

 **The characters from the anime and the manga are not from me, but are of Kohei Horikoshi. The only characters that I own are purely original, who are not shown in the manga or the anime.**

* * *

The suburban night went on as the moon rises to its peak, as Akihiro and the rest of his family eat their chicken curry. "Ohh! You're cooking precedes me, Akane! This curry is amazing." Akihiro compliments his sister's cooking, after two years. How he missed it…

The food rushes down his mouth like a waterfall, its taste pouring his taste buds with the

"*giggle* You're welcome. So, any news on your inventing, Amano?" Akane giggles before asking the brunet-rooted middle child.

"Yeah. They say that… They'll call me if any new developments are …being made in the lab." Amano explains between slurps, eating his yakisoba. On the other end of the table, their mom and dad sit beside each other, listening intently for their stories.

"And what about you, Akane? Anything special happening right now?" Akita Tachibana, their mother, asks for his only daughter's plans.

Their father however, keeps his judging stare fixed on his three children for can't speak. His entire throat is strewn with scars. Because of a n incident that happened during work, he can't speak and will need the vibrator in his pocket to speak.

"Oh, I am running a law firm in the Naruhata District. We're almost pinning down a case about this one guy who's a villain, but the reason for that is because he was in a tight spot, so we're trying to defend him." Akane explains her side, making everyone but Akihiro glint at her.

"And what about you, Akki dear? What are your plans?" Their mother chirps at their youngest, and the entire table becomes silent, listening intently to Akihiro's new life.

Akihiro scratches the side of his face from their staring.

"… I specialize in transporting highly valued imported and/or local consignments or goods to its prescribed destination." Akihiro states elaborately, and the entire family oooohhh'd to that, understanding the statement. Except one.

Their father always was, as he describes himself, a whippersnapper. He never seemed to believe his youngest. Must be because of Akihiro's eyes. They never spoke the truth out for him. He always was a fan of truth.

Aikawa Tachibana, their father, takes out his vibrator and sticks it up his neck to speak. The entire family stares in anticipation.

"… So, you deliver boxes?" He barks at the youngest sitting opposite of him. Hearing that, the entire family bursts into laughter. Akihiro shrinks in his seating as the laughs pierce through his confidence, turning it into a lump of hopeless clay.

"I-It's okay, bro. It's not that big a deal." Amano counsels, wiping away the tears of amusement from his eye. The sympathy makes him sneer of the feeling of weakness.

He was always treated like the runt of the litter. Aikawa returns to eating his daughter's cooking in silence, keeping his furrowed brows at his family.

"Please don't belittle me. It is a legitimate business. I get paid regularly." Akihiro explains between hisses. Some coming from the pod of snakes inside him. His Quirk was feisty when _she_ manifested.

Then, Akane feels a sharp change on her thighs, passing to her right. She smiles from the satisfying touch. Though, it felt scaly, and familiar.

A dark figure rises up beside her, and the entire family looks at it as it forms into someone very familiar. Akihiro sees _her_ , and his face scowls from the surprise. Though, this was to be expected. His Quirk was always feisty with him.

A dark snake forms and its eyes shoot a friendly look at the family. "Hi." The slithering animal speaks out, for the first time in forever.

Akane lets out a small giggle as her hand reaches out to pet her head. "Long time no see, Stella." She greets as she pets her head, calling her by her old nickname. The name made her feel like a person. As if that ever works.

Stella, being the anti-socialist, jeers her head before her hand shifts her. "I just came out to get some food."

"Ohh, yeah. It's on the table. Here." She says as she grabs a bowl of pork cutlets to the edge facing Stella. She glances up at everyone at the table, with Akihiro glaring down upon her. She sweatdrops, staggering at him, with his arms crossed in disappointment.

The look on her master's face spoke to her, 'You are dead!'. She looks back at the food and decides to chomp on the cutlets. Bite by bite, her mouth reaches the bowl's bottom. Stella finishes the last cutlet and gulps it down.

As it did to the entire family, her forked tongue explode in the pork's sharp flavor. She shudders from the taste and shrinks to the floor. The sight makes Akane giggle in her seat, seeing how Stella is still shy around the family.

The snake reverses back and into Akihiro. Stella seeps back into Akihiro, keeping quiet for the rest of his family time. Akihiro huffs in annoyance and finishes his plate. His eyes glance up to his father's eyes, and he notices his brows to be displeased.

Akihiro shoots a clueless look at him, and the rest of the family look down meekly. All of them, except for Akihiro, know that his father would like for an explanation of the use of his Quirk. Even if they are just a Quirk.

The light of the house breaks the awkward silence, "Well, Akane dear, time to wash these plates." She calls for the sink, making Akane groan.

"Ugh, fine, fine." Akane says as she uses her knee to hoist herself up.

"And I'll get the futons out." Amano backs away from the table and marches to the back room, away from the awkward situation that he left.

The sink drops water and sounds like a waterfall in the silence, and the father and son declare a war with their pupils, neither unfazed. My oh my, how their relationship turned into an alliance. With how he was treated differently, since he's the only one with the Quirk here.

Though Aikawa has a Quirk, it wasn't anything flashy as his son's, Shady Snake. Though his was broader, his son's is more versatile, and he seemed to neglect his first friend. His face rises in disapproval as he thinks of their relationship with each other.

Not even mentioning the fact that he disobeyed him, and never continued his studies.

" _I don't want to learn at Yueii! I want to work hard to serve! Not to be part of a useless system!"_

The echoing words of his son trigger him from time to time, deciding to not apply for their college for an actual job. That's why they raised him to be. A tall example for the world. Not to be a delivery man, getting small pay. They raised him to be better.

The sound of plates tinking into each other fill their ears as the pleasant night went on.

* * *

The city lights of Musutafu at night seem to be speeding by. For a speeding thief in the suburbs.

He pants as he drags himself on, pushing people as he runs by.

"Whoa~! Hey!" A bystander shouts at the thief, for his phone fell to the ground. And then, a crawling figure glides by beneath him on all fours. He was wearing a Golden-Age All Might hoodie. Its ears thrown forward as he stops to pick up the bystander's phone.

"Here you go, sir~!" The gentleman chirps up at him and he continues to slide towards the thief, going faster.

/ _You're taking too long! I still have another tour tomorrow. You're still on patrol?_ /

"Can't talk. Chasing someone down. Later." He pans on the microphone, lowering himself to slide on his hands faster. That pink-haired girl always had tours now and then. Because of that gig that she did in someplace, he can't actually remember where.

The thief looks back and sees the pursuer sliding towards him, and his pace almost surpasses him. He grunts, turning to the left. He looks forward to see a dead end, with a tall fence blocking the way. He sprints toward it, and jumps on it.

He sneers to get over it, and falls down to the ground. He lands his back to rest through pants, slowing down.

The pursuer skids toward the fence and runs at it. He was waiting for an opportunity like this. To use his Quirk over an obstacle.

His heels hoist him up to the air and he steps on it. On the second step, he starts to stumble and tumble. He uses his hands to climb up, giving him a boost.

The thief hears slipping over him and sees the underside of an Adidas shoe. He tumbles down in the air and jumps forward, heeling in front of the thief.

The thief looks up to where he was, then back to him. "Who-… Who are you?"

The one in a ruffled All Might hoodie grins as he faces him. "Funny you should ask," He says before he swipes his foot at him and stances with his hands. ", I am the man who's come for those convenience store goods that you stole," then his hands turn into a clench and his eyes turn to a brave look to say his name, "The Crawler~!"

The thief sneers at him and cries out with a fist and the goods behind him. His face turns serious as he moonshifts to the side, dodging the punch. Instantaneously, he grabs the thief's neck and stretching arm and pushes his face down to the cement.

"Gah! *pant* C'mon, man! I'm just trying to make a living, man." The thief whines before his arm is raised higher and his face is smooshed to the concrete with a heel.

"Stealing isn't a living! It's a crime!" He spouts down at him, swiping away the convenient store's goods from his resting arm. He jumps off and back away from the thief. "Go get yourself a new life! Or else, you'll be sorry!" He spats at the hissing thief, leaving him alone to writhe.

He pushes down to the floor to rise, and he looks up to the Crawler's back, in shock and awe as the hero leaves. His forehead shrouds up a bump from the forcible smoosh from him.

"…"

Koichi Haimawari, a hard-working adult, manager by day, vigilante by night. His righteousness resonates with the people well. A small-time unofficial hero in the Naruhata district. He wants to protect people from the down-low, not from a tall tower. He likes to keeps his pocket filled though.

He is an inspiration to the more-on smaller Quirk-users. Once there's a commotion, he can't say no.

The ringing of a phone vibrates in his pocket, booming "You've got mail!" repeatedly. He answers it on his Bluetooth headset on his ear. "Hello?"

/ _Where are you? Are you done with that slacker yet?_ / Hearing her worried voice makes his heart go ba-dump. Even more when it takes on a slender one. He chuckles at his girlfriend's voice.

"Yeah, just returning it to the right owner."

* * *

Under the moon of night, the entire facility of Tartarus booms in alarm of the intruders that have made it inside. Sentinel guards have been notified as their heads jerk up in alarm and march to the scene.

"We need all available officers in full combat gear to dissuade the intruders! And shoot to disarm!" The speakers advise the officers, running and stomping over to the main entrance.

"Move move move!" The guards bellow as their boots clamped on the ground, and armed with rifles between their shoulders. The entire facility is blaring at this point, with the prisoners inside waking up abruptly.

Chisaki Kai looks up to the ceiling to hear outside his cell, Stain's eyes roll up with his head unmoving, his entire body calm in a sitting position.

Peter grins as he holds onto the grip of his trusty Sword strapped on his waist. He never gets tired of using it. Piko Takeo grins as she forms into a bolt. She bolts over to the cameras, short-circuiting them as she goes by.

"Kazuma, make sure she opens up the cells. We'd want to make a _big_ scene." Peter instructs with a tune in his voice. Kazuma nods before he turns into a body of black gas. Kazuma's gas form flows its way to the wall, and begins the climb.

Kazuma's breath starts to slip as his gaseous body reaches the vent on the top. He seeps in between the flaps and into the vents system. He reforms inside the tube and gasps for air. He sighs, motivating himself to move on, accompanying an underling.

Takumi Oshido readies his Shotgun Bracers. The devices extend over to his knuckles and elbows, along with the wide barrels like cannons. Kabe's Dragon Armor plating clinks and chinks as he saunters to the front.

"That's about there, Suit," He blocks Kabe with his hand. ", I can sweep them away with this." He brags, unsheathing his Trusty Sword. Different Quirks imbued to the sword, giving its weak glow. "I've always wanted to try it like this."

Boots of police and Sentinels rush at the black knights, with their war cries. Some aiming with their guns while others with their batons, ready to swipe.

Peter's grin reaches to his ears as he swings his sword across, pushing the police back with Force. The police fall on their backs and rears, swiftly getting back up. But Peter slits their necks with the swordtip. Peter grins at the gunmen behind the front line and raises his sword high.

Before the gunmen could shoot, Peter smashes his sword down through the ground, Forcing the police to the wall. They crash to the wall and fall to the ground, knocking them off the fight. Their groans ignored by Peter as he passes them to the entrance.

Kabe, agape in his densest armor, remains still from how powerful he his.

"C'mon, then. You haven't seen nothing yet." Takumi motions him to keep moving on, to conquer the most protected place on Musutafu. Peter's grin never falters in any mission that he has profited from. He, too, likes money and possessions. He likes to conquer any _dungeon_ that he sees as his own. His pride knows no bounds to the world. His sanity disappeared with his youth.

He conquers every spit of land with a smile on his face. Every scream he's heard, in the battles he's fought. They're just noise. To him, there is no greater feeling than the feeling of being first.

* * *

 **Ooooohhhh~! This is turning out to be exciting! And a new cameo done! Yayy! And also, I'll be making these chapters short from now on. Maybe ranging from 2,000 – 2,500 words each. So, the rest of you can catch up. And maybe I can upload faster from now on. Leave a review for your thoughts or if you liked this piece.**

 **Also, cliffhanger. Hehehe. What about Sokudo and Ryusake? Keep reading to find out.**

 **Like you all, and peace.**


	13. Chapter 13: His Story - Part One

Chapter 13: His Story – Part One

 **This might be a bit hard to follow, but I managed to make it at least a bit understandable. I'm sorry for being this late, but it's almost to the arc's climax, with Peter being – SPOILERS. Read and Review to let me know what'chu think.**

* * *

The warehouse seemed to be moving a lot tonight. Sokudo walks around the house, trying to get his files together. Alice Smith, along with her stepson, Ryusake Tahashi and Ikari all stare at him in his brown robe, tied up in a knot.

"Hey Ryu? Get the kid in the closet over there. Thanks." Sokudo requests as he peers into the files he's been gathering up for the past twelve years in the criminal underworld.

Ryu opens the door and a taped-up body crashes down to the floor. The boy's muffled snoring turns to muffles of waking moans, waking from the fall. His eyes open up to look at the floor, unmotivated to even move.

'Oh. Right. I've been captured…' The boy, Ichida Ipperi, thinks to himself. As his face feels the pain on his cheek, his brows furrow as he gains self-awareness as to where he is. His mind begins to come to, and his eyes become wide-eyed in an instant in realization that, "Wait! HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN HERE?" Ichida bellows, with urgency in his voice.

Sokudo ponders on how long he has. "Mmmm… must be about two nights from now." Sokudo's answer only makes Ichida groan. "Listen… I have somewhere to be, so, can't we just… forget about this night and call it?"

Sokudo and the rest of the group look at him with a brow raised to their forehead, only thinking about weird thoughts about the brunet in bonds. Then, he glances at the four children in the room.

Sokudo looks at the "What I am about to tell to all of you must be kept a secret."

"Oohh Storytime!" Ikari chirps as she crashes down to the couch. The other six went and sat down to listen to his story. Alice looks at her mentor and friend intently, ready to listen and so does Harumi Sakatoshi with her niece beside her.

Connor Smith-Sanders, Ryusake Tahashi sit beside the hostage, relatively eager to listen. One looking directly at him and the other's eyes drifting off to the door.

Sokudo exhales before going down memory lane.

* * *

 _Flashback – Eleven years ago_

 _In a plane headed to Hokkaido, Satoshi Sokudo looks out into the window and his half-lidded brown eyes land onto the clouds. He gazes at them with a smile on his face as the sun rises. Its rays land lightly on his face, without a tinge of a sting._

 _His eyes drift over to the plane he's inside of and looks around with half-lidded eyes. His mouth opens for a yawn and he does so. He smacks his lips and scratches the bags under his eyes. Then, he sneers a prickly thing, weighing down sharply on his chest. He reaches down to it and takes it out and is hit with the nostalgia._

 _It was the yellow diamond necklace that his best friend and student, Alice Smith, had given to her. His face tugs for a small smile. He huffs out as he takes the necklace back inside his shirt and turns back to look around._

" _Nice diamond." Sokudo's neighbor compliments after glancing on his necklace. Sokudo rolls his eyes to the brunette beside him. She wears a regular collared striped jacket on top of a regular shirt, with initials of her favorite band. She wears skinny jeans that reached just above her shoes._

" _Oh. Thanks." Sokudo takes the compliment, making the brunette tug a small smile on her face._

"… _I'm sorry. I uhh see that you're the Speedster Hero. I watched you on TV while I was overseas." She says, facing towards her favorite hero. Sokudo faces toward her, with his interest piqued. "What's your name again?" She asks with a bubbly voice, extending a pointer finger at him._

" _Sokudo Satoshi." He says as he extends a hand, to introduce himself. The fanatic woman looks down at it and quickly grabs it, and hard._

" _Harumi Sakatoshi." She says with a grin on her face, grasping his hand between her two hands. Sokudo smiles at her, with what, having a fan notice you in an airport. And not in a paparazzi sort of way. Her noticing was a nice change of pace, with him being very famous in key places of Asia and America, especially in Chicago._

"… _Well, now we ain't strangers no more." Sokudo says with an animated grin. At least with what he can muster. It was early in the morning, and 18 hours of cramping made his back cramp the whole way. All he can do was smile, referencing to Robert Zemeckis' Forrest Gump._

 _Harumi giggles at him, imitating the voice he's referencing. "You're funny."_

" _Yeah, I hear that a lot."_

 _Harumi tries to rack her brain for things to talk about. She was talking with her idol, of course she wants to hold a conversation with him._

 _She fidgets her fingers and pats them on her legs, trying to think of something to talk about. "Is this your first time in Hokkaido, Mr. Satoshi?"_

 _The question makes his lip scrunch to the side as he ponders. "… Mmm not exactly, but I plan to stay there longer than just on a mission." The response makes Harumi raise her brows in surprise and dismisses it just as quickly. He is a pro hero, after all._

 _Sokudo's eyes drift over to the window and looks down, only to see a city below coming out of the cover. He nervously exhales out of his concerning face, really concerned for the people who live in Hokkaido. He's only heard rumors and reports of villain groups being too inconspicuous, the police can't handle their power._

 _Three months ago, there were stories of an insurgent group, calling themselves the Murders of Crows. They only showed up after the big fight with All for One, in a very similar way. An entire district in ruins, scarring hundreds of families and friendships. Simply, the insurgents must be stopped._

* * *

 _"Well~! This is where we part ways, miss!" Sokudo proclaims, making Harumi glance back at him, extending his hand to shake hers. The gesture makes Harumi earn a tint of red in her cheeks. She reaches out to grab his hand and shake on it._

 _"Good luck on your errands, Harumi."_

 _"You too, Sokudo." Their starings reach deep into each other's eyes. Harumi notices the brown shades in them and almost mistakes them for black. 'He has the prettiest eyes.'_

 _Simultaneously, they both let go of their tiring arms and walk away in opposite directions. Harumi looks back at him and hurries her pace, due to the adrenaline that ensues within her from meeting her idol._

 _A silly grin forms on her face as her heart skyrockets, pumping blood in all directions. 'He has gorgeous eyes!' Her thoughts mutter as she walks away so fleetly._

* * *

"Wait... You met Harumi?" Alice asks with shock patterned on her face. Sokudo raises a brow on his face, dumbfounded by her flustered expression. Harumi, on the other hand, remembers that time he met him. Her idol. And…

'I can't believe I forgot him! And he was this mysterious!' She curses at himself as she shoves her hands into her pockets. Connor and Kimiko look at their aunts then glance at each other, feeling relatable to each other's situation. Like, 'Aunts. Am I right?'

"Yeah. Keep listening because we're getting to the clincher." Sokudo shushes, assuring the four listening. Ichida, despite being a hostage, he feels really invested into the hero's story.

* * *

 _9 years ago_

 _A thief jumps down into a sewer, with light escaping into it. He grunts at the landing, not waiting for his friend to catch up._

 _The second thief tags along and lands down into the sewer, panting. He looks back up to see the Speedster Hero, landing hammer fists down, knocking him unconscious._

 _The first thief hears the punch behind him and shrugs it off, not daring to face the pro hero behind him._

 _Sokudo turns on his thermal sensors in his mask to see where the thief went. His eyes drift down to see footprints, highlighted, going ahead then left. He then looks down to the dozing thief and checks him to see if he ingested any drug._

 _He checks his mouth and sees a black tongue, then to his pupils, their pupils dilated to the lids of his eyes. He then rummages the pockets of his jacket, revealing a sacket of white powder, sprinkled with green pebbles._

 _'Man! There are lots of Trigger drugs! I thought they'd be gone by now.' He thinks as he writes this up in his notepad and shoves it back into his belt and runs after the other thief._

* * *

 _He pants and from running left and right, hoping to lose his chaser. He opens a cage door and makes haste. He comes out and into a secluded room, walls overlayed with pipes, bricks turning to a mossy texture with slime flowing from their creases._

 _In the middle, stand a group of mercenaries, weapons drawn and Quirks aimed to the thief barging in._

 _"*pant* I... I got the stuff!" He barks with pants, throwing up the bag he was carrying. It lands in front of a man in a white suit. His hair is drawn back, though other people wouldn't consider his hair as... well. hair._

 _It is more like white feathers, pointed to the back of his head, forming a rocking sort of vibe. His nose is like a crow's, long and business-savvy._

 _He walks up to it and picks it up. With a blank face, he opens it up and inspects it. He sees a syringe, a blinking device, and a serum inside a bottle. It glows a gentle green and hits into his eyes, making the Crow grin and smile at it._

 _The three mercs in hoods and pads and ponchos watch their boss as he zips the bag back up and hands it over to one of them._

 _"Mordecai!" He calls with a barking throat, and a man with a crow's doctor mask wearing a poncho comes forward._

 _"Get this over to one of our ducks in Musutafu City. Get them to make what I want." He orders with an open palm and a crooked grin. He wears a poncho draping over his body with his black feathers, ruffling under his sonder hat._

 _At the side of his blank face lay a drooping feather, with pins and rink-a-dinks of his past. Under the mask, his blank face looks downward and he bows, obeying his command._

 _A yellow glow shines out of his mask's eyes, summoning a yellow portal behind him, showing the inside of a chemical lab of Steam Industries, making a scientist very startled._

 _The white-suited mob boss and his timid servants step over the portal and into the facility. Their presence sets the scientist shaking on the docile threat upon his life. The Crow grimaces down at the scientist in cuffs from the other side of the yellow portal._

" _Well, Hakuu… Get to work." He orders throwing blueprints of a device, with meticulous detail. The blueprints land on the floor, startling the scientist._

 _Back on the other side, a speedster stops in front of the tunnel leading to the room they were in. Sokudo Satoshi looks down and through the portal and sees the alleged culprit, and he notices that the white-feather haired mob boss was is holding the stolen bag._

" _Hey!" Sokudo shouts before he speeds down to the portal. Right before he can get through, Mordecai closes the portal, and it blinks away. Sokudo crashes on his chest and onto a puddle. He pushes down to the ground and pounds down on it, almost getting them._

" _Damnit!" He curses at himself, getting up quickly to call the authorities. He takes out his cell phone and speed-dials the Hokkaido's police commissioner. The phone sounds in pixels as it connects to the phone._

/ _Hello?_ /

" _Hey, Officer Malloyu… I saw your alleged culprits for the crater… But I only have facial confirmation."_

* * *

"Soooo you found the Murders of Crows and their leader. Then what?" Alice asks crossing her feet and dangling her feet. Harumi taps her feet onto the floor, eager to listen to the story. Her niece, Kimiko, sips on a glass of water. As she listens on to the story in silence. Connor's hand drifts over to the picture he drew. In a drawing from pencil, there was a very accurate and clean figure, fitting the description of the Crow mob boss he's told.

Kimiko, however, was looking at Ryusake. To her, she peers at the grey-scaled teen, lounging on the couch. From her seat, of course. She tugs at her aunt, pointing her to Ryusake. Harumi, seeing her pointing, holds an open palm at her, saying "Later." Kimiko pouts as she takes another sip.

Then, Kimiko notices Ryusake's staring at her. His yellow eyes sending an icy stare her way. She adverts her eyes to the ceiling, in hopes that she won't confront him. He was a vigilante that took down two yakuza groups after all.

Ryusake's throat becomes parched as he stares at Kimiko's glass. He stands up abruptly, making Kimiko hold her breath. Ryu huffs before walking past beside her to get some water. "Where are you going?"

"Water." Ryu grumbles, not stopping. Sokudo shrugs it off

Kimiko sighs in relief, having dodged a bullet. Harumi notices relief of his passing, and she chuckles only a bit.

"Alright. Since then, the Murders of Crows have been latching onto major companies in Japan, mainly Steam Industries… Then, six months later, same year… I've found more and more drug users as the days go by. These drug users were really hard to jail.

…

… Then, Ryu's mom called."

Kira Tahashi. The light of Ryu's life. Sokudo's first love. Hearing her name makes Ryusake stagger, entering at the right time. He grips onto the glass of water, slightly shaking from the emotions he's feeling.

"… She… She called you?" Ryu asks with a shaky voice. Sokudo looks at the troubling teen, and tries to give it to him slowly.

"… Yeah. She's the reason why I came into your life, Ryu." Sokudo solemnly affirms, making him silent in his footing.

"This just gets interesting and interesting." Harumi whispers to her niece and she whispers back.

"More like stranger and stranger." Kimiko ridicules the author's story on paper. (I don't feel like this is wierd. Thanks a lot, man!)

* * *

 _9 years ago_

 _Sokudo has a habit of running. He always wanted to be fast. When his Quirk came, it was all he wanted to do. This time, however, he thinks of all the things that's been happening for the past two months. Ut's been a nightmare for him, and the holes just keep getting deeper._

 _He turns left to the center of the city. Whilst speeding around, Sokudo thinks about what his old master heeded him._

 _'Expect for the worst. A lot of shit will head your way, kid… Why would he say that?'_

 _He suddenly halts to a skidding stop just beside the pedestrian lanes, making people notice and point at him as they pass by. Sokudo saunters to a pole and lets the walkers pass._

 _He looks down to the cement and tries to stop the noise rumbling in his head._

 _'Okay. Let's recap. My crush just called me two days ago to come back home, there is this yakuza group I'll be finding, my old master just called out of nowhere saying that I have something of a bad future AND I am babysitting her child... Somanythingsarehappening!' His thoughts are practically fizzing out of his own mind as he grabs his head tightly out of madness._

 _Then, he feels something vibrating in his pocket. He checks his phone to see who it was. It's an unknown caller. He looks around and sees that he is exposed right now. He speeds to an alleyway and takes the call._

 _"Hello?"_

 _/Hello there. I take it that you are the Speedster Hero?/_

 _"Who is this?" Sokudo asks as he looks left and right of the alleyway_

 _/My name is Yuri Tsukauchi. I am a detective from the Hokkaido Central Police Station./_

 _"Ahh. Just the man I want to see. I'll answer all your questions but I prefer it to be in person. Do you have a preferable date?"_

* * *

 _"Problem solved!" Sokudo checks one problem off his list, and that was to clean up the yakuza. Well, not alone, at least. The Hokkaido Police will be sweeping up after the mess. And they've got a lot to clean up after._

 _However, unbeknownst to him, in Hokkaido, a small troupe has been sent to make sure that that doesn't happen._

* * *

"I was stupid," Sokudo curses at himself as he looks at Peter's picture. You should've known he'd be there, he shouts at himself. He sighs inward as he remembers what happened next. ", I uhh… read some reports that Peter and his little squad decimated Hokkaido three days after my call." The frustration could be heard from the tone of his voice.

Alice and the other five went silent.

"Bottom line… They went and took over Hokkaido while I was here in Musutafu. For three weeks, they've squandered about in there." Sokudo says as he tells the story on. "But I wasn't going to just let them be, was I?"

* * *

 _Sokudo sprints across the cement and train tracks, trailing electricity that surges within him. "Gotta get there, gotta get there!" Sokudo says to himself as he passes by buildings, rice paddies, mountains and passersby._

 _His eyes filled with determination and initiative, only looking forward. Then, he skids to a halt in front of Hokkaido's edge, just seeing trailing smoke everywhere in the city with screams audible enough to hear._

"… _Time to nut up or shut up." Sokudo hoists himself forward as he walks along the path to the City of Anarchy._


	14. Chapter 14: Advance - Part 1

**Chapter 14: Advance! Part 1**

 **Hello! Sorry for the long wait. It's cause I've got graduation coming up and I'm almost going to be posting close to none, depending on the days of college. Yeah. This is a short chapter. I'm still tinkering on some stuff. It's gonna be long nights for me.**

* * *

In the gloom of night, inside a tall government tower, suits discuss the events that have happened over the past few weeks. Finding out a certain experimentation acted upon civilians only days ago. It was a shock when Detective Tsukauchi found out.

His friend, Sansa Tamakawa, waits patiently outside the meeting, listens intently through the door beside him from his seat. His teeth could be heard clattering from nervousness. 'G-gee. I wonder how hard he's getting it in there.'

* * *

"You let this _experiment_ slip by as your squad was taking care of the problem! Irresponsibly, I might add! For what?! Some speedster!" An angry crabman slams his pincers at the table at Naomasa from his seat. The other suits glare at him as the crab shouts him to submission.

Naomasa sneers at the, trying to soften his expression in hopes of appeasing them.

"sirs… I haven't expected that experimentation would be connected to the vanishing civilians in the past weeks-."

"YOU WERE BEING CARELESS!" The crab cuts his sentence off before he finishes. Naomasa's mouth shuts up. Behind him, Fat-gum and Sun-Eater observe quietly.

"isn't there something we can do?" Tamaki whispers to Toyomitsu, getting a shaky silencing palm and shaking head from his mentor. This entire thing has been hard on them both for the past days. Especially on Tamaki.

Being a student, taking part in hero missions past his internship time, he's been reprimanded to participate in missions for seven months. Toyomitsu, on the other hand, gets it worse. His hero career could end if he does not redeem himself in this mission.

"*sigh*… ignoring that for a second, what are your next intentions? And it better be fixing the problem YOU let happen." The crab's icy glare makes Naomasa's blank stare quiver a bit. A bead of sweat rolls down the side of his face before presenting them with reports of the possible connections of the recently apprehended villain Stele.

"9 years ago, …" Naomasa begins. "There was this Insurgency in Hokkaido. The conflict was resolved three months later its climax. And, the villain known as Stele, has been seen with this… Peter guy, as he calls himself in other countries." Naomasa explains, passing around copies of Stele's and Peter's pictures. "This group that Peter and Stele that are in have been the cause of several revolutions in other countries."

The suits and their faces around him grow shocked as the detective speaks his mind. Toyomitsu and Tamaki watch on as bystanders.

The crabman smears off some saliva off his crabmouth and looks at Tsukauchi. "And what do you intend to do about this?"

Naomasa gulps from the question, without a sweat. He shoves his left down to his pocket to get more evidence of the insurgency.

"A week ago, this Peter person showed up again, and he seems to be talking with Steampunk Industries' scientist. Recently, the industries have been showing up with transactions for bio stuffs and-"

Tsukauchi is then interrupted by Sansa Tamakawa's barging in through the door. All the heads turn suddenly to the door to Sansa's panting.

"I'm sorry. Sir! There's been a breach in Tartarus!"

* * *

In Tartarus, the jail was littered with bodies of police officers. Alarms continue to blare throughout the facility. In the middle of the jail cells, Stele grins as handcuffs dangle from his wrist. His grin reaches to his ears as Stele prances through the rioting lowlifes beating up police officers.

He flaunts his claws as he plays a symphony in his head. He stares at the dripping blood as the cellos rise from a somber state. The choir sings a hopeless song as Stele chuckles and snickers at the poor souls around him. There are no trumpets, no bugle horns or any uplifting song. A prisoner runs up to shank him.

"Chink! You're dead!" He says before he cackles at the sight of the prisoner's blood and pain on his face. The blood drips onto his claws before he lets him fall to the ground.

A girl with wavy-blonde hair turns into a bolt, bolting into the door's controls. The bolt trickles into it before minutes later, the door opens. Soon after, the girl bolts out and onto the ground. She grins at the prisoners before running out of the halls and toward the exit.

The symphony and choir rise in tempo as Quirks start to be used in the jail cells and corridors. The last police officer is battered and stabbed, with bruises patterned all over her ragged body. "Arise!" A brawler states aloud, motivating the prisoners to go through the opened gate.

Two certain prisoners, brothers more like, crouch and spot the exit.

"Kasai. I think that it's time for us to leave."

"True that!" He agrees before stepping onward to the door. Like the cowards that they are, The Brothers Grimm scurry to the door.

In front of Stele, a body of black gas rises and forms slowly into a hooded man. The symphony in his head grows faint as the man's icy stare sets Stele's mind to an ominous tone, stopping him in his tracks.

The hooded man crosses his arms as he looks down to Stele. In response, Stele's head tilts repeatedly to the door, like an owner to his dog.

Stele walks up to the psychopath and eyes him head to toe. The hood looks at his staring, questioning that. Stele grins before his orchestra rises in tension with violins.

He drives his claws up to his neck, only to find them to inside his neck. Stele looks down to his neck to see he is grasping on black gas. The hooded man glares coldly at him for trying to kill him. Stele lightly chuckles at him, with the symphony in his head fading away.

The hooded man lets out some rope and stretches it like a belt of an angry father.

* * *

Outside of the facility, Takumi Oshido looks down from atop and sees a landing pad below.

He also sees Special Assault Teams coming out with Kevlar and assault rifles. Probably dispatched to take back the facility. He reloads his guns before doing something stupid. He always was the man who can get things done, unlike Peter.

With his Shotgun Bracers, he laces his bullets with hooks and ropes. He shoots it through the building beside him and he throws the other end downward to the ground below. He ties their ends and makes sure they can climb their way down.

He stretches the ropes before he hoists up his rifle. "Here we go again!" He exclaims before throwing himself off the roof.

"Our mission is to retake the facility-" The captain's sentence is cut off with bullets spraying from above and straight down. They look up and Takumi fills their mouths up with shot. He lands on his feet and looks ahead to the rest of the team.

"…uEEnh!" He shouts a war cry before shooting mercilessly at the team. Shot after shot, their heads and chests are pierced with gunfire. Blood splatters on the floor as he advances slowly and shoots every blue uniform in his sights.

The pilot in the helicopter unbuckles hastily before is shot through the glass. His rifle runs out before he results to using his Shotgun Bracers. Each booming shot aimed for the head, each landing their mark. Takumi is relentless, using each shot to his advantage, making sure none pass through to the facility.

Bullets whiz past Takumi's head from the rifles of the police officers but to no avail. Takumi's dodging made him fly through to the landing pad.

Jeeps skid their way to reinforce. Takumi sees their extra firepower and takes cover behind some boxes and reloads his assault rifle. He hears the police about to gain their second wind, with jeeps behind them. He takes a peek, almost meeting a bullet aimed for his head if he had not ducked immediately.

"… That's brisk."

The police make their way to Takumi's position. He takes out his exploding bullets and jack them into his assault rifle and huffs repeatedly. He aims his rifle down to the second wave and shoots. The frontal charge is ravaged with an explosion, and the jeep aims their guns at Takumi.

He glares before dropping his assault rifle and sprints at them. The gunners shoot at Takumi, but the hitman dodges and makes his way to their sides. He aims his gunning gauntlets at the two officers in the jeep. To Takumi, time moves slowly and his mind sees their faces that shout out for mercy.

He never hesitates and shoots through their heads. The four officers in the jeep lie dead with blank faces, the souls are gone. He huffs slowly to get his heart rate down. The dead lie on the ground with blood flowing out from their bodies.

Takumi steps as he looks around, looking at the damage he's caused. The trailing smoke from the jeep and the craters lay around the ground. He walks to the landing pad and claims the helicopter for his team's escape.

However, an officer grasps his arms out and crawls to the entrance of the facility. Takumi hears his grunting and stops in his tracks. His head slowly turns to the officer, dragging his bleeding body on the floor.

His feet lightly step over to the officer and he comes up behind the officer. "… You are… committed." Takumi comments on his dedication, as seen in his bloody crawling.

"… gh… meh…"

The officer bleats his heart out, making Takumi's blank staring be added with furrowing brows. The officer spits out blood from his mouth.

"What was that?" Takumi asks before he crushes his feet with his heel and grinds it down to the floor. The bleeding officer stops and his head crashes down to the floor.

Takumi sees the bleeding officer giving up, and he wanders over beside and past him. Though it was an admirable effort, he still died. Kudos to that man, he says to himself.

"…" Takumi crouches down to reach the bleeding officer's shoulders. The officer tenses up, expecting for the worst. Just to receive a pat on the back from the killer. No words about it, he leaves the officer to bleed out helplessly.

Though he's the type to follow orders and complete the orders, he prefers more to judging someone based on their choices. He's killed everyone who was connected to his family's murder. He's the only one left standing. Evidently so, since he's passing by bleeding bodies on the ground.

Every time his gun is cocked, it always ends the same. Like a flowing river of red. Blood drips down the drain in his memories. So many have died, and so many families scarred. And he's only seen the same faces with the same voices with the same motivations. Injustices seemed to be the ruler of the modern world.

After giving justice to his family, he's gained a new sight, and it was not pleasant. Unjust results lash out to the small and unfortunate. It disgusts him to this day. So much unrest among the masses and the strong just wave it off as something irrelevant or unimportant.

Politicians, feminists, police, lawmakers, pushing their agendas in the expense of some major group or the whole of society. This always disgusted him. People being unjust to people, and people have accepted this as the status quo. That's just how it is. So, he did what was deemed as bad. He killed people. Those people. The people that bully people and claiming that it's all part of life. To him, they are the real freaks.

People never change. They just go on to the next phase of their life. Exactly. The same. Over the years, since he's past his family, he's grown sick of the injustices that he keeps reading on the news and hears about in tabloids.

They just keep growing and growing. They never die. But like them, he never gets tired of killing each one of them. Especially feminists. Seriously. 'They need to die', he says to himself every time a feminist is on his sights.

Nevertheless, he will do the job that he's given, and be a judge for millions while doing the job. He gives just treatment but never claims to be just. All this death just to feel some security in society.

Takumi steps into the helicopter and is greeted with an exclaiming woman with a face of fear. The same face always made him sick. He aims his Bracer Guns at the woman nonetheless. This made her panic and hyperventilate. The eyes pleading for mercy. Sickening.

"P-Please… I-I won't tell anyone!" She bleats. Immediately, BANG! Her head splatters in blood, spreading across the inside.

Her blood streams down to the floor, making the entire helicopter smell like ass. Takumi sighs that he had to shoot a woman. He looks at the two corpses and grabs the woman's first.

Three minutes later, the pilot and woman lay on top of each other. He ignores the smell as he goes in the seats to adjust the controls for takeoff.

At the doorway, Peter holds a sack over All for One's head, dragging him to the helicopter. Along with Chisaki Kai in chains.

"*sniff* *sniff* Pee-ooo! Smells like ass in here!" Peter whines before he sits down.

The free convicts' stumbling is straightened out by Kazuma, the hooded man, and Piko, the blonde bombshell, as they walk towards the helicopter.

Takumi looks at them before stepping out of the helicopter to greet them. "Pete, we should really get going! The police might get here any second!" He says urgently to Peter as he pushes the blinded free onto the helicopter.

The freed convicts crash down their seats as Piko sits down with them, wrapping her arms around their necks with a grin on her face. "Don't worry, you two! You're in safe hands!"

Chisaki Kai, needing no sight, whips her arm off his neck and tries to take off the sack off his head.

Piko's eyes search for one certain crazy. "Where's Stele?"

Peter hears the question and looks at Takumi in the pilot's seat. Takumi glares at him, to not speak the truth. "We uhh left him behind. Thought he was a liability."

"Oh? That's too bad. I liked Stele. He had nice claws."

Kazuma moves slowly to a seat in front of them. Kazuma throws off the sack off All for One's head. "Whoa! Waddup! Glad you could join us, boss-man!" Piko booms in her seat as she sees All for One for the first time. She's always admired men with power.

Though the scars and wrinkles disgusted her making her stomach knot. From her eyes, he was an old man. How old was he?

Kabe crashes down to the seat, looking at his watch and Kabe sits beside him after looking at the rampage done before him.

"…" No words. Just thoughts rocketing in his brain. He didn't have to help Peter and his crew. In a few short minutes, the prison has been sent into chaos. He stares at the bloody aftermath done by the stoic hitman and averts his eyes to the helicopter.

He's been doing his research about Peter too. The body counts that he did in Hokkaido and in other places of the world, America. London. Australia. It just shocks him that Peter and his… well, the Insurgency, as the cause of the fires and events leading up to those fires sends a shiver up his spine. And now again. Almost every officer in the prison, which was fifty, lain on the ground.

"Let's go! I have a schedule to keep!" Kabe shouts at the white knight and the emotionless hitman raises the controls, taking the helicopter into the air.

Chisaki Kai sneers at the troop, but can't actually do about it since… his disability. His hands tremble as he does in anger and annoyance, but he huffs it out his lungs.

Meanwhile, Takumi Oshido looks onto the view, and turns over to his left. The whirring of the blades sets his mind at ease. The greens of the mountainsides massage his eye sights. … Maybe he should retire to a mountainside over at Canada, he says to himself.

Take a hike, in a simple life. But for now, he should fill his debts with some bounty hunter friends of his. But he had to look ahead and onto the rendezvous point.

One day, he too will yearn for the sweet release of death and what will wait for him in hell.

* * *

 **This Advance arc of mine might be a two parter, but with the way the words are compressed, and how long this is gonna be, it might reach to four parts. Just sayin'. And I OWN NOTHING.**

 **Only the original characters that you haven't heard of from the anime or manga are mine and my family's.**


	15. Chapter 15: Advance orHis Story Part Two

**Chapter 15: Advance! Part Two / His Story – Part Two**

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _9 years ago_

 _The streets of Hokkaido were not only it abandoned but it was under complete mercenary watch. The Insurgency had fortified a 3-block radius around City Hall. Peter was living like a ravenous king, taking what he needs. Hostages were going into City Hall for the gang's experiments. Name tags were stapled to their ears like cattle. The things they've done to them was so cruel. Good thing that they were missing before the actual experiments._

 _The entire City Hall was bustling with rushing mercs, thugs and assassins of the Insurgency. Those crows were infamous in the past decades. They didn't make an appearance this big since the African Revolutions._

" _Get those hostages, guys. No witnesses." Peter orders beside a destroyed table of the prime minister. The mercs hustle with their rifles, outside to do a search. They can't have gone far._

 _The thuggish mercs do their daily patrol and along the alleyways. Their eyes glance away from the dark at the end. After a minute, they pass it by. Suckers._

 _Sokudo comes out into the spotlight, cautiously. His white and black costume blends in with the alley. He speeds over to the alleyway's exit and peeks to his left and right. He looks back to the hostages, crouching to get the manhole cover out._

" _Put your backs into it." Sokudo whispers before he lifts it up with them. The hostages push the cover out of the way. "… Alright then. Get in." Sokudo heeds to them, and they go down the ladder. Not long until they see other hostages hiding in the sewers with them._

 _Sokudo follows them into the sewers. He breathes calmly before he grabs a lamp below him and lights it up. He fans the fire to light up brighter, and the light stings the hostages' eyes. "Alright. Everyone's here?" Sokudo asks, receiving a meek nod from them. "… Alright. Follow me and stay quiet."_

 _Sokudo holds up the lamp and passes them to lead them out to the river districts. He gets his phone in his pocket to contact Captain Marble. A D-list heroine. The phone rings and she answers. "Hey, Karen?" Nothing. "Hey! Karen! You there?"_

/ _I've been holding back. Want to see what ha_ _\- wait, what am I saying?_ / _Karen cuts herself off, remembering her past run-ins with_ _Peter. Though, she lost that fight, her anger for the hitman was only fiery now._

" _uhhh I was saying that you should wait for the hostages, Karen. Pay attention, kid."_

/ _… Okay._ / Karen says with an annoying plank-face, like a dumb person before hanging up.

"… _I really wish she would smile at me more." Sokudo wishes to himself as he shoves his phone back down his pocket._

"… _Let's keep moving."_

* * *

"*sigh* … Things got out of hand when I disappeared. I was gone and it resulted to many cataclysms that didn't need to happen… But right now, I have to make a stand. Again." Sokudo speaks, catching everyone's attention once more.

The adults, Alice Smith and Harumi Sakatoshi, sit on the couch dumbly at the speedster's story. The remaining four, the teenagers, Ryusake Tahashi, Connor Smith-Sanders, Kimiko Sakatoshi and Ikari are only mind blown. Minus one scaly vigilante because he was still contemplating on his mom.

One other snag, Ichida Ipperi only listens leisurely in his seat. '… Intriguing.'

All of Ryu's life, he's been taught that to be a hero, or what he wanted to be, a knight, he had to practice kindness and chivalry. Now, he hasn't put that to his everyday life in the past four years, when Sokudo left him alone. The anger pushed him to become the vigilante that he's been. A monster to other people in the streets and a savior known to only a few.

Becoming a good person was already tough enough. Then there's school and making friends, and- wait… Why did it matter to him if he was going to school or not? That thought has been circling in his head for the past hour whilst listening to the story.

School didn't matter in becoming a hero. It was just learning some maths and arts on the side of knowing what he already knows by experience. It didn't matter! …

Did it? Did it?

Ryu clenches his fist on his lap and he heats up in anger, cursing himself inside for thinking school would be important. Ikari senses this and looks at him, glaring downward.

"The Insurgency and the Murders of Crows have been a stopper to the good. We need to fight back." Sokudo declares on his seat, making everyone's heads turn to him.

"Uhhhh… How are we going to do that?" Connor asks, making Sokudo and Alice look at the youngster. Their looks get him questioning them.

"wait. We?" Alice retorts, making stares at the children with furrowed brows. Sokudo's head flashes to the both of them surprised that there is show of conflict.

"uhh Yeah. We. Them." Connor points at him and his aunt, with Kimiko nodding to that.

"You are staying here, kid. From Sokudo's story, it sounds dangerous." Harumi points out, catching the ears of the younger protégé heroes. Except Ikari, with a dumb face with drool dripping on the side of her lips.

"… wait. What were we talking about again?" Ikari wakes up from staring at other people's faces and mouths move for the whole time.

"Yeah. I agree with her, Connor. You're already in enough trouble as it is." Alice agrees, making Connor sneer his face away.

"… it's fine." Connor mumbles under his breath, looking away from the crowd in annoyance. Kimiko notices and raises a brow in worry for him. Not that she'd care for him or anything. That would be weird. Right?

Ryusake stands up suddenly, making Ikari and everyone else stare at him. Ryu storms out of the gathering and onto the bedroom. Sokudo looks him on until he is in out of sight. Ikari follows him into the bedroom to accompany him.

Connor looks at his aunt before huffing off to follow them. Alice glances at him, opening her mouth, but retracts out of care.

"So we~ are going to find Peter and his gang first, right?" Alice asks with determination.

"Righto…. And he can lead us to th-" Sokudo stops in his sentence and hears sirens passing by. Alice stands up and looks out the window. She sees black Swat-looking vans going at a fast pace with cop cars behind them.

"… Looks like something big's happened." Alice points out to Sokudo. The comment makes Sokudo shake.

"..."

Sokudo's silence makes Harumi grow worry for him, as does to the rest of the group.

Alice walks to his side, "Hey. You alright?" as she tugs on his shoulders. Sokudo's head immediately shoots up to look at her face. Alice jumps a bit from the forced smile on his face.

Alice knew Sokudo. He wasn't the type to make anyone worry. That sort of pissed her off.

"Never better." Sokudo affirms, patting her back. She gets heated inside while her cheeks do. Sokudo looks at Harumi and his thoughts start to spin. "Harumi, can you get to Tartarus?"

Harumi and Kimiko look at each other then back at him. "Uhh what's happened?"

"You'll see." Sokudo says. Harumi opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by her phone. She jumps from the vibrating.

She takes the call, leaving the couch. "Hello~?" Her ear is then met with Detective Tsukauchi.

/ _Hey, Harumi. You have to get to Tartarus. As soon as possible, please. Oh, and you'll be working with other heroes here too. Anyway, see you there._ / The detective ends the call. He seemed to be in a rush. That was weird. After Sokudo's request, the detective calls him to do just that.

Regardless, Harumi pats on her niece's shoulders, making her head look over them.

"We'll be going now, Mr. Satoshi. Come on, let's go."

She storms off, raising her weather coat. Kimiko stands up to follow her off the door.

"… What's going on?" Alice asks, raising her brow. Sokudo looks down slightly to meet her golden eyes.

"…" Sokudo answers with silence and with an exasperated sigh.

Sokudo remains silent, not answering the question. Alice looks into his brown eyes, interpreting every detail in them. The stoic – no… the dull tone in his brown eyes spoke out to her. As if there was no other way, or he can't think of anything else but… lie. He's never done that before. Especially to her.

Alice is then struck with more worry. Sokudo walks past her and goes into his room to get his phone. Leaving Alice into a state of disarray and in worry.

Sokudo passes by the door of the room where the three children who left earlier. Then, Sokudo stops mid-step. He simply backs up and turns his head, only to see an opened window, letting in the breeze that blows softly at the curtains. He sighs out exasperatingly, knowing that this was always his destiny.

There was nothing that could change that. '… You better be there, kid.'

"Kid. A word." Sokudo calls for Ichida to his room. Ichida, having no choice in the matter, follows him into the room. Sokudo crosses his arms together and looks at Ichida, and the teen looks back. Sokudo's shoulders tremble before he gets his bearings. Ichida gulps at the speedster's presence. He can make him disappear in the blink of an eye.

"… Alright. I need you to do something for me." Sokudo pleads across from Ichida, making him jerk from the request. So sudden, yet he rolls back with an open palm, calming himself. With the stuff coming to light, Sokudo knew right then. That if things were going as they were, … Well, he didn't like to think about it.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _9 years ago – the City of Anarchy_

 _In an empty street, a small drone flies by, scanning the area for any rebels that tripped the alarm. Its beams envelop entire streets, alleyways and rooms and through windows as it passes by buildings and main roads. Finding no sign of the rebels, it moves on to return to its source. Peter and his… well… gangs of misfits._

 _On the ground, a manhole pops open to reveal a white mask with black eyes and lines for breathing masks. It was Sokudo, in his prime. His costume was basically like the Flash's, except replace the red and yellow with white and black and no thunderbolt on his chest._

 _He pops off the manhole cover and stands lowly on the street, making sure nothing else pops up. After looking up and down the street, he looks back down to the refugees in the hole._

" _Okay," Sokudo says as he takes out a piece of paper and gives it to the old woman. "Don't lose this. It'll lead you to the river. Captain Marble will be waiting for you." Sokudo whispers down to them, making the elderly woman into shaking. The other refugees talk amongst themselves. She wasn't the trustworthy person to be there, let alone wait for them._

" _You sure she'll be there?"_

"… _Yeah," Sokudo keeps their hopes up. Sokudo takes the elder's hands. "Don't worry. You're away from their hands now. All you have to do is walk out the door." Sokudo cheers her up with a light smile on his face. The elder smiles back at him._

 _Sokudo takes his hands off hers and drags the manhole cover. "See you tomorrow."_

" _Good luck." The elder says before she is covered by the cover and Sokudo is left alone._

 _He stands on his feet, saying his little prayer. "Lord, … Grant me strength." Then, his feet feel the small tremors on the ground. Pebbles and glass vibrate below him. He looks on to the center of the city to see trailing smoke. Red was lighting up from the city as he looks at it_

 _The look on his face changed from hopeful to terrified in a second. "Oh dear God."_

* * *

The Tartarus was never this messy in its life. In its halls were littering bullets, missing their mark. Blood splatters on the floors and walls. The entire facility was run amok with officers sent to a panicking frenzy, trying to make sense of what happened here.

Detective Tsukauchi takes out a cigarette to puff a smoke. He flicks open a lighter and burns the end of his cigarette. He huffs in a breath and out in frustration. "What a day." He murmurs as he looks at the situation.

"Sir. Some of the convicts escaped, along with some of the prisoners." An officer says handing him a tablet, showing some of the people that escaped. He sneers at the sight that the convicts were wearing sacks over their heads. Except for their liberators.

'wait a second… That's Peter and his gang! What do they want with them?'

"Who were the convicts?"

"We don't know, but the missing convicts are All for One, Chisaki Kai, uhh and Stain: The Hero Killer." The officer's reply makes the detective sneer one more time. He grips on the tablet tighter in anger. How many weeks did they have to prepare for his arrest?

This was going to infuriate All Might and he knows it. He drops his cigarette on the ground and stomps on it. He walks through the hallway, brazen with bullet holes. He passes by the jail cell for the lesser cons. Not what he was worried about.

He comes upon the bigger convicts' door and sees the prisoners. At least who's left. Stele. Strapped to himself and to a bed with ropes as bonds. Still. He breathes out his restraining mask as giggling ensues.

"guugggh… guuuuUUUUggh." The detained criminal gags out some drool out his mouth, dripping more to the ground. The sight makes his spine shiver, so he averts his eyes away. The four cells at the end lay empty with bullets shot into their screens.

Not long after until they notice Stele was in All for One's cell, indicating that

"Yep. All for One's loose."

* * *

Outside, Harumi and Kimiko Sakatoshi look at all the commotion as they walk into it. Harumi feels uneasy, seeing all the signs of a breakout. All the body hairs on her skin tingle. She shivers the feeling off and looks around for an officer she knows.

"Hey~! If it isn't Cloud Bouncer and her nephew." Officer Yogi rolls up to them both, making their heads turn to him. Harumi smiles at how cute his cast looks. Signatures of different officers and heroes are patterned across it. He was a beloved cop on the force. And a very good friend. "Nice to see you two again. How can I help?"

"Yeah, you know what's happening here?"

"Dunno. Just got here. Looks pretty intense."

"Ehh not that intense."

Kimiko's dark purple eyes wander across the situation, then back to her aunt conversing. After quick thinking, she scoots out of earshot of her aunt to take a look around at the situation.

* * *

Her heels take her to where she wanted to. She was always a curious figure, laying her eyes on what she wished but not without good cause. If justice were to prevail, then it will have its limits. That's at least what she thought anyway. She won't say anything about it.

Her eyes wander off to a familiar face. It was Taishiro Toyomitsu a.k.a. Fat-Gum, just standing there, like a bystander near people discussing on a table. This time, without the carefree grinning look, his face looked glum and hopeless. He was also not using his Quirk. He always was using his Quirk in missions. What happened to him?

She waddles over to greet him with a scrunched look, waving at him. "Hiya, Fat-gum!" Her greeting makes Fat-Gum lighten up a bit.

"Ahhh. Kimiko. I see that you wearing your ribbon again."

"Oh. Yeah. I felt like wearing it. Whatchadoin'?"

The question makes his eyes look down to the ground, reminding him of what he's lost.

"I am here on 'fficial biz ," Fat-Gum leans in closer to whisper at her ear and Kimiko stands on her toes to listen. "I am actually trying to redeem myself."

"Oh. Ummm." Kimiko pans to that, not sure what to say. "… What? You lose to villains or something?"

"… That's a secret, lil lady." Fat-Gum winks at her, making a hush finger between his lips. The reply makes her head nod as she looks at somewhere else. Other than here…

Her skin starts to heat up as the seconds go by, getting a feeling.

… She gets her anxiety snips and decides to go back to her aunt before she and her get an attack.

"Well, I feel like I should be getting back. Later, Fat-Gum." She says cheerfully, waving at him as she steps out the tent. Fat-gum waves back until he is interrupted by someone.

His cellphone rings and shakes in his pocket. It was Tamaki. He steps out headfirst and looks down at his cell to answer the phone. The troubled teen's silence seemed awfully tense, like a bead of sweat coming down the side of the teen's face.

/ _Hello? You there, sir?_ /

"Yeah, I'm here."

/ _Just checkin'. Are you gonna be fine?_ /

"Yeah. S'like homework. Jus' tryin to get my rank back." Fat-gum runs out of topics to talk about and the call's getting awkward by the seconds in silence. "How's it goin' with your girl? How she doin' with the festival?"

/ _She's fine and she's not 'my girl'. She's just a really important friend._ / Tamaki answers back, his voice being coarse at the thought. He and Nejire Hado, together? Preposterous. At the other end, he shakes the thought out of his head, but not without his cheeks reddening.

The reply sends Fat-gum into a chuckle. "Yeah, you say dat. Alright then, kid, you should do your homework now. I'll handle this in a sitch."

/ _Right. Good luck, sir._ / The line beeps out, and Tamaki continues to oversee his friend's competition. It was her last school year. Surely, she wasn't going to miss this and Tamaki certainly wasn't going to her giving it her all.

Fat-Gum sighs before he is called by Detective Tsukauchi to the table. "Taishiro. We need your thoughts on this."

The generic blonde hero walks over to the detective, with a tablet looking over the prison. "Have you seen this person before?" He hands the bystander the tablet, showing a man in bonds. He was

"… Naw, but he seems to be familiar."

"He's one of Peter's underlings. He's been spotted doing small-time crimes here and there, all credits to Peter. He's also one of the few that stayed during the breakout."

Taishiro sends him glances as he looks back to Takie. He gets an idea that… "Maybe he got some beef wid the guy."

"Yeah. That's why we are going over to him and find out."

* * *

Sirens blare past the trio, Ryusake Tahashi, Connor Smith-Sanders and Ikari, as they walk by on the empty streets. Ryusake glares at the police cars and follows their direction. Hopefully to this Tartarus he keeps hearing about. Behind him are Ikari and Connor, just staring at the back of his scaly head.

'… Why didn't I stop this guy? … wait, why are we out here again?'

"We're going to find someone." Ikari interrupts Connor's thinking as they walk behind Ryusake. "Maybe that guy Mr. Sokudo was talkin' about." Connor returns with a nod to her way.

Ikari covers her yawning mouth before her eyes wander off to a set of TV screens behind glass and she stares at them all. Connor lags behind Ryu for a moment to watch the news with her. Ikari's and Connor's eyes are glued with horror to the TV sets as the news team make their midnight report.

Ryu stops the moment he smells something different. His nostrils wince at the mere smell of it. It seemed familiar, and seconds later, he knows what it is. Smoke.

The ground shakes not long after. The shaking disturbs Ikari and Connor from their nightly television. Ikair looks around for Ryu, but he's already left. "Dangit! … Hey, dude!" Ikari calls out Connor and his brunet head turns to him. "We gotta find Ryu!"

Connor scratches the back of his head. "Well… Alright…" He says before his white skin shifts its color to black skin, sprouting furs from head to toe. His bones once again turn into a wolf's. The skull extends his mouth into a snout, with canine teeth. His snarls scare the crowd away from him, including Ikari.

His fur breaks out of his clothes, making his wolf hide noticeable and more like the part. He puts is nose in the air and starts to sniff around for Ryu. Though faint, and a bit like garbage, he knows where he is going.

Connor turns to look at Ikari. His head motions for her, thinking, "Get on!"

Ikari hears his thoughts and obeys. She hesitantly touches his back before he snarls at her and goes between her legs. "Ayieeee!" Ikari squeals before howling off to where Ryu ran off to. Probably to the fire, he says.

* * *

In the past four years, Ryusake Tahashi has developed this sense of morality. It's all he had as the years went by and his problems makes his brain turn into a soft mush, making him almost emotionless. At this point, he doesn't care what happens to him. As long as he saves a person, he's fulfilled his debt to the world.

Ever since he came out of that alleyway, he's only tried to say no, but failed only to help later. In said past four years, he's found a pattern. When Ryu first hears about the incidents, not one hero tries to help in the scene. Maybe because they aren't such heroes anymore. The small things just whizz by their radar. Applying that, he has to be the one that has to stop the small-time crooks. He can't say no. Never again.

In this world, every good act is permitted. It is up to the people, the aspiring heroes, to make them. It shouldn't even be taught. It should be in one's nature. To do the right thing.

And the right thing now would be to save everyone in the burning building.

Ryu's golden eyes gaze at the flames, bustling and flowing through the windows. The walls crumble but remain intact. But not for much longer. He looks around to see no heroes on the scene. Sighing exasperatingly, he throws his jacket down to the ground and runs into the scene.

"Hey, kid!" A fireman tries to stop him, only for his hand to be pushed off by Ryu. The voices of doubt and regret shout at him, practically screaming at him to stop. But he shrugs them off. He can't condemn someone else's soul.

He rushes and breaks down the door to pieces. He stops to avoid the falling debris. He turns on his vocal translator to shout for the civilians. "HEY! ANYONE IN HERE!" He shouts before he hears shifting in the bricks and it falls behind him.

Then, he sticks his back to the wall as to avoid any falling debris. "HEY!" He shouts before he hears some whimpering and barking to the left. He looks and sees a staircase leading upstairs. He rushes up the stairs before they crumble to the floor. He can feel the stairs falling down, and in a split second, he jumps upward and onto the next floor.

He grunts as he moves to find the civilian trapped. He can't smell the civilian so he has to use his voice to find them. "WHERE ARE YOU?!" He shouts before he tries to listen for anyone trapped. Then he hears some whimpering with barking from the room down the burning hall. "I'M COMING IN!"

He shouts as he rushes over and breaks the door down. The little boy grips on his dog in reaction to the door breaking down. Ryu turns his sight to the boy with his dog, stricken with fear as he whimpers and sobs. Ryu soften his glaring at the boy, until the ceiling cracks before he falls. The boy squeaks and the dog barks as the debris falls.

In a quick second, the boy covers his dog, bracing himself for the pain. Except the pain never came. He looks up to see a lizard-no… A dragon hovering over him, with his arms spread to block the debris. "Don't worry, kid. I've got you." He breathes down to the kid, making his eyes trickle with tears.

Ryu kneels down, grabbing the boy in his arms. The boy consciously grabs the dog and keeps him curled up to him.

"… Hold on, kid."

* * *

Ikari and Connor stop in front of the burning building to see firemen stopping the fire with Water Quirks. Connor stands on his hind legs to scope out the situation. His wolf ears tense up at what he hears. "My son is still in there! Please call a hero!" a mother with tears in her eyes shrieks as she is held back by the firemen.

Connor prepares himself to run into the fire, snarling and growling. Then, he sees fire exploding out of the side of the building, along with everyone else. The roof of the building falls down through. The mother falls down to her knees, sobbing with her heart wrenching. Ikari looks at the building, and for the longest three minutes of her life, she stares with sorrow on her face, waiting for Ryu to show.

"… come on, Ryu… Get out." Ikari's pleads bring her to tears, feeling again when she lost her mother. The thought inches its way to becoming the reality she'll have to live in.

Suddenly, Ryu bursts out through the walls before the entire building collapsed. Ikari is hit with a landslide of relief and Connor sighs as he shifts back to his human form. The mother's sobbing brings herself to check upon her son.

Ryu softly brings her child to her and in her arms. Ryu backs up from them, and his back was smoking. "Nico!" The mother breaths down at her child, touching his face in relief.

"Mama."

Ryu's heart smiles upon the sight, but to Ikari, he should stop smiling. Her friend was hurt. More than hurt. His back is giving out wafts of smoke, but his ashen face looks he's unfazed by the clear burning on his back. Ikari inches herself to him, and his head turns to sorrow on tears of joy with a feint smile on her face.

"Don't. I'm still hot." He says before her hand could touch his skin. Then, Connor comes with a bucket of water and pours it onto Ryu. Ikari jumps in surprise of the rush of water. As the water drips down the sides of his face and down his revealing chest, she stares and a blush was creeping up her cheeks.

"Well, now, you're not!" Connor exclaims holding an empty bucket setting it between his arm. Ikari's silence bursts to laughter, setting her at ease. Ryu looks onward to Ikari's laughing, and tilts his head slightly in question of her.

Her laughing settles down as she sets her hands on his shoulders. "*Sigh* …" Ikari's silence sets in as her smile widened as they stare at each other. Ryu sets his golden eyes at her simple black eyes. Though… her white hair was very vibrant as the fires died down beside them, giving light to her simple features.

Her nice smile. Her soft face. Her petite body. Her wavy silver hair…

…

It's been a long time since he's set his eyes on someone beautiful. Not since... her passing. His best friend. She was like her, but by far a good hero and a good friend. This wasn't his first time feeling something like this. His heart crumbles down piece by piece as the seconds go by.

"Uhhh, Ryu? You're kind of crying." Ikari points out to his face, and Connor slides slightly away from them both. Ryu sniffles and wipes the tear off his face, donning the scowl he's worn for four years. He turns at Connor to see he was holding his jacket.

"… Connor? Was it?" Ryu calls out to the Wolf. He reaches out for the jacket, and Connor politely gives it to him. Ryu reaches for its pockets, revealing a small ancient-like dagger. Connor remembers that from the old photos. It belonged to Peter, but for some reason, Sokudo has it. Must've been from a long time ago.

Ryu takes it out and hands it to Connor, making him look down at it. Connor looks up to Ryu looking at him with his steely golden eyes, almost in a challenging way. "I swiped this from Sokudo's table. Let's find this bastard and put him down."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _9 years ago_

 _"Ah HAHAHA!" A triumphant laugh can be heard and Sokudo stops to see where that's coming from. Could have been from villains. He speeds over amidst the entire city of Hokkaido in fire. The flames massively spread, glaring into his eyes and making him squint. 'Gotta get faster!' Sokudo shouts at himself to do just that. He swooshes by small flames, making them jeer to where he's going._

 _He skids along the pavement to see the source of the fire. People running from the inferno as it spread to them. He had to do something about it to keep it from spreading. He aims both his arms at it and spins them rapidly, spinning faster and faster. The gusting winds hit at the fire, extinguishing them._

 _Sokudo pants before looking to his right, at the buildings that are engulfed in the flames. His eyes look over to a hero with water hoses for hands dressed like a firefighter, sporting a long yellow jacket with high-visibility lines running down the centre, along his sleeve cuffs, hem, and high collar, as well as a red fireman hat. A thin cannon is strapped to his left shoulder which is attached to the red water tank he wears on his back. He wears a white mask with a single orange bead embedded into the centre, which could possibly be his eye._

 _He aims his water taps at the fires, putting them out like a breeze. "I got this, man! Go to the analyzing districts!" Backdraft orders while he puts out the fires with his water. Sokudo nods before speeding off and back to the street._

 _He runs to his right and veers to the left, avoiding each obstacle he comes across. He then arrives to the square, to see that there were buses barricading the fire. Behind them were civilians, safe. Sokudo speeds over to the injured and performs tourniquets to stop their bleeding. "You're gonna be just fine."_

 _"Ah HAHAHA!" - "No way! He's saved a hundred people now! How does he do that?!" Sokudo finishes before he looks onto the top of the barricaded walls to see a huge muscly hero, carrying five unconscious people with a grinning smile on his face. Sokudo's eyes widen at the sight. His old master had been right about everything. and All Might was the living proof of it._

 _"It's okay. Why is that?" The bunny-boy hero stands, hoisting the civilians on his back and without a sweat, his grin turns into a triumphant glint. "I AM HERE!"_

* * *

 **I merged this one with the second part of my His Story arc. I hope this wasn't confusing for you guys. If you have the time to send me your review on my story, it would be greatly appreciated. Seriously. I need your thoughts. Now, it was really hard making the story this far. Since it is my vacation, I won't stop now.**

 **Also, how did you like my reference to Captain Plank, aka Captain Marvel? She. Is. Trash. That's it. In my opinion. That's it. IF you can, please keep reading my story. This is only the beginning.**


	16. Chapter 16: His Story Part Three

Chapter 16: His Story – Part Three

 **Hey derre! Now, I know I haven't been the best at writing the story, since every chapter just gets messier as the story gets longer. I hate myself for forgetting some details of the story. I hope that this is a good story for you.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OF THE BASE MATERIAL. IT ALL BELONGS TO THE STUDIO, BONES, AND KOHEI HORIKOSHI. HE'S A GOD.**

* * *

"Where is he, Alan?!" Alice shrieks at Sokudo's ears, worried for Connor.

"… I don't know. Maybe with Ryu."

"Why would he leave?!"

... Sokudo can't answer the questions leaving Alice's lips. It was very hard to phrase everything he saw in his visions. But he had to try. If he doesn't explain everything to her, every sacrifice leading up to it will be for naught. But he will lose something. Or someone.

"Are you listening to me?!" Alice shrieks once more, making Sokudo jump off his train of thought. Sokudo stands to look at her. His brown eyes gaze at her golden eyes. Alice jumps from his hands snaking to her shoulders. "W-What are you doing?" Alice asks with a questioning tone. She looks back at his face. She knows that look. He's getting ready to confess something.

His brows furrow with his eyes, forming a pitying look on his face. His breaking voice picks up on volume as he stands on. She can feel his hands trembling like his heartbeat, bumping fast in his chest. Her cheeks take on a tinge of pink, seeing how this is leading up to the confession. But something is not right. "H-Hey… What is it?" Alice asks him, with worry for her friend, growing as her friend's mouth slightly quivers by the minute.

Sokudo's eyes tear up slightly, and he opens his mouth to speak his mind finally. "You can tell me." Alice titters to him, her hands rising to hold his in hers. Her fingers tense from Sokudo's cold hands, and the touch makes her worry even more.

"… I… I am afraid."

* * *

 _9 years ago – Infernal Hokkaido_

 _Sokudo looks up to the helicopter about to take off. "C'mon, Alan! C'MON!" Sokudo shouts at himself, speeding up through the building. He dashes by the lobby and to the stairs, going up in lightning speeds to the top. He spins round and round, only getting faster. He huffs once as a pant, but he doesn't let anything stop him to get to Peter._

 _He sees the maintenance door leading to the top, and does what he's gotta do. He crashes through the door, knocking it flying off to the ground. He whips his eyes to the helicopter, in the air and rising up. He shoves his hand into his pocket, taking out a grappling hook. He puts it on his right, aims it at the helicopter and shoots it onto the side of the helicopter._

 _Inside, Peter exclaims from the spearhead popping up before he shoves the Quirk Vials into his purse. "Pick up the pace, bro!"_

" _Oh no you DON'T!" Sokudo grunts, yanking down the helicopter. Instead, he is dragged off with the helicopter. He pulls down on the wire, getting closer to the hull of the chopper. As he goes closer, he is thrashing to the chopper, no sign of gaining better footing. The helicopter rises in altitude, and Sokudo's legs shiver from his fear of heights._

 _Then, the door opens, with Peter stepping out to look back at Sokudo. "Oh! It's the thorn in my side! Eat lead!" Peter shouts back at him, with his SMG trained at him, letting the bullets loose. Stray bullets miss Sokudo by his head, and to the inferno as it ensues below._

 _He blocks the bullets with his arm, and the shots puts a dent to the armor in his costume. Peter runs out of bullets in his SMG, so he tosses them off and results to using his Trusty Sword. "They say that Quirks can be applied to anything! ," Peter shouts back at Sokudo, grabbing a Sunblast Quirk Stone from his satchel. "Let's test it, shall we?" He shouts once more before slamming the stone onto his Trusty Sword._

 _The Sword surges with the Quirk, Sunblast, and its energy, and its energy travels up to Peter's Arm. The hitman laughs in short cackles while the energy surges and shines on his right. He aims the sword's tip at Sokudo, and the hanging hero stares at the hitman agape from the sight of bio-warfare in the making._

 _But not deciding to be target practice, He hastily rummages his belt for another grapple attachment. "TASTE THE SUN!" Peter shouts at Sokudo, and he blasts out the surging energy from his Sword. The beam travels in the blink of an eye._

 _He turns off his blast to reveal the charred side of the helicopter. He didn't remember seeing the speedster blasted. "HEY!" Peter hears a shout from his right before he is punched to the face by Sokudo with the momentum of a grappling hook before he was hit._

 _Peter staggers on his feet and crashes down to the ground, and Sokudo leans down on him with his fist's claws trained to Peter once more. He slashes and slashes, not letting Peter have a second to react. Peter tries to block and swing out the claws working to get through his SWAT armor. Peter's annoyance from Sokudo grows, and his anger bests him._

 _Sokudo prepares his sword for a wide swing at Sokudo, and he tries to block it, but he proved too late. The sword hit his pelvis, making his legs ache. The sword's blast of energy from its blunt hit makes Sokudo's body fly out of the helicopter. The sight of Sokudo falling in freefall makes him feel good inside._

 _Then, his eyes trail to his good work below. The inferno. Something big, then he ends with a light show. And the red plagued over the sky as trails of smoke entailed from the entire city. But something was missing._

… _A picture! He whips his hand down to his satchel, only to find its strap was dangling down to where the satchel was. His eyes widen as the realization hardens into solid fact. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

 _9 years ago - Falling_

 _Sokudo's eyes tear up in the air as his limp body falls down head-first. His eyes flutter from the fall, and he finally passes out from the sword's blunt hit. The wind rushes through Sokudo's body and it whistles as Sokudo nears the ground._

 _Then, a superhero sees him. Without hesitation, she uses her rocket boosts upward to save him. She streamlines her way to Sokudo, carrying him in his arms. Sokudo feels the entire world slip away, and his half-lidded eyes were going to sleep._

" _No! Don't sir! No…" Captain Marble's voice fades as the white set in. The sounds of oblivion coming to his head. His eyes swiftly drifting off to sleep, averting himself from the sight of unenlightened Karen._

* * *

 _Then, the darkness spread far and wide, engulfing all the corners of the space. And the silence set in. It was like death was clawing its way into Sokudo's head._

 _Then, A flash of light bursts, freeing Sokudo's soul from the darkness. The silencing ringing reaches to Sokudo's soul, making his hearing come back. Sokudo grabs his side hairs to cover his ears, bringing his eyes away from the light and hardly closes his eyes._

 _The ringing buffers out in Sokudo's ears as his breathing comes apparent as the white surrounds him. His vision comes back and he hears someone's breathing. As if the person was rushing over to something._

"… _Alan!" His head shoots up to look at the person calling for him. It sounded like a woman's voice. It sounded familiar. "Don't do it!" He shoots his head to the left, before the entire white landscape becomes a street in Central Musutafu. Before him, he sees himself. Unlike the costume he wears, shiny and hardened, it was dented and bloody, with his blood showing through the fabric and between the armor plating._

 _His bloody self's breathing turns husky, into wheezing breaths. A syringe shakes in his hand as he brings it up to his arm. "NO!" Sokudo shoots his head to another voice. It was a man. He looks down at him, seeing that he was a humanoid lizard, grey scales wrapped around him. Sharp teeth on his face like jaw. His shirt torn to threads, showing his bruises and blood dripping down. It was Ryusake Tahashi._

 _Sokudo tries to reach him, but he was too far away. His hands grasping at him. "Kid?" Sokudo remembers before he is interrupted by metal swung through the air behind him. It was Peter, smugly twirling his sword around Ryu. Sokudo stumbles down to his rear as Peter and Ryu circle each other._

 _Then, Peter charges at Ryu with an overhead swing while Ryu reaches up to block the sword. Sokudo speed-dashes toward them before they can clash. Ryu's raging face glares at Peter's madly grinning on his smug face as his longsword is swung at Ryu's face. Sokudo's legs in speed step onward to them both, just meeting their impact. In the blink of an eye, the scene is changed to a Sokudo trips and rolls to the cement._

" _Get away from him!" His brown eyes shoot to himself shouting, being held back along with Alice Smith, Ikari, Akihiro Tachibana, Ichida Ipperi and other bystanders behind them that he can't make out. And Ryu, strapped on a chair, his delirious yellow eyes darting over as his eyes were going half-lidded. "Don't you dare touch him!" Sokudo shouts once more, struggling to be let loose from Takumi's and Kabe's hold on him._

 _Peter's grin as he twirls the Quirk Injector in his hands and his eyes dart over to the nape of his elbow. He aims the needle at it with ravenous intention. Sokudo grunting free from the hold of the two villains, almost being let free with his Speed. The needle comes close to Ryu's skin, with Sokudo becoming blurrier and blurrier. "GAAAAAAHHHH!"_

* * *

"And then," Sokudo's bangs shake from his trembling as he explains the rest of the story. For years under the ice that Giran made for him, you thought it would have cooled his head. No. It didn't. The paranoia and stress that was repressed with foolish optimism and cocky retorts for almost nine years.

Oh, how he tried to cover up his grief of losing the love of his life. "I woke up in a hospital bed ten hours later. When I woke from the ice… When you came for me. I knew th-that those visions are going to happen. Sooner or later." Sokudo finally finishes, making Alice change his view on the triumphant and eager friend, to the lowly depressed speedster before her.

Sokudo on his chair, places his hands between his hands to cover the tears bursting through and between his fingers. He reaches to light sobs as Alice stares down at him with sympathetic eyes and frown as she sits down beside him.

She rubs her slender fingers on his shoulders to comfort him. She feels their trembling, Sokudo's sorrow. "… I… I don't know what's going to happen, or wh- or what might happen…" His sobs put a stop to his own shaky rambling as his shoulders droop down, elbows glued to his knees to cover the tears from his face again.

Alice tries to comfort Sokudo, deeply rubbing her hands on his shoulders. The sight beside her sends Alice stricken with fear, distraught and sympathetic sorrow. From a distance, Ichida Ipperi hears from the hallway, before his girlfriend speaks onto the phone.

/ _H-Hello? Is- is anyone there?_ /

Back to Sokudo and Alice, the diamond blonde finally breaks the depressing silence. "You… You were thinking about that all this time? And you never told me?"

"You didn't need to know… But now… I thought you should." Sokudo says in between sobs.

Alice retracts her arms to prop her elbows on her knees. She sighs before finally continuing the dialogue. "… If… you ," She starts with a soft voice. ", If you say th-those were visions from… wherever…" Alice shuffles closer to wrap her arms around Sokudo's back. "Then, maybe they were given to you for a reason." Her left snakes down from his shoulders down to Sokudo's cold shaky hands.

Her touch perturbs Sokudo's wallowing and shuddering. His head whips to look at Alice with teary eyes, their staring in the faint electric light making his brown eyes squint at her yellow irises for making that statement.

"… W-Why me? Why would something important be handed down to me? I let Infernal Hokkaido happen. Countless innocents gone. Because of me." Sokudo weakly says to Alice, tapping his rolled-up hand to his chest for his last sentence.

"… You've taught me how to be a hero. And you've pushed heroes to help people who really needed it… aka you've inspired me." Alice reminds Sokudo of the letters she gets from him. Sokudo's eyes perk up a little from her praising. "You've put more bad groups and big bads than when we were together! In uhhh Africa! You stopped the Anarchy Wars! Bands of tribes fighting each other for diamonds! Not even good ones! Now, the polices are standing on their feet, and you've given them hope, Alan! No other hero I know can do that."

Alice rambling speech is interrupted by Sokudo's chuckling. Alice whips her head to stare at Sokudo's soft chuckles. "… You put too much faith in your mentor, Ali-"

"No. Not as a mentor." Alice interrupts his bashfulness, placing both of her hands on his. "As a friend." Alice says, staring seriously at Sokudo. Their staring seemed to stop time for him, which felt unusually right at the moment. The faint light weakly stinging his eyes as his cheeks start to burn and his brown eyes sink into her yellow irises.

As the moment lasts, Alice can feel his hands rise in temperature under hers. She can also feel her chest burning as they stare, almost lovingly at each other. Why is she feeling this way? Why would she feel hot at a moment like this?

She whips her head away from Sokudo and sits straight beside him. She sighs exhaling, composing herself before standing up to tower over him. Sokudo looks up to see her placing her hand on his shoulder. His shoulder tenses up from the touch. "N-Now then, I am going to find my nephew. Will you be coming with me?" Alice asks with a serious face, the red on her face still lingering. Sokudo's face tenses up from her look.

"Y-Yeah… I will." He says snaking his hand to rest on her hand on his shoulder. Then, he says wagging his index finger, "Just a moment." before he stands to scurry to his room for his makeshift costume. Alice stares at his back and admires it. How broad it was and how it moved.

She mentally slaps herself as the sight of Ichida comes into her vision. The teenager in the hallway sulking in the hallway, shoulders slumping, dragging his feet to the door. He passes by the table to slide Sokudo's phone on it.

"Hey, kid!" Alice calls for Ichida, and he turns around to face her. "Yiiee! What happened?! Did you have a fight or something?" Alice exclaims, seeing sunken eyes and a snotty nose on Ichida's face. He breathes in the snot dripping to try answering.

"rue Rueehhh!" All that came out from Ichida were babbles from his throat.

"N-never mind. Take care, then." Alice waves Ichida off with a sweatdrop for the troubled teen. She watches the door slowly closing and the locks latch to close the door. She hears the soft thud before she starts forgetting what she just saw.

"Now, then! If we are to find your nephew, then we'll need to make a quick stop first!" Sokudo says, wrapping up thin cloth on his palms before flapping his jacket on his shoulders. Alice turns to look at a new look. She lets out a chuckle of surprise at how Sokudo looks now.

He was wearing a grey trench coat with buttons on the sleeves, draping down to behind his knees. The thin white cloth looked like a boxer's mitts before a fight. He was wearing a white button-up shirt, tucked into his dark pants. On his face, glasses that made him seem old and a scarf over his mouth to mask half his face.

Sokudo checks to see if his old voucher isn't expired. Turns out that it was. Five years past its expiration date. "Damn. Guess I'll just wing it." Sokudo says putting it back into his breast pocket.

"Why are you wearing that?" Alice mockingly asks, pointing out his outfit and how silly it looked to her.

"My face can't be seen outside. Nowadays, the internet's got bigger eyes." He says, gesturing his hands to his ridiculous outfit. Alice, unwilling to gaze at him, taps away from him to open the door.

"Alright then. Shall we~, Speedy?" Alice says with a slight grin on her face. The call to adventure calls to her. Sokudo can see from Alice's determined look. The tip of her boots pointing to the door. Her shoulders eager to leave. The only thing left was Sokudo. The sight makes his lips tug into a smile under his scarf. Just like the old days, that he would say that exact question to her every time they were going to grab a perp.

Now, there was no time to lose. Alice had to find her nephew and Sokudo had to make sure Ryu lives to _that_ moment. He is his godson, after all.

"We shall, Diamond-head."

* * *

In Musutafu underbelly, the moon shines its light down upon the sewers, rats and dripping sewage reign supreme. Stains of trash seeped through the bricks, flowing in the pipes.

"Damn, it stinks!" A thug whines, finishing the last riggings on the napalm bomb. He plants it on the side of the wall, on a pipe before he runs off to avert his nose from the smell.

He stops running to walk over to the ladder. He leans on the bars and looks up to his boss. The blond hitman, Peter, looks down with waging brows. "Well? How's it?" Peter asks down at the Axe thug. The thug looks up at him before nodding yes.

"Looks good, boss." The reply makes Peter chuckle, unfolding a map of Musutafu, slashing off the business side of the city. "Onto the next one, concord." He sighs on how little he did compared to Kabe and Stele. All he did was bash around some guards and leave them for dead in a prison and let out some of the inmates in Tartarus.

… He chuckles now that he remembers he did that. But as he was hitching into the car and putting the keys in, he remembers that night. Nine years ago. This night, it was the night of Hokkaido's burn. How he remembered an entire part of a nation, burning in the night, making the night sky burn, with thick black smoke draping over to the sky.

Now, he was minimizing that on city-wide scale. His employers didn't like that reaching to CNN He needed to keep it small, they said. Don't connect it to us, they said. Damn, they should relax, he curses them in thought.

Then, he peers into the details of Infernal Hokkaido. He remembers a speedster, making off with his bounty and loot. The same speedster that took his new patch of Quirks. Sokudo Satoshi. He grips onto the clutch to start the car, revving the car to start. "Whoa, slow down there, boss."

The thug's suggestion never reached to Peter's head as he thinks of Sokudo, and how embarrassing his victory was to the black market. After Hokkaido, many employers turned him down. One after the other, a turn-down. Before the Crow and his plan, Peter was only starting small fires around the world while doing the job other employers hired him to do.

Because of him with his bloody shenanigans, villains could mount on their horse and start trotting around. Though small, they were very formidable in Africa. Such good times. But then, it goes back to heroes like Sokudo. Because of him, those villains were thwarted and stopped in other nations. America's burnt side was only in Arizona, and it didn't make much of a difference.

None of them actually touched him, until Sokudo. That speedster stole his bounty. The Quirk Vials. And also his camera. That made Peter bitter. And to be disappointing.

"Boss! REDLIGHT!" The thug shouts beside him, making Peter stomp his foot on the brakes. The car skids on the cement, leaving black track under the wheels. The car stops just meeting the walking lane before people start walking over it. The thug sighs in and out and Peter, with a surprised look, doesn't come out of his 'past' dream. How Sokudo dragged his reputation down to a pebble. The anger grows inside him, as well does his heat.

Then, his head receives an idea. He hears a ding in his own head as he turns to the thug, whining and thrashing in his seat in an amalgamation of fear and anger, his mouth rapidly flapping his complaints. Sokudo was the reason why he was dragged down to the dirt. Sokudo was why his revenue dimmed to almost a pebble.

The thug's flapping slows down as his hand reaches out to his shoulder. By the time Peter's finger touches the thug's shoulders, he turned quiet, fearful for his life. His dead stare makes the thug shiver in fear, with the feeling of regret. 'I shouldn't gone crazy at a crazy!'

"…" Peter says nothing while maintaining the icy stare at him. The tension inside the thug rises as they both hear honking in front of them. He could almost feel a laser into his eyes, slowly killing his soul

"Want to find a rat with me?"

* * *

 **And derre it is!**

 **If you've managed to make it this far, congratulations! You've won my Trophy of Being The Best at Being Loyal!**

 **There weren't any materials to make an actual thing so for now, have this! A thin line of congratulations!**

 **| CONGRATZ uwu|**

 **OMG, I just realized, I have been writing for more than a year. So, CONGRATZ TO ME FOR WRITING A YEAR, so I get nothing. I am barnacle scum. Subscribe to Pewdiepie. Do it. Get him to 100 million, bros.**

 **Leave a review for me to know what you think. 3**


	17. Chapter 17: The Third Quadrant

Chapter 17: The Third Quadrant

 **Guys, I am sorry for taking this long, guys. The guys at the college university are making the guys and me at a real hard time, guys. I've been doing time at the college, guys. Since my future is important to me, I want to work hard at it, like the guys before me, guys. Also, I've heard that the word** _ **guys**_ **is offensive to SJW Guys. So might as well put them here, guys. Hope you understand why I've been away, guys.**

 **I'm sorry, guys. I really am. I'm sort of going through a phase right now. This hobby does nothing for the writers on , and any other mock novel sites like it. I am lagging behind because I, like I said, have to be focusing to my studies and building a career. That's why there's been a hiatus right now. This pattern might even reach to December, completely slowing down the production of my content. I am sorry for the people actually reading this. I am late in this story-business, but I hope you understand, guys. Hehe. GUYS.**

 **I hope you keep reading for my content and not for my character. I am nearing the big climax. Be patient. I have a plan.**

 **Keep reading, guys. If you don't want to, you know where the Close button is.**

 **Also, it's time to raid Area 51! Let's see the aliens.**

* * *

Present Time - Musutafu, Residential District, 11:23 PM

The moon reaches its peak in the sky, shining its light over the troubled city of Musutafu. With the news of heinous experiments done on Quirks. News of an evil villain loose, along with other sub-villains. Its stricken hundreds of families with fear, making them uneasy in their homes. In the far reaches of the city, the dainty Tachibana Residence remains untouched of the news, lying in futons in one room. Akihiro's eye twitches from the touch of his big brother, coddling his hand upon Akihiro's shoulder.

Why were they all in one room, you may ask? Because Akita Tachibana, their mother, was being haughty again, rambling that she misses her children. By the time each one of them settled in their own rooms, she kicked their doors down, demanding that she sleep with everyone. Out of character for her, but certain longing for one's children can change a person over time.

Whilst the family was sleeping soundly in the living room, the moon's soft light illuminating the family asleep. Except for Akihiro Tachibana. He lies there, stuck in the middle of the room, finding himself stuck in a futon between his father, Aikawa Tachibana, and his big brother, Amano. Both are sensitive from the slightest touch from their slumber.

From the small rumbling that he heard and felt from outside, it seemed to be really serious and dangerous. '… I can't just sit here, with Mr. Sokudo about to risk his life for the city! …' Akihiro beats himself mentally, gripping onto the futon tightly. He feels the slight pain from his fingers through the blanket. He starts to feel the tinging pain through his fingers so he frees his fingers to let them rest.

'… Stella!' He sends his thoughts to his Quirk. Stella, like Dark Shadow, grows wilder in the dark, making her hard to control in the dark. But lucky for the twenty-year-old, he did not have to go through what Tokoyami had to. Unlike him, he gave himself up to the Quirk, feeling the powers surge through him. Thus, they became one. The relationship is not one without conflict though. They still disagree with one another, but never out of spite for the other.

Stella, hearing the call of her master, slithers through Akihiro's blanket. Her size comes out as colossal, the moonlight grazing to illuminate her figure. In the dark, Akihiro can see that she's in her Python form. Her head looms over him, looking straight at him with her eyes.

"What is it you ask of me, Akki~?" Stella whispers with a teasing grin, making Akihiro annoyed.

"Don't call me that way."

"But your mother calls you that, Akki."

"Only she can call me that, Stella."

"But we refer to each other by our names, and we're clossssse." Stella says, giving into the stereotype with her head slightly tilted.

"N-… We'll table that discussion for another day. Right now, Sokudo needs our help."

"Ntt… Fine then." Stella gives up, still retaining the grin on her snake face. She reverses back into his body for Akihiro to work with her. Disregarding the events before, Akihiro shakes his head off of the details and channels his thoughts and emotions to Stella.

Akihiro looks at his left and right to check if they were still sleeping soundly.

"pbtw… not so hard, All Might." Akihiro hears his mother mutter in her sleep. Akihiro stares at his mother with a shock. Stella caught that.

"Now that's something you won't be forgetting anytime soon." Stella answers quickly, popping out her tiny head from his forehead. Akihiro groans at how much of a tease the snake can be.

Akihiro exhales before he summons the snakes behind/below him wriggle from his back, lightly pushing him up. They slowly crawl Akihiro out of the futon. Then, a snort comes from Amano. He stops in their tracks, until he rolls over to the other side, facing away from Akihiro.

Relief washes over Akihiro as he breathes out an exhale. Shrugging that off, he makes his snakes wriggle and worm Akihiro out of the futon. His midriff slides out of the futon. Being impatient, he calls the snakes back into his body. He props his elbows below him and wriggles out of the futon. He swings his feet out of it and stands up, looming over them.

"thanks." He whispers to Stella, holding his chest. He can feel Stella nodding to him. With that, Akihiro tiptoes his way over, just near their heads, making sure to not wake anyone up. His toes pass his grumbling father and his older sister sleeping serenely.

He drops a small bead of sweat by his forehead and it rolls down his jawline as he avoids bumping the table beside him. His breathing is put to a stop until his feet finally pass by his sister.

He places his left foot first, and relief is sent throughout his left leg. And he hops his right quickly, getting himself out of the spot. Relief is once again struck through his body, slumping his shoulders. He lightly walks over to the dark hallway and to his old room.

He wraps his hands around the door knob and slowly twists it. He hears the door unlatch and props the knob upward. He slowly pushes through the door without a sounding creak.

"phew…" He says to himself, slipping through the thin opening. 'right. time to get my hero costume.' He thinks to himself walking over to his effects. A leather jacket with his splattered venom on the back lies on top of his sling bag, leaning on the bed.

He quickly drapes the jacket over his shoulders and unzips his bag to take his used-up cloth. He rips them into cloth strips and wraps them around his palms. He yanks them hard and ties them around his knuckles, adding a bit more punch to them.

He balls his cloth pauldrons into fists and takes the remains and wraps it around his mouth and over his nose. He inhales and exhales, setting his nerves to relax. With that, he whips his sling bag around his shoulders and lightly speeds to the window.

He unlatches its locks and slides it to the side slowly. He steps on the window to step his foot outside.

"Where are you going?" The voice makes Akihiro shudder and shake as he turns around to look at her. His sister in pajamas. Her undone blonde hair drapes upon her shoulder to her chest. Her face into a sad frown as she is frozen by the door.

Akihiro can feel how worried Akane is and awkwardly waves at her.

"Why… are you outside?" Akane asks worryingly as she steps to the window, ready to drag him back inside.

Akihiro, seeing that she won't take abandon as an answer, sighs before facing up to her. He drags down the cloth on his face and frowns back at her. "Sis. I can't stay."

"W-why?" Akane answers back quickly.

Guilt seeps into Akihiro as he looks up at his big sister's plain puppy-dog eyes. "I have to meet up with someone. He's someone very important. I have to be there for him."

"…" Akane answers back with silence. Akihiro notices she's about to cry. Akane whips her head around to hide the tears seeping out of her eyes. Akihiro's eyes start to wet themselves as he looks onto her sister. If he cries, she cries and vice versa.

Then, Akihiro feels as if he was struck with a truck as he catches Akane's sobbing. He looks up to a tearful face looking down at him. Akane's shoulders shake with the sobbing, leaning down on the window to look down on him.

"Why… d-do you… ha-always LeAve?!" She says between sobs with a quivering mouth, rising in volume and in a shriek. The sight and sound of her sister's state brings Akihiro to shame. Then, the question started to make himself ponder. He looks up to her with a frown, nearing her in a step. She continues to sob, wheezing to gather air. Her chest puffs before she starts to ramble. "You always leave me and Amano with Mom and Dad. Why? Are we not that important to you?"

As Akihiro hears that ramble, she swore she sounded like Mom.

"You think that because you're the runt of the family, that we laugh at you, we don't love you? We do, Akki! Don't leave again! Like back then…" Akane lets her rambling stop there to trembles, whipping her eyes away from Akihiro's.

The guilt seeps away from Akihiro when reason washes it away. Why did he think he was the runt again? Teasing, laughing… All these prove to be secondary truths to the primary. That he is loved. Why didn't he believe that from the start?

Akihiro snakes his hands up toward her. Akane looks down, lowering herself to face him. She leans her arms on the window's sill, her face like a waterfall. Akihiro wraps his hands around Akane's, clutching them tightly saying, "Look at me." She does, letting the tears drop.

"I am going to come back." The reply makes Akane retort with a "tch."

"Why do you…" Akane stops herself in finishing. She wheezes inward to ask, "… Why do you need to be there?" in one breath. The silence leaves the moonlight to seep in, shining them both.

"… I'm a hero." Akihiro says, breaking the silence. The soft night breeze blows through them, both shiver from the cold as it blows their skin and both of their hairs sway from it. "Didn't you feel the rumbling as we were sleeping? … I have a feeling that that will make its way here, unless I help the pros." He says seriously with a slight grin on his face. The smile sets Akane's heart at ease. But she never lost her pettiness.

She whips herself down to him, locking her arms to keep him in a deep embrace. Akihiro jumps from the sudden touch. Akihiro fumbles over himself before Akane says to him in an urging manner, "Hug me." Akihiro quickly snakes his arms to her back, and she clutches him tightly. Akihiro takes a moment before he melts into the embrace. The serenity of the moonlight adds to beauty of the situation, forgiveness and need ensues as the embrace goes on.

Akane nestles into Akihiro's neck, not wanting her brother to leave. How many years has it been since then, she thought to herself. Was it about three years ago? When he got angry and went to live on his own? Because of… their dad.

Because Akihiro had a Quirk of his own, he was the black sheep of the family. Though he did not show it, he definitely gave off that feeling. The feeling of disappointment. His cold eyes could scar the entire family when he was mad.

"Look at me, sis." Akihiro says behind her ear, and Akane shifts her head back to look at Akihiro. His serious eyes catching her every attention, her obsidian black eyes fixed on Akihiro's soft dandelion eyes. "I am going to come back. I-I promise." He wasn't lying to himself, his eyes started to water and his throat started to clump. He was moved to how Akane seemed to care about him. He did know that she did, but not this much.

Akane's eyes stop watering as they stare into each other's eyes. As they stare, Akane catches his seriousness, and decides to trust him for it. "Alright. But… don't die. Ok?" Akane asks finally and Akihiro breathes weakly before smiling up to her. Then, Stella meekly pops out of Akihiro's forehead, making the both of them jump in surprise. Mostly Akihiro.

"Don't worry, Akane. I'll keep this boy safe." The reassuring remark makes Akihiro twitch and squint his eyes up at the cheekiness of the snake. He growls as he glares upward is interrupted by Akane's lighthearted giggling. Akane then sniffles and rubs off the tears in her eyes, laughing inward.

"*sniff* Fine, then. And make sure he is back before Mom and Dad wake up. Okay, Stella?"

"It will be my pleasure." Stella curtsies her head and retracts back into Akihiro's forehead. Akihiro, on the other hand, lets out an inward growl from his throat. His sister tugs a smile on her face as she stands above him, her shoulders leaning down on her palms. He shoots up to her a questioning look.

"Do come back. Okay?"

The question strikes a tingling shiver up his neck and into his head. Regardless, he nods up to her and places his hands on hers on the window's ledge. He hoists the strap of his bag before stepping backward, away from her sister. Akane stares as he steps off into the blue wilderness. Ever since he left, she's hated to see his back. Especially when he was leaving.

Now, again. Why did this have to happen, she thinks. She knows why. But why him? Was it because of his Quirk? His need to be something more than the runt of the family? His need for recognition? His unrelenting want to _be the best_? His want to have a normal life?

…

Maybe that was it.

* * *

In the streets, fire trucks have been going non-stop by the hour and going to the three apartments that have been set on fire. The fires could have spread everywhere if it had not been for the efforts the Rescue Hero: Backdraft and the Punching Hero: Death Arms, along with sidekicks Crimson Riot and Earphone Jack. The two pros have been putting out the fires for the past three minutes. Inside a burning building, Backdraft shoots water from his hoses and douses the flamelets and the last of the fires inside. Through a hole below him, Death Arms carries three civilians, unconscious but alive.

"Is that the last of them?" Backdraft shouts down to Death Arms.

"Yeah! I'm taking them outside!"

"Take care." Backdraft mutters before retracting back his waters and turns around to survey the upper floors. Outside, Crimson Riot and Earphone Jack standby outside, seeing the hostages are mended and calmed down. Kyoka Jiro wraps a man's leg with a stick as a straightener and ties it in a knot.

"Thank you." The civilian mutters with a smile on his face, and Kyoka smiles back. Then, nurses come from behind her to say, "We've got this, kid. Good work." Before hoisting the man up and rolling him to the ambulance.

Kirishima looks at the buildings in suppressed shock. "… what could have caused this?" he mutters under his breath as he stands in front of the crowd, keeping them away and a path for the ambulances and officials. Then, Kirishima stumbles from mannequins' bumping. "Oy!" He barks as they pass by him with baskets. Inside, food.

The injured civilians stand in awe, with exclaims of joy as the mannequins walk to them with the baskets. Their wooden hands set down the baskets and kneel next to the injured. They hand out some bread and some crackers to them, and says pass in handspeak. After numerous attempts, the injured able get the message and pass them around.

Kirishima is astonished by the generosity of those mannequins. Not too long before Kyoka Jiro notices the river of food, passed on to the back. She looks to the front to see mannequins passing them until the foods run out and they stand, taking the baskets in their hands. "Thank you, sweet stick people." An old man sitting says up to a mannequin. The wooden puppet slightly bows down to him with a hand on his chest, acting "You're welcome." They step out of their place and walk out, passing by Kirishima and Kyoka.

The two Class A students look at them as they passed them by. "Whose mannequins are those?" Kyoka asks with a raised eyebrow, leaning over to Kirishima.

"Dunno. Someone generous, I guess." Kirishima pans out a guess, scratching the nape of his neck. Out of the silence that dread them both, Kyoka breaks the coming awkwardness.

"What do you think is happening? With the jailbreak earlier?"

"… Umm… With events like this, I'm thinking that us mock heroes that took the Licensure Exam will have to be do double duty with the pros. Don't you?" Kirishima hypothesizes. Kyoka nods yes and she ruffles her hair. Then, out of the crowd, another mannequin hustles up to them both. Kyoka and Kirishima looks at it running to a halt and respectfully presents a flashy business card with both hands.

Kyoka and Kirishima receive them and look at both sides of the card. Pitch black with silver letters that shimmer in their eyes, inscribed "Watari Services". They flip it to see its address and its telephone number.

"Oh, you're a social service." Kyoka points out with a surprised look of glee. The wooden puppet responds with a salute, chest puffed, arms straight down and feet stamped together. "Well, good luck with your business." Kyoka nods the wooden puppet off, and it lowers the salute and tramps away and into the crowd.

Kirishima and Kyoka smile at the thought that there are social workers in Musutafu, helping them out. "That was nice." Kirishima says as he pockets the business cards that it gave them, and Kyoka does the same too.

Then, Kyoka speaks her mind. "Maybe the pros won't have to work so hard after all."

Kirishima's ears catch her words when in a glimpse at the corner of his eye, he sees a man glaring at the building. He turns his head to look at the grey-scaled man and sees him to be familiar. He's seen someone like that before. In some white light. No… a fire.

It was him! The guy that saved him from the Axe gang.

"What's wrong?" Jiro asks Kirishima passing by her and looking into the crowd. She follows his line of sight just to see there is nobody there. "… What were you looking at?" Kyoka Jiro asks one more time, earning a shocked face plastered on Kirishima.

In her thoughts, something must have happened to him. But that's none of her business so she bats her eyelashes away. Until she notices Kirishima passing by her shoulder.

"H-Hey. Where are you going, Kirishima?" She says with a tone of surprise in her voice. Hearing her, Kirishima stops in his tracks and pauses staring forward.

Kirishima turns on his heels and faces Jiro, and looks at her onyx irises. He feigns a smile as he says, "Don't worry, Kyoka-chan. I just forgot something. Hold down the fort, will ya?" with a smile before he leaves and dips into the crowd. Kyoka sneers at him from mere annoyance of his use of her name with puffed cheeks.

"Fine, then. Kiri~." She says his cutesy name, making him smirk as he walks away. '… not even so much as a wave.'

* * *

In the crowd by the building in cinders, a young man in a hood with brunet hair hides in the crowd. He hears the murmuring of the crowd. He hears his bronze amulet speaking to him, whispers of concerned whirring hitting his ears from it.

"Shhh. We'll find him. I know we will. For now, keep quiet please." He hushes down at the amulet, and its whirring dies down. He sighs exhaling in relief before tucking the amulet into the hole of his shirt. The amulet only had silver colors, and is shaped into a circle with blades inside that formed into a circle, surrounding themselves with a purple stone that had begun to light up.

"Seems like the heroes need more help than us right now." "Yeah. I almost feel sorry for 'em."

… depressing, he thinks to himself of the condition of the people around him. He shakes his head from the thoughts of strangers. He didn't have any time to dawdle around. For he had a destiny to fill. Or at least he and his amulet felt like they had one. On any case, he had to find someone. A vigilante that had been roaming the streets with a fist and a Dragonbreath Quirk.

He takes out a stolen photo of Ryu walking in the streets with his usual face-mask. In this wild crowd, it almost seemed impossible. Who knew that outside Hokkaido would be this wild?

He grabs his amulet out of his shirt and speaks to it hushly. "hey. This is the place right?" His question had been trickled with impatience and anxiety. His amulet whirrs back to him, saying to him that this was the place it's been bugging him about. Like, for the past three weeks.

"fine. Stay quiet. I'll find him." He whispers down to his amulet and tucks it back in. He starts to look around and walks blindly out of the fray, away from the incident. Maybe if he doesn't expect it, the man he's looking for will come to him. Hopefully.

* * *

Meanwhile, yellow eyes glare at the crowd from the alley, with two other pairs, one soft and another squinting. Ryusake Taheshi, Connor Smith-Sanders and Ikari lean on the wall behind them. They look at each other with seriousness in their eyes, pushing out any fear they have mustered from doing this. They nod at each other and walk to the streets, blending in with the crowd.

The three avert their eyes from the sour gazes of the crowd. Their shoulders lightly bump to the people's shoulders and their brows and eyes dagger at them as they pass by. Connor stiffs his shoulders and locks his eyes to the end of the tunnel, apologizing under his breath.

Ikari keeps a blank face as she strolls through the crowd, disregarding the faces. And focuses on their thoughts. Her face droops, her brows depressing when she hears their comments.

" _Jeez, these three are rude." "Hey… didn't I see him from somewhere?" "Cursed feminist." "Such a Brie Larson character." "He's such a dick."_

Ikari then realizes that the comments weren't pointed at her. They were pointed to Ryu walking behind her. She looks back with concern, seeing him with his usual glaring, fists balled as he swings them outward. His face looking past her to the end of the tunneling crowd.

" _Keep moving."_ Ryu's voice seeps into her head, setting her at somewhat ease. They keep moving to the end of the line, not noticing the pair of eyes that have set their gaze upon Ryu.

" _It is him. I know it."_ "Are you sure?" _"Very."_

With their thought crashing into her mind, she turns to grab Ryu's hand and pulls it. Ryu says nothing as they storm past Connor. "Uhh guys? Why are you running?" He calls at their backs and picks up the pace. Ikari pants as she and Ryu come out of the crowd, and Connor does as well. The brunet American speeds up to catch up with the two, then he was quickly caught up with another brunet, wheezingly panting but not passing him.

"Who are you?" Connor questions the boy racing with him, and the hooded stranger looks at him still panting.

"*wheeze* *panting* I uhh *wheeze*" The stranger can't be bothered to answer his question. He starts overtaking Connor to get Ryusake. Connor notices that and grabs his collar and pulls the guy back. However, to his shock, gloved hands shoot out from the guy's Amulet. Connor watches with wide eyes as it extends to his hands.

'What?! … Impossible!' He thinks to himself and the extended hands proceed to swat and slap Connor's hands. Connor hisses at the sharp pains on the back of his palms before the gloved pries his fingers off the guy's collar. Connor stumbles and lags behind, and the hooded man speeds up ahead of him. He nears his target, running in front of him. Connor picks up his pace and catches up to him.

She turns to a right for a secluded alley and runs them. For Ikari, she was running for Ryu's life. With the sights that she's seen him as, scars and wounds and reds and greys, she was not prepared to see him like that again. Then, Ryu wakes up from the blank space that he's been in while her hands wrapped around his.

Ryu glances behind him to see the hooded guy catching up to them. Tired playing games, Ryu whips his hands from Ikari's, shocking her from the sudden pull. Ryu turns on his heels, glaring at the running man. Ryu roars at him still incoming as he powerfully swings his right. His forearm lands on the chaser's face, hitting his mouth and teeth. His body flips before crashing onto the floor. His head sways upward before banging down onto the floor, going unconscious.

Ryu looks down upon the unconscious chaser, still glaring and growling down upon him. Connor pants before standing beside Ryu and Ikari, looking down upon the brunet chasing them earlier.

"eesh. How hard did you hit him, Ryu?" Connor points out the brunet's face, feeling sorry for the guy. Ikari and Ryu look on to chaser. Ryu averts his eyes to see if anyone saw that.

He lowly growls as he lords over him, grabbing his collars and pulling him up. Connor watches Ryu dragging the brunet, legs lagging behind. He steadfastly walks over and carries the man's legs. Ryu and Connor walk over to a more hiding alley, and Ikari looks on, with awkward gestures. Her hands lulled on her sides, feeling depressed that he just whipped her arm off. Like a pebble on the side of the road. Useless.

… Her thoughts rocket and sidewind, having different meanings.

'Ryu doesn't care about you.'

'You are just a pauper. A lost kitten.'

'You think you are helping him?'

Her thoughts mock and laugh at her, seemingly not of her own. They rise in volume as the laughing pushes everything else off her train of thought. She listens to them, each booming into the recesses of her mind. It spread like wildfire.

Ryu and Connor throw the hooded man in a dumpster, still dazed. Connor breathes out of his mouth as they lean on the dumpster, still looking at the guy's Amulet. He could not believe what he saw earlier. Gloved hands like he saw from cartoons in real life. The thought of a person inside a thing was absurd. There it was, around the neck of a stranger.

Ryu looks at the stranger's face, looking at his purple mouth and how he smashed his mouth. Ryu and Connor step off the dumpster and let the lid shut loudly. Ryu's feet clumpingly sound on the floor, and he passes by Ikari. He failed to notice Ikari's blank face. Her spine shudders down to her legs, feeling the cold.

Her heart droops inside her chest, her heartbeat going silent as she glances at Ryu. In her mind, she's below Ryu, his shadow looming over her on a pedestal. The light being blocked by her. She feels as if Ryu is out of her league, and the pedestal keeps getting higher with each time he takes down a thug or villain. Just to save her. In her thoughts, at least.

She feels like standing in water, murky and supple instead of flowing and light. And Ryu and Connor move so fluently makes her feel as if she's tied down with shackles and chains.

'… _why do I feel like this? As if everyone's better than me? Am I useless? Am I heavy for Ryu?'_ Ikari's thoughts start to drone into silence, and the blanks spaces of her mind start to spread.

…

…

… Y̷̬̲͓̦͑̉͛̓̊ô̴̟̚͘ų̴̩͓̤͒ A̵̹̬͚̗̍̔̍̽ṙ̵̹̍̕̚͘ͅe̸̹̖̮͐͛͜͝ N̷̦͔̱̱̅͑̈́ờ̸͉̼̩̰̏̓ț̴͆ȟ̷̢̖̙̍̀͜ͅȉ̵̫̣̳͆̀̌n̸̝̞͕͖̝̒͒ģ̸͉̊̃͝

Outside of the secluded alley, a redhead catches glimpse of them and slips back to the wall. It was Kirishima. Ryu heard his foot's slip and looks and peers at where it was. He looks beyond the street and to the walls' edge for any movement. Kirishima sweats a small bead and keeps quiet, not daring to even move from his spot. 'hesawmehesawmehesawme… I'm so screwed!' His thoughts scream at him, and his breath comes at a halt.

Ryu peers and squints at it before Connor speaks up.

"S-Shouldn't we leave the lid open?" Connor asks out of concern for the guy they just threw inside. Ryu peers at the wall and beyond for five seconds more. Ryu then turns to Connor and Ikari, softening his glare and lightening his brows' muscles to a simple dead-panned glare. That doesn't stop Connor from dripping a bead of sweat, however.

"…" Ryu says nothing, only huffing out as he steps past Ikari by the shoulder, glancing at her face. His cold eyes glance at her blank face looking down to the ground, as if suffering some trauma. He stops by the heel beside her and places his hand on her shoulder. The touch makes Ikari's eyes shoot up, spine tingling. Her eyes looking to Ryu's hand then to Ryu's soft eyes. As if there was concern.

She looks at Ryu and Connor as if something hit them. She puts on a light smile, taking herself out of the moment.

"W-what is it?" She says out of a weak stutter, looking at the two boys in front of her and they look back with their questioning looks.

"You seem to—" Connor starts, then getting a low growl from Ryu. "Eh- never mind."

"We should be going." Ryu says with a rock in his voice, a grumble. Connor says okay before going with him and Ikari still stands there, as if the depression hasn't left her still. The droning in her mind and the continuous ringing in her ears start to drop when she hears thudding from the dumpster.

Ikari lets out a squeaking yelp, and the redhead eavesdropping on them notices. Ryu heard her yelp and turns on his heels to see the dumpster shaking and trembling. The lids open and shut, garbage drops from their mouths. Until gloved hands shoot out from inside and stretch out, beaming past Ikari without her reacting a thing.

Connor notices and grunts to dodge the whizzing hands. And then, they crash and wrap around Ryu's shoulders. The grey-scaled pursuer's shoulders tense up and the arms pull him back, dragging him on the ground. Connor jumps to weigh down Ryu, only slowing down the pulling. Ryu and him grunt with their heels grinding the ground.

Ikari panicks and looks down to the white cartoon arms. She glances down to her claws and then she picks up on it. She grunts as she raises her claws up and slices the cartoon gloves apart. Connor and Ryu stop in their tracks, and the wrapped arms become limp and begin to turn dust away. Ryu and Connor become engulfed in it and they swat the dust away and spit it out.

"… Wha? What was that?" Connor asks out of distraught, and Ryu and Ikari look at each other, not knowing the answer to that. Then, out of the blue and with a loud bang, the stranger comes out of it and breathes deeply.

"P-Please *wheeze* I uhh*wheeze*" The brunet exhaustingly wheezes the words from his mouth, not making sense of it. The three just stay quiet and stare at the guy, and the eavesdropper just continues to listen from outside of the alley.

He spins his sling bag around and unzips it, only to reveal a compass with a feather chained to it. Ryu glares at it then glares at the stranger. He takes a deep breath and speaks his mind, uninterrupted hopefully.

"… I know where Peter is."

* * *

 **And that is it. Well done, guys.** _ **Stopping that now.**_ **Thank you for reading. And I might go onto a hiatus, or I might not since I am focusing on my studies and some other stories, like For Honor or mock novels about Nurse Joy as a Married Woman! I think that's going to be lit.**

 **I thank you for the support, and I hope you are all still here when I come back. And I am sorry for taking this long. Again. I hope you guys are had a good day.**

 **# Area51**

 **Let's get it, weebs.**


	18. Chapter 18: Clear Up!

**Chapter 18: Clear Up!**

 **Here it is! A super-chapter in my absence. I am aware that it is past New Year's and this is a bit late even for me. Sorry about that. College vacations and all. I've tried though. And Now, this chapter will be aiming to set up the coming conflict. So if this chapter doesn't fill you in, nothing will. This will be my biggest chapter yet. I hope you won't be bored, as I wasn't when I filled this in. It has been a blast writing this. Though I feel lethargic as I have finished writing segments that make up the whole.**

 **Seriously, though. I am sorry that it's take this long to write to you all. Hopefully, schedules will let me write this story whenever and wherever I want again.**

* * *

It's been too long. Far too long for you. Longer for Sokudo Satoshi. He's been under the ice for four years. Making him 32 years old. And he didn't even get to taste apple pie back then.

But he had to take care of Peter and hopefully, not disappear again.

In a throwaway drinking bar, the lights had been a soft dark red, enveloping the bar in a flirty tone. The music was slow jazz, with skimpy female performers in the front. Their singing sets the people inside to a slow, depressing tone. Others, tone in a bitter tone as they drink their 11th shot.

One, looks at his shot glass and stares at it with a bitter face. He breathes out as he listens the piano chime into the performance, and the entire bar rejoices satisfyingly. The mysterious man looks at the performance before looking back at the shot glass.

The bartender glances by the mysterious man and tilts her head. "Hey~. Why the long face?"

"… I have failed numerously… I uhhh… let children get missing… and for some vigilante…" Tsukauchi slurs his words, his eyes becoming depressed.

"Awww~. Don't worry. I'm sure that one more shot will get you better in no time."

The failure breathes, taking his hat off to rake back his hair. "sure." With that, the bartender goes to the back to get a refill. The failure sighs in his seat, drooping his shoulders to the high table. The piano's tone slows down to a relaxing tone.

… A chair skids beside him and a man in a black cap sits beside him, elbows on the table, facing behind him. He looks to glance at him, only to see his hair flowing down the side of his face. His vision began to blur, and his eyes begin to drop with his shoulders to the table.

"It's been a long time, Tsukauchi."

The stranger's voice cuts through to his ears. Then, he shambles his body to face up to him, not rising up though. He squints his eyes to sharpen his vision. Only to see a familiar face. Through the beer and dizziness, he could only see his face, and he widens his eyes in surprise. A shocking surprise, enough to get his heartrate beating up.

"S-Sok-"

"I know. Don't say." Sokudo interrupts Tsukauchi before he could say his name. It was important that no one mutters his name. Someone could be listening in. Tsukauchi looks at his brown eyes before his message zipping through their sights. He could see the urgency in his eyes. Or he was too drunk to see anything.

Tsukauchi breathes to clear his mind of anything before asking, "So you're back… I suppose that you are here to talk about something."

"… Yeah, man. There's going to be a big party," Sokudo says before glancing at the bartender. ", His brother's going to be married!"

"Oh? Then, congratulations sir!" The bartender says, smiling at Tsukauchi giddily in front of him. Tsukauchi drowsily looks up at her then to Sokudo, chuckling down to Tsukauchi.

"You've gotta be in your best suit, man. Everyone's gonna be there. Peter, Takumi, even that party-guy."

Tsukauchi hears him slur his words, making him sound fake…

Maybe he was doing it on purpose… he was telling him something… the names. They were the names of the suspects they were looking for… who the replacement team is looking for.

"… did anybody say where?" Tsukauchi says as he looks at him seriously, his vision began to steady. Sokudo looks with a chuckling smile. In response, he pulls out a folded piece of paper from his coat. Tsukauchi's drunken eyes begin to droop down to look at it, and Sokudo waves it around.

"It'll tell you where you need to go, ok bro?" Sokudo says as he pats Tsukauchi's shoulder with his free hand. "Now, I'mma head out," Sokudo looks at the bartender, making her jump. ", Can you make sure he gets a cab?"

"Oh, u-uh Sure thing, sir."

"Great… Tsukauchi, I hope you can be sober to understand what's written on there." Sokudo says to Tsukauchi, sending a flirty wink to the bartender before he leaves. His wink makes the bartender's ears flash red, and she stares at Sokudo as he steps through the door.

"Wow, what a nice man, your friend is."

She looks a Tsukauchi reading on the map, Musutafu Eastern Freeway Section, August 25, 20XX, 9 AM. He shakily flips it to see an encircled part of the city's freeway, one way in and one way out. A good place for a _meet-up_. Tsukauchi groans before he lazily picks himself up the table.

The bartender then scurries to Tsukauchi. "Y-You need help sir?" she asks hastily. "Le-Let me get you a cab."

The suggestion makes him sit down again, still drunk. He silently nods at the bartender and she walks out, dittering as she goes out the door. Tsukauchi gazes at the shot glass, then to the map. He stares at the place and the date… it was two days from now! Which meant he had to act fast.

* * *

In a secluded alley, three people and a sneak are astonished by what the stranger had been saying. Ryusake Tahashi, Connor Smith-Sanders, Ikari and Kirishima listening in. Ryusake looks at Ikari, growling his thoughts to her.

' _Ask him how he knows_.'

"… How do you know who that guy is?"

The stranger then lightly grips on his necklace, putting it into his pocket.

"… He's done dishonorable things to my people… I've been tracking him since then…" He says as he looks at the three of them, awkwardly as he can. "I-I want to take him back to my home!"

The three runaways look at each other then back to him. "I don't see why not." Connor says, making Ryu, Ikari and the hooded stranger stagger. "All we need is introductions. My name is-"

"Connor Smith-Sanders, Ryusake Tahashi and some girl I do not know." The stranger says, pointing to the three of them as he cuts Connor off, making the three of them shut their mouths in surprise and shock and awe. Connor furrows his brows as to how accurate he got it.

Ryu outwardly growls before stomping toward the stranger, eliciting gasps as he is lifted up on his collar and from the ground. The stranger looks down to Ryu, seeing his glaring golden eyes looking up to his silvery pearls.

"TALK!" Ryu barks at him, using his coarse voice. The stranger gasp and trembles in Ryu's claws. Connor and Ikari are astonished by Ryu's commanding tone.

"A-Alright! Let me down, please!" He pleads at Ryu, and he mulls it over with a low growl. With that, Ryu drops him down to the cement on his rear. He pants as he backs up, leaning himself up to the dumpster. The three before him walk closer to hear him out.

"… what should I do?" Ryu hears whispers from him, and his pocket chimes lightly in his pocket in answer. Ryu glares down at him, squinting in question. The hooded stranger looks at the three of them. "M-My name is K-KouRan, I was sent to find Peter." He stutters, flashing his eyes at the three of them. He then turns to Ryu, growling and scowling down at him. Made him uneasy.

"… There is this prophecy… that Japan will face a turning point…. Something about overthrowing something… But all I know is that you are important to stopping that from happening." He says before pointing to Ryu. Ikari and Connor, along with KouRan, look at Ryu. Their staring makes Ryu flash his eyes at them.

"So this prophecy… do people die?" Connor cuts in, and KouRan's eyes shoot up to him.

"… I'm not sure… That's all I know." KouRan pleads with his hands up. The three runaways look at each other and Connor sighs before lending KouRan a hand to get up. The hooded Chinese grips it and stands on his feet.

He meekly stands and puts his hands in his pockets. He looks at Ryu, still glaring at him and quickly looks away. Ryu sneers and walks off to the edge of the alley. Behind him, they continue to discuss to themselves.

"You should not know too much, it might ruin my clan's prophecy."

Ryu forgets about eavesdropping that prophecy, then. He hears a slipping noise near him, outside the alleyway and into the street. Ryu looks around the bend and sniffs out for anyone.

Eijiro Kirishima and Kyoka Jiro, Red Riot and Earjack, hide behind the wall, holding their breath in hopes of not being seen. Their hands grasp and grip onto each other while the both of them tremble by the bend.

Ryu steps closer to where the smell is coming from. It's no doubt that someone is there.

"Ryu!" Ikari exclaims, making Ryu look at her. "C'mon." Ikari says, grabbing hold of his hand, dragging Ryu back. The scaled vigilante looks back to the alley before is yanked to Ikari's direction.

Kirishima and Jiro exhale a massive sigh of relief in silence, looking at each other then down to their hands, still holding onto one another. They quickly whip their hands away. Jiro taps onto his shoulder to look at her, making a shushing face. Kirishima nods in agreement, and they continue to eavesdrop with Jiro's Earphone Jack.

"SO where do we go now?" Connor asks, and they all look to KouRan for his answer. KouRan sweats a drop rolling down his neck, and his necklace glows green with a soft whirring sound.

"… We go to the Kashikku Industrial District. We will find him there."

Ryu balls his hands into fists, letting them tremble with his deprived rage. He needed to scratch him off the earth's face. He looks at Connor and nods at him in signal.

Connor sighs and says, "Alright, KouRan. Lead the way." With a chipper attitude and a smile on his face. The group then proceeds to walk out of the alley and onward to the suburban streets. Ikari looks back at Ryu, lagging behind the group. She slows down to walk beside him. She had to find out if she was more than a friend.

"Hey, Ryu…." Ikari chimes in with a ghost of a smile, walking beside Ryu. He looks at Ikari as they walk, delving into her plain black eyes, looking unsure of herself. "I-I've been thinking… about once all this is over."

' _what about it?_ ' He sends her his softly thoughts.

"Well… I think that we need to have a…. what's it called? …" Ikari stammers before coming up short and begins to stutter and "Uhhhhhmmmm…"

' _A rest?_ ' Ryu answers for her.

"Yes! Yeah. I just…." Ikari then places her arm on her shoulder, becoming a nervous wreck as she goes on.

' _Ikari._ ' Ryu cuts her stumbling train of thought.

"H-Hmm?" She lightly hums in question.

' _I cannot rest until I have beaten any villain that comes my way.._ '

Ikari's shoulders begin to droop as what he says is setting in. Her eyes begin to water and she sniffles her nose and her shoulders shudder slightly. Her sniffling start to grab Ryu's attention, making his golden eyes grow concern for her.

' _H-Hey… stop._ '

"So y-you… don't care about me?" She says between sobs.

' _Nonono, I-I do care about you…_ ' Ryu sends, draping his arm over her shivering shoulders. She turns her attention to Ryu's face, looking worried for her instead of his usual scowl and glaring stare. '… _Why would I protect you if I didn't?_ '

"T-That's the thing, Sakii…. I want you to be there for me."

Her words hit him like a truck. He did not expect those words to be spoken back to him. Much less have effect on him. Why was this so?

'… _what are you talking about?_ '

Ikari sniffles as they lag behind, out of their hearing. Connor looks at them both and shrugs off their business.

"We-I wanted to stay away from bad people, and for us to have peace."

'… _that's something I can never have._ '

"I know, but haven't you tri-"

' _Ikari, I cannot stop to rest. If I do, then we will regret it later._ ' Ryu cuts Ikari mid-sentence, shutting her down. Ikari continues to stare with gloom, at his soft scowl but powerful tone, as if he's sure of himself.

' _I'm sorry, Ikari… but that's just how it is._ ' Ryu's tone softens, and Ikari's shoulders begin to droop once more. Her sobbing silences and her shuddering stops as they walk. Ikari lags behind when, suddenly, she feels a tug on her hand, pulling her forward. She looks down to her hand, seeing Ryu's smooth hand, gripping onto hers coldly. She looks up to her to hear him send, ' _You are still important, Whether or not you can help._ '

His words send down some comfort in her nerves, making her feel gush and giddy inside. Her shoulders begin to rise with a smile tugging on the corners of her mouth. Her heart feels giddy inside her chest, shoulders feeling lighter than before.

"T-Th…" Ikari starts but mutters. Her muttering makes Ryu turn to her, being astonished by the soft smile at her face. "Thank you, Ryu." She sincerely thanks him with a serene smile on her face. Ryu's momentum staggers for a moment before he keeps on walking. The group walks out of the suburban district and stand by the edge of the abandoned industrial district of Kasshiku.

* * *

In the halls of Tartarus, a cackling laugh comes from a single room. A dark room with a single faint light. The laughing starts up again from the restrained man. This man had been plastering a wicked grin on his face as if it was some game. That the millions of innocents will die.

Slam! A hand slams on the table, grabbing the man's attention.

"WHY DID YOU STEAL THOSE CHILDREN?!"

"heheheheHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!"

The psychopath Stele cackles and laughs in his seat. Since Peter's passing, he's been stuck here. Marooned. His mind is not in the right place. From another room, through the glass, Harumi Sakatoshi and her niece, Kimiko Sakatoshi, survey him for anything that would give away Peter's position.

Kimiko fiddles with her fishnet stockings under her skirt.

"This is driving me nuts!" Kimiko barks under her breath as she listens to Stele's cackling through the speakers, making her ears ring.

"Patience, Kimi-dear. It's only been half an hour. When my sidekicks come here, they'll see how they can alleviate our situation." Harumi says from her chair, fiddling with her Quirk in her hand. A small puffy cloud forms on her moist hand, drip-dropping drops of water on her palm.

Then, the door opens to a mannequin, Fat-gum and Ryukyu pass through the door.

"Ahh. Weather Girl. Looker. Pleased to see ya here." Fat-gum speaks up, shaking both of their hands, and Ryukyu follows suit.

"So, you think that we're dealing with a small-time flunkie?" Ryukyu asks.

"I don't think so. This was too organized to be some breakout. They knew where Tartarus was, how it works. I think we're dealing with something more."

"So you think that we got some brainy bad guys? Some big lord?" Fat-gum asks out of the blue.

Harumi's brain turns to mush from thinking so much in seconds. Her eyes linger over to Stele behind the glass.

"… Why don't we just ask him?" Harumi asks them, making Fat-gum chuckle before picking out some chocolate. He bites onto the bar and chews it.

"So we interrogate him." He says with food in his mouth.

"Uhhh that guy has several screws loose. We'd have to be a hell of a psychologist to understand him." Ryukyu points out.

"Den, where he come from? He musta com from somewhere."

Fat-gum's question makes Harumi speculate.

"He was arrested in one of the abandoned industrial districts of Southern Musutafu. We picked up the equipment there and we found that he was using those machines to somehow steal the missing children's' Quirks." Harumi informs, making the entire room speechless.

Like All for One, they thought.

"… so if they have the means to steal other Quirks-."

"then they can get any Quirk they want…"

After Ryukyu and Fat-gum's small speculation, their ears catch Stele's chuckling, and they turn to look at him through the glass. Harumi sees their faces grow from scornful to shocked as the chuckling intensifies into cackling. Harumi turns to the glass and her and Harumi jump back from what Stele's hands striking the glass.

"He-He can't see us, there's no way." Kimiko says to reassure. Stele laughs, breathing down to the glass, his twitching eyes never lingering at Harumi's.

Despite being criminally insane, Stele sees them through the glass. Very clearly.

"Ohhh, I can see you three bitches! Plus one fag! Yeahhhh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Stele insults and barks at them, cackling behind the glass with his spitting breath. Harumi can't move, stricken with fear as her shoulders tremble.

Stele grins as he fiddles with his claws as they tap onto the glass. The scratching sound shrieks into their ears, making the four inside annoyed and wince from the glass. Stele cackles from the sight of them. Out of annoyance, Kimiko removes her contacts to confuse him.

"Wait!..." Harumi holds Kimiko's hands from removing her contacts, then glaring at Stele, as Stele flashes his teeth in a wide grin. "… What did you do with those children's Quirks you stole?"

"No telling." Stele smiles down at her, wagging her finger.

Harumi activates her Quirk in response. She forms small clouds in the palms of her hands and controls the air inside to form small thin clouds at the ceiling. Stele sees the air forming above him. His smile dissipates as he sees the eye forming, making it rain in his face. Rain drops drip and sink into his hair, turning his head cold and moist.

He looks back down at Harumi, repeating her question. "What did you do with those children's Quirks you stole?" This time, slowly. Stele grins up to answer her with nothing, but he would not answer with a lie. Stele then aims his claws at the glass, but something would not let him do that either. His face comes up with the realization that he's being controlled. Harumi fills in the gaps by sending him wagging brows of affirmation, implying, 'Yeah. I am.'

"I ask again… What. Did you do. With those Quirks?"

Stele is frozen in place after hearing her question. The ringing in his ears intensifies as he tries to hold back the truth. He locks his jaws shut, his mouth reinforcing it, showing his gums of the lower teeth.

"ngH… NGHH!" Stele forces his neck down. Harumi glares at him, manipulating the storm inside the room to drip harder. The clouds turn into a light storm, drenching the room into a soft darkness. Stele stops himself from speaking, but he is peaking. "… GRRRR…" Stele grunts from speaking actual words.

He can't hold it much longer and he knows it. Stele whips his arm up to slash the chords in his neck. Suddenly, his eyes then open. wide-eyed at another pair of eyes. Harumi looks at Kimiko, glaring at Stele just before his claws could pierce through his neck. Harumi looks back at Stele and asks again.

"What. Did you do. With those Quirks?"

His eyes are dazed as he forms his back straight like a soldier.

"We put them into individual vials, labeled them and gave them of to my friend, Peter in the Kasshiku District."

Ryukyu immediately pulls out her phone to search up that district.. Harumi looks at Kimiko, focused on glaring at the psychopath behind the glass. Harumi has to find out more about this Peter character.

"What are you going to do with those Quirks?"

"I do not know."

Harumi manipulates the storm inside to rain harder above Stele's head. The rain drips at a faster pace, making Stele's entire being wet. His face turns from grunting sneer to submissive droop.

"What are you going to do with those Quirks?"

"I do not know."

Harumi raises a brow at him and asks another question.

"For who are those Quirks, Stele?"

"… For the Mighty Republic."

The moment Stele had muttered those words, the entire room staggers and gasps and trembles in shock, looking at one another in realization. The name of the organization even being namedropped in a conversation. But it can't be them. Their organization had dissolved long ago. So how are they still alive?

Kimiko can feel her eyes flooding with water and she closes her eyes to rub them. Harumi turns to Ryukyu and Fat-gum, looking back at her with concern. Harumi focuses back to the dazed Stele and manipulates the storm to make him sleep.

She whips her arm to the side, making Stele's head sway to the side and he groans before he finally drops to the puddle below him. Harumi then lets go of the storm in her hands, making it dissipate into harmless air.

"… Hmmm…" Harumi hums in question of this Republic. Just what is this Republic, she thought. "… We shall gather more info on this. We need to know what's messing with us.

"Y-You seem to know what you're doing, Weathergirl. Have you handled this before?"

Harumi fiddles with her fingers as he looks at the mannequin in the room. Its wooden head nods at her with agreement that they should go together.

"I just use my woman's intuition, that's all." Harumi says, unfazed by what Stele said.

* * *

Sokudo Satoshi, Alice Smith and Akihiro Tachibana (and his Shadow Snake Quirk, Stella) move to Sokudo's prophesized spot. The luxurious districts of Nallahatta.

"Really?! WE are going to Mob Boss Corleone?" Akihiro exclaims as he heard what their next target was from the back seat.

"And just why would we go to them?" Alice asks, looking over to Sokudo with a confident smile on his face. Akihiro looks with concern, however.

"We'll need their help, and the Police's to thwart the Republic's hand in this."

The entire van goes silent from the namedrop.

"Uhhh, What's that, sir?" Akihiro says dumbly, and Alice stays silent, sending Sokudo a raised brow, expecting an answer.

"I'm not sure. I only know that Peter is connected with them, and they are many." Sokudo answers vaguely, and the van goes silent again. Sokudo looks at them, only to gaze at squinting eyes that pierce his soul for his vague answer. "The future doesn't exactly come in cookies, okay? I'm filling in the gaps as I go along."

"Huh… Alright then." Alice says, moving onto gazing at the outside.

Akihiro still looks on to Sokudo, and Stella interrupts his thoughts, peeping her head through his forehead and looking down at him.

"How are you, Akki~?" Stella asks sweetly and mockingly.

"I told you not to call me that." Akihiro shrugs Stella off.

"Just how exactly are we going to ask for their help?" Alice pushes to clarify, and Akihiro and Stella lean closer to Sokudo.

"… I have worked with the Corleone Mob Family in jobs for most of my time in Japan. Info and such. Not to worry. They'll aid us with help and info we will need."

"… Alright, then. You are the fortune-teller, Alan." Alice says, waving her hand at him. Akihiro sighs as he slumps in the back. Stella slithers down to slackly wrap around Akihiro's neck. Alice had focused her eyes on only Sokudo, how he had not been dropping a sweat. "You seem to be taking this well, Alan."

Alice's callout had made Sokudo's eyes dart over to her. "Of course. I can't have my persona broken now. And I shall not be broken." Sokudo answers seriously, making Alice lightly giggle.

"Then you haven't changed at all." Alice chimes as they draw near to their destination. They see an enclosed area of the city. A gateway that connects to the roads and is the way into the small streets of Nallahatta.

It had been so long since Sokudo had intermingled with the Corleone Family. And he had to think fast if he wanted _his_ help.

* * *

Harumi and Kimiko Sakatoshi knock on a door to see if he is still working on weeknights.

"You think this guy will help?" Kimiko asks with a concerned look, making Harumi send back a curious look.

"Y-Yeah." Harumi stammers, causing unsurety in her niece. "Don't worry. I've worked with him before. He'll be able to give us with the info that we'll need."

"… If you say so." Kimiko says sighing, scratching the back of her neck. Not long when the door locks unlatch and open up to a faceless wooden mannequin. Harumi smiles at the mannequin.

"Hey, Fukuda. May we come in?" Harumi asks and the door widens, and the mannequin gestures them inside.

Harumi walks in, and she widens her eyes to see an at least five busybody mannequins. Most of them had been doing paperwork for the past three weeks. Since the fall of All Might, they've been working like crazy. Putting more strain to Fukuda's well-being and of his Quirk: Puppetry.

Then, Harumi puts a palm in front of Kimiko before she could enter the office. "This is one of my personal friends, so you can wait here." Harumi advises. Kimiko opens her mouth in protest, but lets it go. Harumi walks inside Fukuda's office, and Kimiko sits just by the door.

The mannequin steps lightly and opens the door to the office in the back. Harumi steps first to see Fukuda using his Quirk.

It was not long until Kimiko sees a friendly looking mannequin waves at her. She waves back at it with a smile, and the mannequin fidgets as if it was blushing. Kimiko holds back a giggle as it covers its face away and back to its business.

'How adorable.' She thought of that mannequin.

* * *

Fukuda Watari. Ever since he gained his Quirk at the age of eight, everything already complicated had been amped up to a hundred. Yet, here he was. A simple man with iron white hair, sporting corporate top and street pants and shoes. Just a social worker.

Yet, everything seems so much harder.

The orphanages need this and that, and the Musutafu police need help in transports, and everyday, while his mannequins, or he, has to thwart off a criminal with those mannequins. Like a hive mind, he controls them with sheer will and perseverance. As if each mannequin is him. Once he accepted that, everything was less hard.

"… …" The real Fukuda Watari sits behind a desk, exhausting his entire being to his work. Harumi walks silently in Fukuda's presence and down to a chair in front of his desk.

"Fukuda, I'm sorry I haven't been able to fill in any work, but I'll hand over the documents about the orphanages as soon as I come back." Harumi apologizes to her partner, not even getting to him. Until she feels a tap on her shoulder. She turns to look at one of Fukuda's mannequins bearing a note.

[It's okay, Harumi. I'm almost done handling our shifts.]

Harumi gasps at Fukuda before he turns to the mannequin. "Still. I am so sorry." Harumi continues to apologize. The mannequin takes out a pen to write down another note. The mannequin writes fast and shows it to her.

[It is good to see you, but I feel that you came here for something.(͠≖ ͜ʖ͠≖)]

"Y-Yes. I'll make sure to repay you later when I get back. But right now, can you search up something about The Republic?" Harumi asks, feeling a pang of guilt she didn't come back to their house. They have a solid relationship since they graduated.

Fukuda's mannequin strokes his hand on its wooden chin before it snaps its fingers and walks to a file cabinet. He rolls back the drawer and peeks between the files of ancient documents, gathering dust for years. The mannequin perks up having found a file about this Republic.

The mannequin hands the file to Harumi, and she grabs it and opens it. Only to be shocked by what she saw. Chinese characters…

… She was beginning to feel a lightening mashing on her shoulders. She tries to read the rest but is distracted by the mannequin's broad, rough hands as they massaged and kneaded her shoulders. She heats up, and her ears grow warmer and down to her cheeks. Harumi places a hand on the mannequin's, making Fukuda and his mannequin's stagger from her touch.

"D-Darling, It's sweet of you to… alleviate my stress, but can we save it for later?" Harumi pleads with a sweet smile, with Fukuda at her mercy. The mannequin draws back its wooden chinked hands. "Thank you." She says retaining the smile. She proceeds to read the rest of the text. Only to find out that…

[***FOR YOUR EYES ONLY***

The Mighty Republic of China has been the political body of Communist China for generations. They had ruled with constitutionalized dictatorship, legalized murder and worldwide anarchy, all of which had inspired the African Terror Groups, the North-American Pike-men and the Bloody Huks of the Philippines to mobilize not long after. The four superpowers had reserved their rights to rule in their respective regions. It was only until 20XX, by the contesting of the U.N., that it had been dissolved and disbanded, along with the three other superpowers…]

She finished translated summaries and looks at pictures of criminals from Africa, America, and the Philippines. She squints hard to see a familiar face. Peter. He may have been part of these superpower's somehow, or worse, caused them.

[… The former Republic's agents are now dead, missing or put into federal confinement by the U.N. Because of their absence, the U.N. had risen to new heights and had gained new focus. From external advisory to internal politics.]

Harumi then turns to the next page, and sees many articles concerning conflicts around the world. What she found next shocked her entire being.

The Crusades in the Tehran Plane. The Seizing of the Blood Diamond. The Tribal Philippine Wars. The Battle for the Pacific. The Arctic Awakening. The Ten-Year Chinese Skirmish. The Hokkaido Fire. The Burning of the American Plate.

Each one had been the failings of the U.N. to contain terrorism. The most recent ones seemed to be their biggest. And their bloodiest.

Harumi sees the article's images, with a dirty-blonde man in iron-clad armor beneath a coat, with a sword in scabbard, held with his left and a bulky bag on his right, coined by the U.N. as - The Lone Knight;

and a man with a Kevlar vest, spray-painted with red splatters, and on his arms were Gun Bracers, with a strapped assault rifle around his shoulders that had golden accents on it. The U.N. had coined him – The Golden-Eye.

"Peter." She mutters his name and she and the mannequin look at one another with a worried tone.

She turns her gaze at the picture again and wonders. What could they have with the Republic of China? Why were they here? and What master did they serve? Good? Or Bad?

* * *

An hour later

In the rich part of the suburban district, Ryusake Tahashi, Connor Smith-Sanders, Ikari follow KouRan through, walking on the cold streets in the shadows with the moon shining down upon them. The three of them have been staring at KouRan for the exact reason that they've been enamored with him. How did he even know who Peter was? How did they even know where they were? Why was he even here? Connor catches up to KouRan to talk to him.

"Hey, man." Connor starts, and KouRan looks his way as he catches up beside him. "Besides your name… Where did you come from?" KouRan hears him making small talk, and he entertains him as he tucks the necklace back into his shirt. He opens his mouth to speak but sees a glance of the other two, Ryu and Ikari.

KouRan breathes and sighs before he starts to give them the details. "… All of China were in hard-won peace, finally taking back our lands from terrorists and murderers. We were battling them for almost ten years."

The number had made their mouths shut in unbelief.

"It was not long until our clans wanted justice for our fallen. Peter was one of them, so~ mine sent me to get them… before the others could."

KouRan's info that summed up his existence finally sunk in, and Connor winces at that last part.

"O-Others? What do you mean?"

"… Meaning I am not the only one that wants him alive." Ryu scowls down at the path at the mention, hardening himself for more details KouRan will tell. "They will not eat. Nor sleep. And they will never stop."

* * *

Sokudo softly steps on the brakes, coming up on the Corleone Estate. They park in front of a massive gate, behind which Alice and Akihiro assume shields a massive mansion, with quartz pillars and everything shiny in one room.

Sokudo unlatches the door before saying, "Wait here." before he steps out. Sokudo walks around the front of the van and onto the gate. He eyes it up and down before he stops in front of it. He sighs one breath of optimism and holds it in his chest and with every strand of will in him, he knocks a cheerful pace on the gate.

Suddenly, a thin plank of wood slides to the side, revealing suspicious eyes of a foreigner. Sokudo widens his eyes, scrunching his lips to smile as best he can.

"What do you want?" He asks with venom in his voice, but Sokudo is unfazed by it. Sokudo then takes hero costume's helmet out of his bag and shows its cowl to the gate keeper. He squints as he analyzes its form. Its small, glaring slits for eyes, the black lightning bolts for ear appendages, the breather mask that looked like a knight's. It was too real to be a dream, he thought.

The plank of wood slides back and the gate keeper disappears, leaving Sokudo in an awkward silence. Then, the gate slowly opens to Sokudo, and the gate keeper, who was dressed in a gray suit, removes his hat and holds it just above his chest.

Sokudo eyes the gate keeper in ceremony in his presence.

"I-It's been a long time, Mr. Sinclair… You look – well." He says with drooped shoulders. With that, he puts back his helm into his bag.

Sokudo smiles earnestly at his old friend. Four years ago, he had a young face. Now, he had earned himself a grizzly beard. Seeing him now, he remembers about the occasional jobs he took with the Corleones.

"… Hello, Virgil. Nice to see you again. May my associates and I come in?" Sokudo asks gently, gesturing to the van. Virgil looks behind him and sees Alice and Akihiro looking at them. Virgil smiles before he puts a hand on his shoulders.

"Of course, _buon amico_ (good friend in Italian)" Virgil says with watery eyes. He slowly closes in, and Sokudo welcomes it with open arms and they hug. The scene makes Alice and Akihiro look on curiously.

Virgil and Sokudo retract their arms and friendly nod at each other. "You came just in time for Mario's Pizza and for our crepes." Virgil offers with enthusiasm and good ol' Italian hospitality

"Ahh~, I would not like to eat them all." Sokudo shares an inside-joke, making him laugh in Italian. Sokudo laughs as they walk away from one another. Sokudo walks back inside the van and into the driver's seat. He calmly looks forward, relishing the moments he's had with the Corleones, the friendliness that they exchanged. Then, he looks at Alice and Akihiro, who hace been staring at him with curious looks since he came inside.

"… What?"

* * *

Inside the mansion had been a celebration that had been going on for three hours. Inside were housewives gossiping, men in rolled-up sleeved collars bantering, different crime bosses here and there and the young men and women in their twenties dance with one another with wine and smiles on their faces.

On a small podium, there lay three chairs, two elders sat upon them. In the middle had been the proud Daniel Corleone, to his right, his wife. They sat upon there, having reached the 50th anniversary being married to one another.

As they oversaw the celebration, the sight of their children and their in-laws had filled their faces with a smile. How their presence in a room had filled dominance in every room. The people invited did not dare to destroy the tranquility of the atmosphere, won with the Corleone Elders' dealings with different heroes and police stations.

The door opened to Virgil, slowly coming in, with his hat back down to his chest in respect. The breadwinner Corleone stood up from his chair, and all music stopped, and the dancing seized.

"Ah. Virgil. Just in time. And what news have you for me?" Daniel announces.

"… I think you should come see for yourself, _il padrone_. (master in Italian)" Virgil meekly advises.

" _Il Nonsenso, amico._ (Nonsense, my friend.) I want there to be transparency between me and my partners, so bring the guest inside." Daniel orders, and Vigil stands aside. The sight of Sokudo Satoshi makes Daniel Corleone's smile wither away, and gasps had been sounded in the room, and murmuring had started between the different crime lords.

Alice and Akihiro quietly follow suit behind Sokudo, and they slowly walk to the middle. Daniel's eyes focused on Sokudo, never lingering or leaving his line of vision. How was he here? in this night? After… it's been so long since he did not comfort them in this very mansion.

Sokudo stops and stands in front of Daniel Corleone and his wife. Sokudo looks at him with sympathetic eyes, or with a humbled spirit, in hopes that he would be forgiven for disappearing.

Daniel slowly stands and walks slowly to Sokudo. On the edge of the podium, Sokudo readies himself to bear him when he falls. The elderly Corleone studs and steps onward to Sokudo, with a scowl on his face. His heel slip down the podium straight down, and the room gasps as he falls. Suddenly, Sokudo supports his fall and saves him from falling.

Daniel regains his footing and Sokudo backs away.

"… … …" Silence had stricken the entire room, but between Corleone and Sokudo, they had been exchanging looks. Sokudo's calm and depressed look combatting against Mr. Corleone's glaring and scornful scowl. In seconds, Mr. Corleone's look grows from anger to that of a teary-eyed father, wanting to embrace a son.

Sokudo walks up to the Corleone Mob Boss and embraces him, and the mob boss embraces back. The people looking onto them smile at the sight, along with Alice and Akihiro, sighing relief that this didn't end badly.

"… It's good to see you again, boy." Mr. Corleone says as he pats onto Sokudo's shoulders. Sokudo smiles at the Corleone Mob Boss and they exchange their looks. "… Keep on playing. The night is young." Mr. Corleone announces, and the room bursts back into laughter and celebration. Mr. Corleone signals the crime lords and advisors to come with him. And they walk over to him. "Come. Let us talk in my study."

Sokudo chuckles in his throat. "We have a lot to talk about."

"I have time. Anything for my boys."

* * *

Thirty minutes ago

Kimiko Sakatoshi sits in the back of a simple car. Though Harumi's friend, Fukuda Watari, strictly remained to be utilitarian, she did not mind having a blank face with one of his mannequins to keep her company. What she had been thinking and racking up in her head was more important than her

Harumi drives up front, frantically thinking about what's to come. This tactic of Peter's had happened before. First, a skirmish of some kind. Then, signs of human trafficking. Lastly, a fire that will burn the entire city. The fires had mainly been distractions for Peter's escape.

Sokudo mentioned Hokkaido being burned to the ground, and there had been a massacre of heroes and villains alike. It was almost time for him to strike. Harumi can't allow that to happen. Hokkaido cannot be repeated again. Most especially now, with All Might gone, anarchy will spread.

The mannequin beside her types up a detailed chain text on his phone to Musutafu Police Stations and Hero Organizations, enough hands for a battle here in Musutafu.

The car drives to a halt at a criss-cross, and Harumi waits for the red light to turn green. Then, Fukuda/his mannequin shows a question, and Harumi glances at it.

[What's going on?]

"… You want the long version?"

The mannequin types swiftly and shows it to Harumi again.

[The short one, please. (^̮ ^)]

Fukuda's use of the textface makes Harumi lighten up a bit. "Basically, there are human traffickers that want to cause anarchy like they did before. And we, the good guys, have to go find them before they'll burn the city, like they did in Hokkaido."

The mannequin quickly types again.

[… and do you have a plan, exactly? ◉_◉]

The textface makes Harumi choke a giggle from her chest.

"Not to worry. We've been in worse situations than this."

[You're winging it. Aren't you? ఠ ͟ಠ]

"… Maybe." Harumi says, with a slight hint that she maybe was. The mannequin staggers in his seat, seeing the confident smirk on Harumi's face.

Green light.

Harumi drives forward and turns right, and she drives straight down to the east side of the City, through the Aomori park. The trees and branches weakly blocked the moonlight as they drove through the forest and round the closed-off large lake. Kimiko's magenta pupils gaze at the moon's tranquil light that its graces down to the park, making it seem like a peaceful night.

To Harumi, there is no peace until Peter is stopped. Or else, Anarchy will rule.

* * *

Twenty-five minutes ago

Ryusake Tahashi's legs look like they are going to give out on any moment, and Ikari can see that. She catches up to him and walks on par with him. And Connor Smith-Sanders optimistically walks to wherever KouRan was going. That did not mean that he did not care about anything.

Was he going to die? Definitely.

Will he live? Hopefully.

Will his parents be mad at him? Absolutely.

Will Alice be mad at him? He didn't need to answer that.

He's lived by heroism throughout his life, and he had concluded in his head. Life is going to be hard, heroism included. So why spend all your energy in stopping it if you can get it done?

That sounded like a crappy fortune cookie, but he was proud of being a simpleton with no anchors to anything. All he could do was hope for the best and make his actions count.

Connor sees KouRan stumbling from a dash. "Whoa! You okay?" He says going to his side. Both him and KouRan looked right to see what passed by, to see what passed them by was looking back. A girl with legs that of a large bird, black talons that could cut. Her almost-flat torso had been covered with a green shirt and bomber jacket, her feathered arms had been wings. Her cute face had turned into an angry one once she catches wind of who she made stumble.

"… She doesn't look happy to see you." Connor nervously mutters to KouRan. The harpy sneers before she sprints at them both. Full-speed ahead with the intent to kill an enemy clan.

Connor holds his fists up, ready to punch her. He did not know that Ryu had been doing that as well. They both land a punch directly to her chest, making her flip and halt suddenly. They both push her down to the ground and they hold her there.

She struggles to get free from their hold, grunting and growling at them both. Ryu scowls down at her and growls down at her, baring the inside of his mouth. Connor looks at her and sees how her complexion could double her good looks.

"W-What are you doing?" Connor asks, but the harpy continues to growl at them both. KouRan looks at her and notices her build to be that in South Yunnan. Meaning, She came from the Imperial Clans. KouRan's necklace releases its arms and stretches over to the harpy.

She struggles in the white gloved arms, but is then spun around, the arms holding her in place with a constricting embrace. She looks at KouRan, already knowing what he was. The Scum of Taiwanese Clans.

"Táiwān rén zhā! (Taiwanese scum!)" She spits at him in her mother-tongue. And three of them squint their eyes at how harsh of a whip her voice has.

Suddenly, Ryu is hoisted up. He glares at the back, seeing one more of those humanoid birds, this time, male. He roars as he throws Ryu to the sky. "RYU!" Ikari shouts, and Ryu skids on the concrete and lands hard on the wall.

Ikari looks at the he-Harpy, before his sharp talons latch onto her and throws her to the sky. Her flailing body had been the go-signal for Connor to shift into his Werewolf form. The he-Harpy sees Connor's size changing, and his face growing a canine snout. His hair grew and his clothes tore off, turning into a real Werewolf. Ikari growls before she unsheathes her claws and prepares to scratch.

The sight makes her opponent sneer, mocking at her. He lunges at Ikari, but dodges, opening her claws to his back, and she shreds through to his back. He annoyingly grunts before he kicks Ikari with his bird-legs, pushing her back. Ikari sees she is up thrown to the side, and hardens herself for impact.

It came, but it was soft. She looks to see a black shirt and gray scales that smelled like her. "Oh. Thanks, Saki." She says, almost trembling at how good he was at catching her.

The restrained she-Harpy sees KouRan being distracted. KouRan's face suddenly gets latched with her bird legs. She tightens her grip on her face, and KouRan lets out a muffled scream from his head being squished like a pimple.

Then, her legs are then bitten by a werewolf. She gasps before Connor locks and bites into her leg, emitting a piercing scream that makes her legs give out, setting KouRan's face free. Connor feels the other Harpy's hands grasping onto his shoulders, but he will not budge out of pure hunger. It's been a long time since he bit on someo-

'What are you doing!' Connor comes back from dipping into his animalistic senses, and lessens his bite on the she-Harpy. Everytime he would think that way, he would beat himself up. He did not even feel the he-Harpy's battering on his Wolf face. His head followed the directions of his opponent's punches.

Then, the he-Harpy is turned to a scowling, growling and glaring Ryu, slashing his claws at him. The he-Harpy grunts in pain from the sharp pain Ryu's claws inflict, slashing his chest open. He grabs onto Ryu's shirts, piercing onto Ryu's shoulders and throws him away and behind him. Ryu grinds onto the concrete, but he shrugs it off and opens his jaws, with saliva dripping off before its inside is lit with white fire.

The sight makes him nostalgic, remembering something.

Ryu then lets out his Dragonbreath, creating a wall of white fire. The he-Harpy staggers away from the fire. It was not long until he sees his partner, the she-Harpy, tossed over the fire. She screams as she flies over the fire. He sprints over and jumps overhead, catching her and landing on the ground flat on his feet, still carrying her in a fetal position.

"Nǐ hái hǎo ma? (Are you OK?)" He asks her in their mother-tongue, and she nods weakly, and they look over to the fire, seeing the prophecy behind the fire. Ryu glares at them both, with his glaring golden eyes and his bare crocodilian teeth sending them chills up their spine. As if their superior Emperor had come from China.

That look was a sight that they have seen only in their dreams. That very same look is the tell-tale sign for them that their future rolls along the edge of a knife.

… They must be away, he thought. They must conceal themselves again. One thing for sure was that they will see Ryu again. Hopefully on good conditions.

He walks away, carrying his partner away from the white fire. "N-nǐ zài zuò shénme? Tāmen jiànguò wǒmen! (W-What are you doing? They've seen us!)" She exclaims, her shoulders trembling to break loose.

"Bù, wǒ xiāngxìn tā duìyú qǔdé fēngshuò de chéngguǒ zhì guān zhòngyào. (No. I believe that _he_ will be essential to great fruit.)" He says calmly. This was not the end yet.

* * *

The Corleone Estate - Present

Akihiro Tachibana sits outside of a room, basically fiddling with Stella, a.k.a. annoying her. He cheekily grins as he lightly pokes Stella on her back. Stella continues to ignore his light finger prodding her head. And she was getting sick of it for the past three dozen taps ago.

Then, his taps began to slow down, eliciting a questioning "Hmm?" from Stella. She looks up to her master, looking down at her with his idiotic cheeky grin that made some part of Stella feel light and innocent and nervous inside.

She staggers at the sudden touch of his palm, and Akihiro only smoothly swerves his palm up and down Stella's serpentine body. She draws her head up and lets herself soften. Akihiro softly carries Stella on her shoulder, and she snakes around his shoulders and down his right arm. Stella cuddles against his palm, making Akihiro gush from how cute Stella is being.

Meanwhile, inside a luxurious living room, Mr. Corleone sits opposite of Sokudo Satoshi and Alice Smith on couches, internalizing Sokudo's story and prophecy.

The Musutafu Fire. The Reaping of Quirks. The involvement of Peter and his posse. It all seemed unreal to him. Yet, expected with everything that's happened lately to his crime syndicate. He aims his obsidian eyes at Sokudo and sighs softly.

"… So I understand the urgency. But what's this got to do with me?" Mr. Corleone says in his raspy elderly voice. Alice looks to him, intent to hear why they are here exactly.

"… In my prophecy, there is this great battle. Between All of Musutafu. Cops and criminals. Beasts too. The conflict will destroy everything and anything in the city. And I intend to stop that." Sokudo says, and Mr. Corleone sighs before contemplating with his hands locked together, placing his chin on it.

Silence had dread upon the room, with such an intense vibe and aura that the room has taken. The possibility of war happening in Musutafu was impossible. Sokudo looks onto the esteemed crime boss and friend before him, with serious eyes of need.

"Sir. You must answer the call."

Silence had dread the room once again, and the Corleone Crime Boss looked on to Sokudo's eyes, feeling the seriousness in his pleading stare and voice. Corleone feels a slight pang of unreadiness for what he will do next. His hands twitch as he looks back at Sokudo.

Alice notices his finger twitching. She only shrugged it off for his old age. But there was something off about how he was looking at Sokudo. A quivering lip. The twitching eye and brows. Her brows slightly twitch in unrecognized suspicion.

He clears his throat before he whips his hand to his guards to follow him. "… First things first…" He lets his hands free before standing up, buttoning his shirt with his ringed fingers. Sokudo's and Alice's eyes perk up as he stands. ", I have something to show you, my boy." The tone of his voice had taken a rather serious tone, Alice notices.

Sokudo and Alice look at each other, not sure of what to do, Sokudo most of all. Alice gestures with her brows to follow, making Sokudo stand and walk suit of Mr. Corleone.

Mr. Corleone steps outside, passing by some child. Sokudo and Alice step out, and Alice was the first one to notice that Akihiro had been fast asleep, with Stella still coiled around the dirty-blonde's shoulders. She giggles at a cute situation before she elbows Sokudo, and he looks at Akihiro, earning back his smile.

He goes near him and pokes his face. The sheer cold finger of Sokudo bolts Akihiro back into consciousness.

"Wh-Wha?" Akihiro unconsciously mutters out of his sleep, Stella still asleep on his shoulders. Sokudo smiles down at him, before he regains memory of what happened. He looks up to Sokudo and Alice, staring back at him with a cheeky grin, finding his playfulness adorable. "… I'll just go back to the van." Akihiro gives in to defeat from their staring. He shoves his hands into his pockets in a gruff, eliciting more inward cooing from Sokudo and Alice.

"… That was adorable." Alice mutters as they go back to following Mr. Corleone to wherever he was leading them. But Alice just can't trust Mr. Corleone.

"Alice." Sokudo calls, and Alice looks at Sokudo's eyes. ", He is an old friend. Don't worry." Sokudo assures, patting the back of her waist and making her shudder slightly from his touch.

"W-Who said I was worried?" Alice puts up a front, smiling at her friend. Sokudo smiles back. His smiling at her makes her heart skip a beat. '… Geez! Get it together, girl!' Alice inwardly shouts to herself, getting her back in the situation at hand.

Mr. Corleone looks back to Sokudo, lagging behind, and he adjusts his ring as he comes up on a door. He unlocks the door, and it unlatches. He holds on the knob before going in, looking at Sokudo with eyes of regret. Sokudo staggers at its familiarity. "… I am sorry, old friend." Mr. Corleone says with furrowed and depressed brows as he pushes the door.

With that, Sokudo uses his Quirk, speeds off to Mr. Corleone. Mr. Corleone squeezes an exclaim from his throat, and Alice's wrist grow out diamonds, and a hilt and blade start to form in her palm.

Then, Suddenly, they feel as if they're in a hold. Sokudo has been stopped mid-speed-run and Alice in a defense position, sword in hand. Sokudo has felt this feeling before. He tries to move once more, but is unable. It is no doubt that they are here. The door swings as it reveals figures slinking in the dark.

Footsteps start to boot towards them, and they see a gloved hand coming out. Then, a man in a suit comes out. Sokudo recognized it to be Kabe but something had changed about him.

Sokudo looks at his face to be covered with a black mask that covered most of his face. Only his right eye hadn't been covered, and Kabe looked angry. It looked like he was having a bad time in the last 8 hours.

"Ng. Ng!" Sokudo grunts through his teeth. Kabe shrugs it off and stands by the side. Then, a wide grin at come through the door.

"What? You didn't expect to see me?" It was Peter, shrugging freely at Sokudo, with a swish of his coat. He was still flaring with his white Kevlar suit inside his usual coat.

Takumi Oshido comes out next and he wastes no time to knee-kick Sokudo until he was on his knees. Then, Alice perks up how badly the situation was looking. Sokudo was now on his knees, with Kabe, Peter and Takumi looking and grinning down at him, with Takumi's Gun Bracers aimed down to his face.

Sokudo sneers at the coldness of Takumi's guns as the Golden-Eye prods his face with them. "So, this is the rat." Takumi says, those prods becoming fleshed with the intent to kill as he drives them into his face. "I should kill you right now!"

"Uppupupup!" Peter stops Takumi, dragging him back with a pat. "Not yet. We have to listen to what he has to say first." Peter reminds and refers to Mr. Corleone, and Takumi sharply exhales frustration out and downs his Gun Bracers and backs up.

Peter looks at Mr. Corleone beside him, glaring at the bounty hunter scum before him. "So~? What did he say?" Peter says as friendly as possible, and Corleone sighs before he talks.

"You heard. The prophecy and all that jazz." Mr. Corleone reminds with his arms crossed. Peter puts his hands on his chin and strokes it with a smile.

"hmmm…" Peter hums before he snaps his finger to the sky. "That's right! You with the premonition that I will burn Musutafu and Ryu fighting me." Peter mocks as he walks over to Sokudo.

The Speedster Hero stares at Peter as he kneels down and tilts his head to look at him.

Peter happily says, "I'm sorry, but that will indeed happen."

Sokudo's throat staggers at how stark Peter's statement was, and he feels a pang of rage as his skin tingles, struggling to be let loose.

Peter stands back up and grins down at Sokudo. Sokudo did not expect this. Peter carrying him into the room like some prop. Peter hears some muffled grunting in Sokudo's lips. "Oh, don't worry. We'll get your meds and everything will be fine~."

Alice grunts behind her lips at surprise and sees Takumi walking over to her to do the same thing. Takumi grabs her waist and puts Alice over on his shoulders. Takumi feels indifferent as Alice grunts in anger, wanting to be let loose too.

"Hmph. Yeah, it'll all be over soon." Takumi mutters before Alice's sights go from the hallway and into the room's gray ceiling. Kabe follows suit after scratching his new mask, feeling annoyed by it as he closes the door.

This was not good, they thought. This was definitely not good. They are about to be interrogated, and possibly killed before the prophecy can even get to the good part. Sokudo sweats a drop as he is put on the floor and Alice is stood beside him.

Peter and company go down a flight of stairs, being revealed to Sokudo and Alice that they were in Peter's base of operations.

"So, see, I came here to Japan all those years ago to get the best superpowers I can get. Hokkaido had been my most embarrassing moment." Peter says as he places Sokudo on the floor, and Takumi places Alice beside him.

Kabe whips his hand at them both, and Sokudo and Alice fall to the floor and gasp for much-needed air. Peter smiles before he continues. "Now, I intend to do that and more." Peter says before he walks to Sokudo and suddenly grabs his collar and hoists the exhausted speedster up.

Sokudo sneers before he is thrown against the wall. With that, Peter backs up and lets Sokudo slump his back on the wall as he skids to the floor. Peter flares his coat before he sighs. He looks at Takumi and nods. He nods back, seeing that as the signal. He grabs Mr. Corleone's back and throws his face to the table. Alice stands up to knock him off him, but Kabe stops her from forming anything as he sits down.

Sokudo's shoulders droop and his face glares at Peter as he struggles to get out of the drug's effects, his face is dazed as the lights swirl.

"Now then," Peter starts as he walks to Mr. Corleone and restrains him, dragging him to Sokudo's front. Sokudo sees his cooperating partner-in-crime to be in pain from Peter's hold over him. Alice tries to struggle, but can only make grunting and wheezing sounds. ", Where is Ryusake Tahashi?"

Peter's question makes Sokudo's jaw lock and seals his lips. The mere seconds of silence was enough to make Peter's signature smile fold away, and two more seconds, he was getting pissed off. Even though he asked his nemesis nicely, with his old friend as leverage, he still would not do the "right" thing.

Peter's face turns from indifferent to a face of annoyance, furrowed brows and scrunched mouth. "So be it!" He shouts before he pulls out his Trusty Sword. He whips his sword from his pocket and it whirrs as it emanates its light from his palm, as if he was powering something.

The suspense and tension had been rising, and even worse, Sokudo was held down by Kabe's Quirk: Stop. This was not good. Peter raises his Trusty Sword, ready to slice through his neck with the . Corleone's face and unrelenting hands were clearly begging for mercy.

"That won't be necessary, ranger-guy." The voice slinks from the only door in and out. Everyone turns their eyes to the door. Hearing clanking as a young, scruffy man clanks and tinks his shoes on the barred platform. "I must say, I thank you for releasing him from that ." That voice and condescending smile had been all too familiar, and the face and his appearance said it all.

Peter huffs a chuckling remark up to him before retracting the sword's blade into the hilt and into the grip. "Sure, Shigaraki Tomura."

The room's intensity had now been amped up to 11, for everyone in the room knew who he was. His descension down the flight of steps had made the heroes tremble with each step he made. Meanwhile, Alice, having no idea who the f*ck she's looking at, continues to glare daggers at the presumably bad guy.

"Alright, boss. Here's the deal." Peter slickly says, annoyingly clinging onto Shigaraki some dealer. "I need an escape, and your little League needs All for One, right?" Peter probes, toning Shigaraki's destroy down.

"That is right."

'This is very bad.' Sokudo shouts at himself tries to get up, but Kabe still has his watchful eye on them both. Peter unhands Shigaraki to glide to the table they were using, and Takumi tinkers away on his Gun Bracers.

"Why don't we work together on this? Since we both want to destroy. Mindlessly, to add." Peter says, piquing Shigaraki's interest. "To destroy the pillars of hero society, to bring them tumbling down and into the never-ending pit of failure." Peter rants as he brags his appearance. Shigaraki looks at Peter as he scratches the corners of his jaw.

He grows bored by the seconds. "What's your point, side character?"

"… We are going to burn Musutafu to the ground."

Sokudo staggers at the statement, and everyone, including Takumi had been shocked with those words, with him stopping mid-assembly. Shigaraki turns his head to him, lending his ears to him.

* * *

2 minutes earlier

When Peter had arrived, the entire mansion had been under the control of the Axe Clans of Musutafu. They came in full force, and they peacefully came inside. When Akihiro Tachibana was only watching from his seat, he saw them just walking in. He immediately got out of the van and tried to hide inside the mansion.

Akihiro Tachibana had been through a close call with the thugs that stormed in the mansion, and he had to hide through the vents. Like a snake.

Two thugs on guard carrying axes scouted by the vent Akihiro came through and pants by it, unnoticing that Akihiro has been inside. Akihiro, wasting no time, crawls through the vents and away from the thugs. The bumping inside the vents, he's tried to keep a minimum as he crawled through. Thankfully, the vents were growing wider, so he's resulted to crouch-walking.

Stella pops out of Akihiro's shoulders and snakes to enters Akihiro's vision. "So, Akki~. How should we do this?"

Akihiro shrugs off Stella's use of her nickname at home. "We are going to Mr. Satoshi and regroup." Akihiro whispers at a stop, then continues after.

"What if they've cornered him?"

The question puts Akihiro into a staggering halt, glumly looking down to the silver of the vents, contemplating about what he should do then. Avoiding his pang of depression, he says "… Well we'll just have to see." Ambiguously. Stella felt his depression and nods to take his mind off it, and they both trudge on.

Then, he hears talking ahead, as if unfazed by the breach. In preparation, Akihiro lets out more snakes, or Stellas, out of his back. They quietly hiss as they slither and coil to his arms.

Above a secluded room, on the barred platform overlooking the room, Akihiro pops out and steps to the platform. His sneaker shoes clank tapping noises, as he surveys his surroundings. His eyes glance down to the room, seeing a base of sorts. And his master.

His senses skyrocket and looks down to the predicament he's caught in. He looks to see Sokudo and Alice not moving. They must've been held down by somebody, he thought. His eyes move to the two standing up, a blonde wearing Kevlar under a coat, a man in a regular black shirt and cargo pants tinkering on something.

But his eyes perk up at the cyan haired man with severed hands all over him. Including his face. Shigaraki Tomura. A villain. Akihiro never thought that he had to fight a villain. But that was not what scared him.

"… We are going to burn Musutafu to the ground."

Peter's statement made Akihiro freeze, as well for Stella. Seconds go by until he hears Shigaraki's creepy voice speak up. "And just how are we going to do that?"

Peter walks over to the blueprints and circles Musutafu with his finger. "I have Fire bombs all over the city, along with its neighbors. Lefurani and Gesutufad." Peter finishes partly, and grabs the blueprints for Japan's train system. "I also have bombs on the bullet trains that will incinerate northern and southern Japan." He says trailing the tracks up and down. He then takes out some pen and encircles his estimate of how big the fire would be.

Shigaraki looked to be mildly impressed, but he was greatly impressed by Peter's ambitious vision. If he was right about this, then the fire would have spread from the Shiga to most of the Nagano and Okayama districts. And those two districts were only cities situated with forests, full of green. It would spread over to the other districts.

Shigaraki and Peter can see it now. A Japan with the night skies dreaded with smoky red, and an orange around the densely populated areas. Peter is filled with goosebumps just talking about it, feeling excited about how those U.N. asshats were going to feel about this.

'… this is definitely a big one.' Akihiro thinks before he analyzes the situation. After thinking deeply, he was facing a choice. Leave his master to tell the police stations about his plan or stop Peter and effectively gain Sokudo's praise? This was a tough one, especially the praising part.

But he had to make a call. He walks over back to the vents and glances one last look to Sokudo, then, he realizes that Sokudo was actually staring back, his head unmoved. Akihiro freezes, just staring back at him awkwardly.

Sokudo does not need words to understand what he's doing. He ticks his head to the side, urging him to get out. Akihiro silently says "oh." Before nodding, getting inside the vent shaft. But not without a glance that said, "Don't worry. I'll definitely get you out. I promise."

Below, Shigaraki and Peter had become buddy-buddy with one another real quick. This was going to be big. After the Burning of the American Plate, Peter's ambitions slunk back to getting more money. But now, after his latest scuffle with the U.N. he's had to result to pissing them off as they did with him.

Though his was more unorthodox and random. But he knew that the silly U.N. Fighters would come to Japan and make the Japanese fall to its knees, as did with the other nations. And he was even paid to start the fires and disasters of the past, which were eventually cleaned up by the U.N.

"So it is settled! There will be a grand fire and it's going to be glorious!"

* * *

5 hours later

In a police conference room, two captains and drabbles of heroes have gathered here to discuss the plans on securing Musutafu City. On Harumi Sakatoshi's hunch, she plots out the points in Musutafu that are the most flammable, and makes a sphere from those points.

Ryukyu's underlings, Froppy, Uravity and Nejire Chan sit by Ryukyu with six other hero companies. Ryukyu sits by Fat-gum and notices that he is alone.

"Hey, Fat-gum. Where's your sidekick?" Ryukyu asks, referring to Suneater, Tamaki Amajiki.

Fat-gum laughs lightly, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, we got complications cuz the hero orgs got mad at me for getting him into such a big thing. All cuz he in school."

Froppy's and Uravity's ears sneak in to their conversation. Froppy jumps on her seat, her shoulder tenses up at the sudden touch of cold on it. Froppy and Uravity looks up at a wooden mannequin.

The mannequin tilts his head as he extends his notes for the frog to read.

[W-Would you gals sign here? (*≧∀≦*)]

Froppy and Uravity look up from the note to see the mannequin twiddling his index fingers together. It seemed like the mannequin had been blushing. The two newly Pro heroes' hearts feel fluffy at how cute it was being. Naturally, they signed it.

The mannequin takes it to see their signatures with a small heart in between. The mannequin giddily hops at the sight of hearts, which proceeds to make the two girls' hearts grow even fluffier.

"Are you a pro, mister?" Froppy asks, and the mannequin stops hopping lightly and writes on his notes. Froppy and Uravity look down at it again.

[No. I just want to help. (・`ω´・ ●)]

The doddle on the note had finished the two Pro heroes through the heart, seeing how cute it was.

In Harumi's eyes, they were so wide, the entire city is engulfed in it. And that was not even counting underground sewage that are flammable. But those points can only be accessed through one point. The abandoned Kasshiku District.

"So we search the entire Kasshiku District, all the warehouses. Then what?" A pro hero asks from his seat, and Harumi takes out a file, with Peter's and Takumi's pictures inside.

"We sourced out these two to be here, with confirmation that they have been here in Musutafu." She says, saying over the video of the breakout in Tartarus. "Without eyewitnesses of their escape, we've had to result to interrogation of their accomplice, Stele. After which, we had the hunch that he's hiding in the Kasshiku District. Specifically, the abandoned factory sectors. We've been reading some activity being used in Va'Diru Factory." Harumi explains, encircling one factory in particular.

"… Now that you've mentioned it, Weather-Girl, your hunch might not be so outlandish." Ryukyu says and pans.

Harumi chuckles to herself as she prepares for the next slides. "According to our sources," As she starts, Fukuda focuses his four mannequins to pass the folders about Peter's movements, most especially about All for One's escape. "Peter has had the time to sway governments, defeat heroes in foreign countries in the last fifteen years. The U.N. even set their sights on him for those fifteen years, but he slips out of their hands.

He is also known to leave the countries he's been to with a scar. And the Hokkaido Fire had been his most recent. The conflict resulted with a burning of the entire island of Hokkaido, as we all know. And I can only fear for the worst."

Ryukyu and Fat-gum furrow their brows, and Fat-gum can only continue to snack on chocolates as they look at Harumi.

"What is it?" Ryukyu says out of curiosity. Harumi sighs before she passes some folders to the heroes, all with the same content. Expose about All for One's escape. Before she elaborates, she plays the video recordings that were inside the Tartarus.

"According to the videotapes inside Tartarus, Peter had breached inside the Tartarus and left with a handful of villains. The most notorious out of them had been All for One."

Harumi's video and explanation over it had silenced their thoughts and ebbed them with worry and shuddering legs. Froppy and Uravity stay still, looking down from their seats with torment sketched into their hearts. That same feeling came again. A feeling of powerlessness and fear. When they saw him in the news, they have feared for All Might, thought that he was going to die. Now, there was no All Might, no hero that can singlehandedly defeat him. The disaster in Kamino seemed to be repeating itself here, again, in Musutafu.

"S-So what's da play?" Fat-gum asks.

"We need to find Peter, recapture All for One and send Peter to the U.N. for their decisions with him to be made."

On cue, Fukuda Watari only sitting beside Harumi, controls two wooden mannequins to distribute the assigned jobs to each of the 7 Pro Hero companies.

Fat-gum and Ryukyu, along with her three underlings, shuffle their chairs together to read what their note was. Both of them had been assigned to the Va'diru factory itself.

"There will be three teams assigned to our offense, and four teams will be circling the perimeter, making sure that Peter and his thugs won't be escaping. And do not hesitate. According to what we know, Peter and his partner, Takumi Oshido, have experience in wreaking havoc. So be aware of their power." Harumi summarizes, leaning her hands on the table with serious eyes.

"We will end this with one swift strike to their hiding place and quietly dismantle the problem. And hopefully, we all not die trying." Harumi says, and turns to Fukuda. "Seems simple, right?" Harumi whispers to Fukuda's ear.

The raven-haired man with white hairs slicked on the side, opens his eyes and unfocusing his Quirk. His wooden mannequins shudder and stagger, becoming limp for a moment. Fukuda looks up to Harumi only to write on his notes to her.

[It was good, Harumi. (*￣▽￣)d]

The doodle spears into her heart, becoming fluffy at how cute he was.

"We start the operation at midnight. Set your clocks to it and meet at the rendezvous point." Harumi finishes and the heroes set their watches to it. The time right now had been 10 PM. The Prophesied Time had been growing near.

Sokudo's and Alice's capture. Akihiro's retreat to find Ryusake and company. The Republic's meddling with Ryu's destiny.

To change the world. To dip the world in ethereal fire.

All they had to follow had been their hearts. With every passing second, the prophecy comes true. Will Ryusake be awashed with glory? Or will he suffer in torment?

* * *

 **And that is that. A super-long chapter done! It may as well be super-hard to read cuz I did this over the course of a month and a half. College has been real hard. I might even push my next chapter on July, if I am lucky.**

 **And, seriously, guys. I need to know if you are impressed by my story. I need a review until I can continue this story.**

 **But, it is getting late. I should be hurrying to my bed. I hope you guys are entertained in reading as I am of writing. Hope you guys have a good year. I thank you guys for reading up till now.**


End file.
